Un Jardin pour deux
by Blue Lumen
Summary: UA! Omégaverse/Mpreg. Le prince Arslan découvre que sa plus grande crainte est fondée: le voilà oméga! Il se retrouve confronté à un nouveau monde auquel il ne connait rien et qui l'effrayait... Mais peut-être que cette nouvelle perspective pourrait l'aider à trouver une solution à la guerre qui se profile...
1. Découverte et chamboulement

**Cela fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté de fic' et c'est ma première sur Arslan... À la base elle devait être courte je me suis dis 30,000 mots c'est bien mais en 3 chapitres je les avais dépassés -.-'**

 **Il devait y avoir dix chapitres mais vue leurs longueurs je les ai recoupés du coup il y en a vingt-six plus l'épilogue et plus de 108,000 mots (un record personnel X)) Donc vous êtes averti c'est une fiction looongue mais elle est déjà écrite il ne reste plus qu'à corriger les chapitres.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture~~~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Découverte et chamboulement**

Le jeune prince parse se promenait dans les jardins, en repensant à ce qu'il s'était produit la semaine précédente. Cela avait fait beaucoup de bruit d'ailleurs. L'héritier du puissant royaume de Parse qui se fait enlever par un prisonnier lusitanien ! Les nobles s'étaient vite enflammer, en voyant cela le prince avait craint que son père lui passe un sacré savon. Mais rien ne se produisit, ni son père, ni sa mère ne semblèrent s'inquiéter de ce qui c'était passé. Arslan ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou déçu de leur réaction. Soulagé que son père ne se soit pas énervé contre lui mais il avait espéré obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de leur attention, pour une fois… Mais rien, même pas un regard de sa mère, ni une parole de son père.

Il soupira, de toute manière il était habitué maintenant, mais malgré tout il espérait toujours que cette relation froide qu'il entretenait avec ses parents évoluerait. Il continua à errer dans le jardin, écoutant le bruit de l'eau et de ses pas qui résonnaient sur les dalles de pierres blanches. Il respira à plein poumons le parfum des roses, elles avaient une douce senteur sucrée qui arrivaient toujours à l'apaiser. Depuis quelque temps, il y passait tout son temps libre.

Ses entraînements avec Vahriz l'épuisaient de plus en plus, même s'il essayait de le motiver et de lui rappeler que le maniement des armes était indispensable à tout bon souverain, il n'y arrivait plus. Ce coup de fatigue commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement, car bientôt il saurait de quel genre il est : alpha, béta ou oméga. Seulement il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être un alpha, et un béta ne ressentirait aucun changement particulier. Alors oui, ce coup de fatigue l'angoissait beaucoup. Il avait déjà fait part de ses inquiétudes à Vahriz, mais celui-ci avait balayé d'un revers de main cette hypothèse, et avait tenté de le rassuré. Sa mère était béta et son père un alpha, il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'il soit oméga. L'oméga le proche dans sa lignée était l'époux de son arrière-arrière-grand-père. Et puis cela faisait des années qu'aucun oméga n'était né dans la lignée royale. Loin de le rassurer, cela l'avait effrayé encore plus : si jamais il était oméga se serait le premier depuis des générations, son père le détesterait pour ça. Il serait celui qui rabaisserait la famille royale, surtout qu'il n'avait ni frère, ni sœur pour hériter du trône à sa place.

Il avait même du mal à dormir la nuit, et manger beaucoup moins. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son état. Cela avait même finit par inquiéter Daryûn. Il sourit en repensant à ce moment où Daryûn s'était mis à le questionner tout en ayant un air paniqué. Cela l'avait presque amusé de voir Daryûn s'agiter dans tous les sens. Lui qui était un alpha, un guerrier, le contraste était saisissant. Sans même s'en rendre compte il avait pris la direction des écuries, arrivé devant il vit qu'elles étaient vides ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Les chevaux ne firent pas attention à lui, sauf un étalon noir qui se mit à taper du pied pour attirer son attention :

« Eh bien Shabrang ça fait longtemps, le cheval frotta son naseau amicalement sur la tête du prince.  
\- Votre Altesse est vraiment doué avec les animaux, Shabrang ne laisse personne s'approcher d'habitude, dit Daryûn en posant sa main sur l'encolure de son cheval qui le repoussa aussitôt. On dirait que tu fais la tête, je ne suis pas en retard pourtant.  
-Pff, Shabrang hennit et retourna quémander l'attention du prince.  
-Finalement je crois qu'il vous préfère à moi, ria Daryûn.  
-Mais non voyons, c'est que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps c'est tout, reprit joyeusement le prince. Daryûn prit un air plus grave.  
\- Votre Altesse s'en vouloir être indiscret, vous sentez-vous mieux depuis l'autre fois?  
-Hum … C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je préfèrerais ne pas en parler, dit-il en essayant de sourire.  
-D'accord votre Altesse … Mais si jamais… Enfin juste au cas où, vous pouvez m'en parlez ou bien à mon oncle Vahriz, vous savez ? Reprit Daryûn.  
-Merci Daryûn, c'est très gentil de ta part, sourit le prince, je suis désolé de vous inquiéter. »

Daryûn préféra ne rien ajouter, il voyait bien que le prince ne semblait pas à l'aise. Il en avait déjà fait part à son oncle, et celui-ci lui avait parlé des doutes du prince. Comme son oncle il pensait qu'il y avait peu de chance que le prince soit oméga, mais c'est vrai que le prince avait très peu de chance d'être un alpha contrairement à ses prédécesseurs. D'un autre côté il comprenait la raison des doutes du prince : son père. Le roi ne prêtait guère attention au prince hormis pour le réprimander, et la reine ne faisait guère mieux. Ce comportement finissait par mettre beaucoup de pression sur les épaules du jeune prince. Arslan n'avait pas vraiment le caractère, ni la carrure d'un souverain, ou plutôt il n'avait pas celle de son père. Il était encore jeune et avait encore besoin d'apprendre. D'ici quelques années il ferait un bon roi, ça Daryûn en était convaincu, même si son oncle semblait émettre plus de réserve. Et puis un roi ne peut pas être parfait sur tout, c'est pour ça qu'il est entouré !

Arslan regardait Daryûn qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir vexé, mais Daryûn avait tendance à beaucoup s'inquiéter quand il s'agissait de lui. Il préféra donc couper court à la conversation. Il se doutait bien que Daryûn lui aurait certainement donné la même réponse que Vahriz. Il sourit légèrement, mais il commença à avoir chaud tout à coup. Sa vue se brouilla. Il pensa qu'il n'avait pas assez mangé ce matin et avec la fatigue, forcément ça n'arrangeait rien. Il tituba, le sol commençait à danser sous yeux.

« Votre Altesse vous allez bien ? Vous êtes très pâle !  
-J'ai la tête qui tourne mais ça devrait passer, dit-il se voulant rassurant.  
-Attendez… Ce n'est pas digne de votre rang mais… Asseyez-vous là pour le moment. Le temps de vous remettre. »

Il entendit Daryûn lui parler mais il ne saisit pas ce qu'il lui dit. Il se sentit devenir de plus en plus brûlant. Et d'un coup plus rien. Tout devint noir.

« Daryûn, j'ai chaud… »

À peine eut il finit de dire ça qu'il s'évanouit, Daryûn eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper.

Le jeune prince entendit des voix étouffées, il réussit à en saisir quelques brides : on parlait de lui c'était certain. Il commença peu à peu à reprendre conscience, et à retrouver des sensations dans son corps. Il pouvait sentir le poids des couvertures qui le couvraient ainsi une serviette froide et humide sur son front. Une odeur bizarre et totalement étrangère flottait dans l'air, une odeur bestiale et assez effrayante. Cela lui donna la nausée. Il poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'attendait à ce que la lueur claire du jour le gène, mais ce fut la douce lumière des chandelles qui l'accueillirent. Il put distinguer trois personnes : Vahriz, le médecin de famille royale, et un homme qui lui était inconnu.

« Vous voilà enfin réveillé, votre Altesse ! Nous commencions à nous demander combien de temps vous dormiriez encore, plaisanta Vahriz, mais ce ton inquiéta tout de suite le prince.  
-Vous sentez-vous mieux Altesse ? Demanda le médecin.  
-Avez-vous utilisé un nouvel encens ? Il y a un parfum étrange, demanda le prince. Il sentit l'atmosphère se glacer aussitôt.  
-Non, majesté… Je… Balbutia le médecin effrayé.  
-Maître Vahriz, que ce passe-t-il ? Paniqua le prince, quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.  
-Votre Altesse… C'est assez difficile à dire… Mais il semblerait que vos doutes étaient fondés, je le crains. Nous avons pris le soin de faire venir Messire Arihas, ici présent au cas où, dit-il en désignant l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Maintenant je dois me retirer, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.  
-Attendez Vahriz ! Mon père sait-il- sa voix se brisa soudainement, en voyant le regard de Vahriz.  
-Nous avons fait part de nos soupçons à sa Majesté le roi, Messire Vahriz doit aller lui confirmer, reprit le médecin. Je vais vous laissez avec Messire Arihas, il va répondre à vos questions, dit-il en s'inclinant, puis ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce.  
-Votre Altesse, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'être présenté, dit-il en s'inclinant. Je m'appelle Arihas, j'étais l'époux d'un ancien marzbâhn qui malheureusement est décédé lors de la dernière campagne militaire de sa Majesté le roi. On m'a mandé pour que je devienne votre précepteur, au cas où vous vous révéliez être oméga, car j'en suis moi-même un. J'imagine que vous devez être un peu confus.  
-On peut dire ça en effet… Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser juste quelques instants, le temps que je mis fasse, murmura le prince.  
-Vous savez votre Altesse, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur si vous souhaitez pleurer, vous n'avez pas à vous contraindre ainsi devant moi. »

C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareil, depuis qu'il vivait à la cour on lui avait plutôt appris l'inverse : ne pas montrer ses émotions. Ne pas se montrer faible. Il était de haut rang, et il devait se comporter comme tel. De plus il échangeait rarement avec les gens, car il y avait peu de personne autour de lui et qu'elles finissaient toujours par s'éloigner à cause de l'ombre du roi qui était bien trop opaque pour être ignorer. Même Daryûn dont il était proche, n'osait rester trop près de lui. Toutes ses années à sourire, à refouler, à garder le silence. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. S'en était trop. Trop.

Le prince s'effondra aussitôt, il essaya malgré tout de retenir ses sanglots, mais finit par céder totalement. Le stress et la tension qu'il avait accumulés ces derniers jours semblèrent lui tomber dessus d'un coup. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il pensa à son père qui devait le haïr maintenant, et qui allait certainement lui en faire baver pour avoir rabaissé ainsi la lignée royale. Sur des dizaines de générations, il était le _seul_ à être né oméga.

Il sentit les bras Arihas s'enrouler autour de lui, c'était la première fois depuis des années que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras. Les contacts physiques qu'il avait pu avoir ses dernières années, c'était limité à des accidents ou une personne qui l'effleurait par inadvertance. Personne n'osait l'approcher. Personne n'osait le toucher. Et lui n'osait pas autant par timidité que par peur des représailles. La sensation était vraiment agréable et lui avait terriblement manqué. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs qu'il se laisse autant aller devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il se sentait en sécurité avec Arihas. Il finit par se calmer et reprendre contenance. Il essuya ses larmes avant de regarder Arihas, c'était un bel homme brun aux yeux sombres mais qui possédait un regard doux et chaleureux.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Ça va un peu mieux, merci.  
-Vous savez, je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez, je suis moi-même l'aîné de ma fratrie et à l'époque où j'ai su que j'étais oméga je n'avais aucun frère et sœur … Mes parents ont eu du mal à s'y faire mais ils ont fini par l'accepter, le rassura-t-il.  
-Je vois mal mon père l'acceptait un jour… »

 _Un oméga ne peut gouverner seul,_ pensa-t-il _._ Déjà que son Père voyait d'un mauvaise œil que son héritier monte sur trône en étant béta alors maintenant… Son Père devait donc avoir un nouvel héritier ou bien lui trouvait un époux…

Arslan frissonna en y pensant, maintenant toute sa vie était chamboulé, tout ce à quoi il s'était préparé, tout ce qu'il attendait venait d'être réduit en cendres. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il épouserait une belle princesse d'un pays voisin ou bien une jeune fille de la haute-noblesse Parse. Voilà qu'il allait devoir épouser un homme ... Les chances qu'il épouse un prince étranger était nul, trop de risques que Parse de retrouve sous l'emprise d'un autre pays. Il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il se marie avec un marzbâhn. Toutes ses réflexions l'effrayées de plus en plus, et sa rencontre avec son père devenait de plus en plus horrible à imaginer.

Arihas observait en silence l'air sombre du prince, lui aussi était passé par là pourtant il avait eu des parents aimants, il n'osait imaginer dans quel état d'angoisse se trouvait le prince. Tout le monde savait que le roi se montrait dur ou bien totalement indifférent avec le prince. Et si seulement le roi n'était que son seul souci, son rang aussi ajoutait une pression sociale supplémentaire. Lorsqu'une famille noble a un fils alpha, on dit que cela va de soi, quand c'est une fille on s'en félicite, c'est tellement rare. Quand ils sont béta on se dit que ce n'est pas grave car cela aurait pu être pire… Une fille oméga c'est acceptable, ça ne change pas beaucoup son sort, mais un fils… C'est une déchéance totale surtout pour un aîné, du moins en Parse. Certain pays accepte très bien les omégas, voir même les vénères presque comme des dieux. Mais pas en Parse.

Ce pauvre prince ne sera pas épargner, il va vivre constamment entourer d'alpha. Malheureusement Arihas va devoir le préparer à ce qu'il attend dehors, et il a peu de temps pour cela car le roi a déjà prévu une annonce officielle d'ici trois jours. Il n'aura pas le temps de s'habituer ou même d'y aller progressivement.

« Dîtes moi, tout à l'heure Maître Vahriz a dit que vous aviez des doutes concernant mon genre qu'est-ce qui l'a confirmé ? Demanda le prince d'une petite voix.  
-Eh bien, vous avez dit sentir un parfum étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Le prince acquiesça. Il s'agit en réalité de phéromones émises soit par un alpha, soit par un oméga. Les alphas en libèrent continuellement, les quantités varient selon leur état psychique. Contrairement aux omégas qui en libèrent sutout lors des périodes de chaleurs, expliqua Arihas.  
-Donc ça venait de Vahriz ?  
-Exactement, sourit-il.  
\- Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable… C'était assez oppressant, bredouilla le prince.  
-Hum… C'est assez embêtant que cela vous touche autant, alors qu'il était à un niveau plutôt … bas, le regard du prince s'assombrit.  
-C'est embêtant, c'est ça ?  
-En soit, c'est plutôt normale… Arihas hésita, votre père souhaitait faire une annonce officielle et donc en votre présence, seulement la cour est essentiellement composée d'alphas… »

Arihas préféra être honnête avec le prince, car lui-même était très inquiet pour la santé de ce dernier. Se retrouver ainsi au milieu de la cour alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'habituer, ni même de se confronter à un alpha, alors une centaine… Il sentait venir la catastrophe. Le visage du prince se décomposa. Arihas se reprit immédiatement, il était là pour rassurer le prince et non pour le décourager. Il était là pour l'accompagner durant ces prochaines années qui allaient être éprouvantes pour le prince Arslan : la puberté d'un oméga n'est pas facile à vivre. Il risquait de passer plus temps allongé dans son lit qu'à suivre des bals à la cours.

« Votre Altesse vous devriez vous reposez un peu, cela vous fera du bien, sourit-il gentiment.  
-Vous avez certainement rai- Le prince fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un serviteur.  
-Veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger à une heure si tardive votre Altesse mais Sa Majesté le roi souhaite vous parlez, il vous attend dans la salle conseil »

Le messager partit avant que Arihas n'eut le temps de protester. Le prince obéit par reflexe ou bien résignation, Arihas ne sut le dire. Arslan se releva difficilement, Arihas l'aida à se lever, il hésita un instant à lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé mais se rendit compte que c'était inutile. Parlementer avec le roi n'était pas vraiment une option. Le roi était cruel de faire ça, c'était un alpha il ne pouvait pas feindre l'ignorance. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il demandait à Arslan, ou plutôt de ce voulait lui faire subir. Arihas espéra juste qu'il ne croiserait pas trop de monde dans les couloirs.

Il fut étonné de trouver les couloirs déserts, cela lui donna un mauvais pressentiment. Le prince semblait être plus à l'aise maintenant, il avait meilleur mine. Arslan se sentait bien mieux maintenant, marché lui faisait un bien fou cela lui rappelait ses ballades dans les jardins. Il se demanda si Arihas accepterait de l'y accompagner un jour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Arslan commença à se sentir de nouveaux mal. Arihas se rapprocha légèrement de lui, sa présence fut efficace pour le rassurer, mais pas assez pour dissiper le mal. Arihas sentit ses doutes se confirmer. Il y avait plusieurs alphas derrière la porte. Le roi avait « convié » plusieurs personnes, Arihas put reconnaître au moins Messire Vahriz. Les portes s'ouvrirent, devant eux se dresser le roi sur son trône accompagné par la reine. Le prince avança et se présenta au roi en s'inclinant humblement. Arihas resta en retrait observant avec attention. Il vit que Vahriz était accompagné de son neveu, ainsi que deux autres marzbâhns Sahm et Garshâq. Il vit Arslan pâlir mais il resta digne malgré tout.

Daryûn se demandait pourquoi le roi l'avait convoqué, Sahm et Garshâq semblaient aussi perplexes que lui. Seul son oncle semblait être au courant de ce qu'il se passait, mais sa mine sombre ne présageait rien de bon. Le roi ne prit la parole que pour envoyer faire chercher le prince. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à l'arrivée de celui-ci. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette, apparemment il ne s'était pas encore remis de son malaise de ce matin. Daryûn avait cherché à savoir ce qui c'était passé mais personne ne connaissait la réponse et son oncle ignorait totalement sa question.

Il remarqua alors qu'un homme brun accompagné le prince. Il se demanda qui était cette personne, et pourquoi il se trouvait aux côtés du prince. Ses deux autres confrères semblèrent choqués mais surtout ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait. Daryûn n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui leurs arrivaient, mais quand le prince s'avança il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez le prince mais il n'arrivait pas savoir quoi. Il avait une drôle de sensation, c'était… Bizarre. Il laissa ça de côté et s'inquiéta plutôt pour l'état du prince, il blêmissait a vu d'œil.

Il commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour le prince, mais ni le roi ni la reine ne semblèrent sans soucier. Le prince s'agenouilla face à ses parents et attendit qu'ils prennent la parole. Le roi grogna avant de prendre la parole :

« Vahriz est venu me confirmer la nouvelle… Malheureusement je n'ai _que_ toi comme héritier, alors tu continueras tes entraînements comme avant avec Vahriz…  
-Bien Père, murmura Arslan, sa vision commençait à se troubler.  
-Tu auras même quelques heures en plus pour compenser, tu n'auras plus le temps de t'ennuyais maintenant, dit-il en le regardant avec dédain. Je ne veux aucune excuse, tu ne dois pas rater ces entraînements pour des raisons futiles. Evite de me faire honte de nouveau, déjà rien que le fait que tu sois oméga est amplement suffisant… »

Arslan lu facilement entre les lignes : _le simple fait que tu sois là est honteux_. Il fit semblant de rien et acquiesça simplement. Il se sentait réellement mal et comme écrasé par un poids, son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd. L'angoisse le rongeait de l'intérieur et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

De son côté Arihas était furieux « des raisons futiles », des raisons futiles ? Comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Savait-il au moins ce qu'était la puberté d'un oméga ? Lui, il le savait très bien ! Passait des journées allongés, parce qu'on incapable de tenir debout tellement on a mal ! Devoir apprendre à se contrôler face à un alpha, pour ne pas fuir en courant. Sans parler des premières chaleurs… Alors suivre des entraînements de bourrin à longueur de journée, cela va être compliqué ! Sans parler de toute cette mise en scène juste pour dire cela. Uniquement dans le but de montrer la _merveilleuse_ supériorité des alphas au prince, lui rappeler que lui n'est qu'un vulgaire oméga bon qu'à se soumettre et à obéir. Qu'ils ne leur arrivent pas à la cheville… Arihas avait du mal à se contrôler, c'était injuste. Et surtout le prince ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. Son précepteur lui avait toujours dit que la première rencontre avec un alpha pouvait être particulièrement décisive et influençait la vie entière d'un oméga. Et là ça commençait vraiment mal.

« Oméga » ce mot eut du mal à faire son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Daryûn. Il fut le seul à tomber des nus, son oncle devait être au courant. Et Sahm et Garshâq semblaient qu'à moitié surpris. Alors le prince était oméga, Daryûn comprit pourquoi il avait trouvé le prince si _différent_. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roi les avait appelés, son oncle d'accord il était concerné, mais eux pas vraiment… Un mouvement attira son attention, l'homme qui accompagné le prince semblait agacé et lutté difficilement pour garder son calme. Daryûn était curieux de savoir qui était personne. Son comportement l'intriguait. Après tout peut-être que lui aussi était oméga. Il se demanda comment cela se faisait qu'il ne puisse pas le « sentir », lui était un alpha et il pouvait reconnaitre les autres alphas. Alors si les alphas et omégas sont censés être fait pour vivre ensemble, pourquoi il ne pouvait les distinguer ? Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais vu ni rencontré d'oméga, alors il ne s'était jamais posé de questions. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à son oncle dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Il était habitué à ne vivre qu'avec des alphas, d'ailleurs la plus grande partie des marzbâhns étaient des alphas et le roi aussi. Il y avait souvent des frictions à cause de ça, certains avaient le sang chaud… Soudain ça le frappa, le prince : comment allait-il faire ? S'il devait les diriger, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, comment ferait-il pour se faire obéir ? Les omégas sont connus pour… Pour être soumis. Avait-on seulement déjà eu un roi oméga ? Daryûn se posait beaucoup de questions, mais la raison de sa présence restait une préoccupation : peut-être qu'on allait lui demandait d'assurer la protection du prince, après tout il en aurait très certainement besoin. Jusqu'à ce que… _Une petite minute, le prince allait épouser un alpha?_ Pensa le cavalier. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il allait épouser un homme. Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent brutalement, le roi mit fin à la réunion et les congédia. Seulement le prince ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Figé. Le roi répéta, mais le prince ne bougea toujours pas. Daryûn remarqua la pâleur inquiétante du prince. Il eut l'étrange impression que derrière son visage stoïque, le roi jubiler et apprécier la situation.

Arslan entendit que son père lui ordonnait de se retirer, mais son corps ressentait le contraire : il devait restait là. Il était littéralement figé sur place, écrasé par une force qui lui était jusque-là inconnu. La présence de son père était omniprésente et le dominait totalement. Le froid lui mordait la peau et prenait possession de son corps comme si un serpent s'enroulait lentement autour de lui. Le roi réitéra sa demande mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il luttait contre lui-même pour se levait et partir.

Il arriva tant bien que mal à poser une main devant lui, pour s'en aider et se redresser. Ses jambes tremblaient, il se concentra pour tenir en équilibre. Il pouvait sentir des regards posés sur lui. Arslan essaya de lever les yeux vers ses parents afin de les saluer, mais en croisant le regard de son père il paniqua aussitôt : il avait peur.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait mal au ventre, mal au cœur. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Une bête semblait s'être logée dans son ventre pour lui dévorait l'estomac. Il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieure. Le regard que lui lançait son père le suivait, c'était effrayant. Il avait envie d'hurler, de pleurer, de partir en courant. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il ne souvint pas très bien de ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais il entendit Arihas accourir vers lui pour le soutenir. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il ne reprit conscience de ce qui lui arrivait que lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir.

« Votre Altesse, encore un petit effort… »

Arihas le lui répéta sur tout le chemin qui mener à ses appartements. Un fois dans sa chambre il eut l'impression de revivre. Ce n'est que là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, une vague de sanglot le secoua à nouveaux. Arihas le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le rassurer et de le calmer sans grand succès.

* * *

 **Alors ? Des avis ?**

 **J'ai oublié de préciser que je posterais un chapitre par semaine.**

 **PS: Derrière ligne droite pour la philo~~**


	2. Premiers pas

**Hop hop hop le nouveau chapitre ~(*o*)~**

 **Merci à Rosa-fic et Lacie95 pour leurs reviews cela me fait très plaisir! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Premiers pas**

Arihas n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le prince commençait à peine à s'endormir totalement épuiser de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas encore développé ses sens d'oméga, le pauvre ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Le roi s'en était donné à cœur joie pour effrayer le prince, en laissant malencontreusement s'échapper un peu trop de ses phéromones. Un malheureux accident, évidemment. Arihas se retenait de pester contre le roi, il ne voulait pas réveiller le prince.

Il recouvrit le corps frêle du jeune homme avec une couverture et s'apprêta à s'assoir dans un siège à côté du lit. Il s'arrêta dans son geste quand il sentit la présence de Messire Vahriz, il l'entendit parler avec un des gardes. Il se déplaça sans bruit jusqu'à la porte et l'entre-ouvrit pour se faufiler à l'extérieure de la chambre. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Vahriz, qui ne fut pas vraiment surprit de le voir. Arihas remarqua que son neveu l'accompagnait mais restait en retrait malgré l'air inquiet affiché sur son visage. Il préféra l'ignorer ce n'était pas sa priorité.

« Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer, l'accusa Arihas, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait une telle ampleur, déclara Vahriz.  
-… Arihas bouillonnait de rage. J'espère que vous allait rattraper ce carnage.  
-Je ferais de mon mieux en tout cas, promit-il.  
-J'espère… Car maintenant ça ne va pas être facile pour rattraper ça…  
-Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta le neveu qui était resté calme jusque-là.  
-Daryûn, le réprimanda son oncle.  
-Au moins il y en a un qui s'inquiète, soupira Arihas, pour être honnête : il ne va pas bien. Je vais rester là cette nuit pour le surveiller et être là pour le rassurer à son réveil… Je crois qu'il en aura besoin, il s'adoucit, pensez-vous que vous pourriez limiter l'accès des alphas à ce couloir ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Je ferais mon possible, dit-il. »

Ils se saluèrent et Arihas rentra dans la chambre. Il s'installa dans le siège comme il s'apprêtait à le faire avant l'arrivée de Vahriz. Il observa le prince dormir, il affichait une mine calme. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le prince c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si apaisé.

Daryûn suivit son oncle dans les couloirs il donna ses ordres suite à la demande de l'homme. Un sacré personnage d'ailleurs ! Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un faire des reproches à son oncle, hormis le roi peut-être. Il le suivit silencieusement et attendit qu'il soit seul pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Mon oncle qui est cet homme ? Je veux dire, celui avec le prince.  
\- Tu parles d'Arihas ? C'était l'époux de feu Messire Kahzac… Il a un sacré caractère, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Mais Messire Kahzac dirigeait des terres au nord dans le Daylam, non ? Comment Messire Arihas a pu arriver si rapidement ?  
\- Je les fais demander il y a quelques jours déjà, suite aux doutes du prince et puis je craignais aussi que cela se révèle vrai. Alors je préférais avoir quelqu'un pour prendre les choses en main au cas où, déclara-t-il.  
\- Vous voulez dire que c'est un oméga lui aussi ?  
\- Bien sûr, sinon il n'aurait pas l'autorisation de rester avec le prince, à ce sujet d'ailleurs… Dorénavant tu devras limiter les contacts avec le prince, est-ce clair ?  
-Oui, mon oncle ! Promit Daryûn. J'aurais une autre question… C'est au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure … Qu'est-il arrivé au prince ? Qu'a voulu dire Messire Arihas ? Son oncle s'assombrit.  
-Eh bien… commença-t-il mal-à-l'aise, Sa Majesté souhaitait « tester » la résistance du prince face à la présence d'alphas, c'est pour cela qu'il nous avait tous convoqués… Il a cherché à le confronter à quoi il devrait faire face dans le futur… Seulement il… Il sembla chercher ses mots, il a poussé un peu loin… »

Son oncle se tut, et se mura dans le silence. Daryûn aurait bien aimé poser d'autres questions. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un autre monde. Pour lui être alpha se limitait à posséder une force « supérieure » à la moyenne, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait dominer les autres sous ce prétexte. Ou plutôt il préférait fermer les yeux sur ces facultés enfouies, il remarquait bien du coin de l'œil que certains en profitaient pour pousser des dames dans leurs lits ou bien se faire obéir. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec son oncle, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'on abordait, surtout qu'il n'en avait jamais vu d'utilité. Cependant cet oméga l'avait troublé, il était l'opposé même des descriptions qu'on lui avait fait des omégas. Il se demanda si le prince pourrait devenir aussi indépendant que lui. Son oncle aussi devait l'espérer pour qu'il l'ait choisi lui, plutôt qu'un autre oméga plus … Conventionnel. Dans tous les cas, il semblait que le prince soit tombé entre de bonne main.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Arslan, il se sentait nauséeux et tout engourdi. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Arihas dormait paisiblement enroulé dans une couverture sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit. Arslan le fixa sans s'en rendre compte se demandant pourquoi il était là. C'était un sentiment plutôt réconfortant de voir qu'il l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Il ne souvenait pas que quelqu'un ait déjà fait ça pour lui. Il le vit soupirer et commencer à s'agiter. Le prince fut amuser en regardant Arihas grognait avant de s'étirer puis de frissonner. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, le prince put voir la surprise s'inscrire sur le visage d'Arihas. Il voulut parler mais ce fut un lamentable échec. Son corps lui parut bien lourd tout à coup. Arihas le regarda avec bienveillance et se leva :

« Reposez-vous votre Altesse, vous devez être épuisé après ce qui est arrivé hier. Si vous voulez je peux demander à vous faire apporter un petit-déjeuner, sourit-il, vous aurez besoin de faire le plein d'énergie.  
-Est-ce que vous pouvez rester encore un peu ? Murmura difficilement le prince.  
-Bien sûr ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le brun passa sa main sur le front du prince pour prendre sa température. Il fut tout de suite alarmé : il était brûlant. Le prince quant à lui apprécia ce contact qui lui fit le plus grand bien mais ce fut de courte durer. Il vit Arihas s'éloigner et aller à la porte, il crut un instant que celui-ci partait, il eut un pincement au cœur mais il s'y résigna à regret. Il sentit de nouveau une main lui caressait le front, il crût rêver pourtant il aperçut le visage d'Arihas avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la seconde fois, il constata qu'il était seul. Il se sentait encore un peu engourdi mais il était mieux malgré tout. Il se redressa lentement dans son lit et s'acclimata doucement à la lumière du jour. Il devait avoir beaucoup dormi à en juger par où se trouver le soleil. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement ce qui fit sursauter le prince. Il ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que c'était Arihas qui revenait chargé de trois plats bien remplie.

« Vous voilà réveillez tant mieux, sourit-il, je suis parti vous cherchez de quoi manger, j'espère que vous avez faim.»

Il posa les plats sur une petite table ronde avant d'aider le prince à se lever. Il l'installa confortablement sur une chaise avant de le couvrir avec une étole. Il lui avait amené du pain frais de ce matin, un des plats était entièrement rempli de fruits très varié aux couleurs chatoyantes, un bol de thé et bien d'autre chose encore. Il lui conseilla de manger des fruits sucrés pour éviter qu'il ne refasse de malaise. Après ça il l'aida se laver et se changer. Arslan fut plutôt gêné car il était habitué à ce que ce soit toujours les mêmes serviteurs qui accomplissent ces tâches. Mais le bien qu'il éprouva après compensa, il se sentait propre et frais, cela lui donna une énergie nouvelle.

Les autres jours furent tous aussi laborieux, et heureusement que le prince ne fut pas convoqué pour l'annonce officielle. Seulement, au bout d'une semaine la patience du roi s'envola. Il exigea qu'Arslan reprenne ses entraînements avec Vahriz.

L'aile du palais était quasiment déserte à cette heure-ci, Arihas remercia intérieurement Vahriz qui avait réussi à limiter l'accès de l'aile. Le prince avançait calmement près de lui, il avait marqué une hésitation avant de sortir de sa chambre mais une fois le seuil passé, il semblait avoir retrouvé son assurance. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la cour où Vahriz les attendait, il s'inclina face au prince et le laissa s'approcher. Le prince s'avança doucement vers Vahriz, il fut vite soulager de sentir que sa présence ne l'affecte pas. Arihas fit un léger signe à Vahriz qui commença alors l'entraînement.

Arslan fut particulièrement joyeux durant l'entraînement. Il avait craint que _ça_ ne recommence mais tout ce passa bien. Enfin comme d'habitude plutôt, son professeur le désarmait toujours avec autant d'aisance. Il tomba à plusieurs reprises, mais se releva à chaque fois avec plus d'entrain. Il était heureux. Il avait l'impression que ce qui était arrivé n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, il en oublierait presque qu'il était un oméga. À cet instant, tout lui paraissait comme avant, comme si rien n'était arrivé. La seule chose qui le ramenait à la réalité c'était ces étranges odeurs qu'il percevait et la présence d'Arihas. Celui-ci l'observait avec attention. Le prince se débrouillait bien pour son premier entraînement, il ne semblait pas gêné. La présence de Vahriz y était pour beaucoup. Elle était rassurante et protectrice presque comme la présence d'un père et cela aidé beaucoup.

Le prince tomba une nouvelle fois, il se leva et s'apprêtait à recommencer mais Vahriz le stoppa. C'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Arihas raccompagna le prince jusqu'à sa chambre, il vérifia que celui-ci aille bien avant de s'absentait quelques instants. Il revint avec un des professeurs du prince. Il sentit de la surprise dans le regard du prince mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé et il entama ses cours habituels.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans incident notable. Après les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Le prince commença à avoir des courbatures mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas particulièrement, et ne pensa pas à en parler à Arihas. Il pensa simplement que c'était dû à ses entraînements. Seulement il finit par ne plus pouvoir les suivre correctement. Arihas se mit à lui préparer de drôles d'infusions au goût étrange mais qui avaient le mérite d'être efficaces. Rapidement ce ne fut plus assez efficace et un matin il se retrouva cloué au lit sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.

Tout son corps était douloureux, il avait même dû mal à respirer. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, il pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles et même certain dont il ignorerait l'existence. Arihas annula tous ses cours de la journée et resta à ses côtés. Arslan lui demanda :

« Que m'arrive-t-il ?  
-Votre Altesse commence à ressentir les changements dus à la puberté … Ces modifications sont particulièrement éprouvantes pour les garçons omégas et les filles alphas car le corps subît des changements conséquents en peu de temps. Généralement cela durent entre deux et trois ans entre la découverte du genre et la première chaleur.  
-Mais je ne vais pas rester dans cet état, non ?  
-Eh bien… Cela dépend de beaucoup de chose mais c'est sûr que vous ne pourrait pas suivre tous vos entraînements.  
-Mais mon Père a dit que je devais suivre tous mes entraînements, souffla-t-il.  
-Je vais en parler avec Messire Vahriz pour organiser vos entraînements autrement, ne vous en faîte pas, le rassura-t-il. »

Arihas prit les choses en mains. Il parla avec Vahriz ainsi qu'aux professeurs du prince. Il réorganisa tout son programme : des entraînements fragmentés et plus courts, ses cours répartis différemment, il apporta aussi quelque chose de nouveau : des cours théorique de combat et de stratégie. Dans la journée il réorganisa tout l'emploi du temps du prince. Daryûn le croisa de nombreuses fois dans les couloirs, seul ou en compagnie de son oncle. Tous ces va-et-vient l'interpellèrent mais comme ils ne semblaient pas paniqués alors il ne s'inquiéta pas. Son oncle remarqua son air perplexe et lui expliqua la situation. Arihas semblait plaire à son oncle, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise des gens qui viennent perturber la vie bien rangée de la cours. Arihas prenait sa tâche à cœur, il faisait son possible pour améliorer la vie du prince et prendre soin de lui, un peu comme un parent. Vahriz était fier d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Le lendemain la nouvelle organisation fut mis en place. Arslan avait toujours du mal à bouger, son bassin le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il eut dû mal à trouver une position confortable. Il réussit malgré tout à suivre ses cours, ensuite vint l'heure de l'entraînement avec Vahriz. Il redoutait un peu cet entraînement mais il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir son maître d'armes.

Rester debout en équilibre n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais très désagréable. L'entraînement commença comme d'habitude mais les attaques semblaient moins fortes et plus ciblées. Le prince n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup bouger pour les éviter ou les parer. Il s'en étonna d'ailleurs mais ce qui le perturba le plus était l'aura de son maître, elle semblait plus pesante, plus agressive. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes l'entraînement s'arrêta. Arslan regarda son maître surpris par la brièveté du combat.

« Cela sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui je pense. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillez Votre Altesse pour ce premier échange.  
-Vous trouvez ? Pourtant je n'ai pas fait mieux que d'habitude, dit le prince.  
-N'avez-vous pas remarqué quelque chose de différent dans cet entraînement ? Demanda Vahriz.  
-Non pas vraiment… Vous sembliez un peu plus agressif dans votre manière d'être, c'est tout.  
-C'est bien alors si cela ne vous a pas trop perturbé. Arihas et moi pensons qu'il est préférable de vous acclimatait à la présence d'alpha en vous y habituant progressivement dans des situations « stressantes ».  
-Oui dorénavant vos entraînements seront coupés en deux avec une pause au milieu : un au combat à l'épée et l'autre pour faire face à un alpha, expliqua Arihas.  
-Qu'entendez-vous par-là ? Questionna le prince.  
-Vous allez voir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous souhaitez arrêter, on arrête immédiatement, d'accord ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant mais le prince leur faisait confiance. Il pût s'assoir et faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle. L'entraînement n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile pourtant il était déjà fatigué. Arihas avait bien évalué le temps qu'il fallait pour les entraînements. Quand la pause fut finie, Vahriz l'invita à s'assoir en face de lui. Arihas vint s'assoir à côté de lui, c'est alors qu'il lui expliqua :

« C'est assez simple, vous allez rester en face l'un de l'autre en vous fixant. Messire Vahriz augmentera peu à peu son taux de phéromones, on arrêtera avant que vous ne vous sentiez mal évidemment, le rassura-t-il. Le but est de vous préparer à vos futures confrontations avec des alphas. »

Arslan s'exécuta, il regarda Vahriz qui affichait toujours un visage calme et plutôt rassurant malgré tout. Il sentit peu à peu ses sens s'éveillaient, mais resta tranquille. Il pouvait sentir que Arihas l'épiait près à stopper au moindre signes de faiblesse. Le prince sentit de plus en plus l'aura de Vahriz qui devenait plus présente, mais cela restait supportable. Arihas prit la parole.

« Là c'est un niveau de phéromone basique, il vaut mieux s'en contenter pour le moment. »

Arslan continua à fixer Vahriz encore un moment, mais un éclair plus dur passa au travers du regard de celui-ci. Il céda aussitôt et baissa les yeux. Cet échange l'avait plus épuisé que l'entraînement d'avant. Arihas le félicita malgré tout, pour un début c'était bien. Quand il était jeune, il n'avait pas fait mieux. Cela fit plaisir à Arslan d'entendre ses paroles encourageantes mais il remarqua surtout l'air inquiet et penseur de Vahriz.

Quelques heures après, les répercussions de ses entraînements tombèrent. Il avait mal partout, tout son corps était lourd et douloureux. Il aurait aimé sortir dans les jardins pour respirer un peu, mais son état ne lui permettait pas. Il avait la gorge nouée, il se sentait mal, il avait juste envie de se mettre à pleurer, que tout s'arrête et redevienne comme avant. Arihas n'était pas là pour le calmer, il était parti chercher des plantes médicinales pour préparer ses infusions.

Il n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il rentre vite. Qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui caresse les cheveux comme il faisait si souvent depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il se rendit compte à quel point il s'était attaché à lui en si peu de temps, à quel point il lui était indispensable. Il se référait toujours à lui pour agir lorsqu'il était dehors : il était devenu son modèle. Il espérait secrètement un jour avoir autant d'assurance face aux autres. Cette pensée le fit céder, il craqua. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette pression qui l'écraser, du fait d'être un oméga, d'avoir l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse il ne faisait que décevoir ceux qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait pas la force de caractère d'Arihas, il n'avait pas l'habilité aux combats qu'un prince digne de ce nom se devait d'avoir. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il avait peur tout court. Il essayait malgré tout d'être fort, de résister, d'apprendre et de faire des efforts mais rien ne semblait y faire.

La porte s'ouvrit, en entrant Arihas faillit laisser tomber les sachets qu'il tenait en voyant le prince recroquevillé et sanglotant. Il posa rapidement les sachets sur la table et se jeta au côté du prince. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement, le prince tenta de bouger pour se rapprocher de son bienfaiteur. Arihas l'aida et l'accueillit dans ses bras chaleureusement. Le prince pleura longuement, il en avait les yeux rougi et complètement bouffi. Lorsqu'il fut complètement vider, il se sentit bien mieux.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas Altesse, c'est normale ce sont les hormones : votre corps subit beaucoup de changement, murmura-t-il. »

La fatigue s'abattit sur le prince qui finit par s'endormir totalement épuisé.

Le lendemain matin Arslan se sentait un peu mieux mais restait malgré tout prisonnier de ses démons. Ses pensées de la veille ne le quittaient pas, il tenta de les cacher mais Arihas n'était pas dupe. Il profita d'un temps de pause entre deux cours pour amener le prince dehors. Arslan se demanda où il pouvait bien l'emmener, il fut surpris quand il reconnut le chemin qui menait aux jardins.

« Il m'a semblait que vous souhaitiez y aller hier, sourit-il. Il y aura peu de monde à cette heure-ci et vous avez un peu de temps libre alors c'est idéal pour sortir prendre l'air.  
\- Arihas jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais eu le temps de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi… Alors merci, merci de prendre sur votre temps pour vous occuper de moi, déclara-t-il.  
-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, vous savez… C'est mon travail. Je suis aussi passé par là, je sais que… Ce n'est pas facile ni évident à vivre alors je fais mon possible pour vous aider et puis cela me permet de m'occuper l'esprit, sourit-il tristement. Ces jardins sont vraiment magnifiques, se reprit-il.  
-C'est vrai, j'ai toujours aimé y aller depuis que je suis petit. Le bruit de l'eau est toujours calme et apaisant, et puis lorsque les roses fleurissent c'est tout simplement un régal pour les yeux. Les couleurs vives sont splendides et les parfums qui s'en dégagent sont incroyables, s'émerveilla-t-il.  
-Vous semblez vraiment aimer ses jardins, ria le brun.  
-Oui, rougit-il. »

Ils continuèrent à bavarder tranquillement en avançant dans les jardins. Arihas comprit la passion du prince pour ses jardins. Ils étaient aménagés autour d'une grande allée, traversée par un ruisseau artificiel enjambé régulièrement par des chemins en pierres blanches. L'allée, elle était constituée de pierres beiges et lissés par les années. De nombreux chemins traversaient perpendiculairement l'allée principale, formant ainsi divers parterres rectangulaires couvert de fleurs, d'arbustes et d'arbres de toutes espèces. Dans certain de ces bloques s'élevaient de petites mais majestueuses fontaines. Ils continuèrent à avancer le long de l'allée. Arihas fut ravi de voir le prince sourire, cette sortie lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle semblait lui avoir remonté le moral.

L'entraînement de l'après-midi fut difficile, mais le prince tînt bon jusqu'à la fin. Vahriz ne pouvez que reconnaître les efforts du prince, il tentait de parer toutes les attaques et de contre-attaquer mais ses attaques manquaient encore de force. Elle viendrait très certainement avec l'âge, mais sa faible constitution et sa condition risquait de rendre cela difficile. Le prince devra faire beaucoup d'effort pour arriver au niveau de combat d'un béta, ce niveau-là au moins serait satisfaisant pour un prince. Et le roi veillait à ce que ça arrive, car il ne tolèrerait pas un niveau inférieur. Vahriz dû se résignait à annoncer la nouvelle au prince, il attendit la fin des entraînements pour cela :

« Votre Altesse, Sa Majesté souhaite que vous ayez aussi des entraînements au maniement des armes le matin, déclara-t-il.  
-Je vois, dit simplement le prince.  
-Comment ? S'exclama Arihas.  
-Le roi avait déjà annoncé qu'il souhaitait que Son Altesse suive des entraînements en plus.  
-Vous voulez dire tous les matins ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Son Altesse puisse tous les suivre, il commence à peine à ressentir les changements de son corps et ça ne va pas s'améliorer !  
-Messire Arihas, sachez que le roi n'apprécie déjà pas la nouvelle organisation des entraînements… Cela m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de revenir sur sa décision. Mais j'imagine que nous pouvons conserver la même méthode que les entraînements de l'après-midi, ils seront même plus court le matin.  
-D'accord, acquiesça Arslan. »

Arslan était décidé, il ne se laisserait plus aller comme il l'avait fait. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire et ne décevrait pas ceux qui comptaient sur lui. Même si cela devait passer par des entraînements à rallonges. Il y arriverait. Il leurs prouverait qu'on peut compter sur lui.

Arihas n'ajouta rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins : cela allait être difficile. Cependant le prince semblait résolu et déterminé, alors il n'ajouta rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était l'aider, faire de son mieux pour que le prince s'en sorte et tienne le coup. Puisque c'était ce qu'il souhaitait alors il ferait de son mieux pour lui apporter les solutions. Il allait devoir faire un sacré stock de plantes médicinales.

Les jours passaient sans se ressembler. Certains avec des hauts, d'autres avec des bas. Le prince semblait mu par une détermination et une énergie nouvelle. Il s'améliorait à son rythme certes, mais il s'améliorait de jour en jour, même Vahriz le reconnaissait. Certaines journées furent sombres et difficiles. Le prince découvrit ce qu'Arihas entendait par « ça ne va pas s'améliorer ! » et en effet il avait bien raison. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une grippe perpétuelle : fièvre, courbatures, vision troublée… Mais chaque entraînement manqué provoquait irrémédiablement une convocation et des réprimandes de son père. Bien que la présence d'alpha ne soit plus aussi angoissante qu'avant, les entrevues avec son père étaient toujours aussi redoutables et effrayantes. Alors il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas manquer ses entraînements autant par crainte de son père que pour lui-même. Pour se prouver qu'il pouvait y arriver.

* * *

 **Alors cette suite ?**

 **Des avis ?**

 **Des suppositions sur la suite ?**

 **Le pitit Arslan va-t-il s'en sortir ? Comment trouvez-vous Arihas ? :3**


	3. La première fois

**Je remercie à nouveau Rosa-fic et Lacie95 ^^ Cela me fait plaisir d'avoir des avis sur cette fiction sur laquelle je "travaille" depuis décembre. Sur ce, bonne lecture ~('o'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **La première fois**

L'année passa rapidement et Arslan pouvait enfin respirer, les changements physiques arrivait enfin à leur fin. Il n'aurait plus qu'à se soucier de ses cycles hormonales encore aléatoires. Malgré tout il ne cessait de craindre que tout cela recommence. Arihas le rassurait pourtant il ne disait jamais que le pire était passé. C'était surtout ça qui l'inquiétait. Ses entraînements devenaient de plus en plus longs, cela prouver bien qu'il avait progressé. Même lui le sentait, son corps avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Il était plus musclé, ses épaules s'étaient un peu élargies ce qui compensait avec ses hanches qui elles aussi s'étaient développées. Quant à sa taille, elle s'était très légèrement marquée. Ces changements lui donnaient un aspect plus androgyne et longiligne.

Arslan avait dû mal à s'y faire, il se reconnaissait difficilement dans le miroir. Quand il entendit frapper à la porte, il se recouvrit aussitôt : c'était Arihas qui arrivait pour l'aider à se préparer. En voyant le prince ainsi tout débraillé avec les pants de sa tunique ouverte, il crut un instant l'avoir dérangé. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant le miroir, il se rappela que dernièrement cela arrivait souvent. Le prince s'observait pour essayer de s'habituer à ses nouveaux changements. Arihas se souvint que lui aussi avait eu du mal à s'habituer et contrairement au prince lui ne pouvait pas se regarder car il ne supportait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il avait fallu qu'il se marie pour enfin accepter la situation. Le prince semblait en meilleur voie que lui. Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il lui parle un peu de ce qui allait arriver d'ici un an ou deux ans.

« Votre Altesse, avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous préparer ?  
-Oui, je veux bien s'il vous plaît, dit-il embarrassé. Je suis tellement tendu que je tremble, sourit-il.  
-Je comprends ce sera votre première cérémonie officiel, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'aurez rien à faire, juste à y assister, le rassura-t-il.  
-Mais il y aura beaucoup de monde pour scruter mes faits et gestes, étant donné que je ne suis pas sorti depuis longtemps. Mon père aussi d'ailleurs et il ne laissera rien passer, murmura-t-il.  
-Ne vous en faîte pas, tout se passera bien. Allez, vous êtes prêt ? »

Le prince acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte. Le prince inspira profondément avant de passer la porte.

Daryûn se tenait près de son oncle, ils avaient été choisi pour escorter le prince jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie de la nouvelle année. Daryûn manqua de sursauter en voyant le prince arriver, il fut frappé par les changements survenus durant son isolement. Il ressemblait à un vrai jeune homme, son visage d'enfant laissait place à celui d'un adolescent. Il avait grandi et était beaucoup plus élancé, il semblait aussi être devenu plus musclé ce qui l'étonna énormément. Il sentit un léger coup de coude réprobateur de son oncle : il ne devait pas fixer le prince. Il se sentit gêné que son oncle l'ait remarqué. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil et vit qu'Arihas demeurait toujours à ses côtés. Le changement qu'il vit le marqua, Arihas semblait particulièrement heureux et fier en regardant le prince. Ce fut d'autant plus étonnant que ce qu'il avait remarqué la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés c'était ce voile de tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Il semblait avoir totalement disparu, sans trop savoir pourquoi cela le soulagea.

Le prince arriva à leur niveau, son oncle et lui s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Le prince leur offrit un grand et franc sourire. Daryûn ne vit aucune hésitation ni crainte dans les gestes du prince. Cela lui fit plaisir de retrouver le prince comme avant. Son oncle passa devant, suivit du prince et de son précepteur, Daryûn ferma la marche. Ils rejoignirent les écuries éclairées par les flambeaux. Leurs montures étaient déjà prêtes et leur escorte les attendait. Sahm en faisait partie, il les salua respectueusement.

Ils sortirent de la ville, salués par les habitants de la capitale qui illuminaient leur passage à l'aide de torches. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de la cérémonie tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le prince. Daryûn le remarqua hésiter mais Arihas l'encouragea discrètement. Ils rejoignirent leurs places, Arslan s'assit près de sa mère qui ne lui prêta pas un regard, Arihas et Daryûn étaient quant à eux en retrait. Vahriz lui rejoint le roi sur l'estrade revêtu d'une armure et portant son casque remplit d'eau. Vahriz offrit une coupe de nabeed, symbole du sang du Shah, au roi qui le mélangea à l'eau de son casque, pour former l'eau de la vie : Khizil. Andragoras plongea sa main dans l'eau et la propulsa vers les Cieux, une gorgée offerte pour les Dieux. Puis alla en vider au sol pour remercier la terre de ses ressources et enfin une gorgée pour le Shah. Puis Andragoras souleva fièrement son casque vers son peuple rassemblé là et qui se mit à faire entendre sa joie et ses bénédictions. Le soleil se leva juste derrière eux, la cérémonie de la nouvelle année était terminé et laissa place à la fête.

La cour regagna le palais pour entamer un festin matinale, même le prince eut le droit d'y assister, cela marquait son retour parmi la cour. Arslan avait officiellement fini sa période de confinement, bien qu'il resterait encore en retrait de la vie mondaine il n'avait plus besoin de rester enfermé dans ses appartements. Il avait le droit de sortir. Il inspira à plein poumons l'air chargé d'épice et de parfum de divers plats. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette soudaine bonne humeur sembla communicative, Arihas sourit à son tour. Il se calma en voyant qu'on l'observait lui aussi, telle une bête curieuse. Cela le refroidit rapidement. Il avait espéré un peu plus de compassion ou même de respect de la part des courtisans mais comme toujours c'était trop demandé.

Lorsqu'un oméga se trouve dans la fosse au lion, on attend toujours de voir s'il va se faire dévorer tout cru. Il se rembrunit c'est alors qu'il sentit un regard instant sur sa nuque. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Daryûn. Il le fixa un instant avant d'esquisser un léger sourire puis de baisser les yeux, Arihas resta perplexe et ne sut quand penser. Il jeta régulièrement des coups d'œil vers Daryûn qui semblait l'éviter consciencieusement. Ce petit échange n'échappa pas à Vahriz qui réprima un sourire, qui aurait crût que son neveu se mettrait à agir tel un enfant qui vient tout juste de rencontrer un inconnu et qui ne sait pas comment l'aborder. Le prince semblait à l'aise ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, il ne paraissait pas perturber malgré les alphas qui l'entouraient et garder son sourire. Vahriz était soulagé, il avait eu peur que cela tourne mal. Il resta malgré tout à l'affut du moindre signe pouvant montrer une faiblesse, il remarqua qu'Arihas faisait de même de son côté. La mauvaise humeur du roi ne lui échappa pas non plus. Il jetait régulièrement des regards noirs en direction du prince, scrutant le moindre faux pas.

Les festivités durèrent encore bien longtemps, toute la cour était en ébullition. Tout le monde parlait et riait. Des danseuses avaient même été invitées pour l'occasion, elles étaient accompagnées de musiciens qui jouaient gaiement des ballades. Le roi esquissa un sourire en les voyants, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Arihas se tourna immédiatement vers le prince qui semblait figé sur place. Il regarda les musiciens mais rien n'attira son attention et c'est là qu'il le vit : un jeune homme qui était en retrait et vêtu de la même manière que les danseuses.

À première vue on aurait pu le prendre pour une jeune femme. Il semblait hésiter à bouger mais en voyant le regard que lui lança le chef d'orchestre il se décida à bouger. Il réajusta le voile qui cachait son visage et s'approcha. Les danseuses formèrent un cercle autour de lui et il se mit lui aussi à danser. Certaines personnes se glacèrent aussitôt en le remarquant. Les autres qui avaient déjà bien bu, en oublièrent toute contenance et commencèrent à laisser échapper des plaisanteries et sous-entendu de mauvais goût sur le danseur. Le fait qu'il soit oméga était plus qu'évidant, et il fut rapidement au centre de l'attention.

« Hé tu ne veux pas venir par-là p'tit, je pourrais te montrer quelque petit truc… Ahah »

« Tu ne voudrais pas venir te remuer ici plutôt.»

« T'es pas trop mal pour un gars, amène tes fesses par-là »

Et bien d'autre joyeuseté du genre, sans compter que certains alphas commençaient à s'échauffer. Le taux de phéromones augmenta significativement. Arihas vit que le prince n'allait pas bien du tout, ce n'était pas vraiment les phéromones qui le gênait mais plutôt la réaction des alphas. Arslan ne s'attendait pas à de telles réactions, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il entendit soudain des cris, un des ivrognes venait d'attraper le jeune danseur pour l'attirer sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme tenta d'abord de parlementer et de s'écarter mais l'ivrogne ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Allez va pourquoi t'es pressé, hein ? C'est parce que t'es en chaleurs… Je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux, susurra-t-il.  
-Non je… Ecoutez je dois y aller, on m'attend et puis j'ai déjà un alpha. »

Arihas repéra vite que le chef d'orchestre avait quitté son poste et se rapprocher dangereusement. Arihas quitta sa place pour intervenir auprès de l'ivrogne en question et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Vous voulez bien le laisser tranquille, maintenant, dit-il froidement.  
-Qu'est-ce tu veux toi ? Beugla-t-il.  
-Que vous lâchiez ce jeune homme, répliqua-t-il toujours aussi sèchement.  
-Je rêve ou tu me cherche toi ! Tu veux te battre c'est ça ! Il se leva et laissa partir le jeune homme.  
-Non je vous ai simplement demandé de lâchez ce garçon, maintenant il n'y a plus de problème. »

La tension monta rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, hein ? Tu crois que tu vas faire quoi ? En plus… Il le dévisagea de haut en bas. T'es qu'un sous-homme, il se rapprocha, un _oméga_ … Je suis un alpha moi, toi tu n'as qu'à fermer ta gueule et obéi-  
-Vous avez fini ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire écoutez les jérémiades d'un misérable ivrogne, dit-il en tournant les talons.  
-Tu crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ! Hurla-t-il en s'élançant vers Arihas. »

Daryûn voulut se lever pour intervenir, mais son oncle le retint. Il voulut protester mais ce qui suivit l'arrêta dans son élan. L'ivrogne allait frapper Arihas qui était toujours de dos. À la plus grande surprise de tous Arihas se retourna attrapa le bras de l'autre et se servit de sa propre vitesse pour le propulser par terre. L'autre fut suffisamment assommé pour ne pas se relever. Daryûn resta bouche bée, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'ai empêché d'y aller ? Demanda son oncle.  
-Je crois que oui. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au prince, il vit que celui-ci était aussi surpris que lui, et même plus, il semblait émerveiller.

Arihas jeta un coup d'œil au roi, celui-ci le fixa avec un agacement mal contenu mais ne dit mot. Après cet évènement la fête commença à perdre de son ampleur, la reine c'était retirée et beaucoup de courtisans étaient partis se balader dans les jardins. Le roi n'avait pas bougé de sa place et parlait avec ses marzbâhns. Le prince souhaita se retirer, seul Arihas et Daryûn le raccompagnèrent. En chemin ils tombèrent sur la troupe qui avait animée la soirée. Le prince remarqua le jeune oméga qui était dans les bras du chef de la troupe. Il les vit s'embrasser et détourna les yeux, gêné. C'est alors que le chef les remarqua et se précipita vers eux Daryûn se mit aussitôt en garde.

« Vous êtes l'homme qui sauvé Joruk, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à Arihas.  
-Vous parlez de tout à l'heur-  
-Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Dit-il en prenant les mains d'Arihas dans les siennes. Je n'ose imaginer ce que j'aurais pu faire si vous n'aviez pas été là !  
-Ce n'est rien voyons, sourit-il. »

L'homme passa encore un bon moment à remercier Arihas, le dénommé Joruk resta en retrait mais s'inclina pour remercier Arihas.

« J'ignorais que saviez faire ça, dit le prince.  
-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir dû subir des entraînements de brutes, ria-t-il. J'ai encore beaucoup de talent en réserve, vous savez, plaisanta-t-il. »

Le prince se mit à rire. Daryûn préféra rester en arrière cela lui fit plaisir de retrouver le prince comme il était avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il trouva que le visage souriant du prince était vraiment magnifique, intérieurement il espéra que le prince garderait toujours ce sourire. Il les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'aile réservée au prince. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment, alors il décida de se balader dans le palais mais à sa plus grande surprise il entendit la porte ce rouvrir juste derrière lui. C'était Arihas qui revenait. Il s'inquiéta :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Je dois aller chercher des plantes médicinales, dit-il simplement.  
-Le prince était-il malade ? S'inquiéta Daryûn.  
-Pour le moment ça va, mais je pense qu'après une telle journée le prince sera sûrement épuisé même si il ne veut pas le montrer, à force j'ai appris à voir les signes de fatigue chez le prince.  
-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? J'ai du temps à tuer je peux peut-être vous accompagner, si cela ne vous dérange pas évidemment, dit-il en se grattant la tête.  
-Je suppose que oui, vous pourrez m'aider à trouver ce dont j'ai besoin plus rapidement. »

Le silence s'installa rapidement, Daryûn le suivit tout en restant à distance, ne voulant pas offusquer Arihas. Au bout d'un moment il se décida à parler :

« Vous savez… C'est bien ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure pour le prince.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ?  
-D'avoir protégé le jeune homme tout à l'heure. Et d'avoir montré qu'un oméga peut se défendre par lui-même.  
-Je crois que vous me surestimez, sourit-il. »

Daryûn savait que c'était faux, Arihas était un homme intelligent, même son oncle avait vu clair dans son stratagème. Il esquissa un sourire et préféra ne pas insister. Daryûn suivit sagement Arihas jusqu'aux jardins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils viennent là. Il pensait qu'ils iraient chercher les plantes à l'infirmerie. Il le suivit malgré sa surprise dans les jardins. Arihas avait l'habitude de venir et cela se voyait, il attrapa les feuilles et fleurs dont il avait besoin après les avoir minutieusement choisies.

« Voilà pour ici ! Maintenant à l'infirmerie. »

Une fois à l'infirmerie Daryûn l'observa faire : Arihas déposa délicatement les fleurs qu'il venait de ramasser sur un plateau où il y avait déjà d'autres fleurs mis à sécher. Il prit les plus sèches et les plaça dans un mortier pour les broyer. Une fois en poudre il les glissa dans un sachet, puis nettoya le mortier. Il attrapa plusieurs flacons et en donna à Daryûn.

« Il faudra que j'en refasse, murmura-t-il.  
-Vous vous y connaissez en plantes ? Demanda Daryûn curieux.  
-Oui plutôt, sourit-il.  
-Encore un de vos talents cachés, plaisanta-t-il. »

Daryûn se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé.

Arihas ne s'était pas tromper lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre du prince, il le trouva allongé sur le côté dans son lit, tremblant et roulé dans une couverture malgré la chaleur ambiante.

« Votre Altesse, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il ait déjà une idée sur la réponse.  
-J'ai chaud, haleta-t-il, j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieure. Est-ce normale ?  
-Ce sont vos hormones, votre corps se prépare à vos futures chaleurs. D'ailleurs, j'hésitais à vous en parler jusqu'à maintenant mais je pense qu'il est temps d'aborder le sujet. Et puis la fièvre n'est pas votre seul souci, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, c'est vrai, rougit-il.  
-Vous devriez sortir de sous cette couverture. J'ai eu les même problèmes vous savez, et c'est plutôt normal. Votre Altesse vous ne devez pas vous sentir mal à cause de ça ou vous frustrer ! Prenez le comme une occasion de vous découvrir, sachez que c'est important à votre âge et même plus tard. Il vaut mieux que vous vous connaissiez bien pour le jour où vous aurez votre première chaleur, sourit-il doucement.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
-Eh bien… Disons que sera plus simple pour vous, si vous pouvez vous satisfaire seul… Il y aura moins de risque que vous vous retrouviez lié à un alpha sans le vouloir. En période de chaleur on perd facilement son discernement et on recherche n'importe qui, qui pourra nous soulager… »

Le prince fut horrifié d'apprendre cela. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne valait pas grand-chose, qu'il était totalement livré et dépendant de ses instincts.

« Finalement les relations alpha/oméga ne se résument qu'à de l'instinct animal, murmura-t-il.  
-C'est pour ça que je suis là, sourit-il, pour vous aider à vous gérer, pour apprendre à devenir un oméga en somme. Et je suis obligé de vous contredire : certes nous n'avons pas pût voir de très bon exemple d'alpha mais certains peuvent se montrer « exemplaire ». Certains couples fonctionnent très bien ! »

Arihas lui parla encore longuement de ce qu'il avait appris de son précepteur, il préféra passer ses propres expériences sous silence car elles n'aideraient pas vraiment le prince à se sentir mieux. Il commença aussi à aborder un autre sujet un peu plus délicat : l'éveil de la sexualité. Le prince ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce sujet, mais Arihas jugea que le moment était venu pour en parler un peu car les chaleurs et le désir vont de pair.

Malgré la gêne le prince l'écouta avec attention, toujours enroulé dans sa couverture. Bien qu'Arihas lui ait déjà fait comprendre qu'il savait quel était son problème, il était trop gêné pour se découvrir. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, Arihas lui expliqua que chez les omégas ce genre de _réactions_ arrivait assez tardivement comparé aux autres garçons alphas ou bêtas, à cause de tous les changements que subissaient le corps d'un oméga durant la puberté. C'est pour cela que ça n'arrivait que maintenant. Arihas le rassura encore longuement : que c'était normal, qu'il ne fallait pas dramatiser et qu'il valait mieux écouter son corps plutôt que de l'ignorer, comme c'était le cas dans des années encore obscures où c'était mal perçu qu'un oméga puisse éprouver du plaisir seul pendant les périodes de chaleurs car elles étaient réservées à la conception et rien d'autre.

« Bien, je pense que cela sera suffisant pour ce soir, nous pourrons en reparler quand vous le souhaiterez ou bien le moment venu. Mais si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas !  
\- D'accord, rougit-il.  
\- Sur ce, dit-il en se levant, je vais vous préparez un bain et vous laisser tranquille, sourit-il. »

Puis il quitta la chambre, Arslan attendit encore quelques minutes avant de bouger. Il finit par se décider à bouger et se dépêcha de se déshabiller pour se glisser dans l'eau. Le bain le détendit mais son problème était toujours là et commençait à devenir très désagréable, malgré la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Arihas cela n'avait pas diminué. Il bougea sa main mais son geste resta en suspens, il hésita un instant avant de glisser sa main sur son bas ventre. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le bord de la baignoire, il soupira. Le prince ferma doucement les yeux, il frémit légèrement au contact de sa main. Une sensation étrange l'envahi, il retint difficilement un gémissement de satisfaction. Le contact de sa main était agréable, il chercha à prolonger cette sensation. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée. Il se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un long gémissement. Il reprit doucement ses esprits avant d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Il inspira profondément cherchant à calmer sa respiration et reprendre contenance. Il l'avait fait, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de fierté, sa tête était embuée de sensation toute nouvelle : la satisfaction et le plaisir.

* * *

 **Hum hum~~**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera surtout porter sur le passé d'Arihas alors j'espère que cela vous intéressera!**

 **À la semaine prochaine! (~'o')~**


	4. Le passé est le passé

**Je viens de voir les résultats du bac... Je suis contente ~('o')~ faut que je cherchais les notes cette aprèm. J'espère que ça a été pour ceux et celle qui l'ont passé.**

 **Réponse review:**

 **Merci pour ta review Nine, elle m'a beaucoup touchée ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et ne t'inquiètes pas je continuerais à publier ;)**

 **Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais penser qu'il y aura une scène chaude...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... ;)**

 **Sur ce... Hop hop hop ~('o'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~ le nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Le passé est le passé**

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, Arihas perdit rapidement son sourire. Cette discussion avait réveillé en lui des souvenirs douloureux. Son adolescence avait été difficile. Lui qui était si fier de sa force et de ses aptitudes au combat. Il rêvait ardemment d'être un alpha comme son père mais il s'était retrouvé du jour au lendemain être un oméga. Il avait été tellement déçu. Bien que ses parents se soient montrés rassurants et aimants, il avait vu la déception dans le regard de son père. Au début il ne pouvait pas l'accepter et avait continué à faire comme avant. Il continuait de suivre ses entraînements même entouré d'alphas mais peu à peu son corps ne lui permit plus. Il s'entêta mais son corps refusa de le suivre, du jour au lendemain il se retrouva cloué au lit incapable de bouger et il ne put que pleurer face à son impuissance. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa pleinement qu'il était un oméga et que malgré ses efforts ça ne changerait pas.

Il s'adapta difficilement à sa nouvelle vie. Ses parents s'inquiétèrent de le voir dépérir ainsi mais leurs efforts furent vains pour l'aider. Rien ne l'apaisa, rien ne l'aida. Il refusait de se regarder dans un miroir, et même de voir les changements que subissait son corps. Le pire arriva bien plus tard : la première chaleur. La preuve indéniable qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Cela fut horrible. Il ne se supportait pas. Ses réactions ne lui ressemblaient pas. Son corps tout entier ne lui appartenait plus. Ses sensations appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne les comprenait pas, ça ne pouvaient pas venir de lui. C'était impossible, impensable. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, incapable d'éteindre ce brasier qui s'était allumé en lui. Il n'avait fait que geindre, se tordre dans tous les sens, pleurer, hurler, prier pour que cela s'arrête.

Arihas ferma les yeux en repensant à ce qui était arrivé après. Si son précepteur n'était pas venu le voir ce soir-là peut-être qu'il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui.

Après ça, ses parents avaient réagi immédiatement et étaient partis en quête d'un mari. Il avait voulu protester mais sa mère s'était mise à pleurer. Elle craignait qu'il ne recommence et que cette fois il ne s'en sorte pas. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point son acte avait été égoïste mais d'un autre côté, lui n'avait pas choisi d'être oméga. Cependant il se résigna car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se plier à la volonté de ses parents.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à ses parents pour lui trouver un mari, le seigneur et marzbâhn Kahzac. Il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'Arihas, dix-sept ans les séparaient. Il crut d'abord que s'était un père venu arranger un mariage pour son fils, mais c'était bien Kahzac qu'il allait épouser. Son père le lui confirma le soir même où il était venu entamer des discussions. Leur mariage fut organisé sans qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés une seule fois. Ils furent mariés à peine un mois après que la décision de leur union fut prise. Arihas ne dit rien, il ne protesta pas. Il ne voulait pas peiner ses parent plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsqu'il apprit qu'il devrait vivre chez son époux et donc quitter sa ville et ses parents.

Il nageait dans une sorte de léthargie, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Même lors de son mariage il ne fit rien et ne dit mot. Il voyait sa mère lui jeter des regards inquiets, faisant des allers et retours entre son visage inexpressif et ses poignets qui commençaient à cicatriser. Il se contentait que de fixer les plats devant lui. Il devait se concentrer pour faire le moindre mouvement et pour manger. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards insistants que lui jetait Kahzac assis juste à côté de lui. Il ne vit pas son inquiétude et ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Arihas ne pouvait pas s'y faire : ce n'était pas son mariage, ce n'était pas son mari. C'était juste une énième fête auquel on l'avait convié et il devait y assister au moins par politesse.

Lorsqu'il fut dans la chambre qu'il percuta enfin. Il n'écouta rien de ce que lui dit sa mère, et il remarqua à peine lorsqu'elle partit. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau qu'il fut pleinement conscient de ce qui se passait. Kahzac l'observa un moment en restant à la porte. Il ne voyait que son dos mais c'était suffisant pour constater qu'il était tendu, alors il attendit en essayant de ne pas trop imposer sa présence à son nouvel époux. Il finit par s'approcher doucement et calmement d'Arihas. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de lui tout en gardant ses distances. Arihas s'était figé, il sentit un froid l'envahir et des picotements lui parcourir le corps : il était effrayé. Il ne voulait pas, il était un homme, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes, ce n'était pas possible. Il pouvait sentir l'aura contenue de Kahzac, mais si il voulait en libérer la pleine puissance alors il ne pourrait pas résister. Il serait incapable de se défendre, livré à cet inconnu qui était maintenant son mari. Si l'envie lui prenait il pouvait très bien le plaquer au lit et le violer sans plus de cérémonie. Cela pourrait se répéter ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un héritier ou bien même pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. Malgré la force qu'il avait obtenue et travaillée jusqu'à maintenant il ne ferait pas le poids face à un marzbâhn. Il se sentit soudainement terriblement faible. Il vit Kahzac bouger et il réagit instinctivement. Il s'écarta brutalement et alla se plaquer contre le mur. Il vit la surprise s'inscrire sur le visage de Kahzac.

Kahzac ne s'attendait pas à ça, il avait voulu au contraire se montrer réconfortant en voyant la détresse de son compagnon. Il ne pensait pas déclencher une telle crise de panique. Il ne bougea pas, et réfléchit à comment il pouvait faire pour le rassurer et l'aborder. Durant toute la cérémonie il avait essayé de capter son regard mais Arihas était resté bloqué sur son assiette sans jamais relever les yeux. Il n'avait donc jamais pu voir complètement son visage, et maintenant qu'il le voyait pour la première fois, il ne voyait que sa détresse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais rien, dit-il calmement. »

Il ne trouva rien de mieux mais cela sembla apaiser Arihas.

« Rien ne nous obligent à consommer le mariage tout de suite de toute manière, nous avons parfaitement le droit d'apprendre à nous connaître avant, et puis il y a un peu de marge avant vot- ta prochaine chaleur, se corrigea-t-il. À cette évocation Arihas sembla se réveiller.  
\- En faîte, vous jouez au gentil mais vous allez attendre sagement que je vienne vous supplier pour me prendre ! S'énerva-t-il.  
\- Absolument pas ! Je n'ai aucune intention de ce genre, s'exclama-t-il en se levant et attrapant le poignet d'Arihas. Mais vu ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul !  
-Comme c'est arrangeant, vous attendez que je sois totalement sans défense…  
-Je crois que tu es tout sauf faible, dit-il plus calmement, regardes tu me résistes sans problème actuellement. »

Arihas ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là à quel point Kahzac se tenait proche de lui et que son aura s'était libérée lorsqu'il s'était énervé. Pourtant à cet instant il ne se sentait plus vulnérable du tout. Il baissa les yeux.

« Tu vois… Et puis si je voulais réellement te soumettre je l'aurais certainement déjà fait au vu de comment tu me parles, soupira-t-il en se rasseyant.  
-Je veux bien vous l'accorder, mais je n'arrive pas croire que vous êtes totalement désintéressé.  
-Dans ce cas, je te le prouverais, sourit-il. Bien si cela est terminé j'aimerais bien dormir, nous avons une longue route demain. »

Ils avaient finalement dormi ensemble, bien qu'Arihas soit resté méfiant un bon moment Kahzac n'avait rien tenté, ni rien fait de déplacé. Il remonta dans son estime.

Il soupira en y repensant, il se souvint à quel point il avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance. Il avait été tellement occupé durant son déménageant et son installation dans sa nouvelle demeure qu'il ne s'était plus soucié de son mari. Il le laissait vaguer à ses occupations sans contrainte mais il avait posé deux conditions : qu'ils mangent ensemble et qu'ils partagent le même lit. Arihas les avait acceptées mais était resté méfiant. Les jours passaient rapidement, beaucoup trop vite à son goût car le retour de ses chaleurs étaient imminent. Il avait été très paniqué.

Il arriva enfin à ses appartements et un silence lourd s'installa vite. La nuit il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le palais et il n'avait rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, ce silence lui pesait vraiment. Alors il repensait à sa journée mais la discussion avec le prince revenait rapidement dans son esprit et faisait resurgir de nombreux souvenirs.

Dès le matin lorsqu'il se réveilla il sut. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait lui évoquaient de mauvais souvenirs, mais elles lui rappelaient surtout ce qu'elles annonçaient : les chaleurs. Il feignit de dormir espérant que Kahzac ne remarquerait rien et qu'il s'en aille rapidement. Lorsque Kahzac se leva et partit enfin, il fut soulagé et respira de nouveau mais ce fut de courte durée car il revint. Ce n'était pas normal car il ne revenait jamais d'habitude, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : il savait.

« Tu comptes faire semblant de dormir longtemps ? Il n'eut qu'un grognement comme réponse. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous apporte à manger, tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie. J'ai déjà réglé mes affaires et confié des tâches à mes conseillers je pourrais donc rester là le temps qu'il faudra.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, grogna-t-il.  
-Je le sais, je suis juste là pour veiller à ce que tu ne te fasses pas de mal. Et tu devrais sortir de sous cette couverture, notre repas va bientôt arriver.  
-Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Non, haleta-t-il, je suis très bien là où je suis. »

Ce soudain éclat de voix surprit Kahzac, il préféra ne pas insister. Il garda une bonne distance entre lui et Arihas, les phéromones qu'il dégageait avaient déjà totalement envahi la pièce et étaient particulièrement attirantes. Le repas arriva, il alla le chercher et le mit lui-même sur une table qu'il rapprocha du lit. Arihas sortait à peine la tête de sous la couverture dans laquelle il était enroulé. Il avait les yeux humides, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Kahzac insista longuement pour le convaincre de manger quelque chose, il finit par se redresser, à contrecœur, et resta roulé dans sa couverture. Il mangea peu et était régulièrement secoué de tremblements. Quand il eut fini il se rallongea aussitôt. Kahzac resta assis près du lit prêt à satisfaire la moindre demande de son oméga que ce soit pour de l'eau ou bien de la nourriture. Les heures défilaient et Arihas se sentait de plus en plus mal, la présence d'un alpha près de lui empirait son mal. Il avait besoin de se soulager mais la présence de Kahzac le dérangeait il ne voulait pas faire _ça_ devant lui c'était trop embarrassant. Cependant il n'osait pas lui demander de s'éloigner mais après de longues minutes de torture il finit par céder et lui demanda difficilement :

« Est-ce que … vous pouvez … vous éloigner?  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
-J'ai besoin d'être … un peu seul…  
-Je ne peux pas laisser seul dans cet état, dit-il fermement. Je peux, il chercha ses mots, peut-être t'aider ?  
-Non ! J'ai besoin d'être tranquille… souffla-t-il.  
-Bien je vais aller dans la pièce d'à côté mais je laisse la porte ouverte et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Il quitta la pièce et comme il l'avait dit il laissa la porte ouverte au minimum. Arihas soupira ça lui enlevait un poids énorme, il se sentait moins tendu sans la présence d'un alpha. De son côté Kahzac attendait dans l'autre pièce assis sur un fauteuil, ce n'est qu'en entendant Arihas gémir qu'il comprit pourquoi il lui avait demandé de quitter la pièce. Arihas étouffait tant bien que mal ses gémissements mais il ne put les retenir entièrement. Kahzac se retenait de ne pas retourner dans la chambre immédiatement. Le parfum qu'Arihas dégageait devenait de plus en plus dur à ignorer et entendre _son_ oméga gémir commençait à lui faire perdre retenu. Puis ce fut le silence, il fut soulagé car si cela avait duré plus longtemps il n'était pas sûr de tenir le coup. Il s'était senti irrésistiblement attiré par Arihas, un sentiment bestial presque un instinct animal s'était emparé de lui sans qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler pleinement. Le calme fut de courte durée car il entendit des sanglots, cette fois il ne put se contrôler et il se précipita dans la chambre.

Arihas était en larmes, il se sentait terriblement frustré et incapable de se soulager. Habituellement quelques mouvements de poignets étaient amplement suffisants mais là ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il devait toucher plus bas et il le savait très bien, c'était _là_ qu'il devait toucher. Il en ressentait presque une démangeaison mais il avait toujours refusé de se toucher ainsi, sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Il remarqua alors que Kahzac était revenu et qu'il se tenait près de lui. Il voulut reculer mais en fut incapable, le contact de sa peau lui faisait un bien fou.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.  
-Je n'y arrive pas, pleura-t-il, je ne peux pas faire ça… Je suis un homme je ne peux pas…  
-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
-J-j-je ne v-veux pas, bégaya-t-il, pour-pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois ainsi, que j'ai ce corps, je n'ai rien demandé, je n'en veux pas de ce corps ! »

Kahzac l'attira contre lui pour le rassurer, il fut étonné de ne pas trouver de résistance. Il se rendit compte du mal être qu'éprouvait Arihas, de cette haine qu'il ressentait pour son corps et pour le fait d'être un oméga. Il ignorait cette facette d'Arihas qui essayait toujours de se montrer fort. Il pleura encore un moment dans ses bras. Il finit par se calmer et en se rendant compte de la situation il voulut s'éloigner mais Kahzac le retint.

Il se détestait, il détestait ce paradoxe qui le rongeait : il voulait son alpha, il le voulait plus que tout mais en même temps il rejetait l'idée d'avoir besoin d'un alpha. Alors pourquoi la présence de Kahzac était si agréable ? Il sentit une vague de chaleur le submerger à nouveau. Il voulait être soulagé de ce mal qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il souhaitait qu' _il_ le soulage.

Kahzac sentit le changement qui opérait sur Arihas, il ne pouvait se détacher de lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire s'était de se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Arihas tourna son visage déformé par le dilemme qui le rongeait vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans pouvoir prononcer de mots, c'était trop difficile mais il finit par céder à bout de nerfs :

« Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît, pleura-t-il. Kahzac hésita.  
-Je ne peux pas te faire quelque chose que tu refuses de faire toi-même. Surtout que ça se voit au fond que tu ne veux pas que je te touche mais j'ai peut-être une idée. »

Il s'écarta pour retirer sa chemise et il s'allongea contre Arihas, il l'aida à se tourner pour qu'il soit dos à lui. Arihas se demanda ce que préparait l'autre, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur dans son dos c'était assez réconfortant. Il ouvrit la tunique d'Arihas dévoilant sa peau blanche et moite puis il posa sa main sur la sienne avant de la guider sur son corps :

« Je ne ferais que te guider, c'est à toi de le faire. »

Il fit glisser doucement sa main le long de son corps brûlant jusqu'à son aine mais au lieu de l'amener à son membre tendu il le conduit plus bas encore. Arihas marqua un arrêt mais il insista continuant de guider sa main jusqu'à son entrée, il le sentit trembler au contact de ses doigts :

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est à toi de le faire, murmura-t-il dans son cou. »

Arihas finit par presser un doigt sur son entrée, il se crispa immédiatement quand il le sentit en lui, Kahzac le rassura et il finit par se détendre. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange, il voulait retirer cet intrus et en même temps le pousser plus loin. Il bougea doucement et finit par s'habituer, il laissa échapper des soupirs d'aise et des gémissements. Il ne se préoccupait plus de Kahzac qui continuait d'assister ses mouvements. Il réagit à peine lorsque Kahzac attrapa son autre main qu'il l'amena sur son torse. Il sentit juste le frisson qui le parcouru lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur sa peau et des zones plus sensibles. Cette fois il lâcha prise complètement, il ne ressentait plus la moindre gêne, il gémissait sans plus aucune retenu. Un deuxième doigt finit par rejoindre le premier sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il oublia tout. Se laissant guider par Kahzac, s'abandonnant complètement à lui. Kahzac aussi atteignait ses limites sa main finit par abandonner celle d'Arihas qui avait bien trouvé le rythme et il empoigna son sexe. Arihas laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres, Kahzac se mit à faire de rapide vas-et-viens faisant gémir Arihas de plus en plus forts. Il le sentait proche de la fin. Il embrassa son cou et le lécha avant de le mordre, Arihas se tendit une dernière fois avant de jouir. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment haletants, Kahzac finit par lâcher sa prise laissant apparaître une marque rouge dans le cou de _son_ oméga. Les jours suivants furent assez semblables ce n'est qu'au dernier jour de chaleur que Arihas autorisa Kahzac à le prendre.

Il finit par s'allonger dans son lit encore froid, tous ses souvenirs lui rappelaient combien la gentillesse et l'affection de Kahzac lui manquaient. C'est grâce à lui qu'il avait fini par s'accepter. Ils lui rappelaient aussi combien il se sentait seul dans ce grand lit vide.

L'année avança rapidement et les problèmes aussi. Leur allié Maryam était tombé sous l'envahisseur lusitanien et l'armée lusitanienne était maintenant à leur porte. L'armée parse avait quitté la capitale pour le champ de bataille. Vahriz restait à la capitale pour en assurer la protection. Arslan quant à lui avait été mis à l'écart de tout ça, et il continuait à vivre comme si de rien n'était.

L'écho d'une lame qui tombe retentit dans la cours, Arihas sourit en voyant la mine dépitée du prince.

« J'ai beau recommencer, je me fais toujours avoir, se plaignit le prince.  
-Ne soyez pas si dur envers vous-même, vous avez de gros progrès prince Arslan, déclara Vahriz.  
-Face à vous j'ai du mal à voir si je fais des progrès, vous me désarmez toujours si facilement.  
-Je pourrais être votre prochain adversaire si vous le souhaitez votre Altesse, déclara Arihas.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être de taille à vous affronter non plus, soupira le prince.  
-Erhan Vahriz ! Appela un messager qui venait d'arriver.  
-Que se passa-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.  
-J'apporte une lettre de sa majesté, dit-il en tendant la lettre.  
-… Vahriz resta muet.  
-Que vous arrive-t-il Maître Vahriz ? S'inquiéta Arslan.  
-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle votre Altesse : nous partons en guerre !  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Arihas.  
-Le roi nous appel sur le champ de bataille : le prince Arslan et moi devons nous y rendre avec mes hommes.  
-Je croyais que les omégas n'étaient pas les bienvenus sur les champs de batailles ? Demanda Arslan.  
-Je le croyais aussi votre Altesse, dit Arihas septique.  
-Ce sont les ordres du roi, déclara-t-il simplement. »

Arihas savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière ça. Ce n'était pas normal mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui, les ordres du roi sont absolus.

* * *

 **Mwahahaha le chapitre chaud ! éwé Alors? Il vous a plu (car se sera le seul) ?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **J'avoue il y en aura d'autres... X) A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Les champs d'Atropathène

**Merci Rosa-fic pour la review (~'o')~**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Celui-là est plus long que les derniers chapitres :) Il reprend pas mal les événements du manga mais je trouvais ce passage intéressant à utiliser pour l'histoire! J'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous!**

 **Hop hop hop ~('o'~) ~('o')~** **(~'o')~** **~('o')~** **~('o'~)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Les champs d'Atropathène**

Le départ fut vite organisé, Arihas accompagna le prince et le suivit de près au milieu de la foule. Le prince semblait bien frêle dans son armure. Arihas aussi avait revêtu son armure cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas portée. Il en éprouva une certaine nostalgie. De temps à autre il pouvait sentir des regards insistants se posaient sur eux mais il lui suffisait de regarder l'auteur pour qu'il cesse immédiatement et détourne le regard. La présence du prince posait beaucoup de questions : elle suscitait l'admiration chez certains et les moqueries chez d'autres. Cependant le prince semblait n'entendre ni l'un ni l'autre trop concentré sur la bataille qu'il devrait livrer pour la première fois. Un des marzbâhn qui les accompagnait le remarqua et alla voir le prince :

« Vous semblez inquiet, votre Altesse.  
-Ah ! Kahllahn !  
-Vous savez c'est tout à fait normal, vous allez faire vos premières armes lors de la bataille qui arrive.  
-Oui, murmura le prince.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! L'armée parse est invincible, le roi mène en personne les troupes avec l'êrhan Vahriz, et puis personne ne peut tenir tête à quatre-vingt-cinq mille cavaliers et plus de cent trente-huit mille fantassins ! De plus nous sommes avantagés par le terrain car nous sommes en terrain connu. Et puis leurs hommes doivent être épuisés par la longue marche qu'ils ont réalisée, expliqua-t-il.  
-Certes mais je me demandais : n'est-ce pas étrange que les lusitaniens se soient emparés si vite de Maryam, au point qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de demander notre aide ? »

Kahllahn ne répondit rien. De son côté Arihas trouva que la question était loin d'être dénuée de sens. Le prince releva la tête en entendant un sifflement perçant :

« Azraël ! L'aigle se posa sur l'épaule du prince. Alors comment c'est passé ton vol ? Hum… C'est étrange tes plumes sont mouillées… Pourtant tu viens du front, réfléchit le prince. Kahllahn le temps se gâte en direction d'Atropathène.  
-Vraiment ?  
-C'est étrange car le ciel semble dégagé pourtant, intervint Arihas.  
-Que votre Altesse se rassure je vais partir en reconnaissance. »

Après le départ de Kahllahn le prince renvoya Azraël vers son maître qui devait être retourné à la frontière dans la citadelle de Peshawar. Les soldats ne purent s'empêcher de commenter les craintes du prince.

«Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir ? Le ciel est pourtant clair, le prince s'inquiète pour rien.  
\- C'est normal qu'il soit inquiet c'est sa première bataille et puis c'est un oméga…  
-De toute façon il n'a pas hérité du courage de son père ! »  
Le prince ne sembla pas les entendre, Arihas se retint de se retourner pour leur dire ce qu'il en pensait de leurs petits commentaires.

Les soldats changèrent d'avis lorsqu'ils virent que la plaine était recouverte d'un épais brouillard. Arslan n'était pas rassuré même si Arihas était à ses côtés. Cette météo peu favorable l'inquiétait ce n'était pas normal en cette saison. Ils finirent par croiser Vahriz au milieu cette purée de pois, le prince lui fit part de ses doutes mais Vahriz lui rétorqua avec fierté :

« Nul brouillard ne peut empêcher la cavalerie parse de s'élancer ! Que son Altesse se rassure l'armée parse n'a jamais failli depuis le couronnement de votre père.  
-L'armée parse ne craint rien et ne perds jamais ? Demanda froidement Arihas. »

Arslan ne comprit pas les regards que Vahriz et Arihas s'échangèrent, ni pourquoi Arihas semblait si en colère. Vahriz éluda la question :

« Que diriez-vous d'un entraînement pour vous changer les idées ?  
-C'est gentil mais-  
-Erhan Vahriz ! On demande votre présence dans la tente royale ! S'exclama un garde.  
-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Sa Majesté est entré dans une colère noire contre messire Daryûn !  
\- Mon neveu ? S'il remet en cause l'autorité du roi, ça risque d'impacter le moral des soldats… J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Le prince se demanda qu'est-ce que Daryûn avait bien pu faire. Il n'était pas du genre à contredire quelqu'un sans la moindre raison ou bien manquer de respect au roi. Arihas semblait penser la même chose. Ils suivirent donc Vahriz jusqu'à la tente royale, même de l'extérieure ils pouvaient entendre le roi réprimander durement Daryûn.

« Tu m'as gravement déçu, Daryûn ! »

En entrant dans la tente ils virent au centre Daryûn agenouillé devant le roi qui contenait mal sa colère. Les marzbâhns présents faisaient pâle figure et n'en menaient pas large. Arihas ne se sentait pas bien, le roi dominait totalement la pièce et s'imposait en maître, l'atmosphère était lourde. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets prêts à montrer des signes de soumission au moindre regard du roi, il détestait ça. Si on pouvait bien reconnaître quelque chose au roi c'était sa capacité à dominer et à diriger. Même les alphas se soumettaient au roi et n'osaient le défier. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au prince qui tremblait légèrement mais qui cachait bien le même mal qui le rongeait. Ils restèrent tous les deux près de l'entrée prêts à sortir au moindre instant de panique.

« Quel maudit esprit de couard te possède ? Reprit le roi. Entendre les mots « battre en retraite » sortir de la bouche d'un de mes plus vaillants guerriers et ce, avant même que le combat commence ! Je ne puis le tolérer !  
\- Votre Majesté ! Ce n'est pas la couardise et encore moins la peur qui motive mes paroles ! Se défendit Daryûn.  
-Qu'est-ce donc alors, un soldat qui refuse le combat? Cracha le roi.  
-Votre Majesté ! Je vous en prie écoutez-moi ! »

Daryûn s'expliqua alors : c'était étrange que les lusitaniens les aient amenés sur un terrain aussi avantageux pour eux. Et puis la météo n'était pas un avantage. Le roi refusa d'entendre les arguments de Daryûn. Comment ses bêtes de lusitaniens pourraient créer un piège comme celui-ci ? De toute manière ils ne connaissaient pas le terrain. Arslan pensa que les paroles de Daryûn étaient loin d'être dénuées de sens. Il avait dû y réfléchir avant d'en parler au roi c'était certain. Il ne serait pas allé contrarier le roi par pur amusement ou même par peur de la bataille. Arihas réfléchit lorsque Daryûn sous-entendu qu'ils pouvaient avoir été trahi. La possibilité qu'un esclave l'ait fait était parfaitement logique, l'hégémonie de Parse en agaçait plus d'un. Ses paroles lui rappelèrent étonnamment quelqu'un qu'il avait connu quelques années plus tôt. Elles semblèrent aussi faire mouche auprès du roi qui cette fois entra dans une colère noire.

« Je comprends désormais d'où viennent ces paroles perfides, ce scélérat de Narsus a donc manigancé une mutinerie contre moi ! Face à son insolence, j'ai dû me résoudre à le bannir du palais ! Et quiconque sous mes ordres a interdiction de le rencontrer ! Hurla le roi.  
-Je le sais parfaitement votre Majesté, Narsus est certes mon ami, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis de nombreuses années, le roi le coupa.  
-Et tu oses tout de même soutenir que cet original et toujours ton ami ? »

Le roi dégaina son épée en direction de Daryûn qui baissa la tête. D'un coup puissant le roi trancha la médaille de marzbâhn de Daryûn. Arslan retint un sursaut il ne comprit pas la fureur de son père, Arihas restait impassible à côté de lui.

« Daryûn tu es déchu de ton rang de marzbâhn… Estime-toi heureux que je ne te retire pas tes autres titres ou que je ne te bannisse pas ! Disparais ! Que plus jamais tu n'oses te dresser devant moi ! Dit-il en pointant le doigt vers la sortie, c'est seulement là qu'il remarqua Arslan. Je ne t'ai pas fait demander Arslan ! Que fais-tu ici ? Retourne donc à ta position et tâche de ne pas me faire honte ! »

Le prince se recroquevilla à côté d'Arihas. Il pâlit a vu d'œil sous la pression que lui imposa son père. C'est à ce moment qu'intervint Vahriz, Arslan s'attendait à ce qu'il plaide la cause de son neveu auprès du roi mais à la grande surprise de tous il le gifla :

« Impertinent ! Comment oses-tu faire perdre un temps précieux à sa Majesté en tergiversant ainsi ? Le réprima-t-il.  
-Mais mon oncle ! Je »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il reçut une deuxième gifle. Arslan resta interloqué et figé sur place. Arihas se retint de sourire en comprenant l'idée de Vahriz, cet homme n'était pas êrhan pour rien. Daryûn finit par s'excuser humblement et Vahriz fit de même se tenant pour responsable de l'impudence de son neveu, le roi céda :

« Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, mais je t'offre une chance de rédemption : combat à mes côtés et prouve ta valeur pour racheter tes paroles.  
-Votre Majesté, je ne sais que dire face à une telle indulgence. »

Le roi grogna en remarquant que le prince se trouvait toujours là :

« Tu es encore là toi ?  
-J'étais sur le point de partir, souffla le prince.  
\- … Attends un instant, dit le roi, sache que tes fiançailles seront célébrées à notre retour à la capitale. Ta main étant promise tâche de ne pas faire honte à ton futur mari en ne te montrant pas à la hauteur sur le champ de bataille. »

Le roi insista particulièrement sur le terme de « mari ». Personne ne sembla étonné de cette annonce hormis le concerné. Arihas cacha sa surprise et guida le prince vers l'extérieur de la tente une fois que le roi les congédia. Le prince eut un instant d'absence, avant de se reprendre. Daryûn qui les suivit changea le sujet de la conversation :

« Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir infligé un tel spectacle votre Altesse, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.  
-Ce n'est rien Daryûn, sourit-il, après tout tu n'aurais pas parlé sans y avoir réfléchi et sans fondements, pas vrai ?  
-En effet, Messire Kahllahn a un avis semblable au mien, s'en vouloir lui rejeter la faute, c'est même lui qui m'a suggéré d'en faire à sa Majesté, expliqua-t-il.  
-Je vois… Kahllahn a donc tenu compte de mes craintes, sourit-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Arihas le suivit sans accorder un regard à Vahriz ni à Daryûn. Cette annonce tombait mal, le prince devait être ébranlé par une telle nouvelle. Le roi avait bien choisi son moment pour faire cette annonce. C'est à croire qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à déstabiliser son fils avant la bataille. Déjà le simple fait que le prince soit là était une preuve. Si Arihas n'avait pas côtoyé le roi il aurait pu croire que c'était un roi « moderne ». Un roi qui souhaite que les omégas puissent participer aux batailles en tant que soldat au même titre que des bêtas ou alphas, mais le prince était trop jeune pour que cela soit ça. Il n'était pas encore assez stable pour suivre des entraînements normaux et rattraper son retard par rapport aux autres. Bien que ses derniers temps le prince ait pris du muscles. Si on comparait à l'année précédente où malgré ses efforts son corps ne semblait subir aucun changement, cette fois les entraînements portaient leurs fruits.

Quelque chose d'autre le perturbait les autres personnes présentes dans la tente ne semblaient pas surprises par la nouvelle. Le roi leurs en avait certainement déjà parlés avant. La décision était un peu précipitée le prince n'avait encore que quatorze ans. Le roi voulait certainement choisir un successeur qu'il pourrait préparer à gouverner et qui ne risquait pas de ternir la réputation de Parse, mais ça c'est ce que tout le monde devait penser. Quelque chose préoccupait Arihas : s'il s'y prenait aussi tôt c'était certainement qu'il devait vouloir être sûr d'avoir des héritiers qu'il pourrait éduquer à sa suite. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Arslan ni même son époux régner. Il voulait juste un petit-fils le plus tôt possible pour l'élever comme prince héritier et le mettre sur le trône à sa suite. La reine ne lui donnerait certainement plus d'enfant alors il se reportait sur Arslan. Arihas espérait se tromper car cette perspective n'était pas réjouissante.

« Je suis étonné du peu de considération de sa Majesté pour le prince Arslan. Il est bien trop dur avec lui, déclara Daryûn.  
-Tiens ta langue Daryûn ! Si ces paroles arrivent jusqu'au roi, tu perdras ta tête à coup sûr, le réprima Vahriz, décidément Narsus et toi êtes de la même trempe une fois que vous prenez confiance en vos paroles, vous perdez tout sens des responsabilités.  
-Mon oncle saviez-vous que le prince n'était pas au courant qu'il était fiancé ? Il semblait surpris d'apprendre cette nouvelle.  
-Le roi en a décidé lorsqu'il a appris que le prince était devenu plus stable, il l'a d'ailleurs testé lors de la cérémonie du nouvel an…  
-Comment ça plus stable ?  
-Cela veut dire qu'il se rapproche de ses chaleurs… De ce fait il lui est possible de se marier, expliqua-t-il.  
-Mais n'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? Le prince est encore bien jeune pour cela, non ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Le roi en a décidé ainsi et sa décision est irrévocable. Tu ferais mieux de garder ces commentaires pour toi, Daryûn.  
-… Il hésita. Mon oncle… J'aurais une dernière question… Savez-vous à qui le prince a été fiancé ?  
-Je le sais en effet… Il marqua un temps de pose. À moins que ton comportement de tout à l'heure ne l'ai fait changer d'avis… Daryûn, mon cher neveu, puis-je te demander de jurer fidélité à son Altesse Arslan ?  
-Que dîtes-vous ? Rougit-il. Bien sûr que je le ferais ! Je suis aux ordres de la famille royale de Parse depuis ma naissance…  
-Je t'en prie, je parle ici particulièrement du prince Arslan, insista-t-il.  
-Bien sûr ! Si tel est votre souhait… Je le jure sur mon épée !  
-Je souhaite que tu restes aux côtés de son Altesse quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu es un guerrier d'exception Daryûn ! L'un des cinq meilleurs de ce royaume ne l'oublie pas. »

Daryûn n'était pas sûr de ce qui c'était passé : son oncle avait-t-il réellement sous-entendu que c'était lui qui avait été choisi pour épouser le prince? Le roi n'avait donné aucun nom lorsqu'il leurs avait annoncé la nouvelle. Maintenant qu'il y repensait il était allé parler au roi directement après son annonce. Cependant le regard que lui avait lancé son oncle laissait peu de place aux doutes. Soudain le signal de l'offensive retentit et coupa court à ses pensées.

Arihas accompagnait le prince Arslan et ses hommes. Ils se tenaient en première ligne, le prince avait insisté pour qu'ils se placent ainsi. Arihas n'avait pas cherché à l'en dissuader, il comprenait le désir du prince d'être reconnu par son père alors il ferait de son mieux pour aider le prince. Dès que les mouvements ennemis furent repérés la voix puissante du roi s'éleva tel un rugissement :

« Au nom de la dynastie Parse ! Par sa sainteté le roi Jamsîd ! Par le grand roi Qai Hoslô ! Et par les âmes de tous les souverains de Parse ! Guidez notre armée vers la victoire ! Qui fut aussitôt repris avec effervescence par les soldats. Yashasîn ! »

Dans des éclats de voix et de métal, les cavaliers s'élancèrent fendant l'épais brouillard. Arslan se laissa emporter par la fougue ambiante avançant au galop, il sentait monter en lui l'euphorie du combat. Il en oubliait presque les risques qu'il courait à participer à cette première bataille, Arihas le suivait de près. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui et là il la vit : la puissante armée parse en marche. C'était rassurant de savoir que cette force se trouvait de leur côté et non contre eux. Il n'aimerait pas voir cette vague déferler sur eux. Quand il entendit des cris il se dit qu'ils se rapprochaient de la ligne de front, mais il n'entendit pourtant aucun fracas d'armes : c'était étrange. L'armée lusitanienne n'aurait pas fait tous ce chemin pour faire demi-tour maintenant. L'avancée s'arrêta brutalement et soudain tout bascula.

Arihas se trouvait au côté du prince qui semblait tout aussi paniqué que lui : cette faille n'était pas sur leur carte. Comment les éclaireurs pouvaient-t-ils être passés à côté ? De nombreux hommes étaient tombés au fond de ce gouffre. Certains s'étaient déjà relevés mais les ordres de s'arrêter circulaient difficilement et d'autres se retrouvaient poussés et tombaient à leur tour.

« C'est de l'huile ! Les lusitaniens veulent nous brûler vifs ! Hurla un soldat. »

Arihas eut juste le temps de rappeler les hommes qui les accompagnaient et d'emmener le prince avec lui. Une explosion retentit et un mur de feu surgit de la faille. D'horribles hurlements se firent entendre et l'odeur de chair brûlée devint vite insoutenable. Au milieu de toute cette cohue le feu continua à se rependre à l'intérieur des rangs. Des pluies de flèches s'abattirent sur les soldats encore désorientés par ce soudain revirement de situation. Des éclats métalliques et des cris de charges résonnèrent dans le brasier. Les lusitaniens se montrèrent enfin et lancèrent leur attaque contre les lignes désordonnés de l'armée parse. Au milieu de ce chaos Arihas perdit le prince des yeux, il accéléra le rythme poussant son cheval en direction de là où il avait vu le prince pour la dernière fois.

Arslan regardait de tous les côtés cherchant le visage familier d'Arihas pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire : il devait montrer l'exemple en tant que prince, se montrer courageux et motiver ses troupes, mais il ne voyait que ses hommes se faire massacrer à tour de bras. Le sang se rependait sur le sol et l'odeur de chair brûlée imprégnait ses vêtements. Arslan était effrayé par ces visions d'horreurs qui l'entouraient. Il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment l'attaque d'un soldat ennemi qui le fit tomber de sa monture.

Ses entraînements avaient été efficace, il réagit par réflexe : il évita la lance de son assaillant et répliqua aussitôt. Il réussit à trancher la lance d'un coup sec ce qui lui valut un « tu te défends bien gamin », mais le soldat sortit sa lame et l'attaqua aussitôt. Arslan était désavantagé par sa position. Son adversaire étant à cheval il le surplombait largement ce qui lui permettait des attaques plus puissantes et le protégeait des répliques adverses. Il devait enlever l'avantage de son adversaire. Il attrapa la tête de la lance qu'il avait tranchée et la planta dans l'encolure du cheval qui entraina son cavalier à terre dans sa chute. Celui-ci fort mécontent mais peu dérangé par sa chute se jeta rageusement et sans aucune pitié sur le prince. Sa lame heurta le casque doré du prince et le projeta dans les airs. Le prince se trouva bloqué sous son assaillant qui resta bloqué dans son mouvement. La lame du prince s'était logée dans la poitrine de son ennemi qui cracha du sang sur le prince. La sensation poisseuse du sang qui coula sur son visage lui donna un haut le cœur.

Il repoussa le corps du lusitanien et se releva difficilement à cause du poids de son armure. Il constata alors qu'il était entouré par un silence de plomb. Il ne pouvait entendre que des échos et distinguer les ombres des combats qui se déroulaient à quelques mètres de lui. Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, encore choqué de ce qui venait d'arriver : cela aurait pu être lui. Cette idée le glaça jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il aurait pu mourir juste là, au milieu de cet enfer, sans que personne ne le remarque. Peut-être même qu'à cet instant Arihas gisait quelque part recouvert par d'autres cadavres. Il se sentit bien seul au centre de cette plaine. Il était terriblement effrayé : ses odeurs et ses phéromones qui se mélangeaient rendaient l'air irrespirable, lourd et oppressant. Il voyait des corps se vider de leurs sangs dans la poussière, des cadavres dévorés par les flammes, des volutes de fumée noires s'élever et envelopper les combattants qui luttaient pour survivre. Il vit une silhouette se détacher de la fumée et se diriger vers lui il se prépara à un nouvel assaut:

« Votre Altesse, c'est vous ?  
\- Arihas ! S'exclama le prince tremblant. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi sommes-nous tombés dans un piège pareil ?  
-Votre Altesse vous êtes blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-il. »

Le prince était complètement terrorisé. Arihas pouvait clairement le voir sur son visage crispé par la peur. Arslan était en train de paniquer mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour le rassurer, il aurait fallu que Vahriz soit là pour le calmer. Le prince avait besoin de la protection d'un alpha pour se calmer mais on ne pouvait pas réellement compter sur son Père, le roi, pour tenir ce rôle « paternel ».

« Votre Altesse ! Prince Arslan êtes-vous là ? Répondez-moi, je vous ai entendu ! Je suis ici pour vous aider ! »

Cette voix le prince l'a reconnue sans peine : c'était Kahllahn. Le prince répondit aussitôt à son appel. Arihas fut rassuré d'entendre le marzbâhn répondre, de plus c'était la bonne personne pour calmer le prince, un alpha calme et posé qui avait la confiance du roi. D'ailleurs le roi lui avait confié la charge de… Le ventre d'Arihas se noua aussitôt : Kahllahn avait la charge des éclaireurs ! Cela ne voulez dire qu'une chose : c'est lui qui les avait trahis ! Il n'eut pas le temps de dire au prince de se taire que des silhouettes sortirent de la fumée. Kahllahn était accompagné d'hommes armés qui portaient des côtes au couleur bleu. Le prince se figea reconnaissant les emblèmes lusitaniens.

« Oh, vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de vous avoir trouvé, Prince Arslan, déclara froidement Kahllahn. »

Il apparut alors accompagné d'une vingtaine d'hommes aux visages durs comme la pierre.

« Kahllahn ! Qu'on me fasse venir Kahllahn sur-le-champ ! Trouvez-le et que je ne vous revoie pas avant que vous ayez mis la main sur ce mécréant, ordonna le roi à ses soldats. Maudit Kahllahn … Aucun de ses rapports ne mentionnaient ce précipice… Le chien m'aurait-il trahi ? Marmonna-t-il. »

De son côté Daryûn se rendit compte qu'ils avaient été trahi par ce misérable. Il débordait de rage, les soldats n'osaient pas s'approcher de lui et restaient à bonne distance. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il effrayait ses propres camarades. Son oncle le remarqua et alla à sa rencontre pour lui faire une requête. Il lui demanda de retrouver le prince qui n'avait pas été revu depuis le début des combats. Il était sidéré que le prince se soit retrouvé en première ligne et que son oncle l'ait laissé faire, même si il comprenait les raisons qui motivaient le prince. Vahriz le rassura : il s'occuperait de contenir le roi. Ils se quittèrent ainsi, chacun promettant de protéger son seigneur et de se retrouver à Ecbatâna.

Daryûn s'élança sur le champ de bataille à la recherche du prince et tranchant tout ce qui ressemblait à un lusitanien. Il demanda à tous les alliés qu'il rencontrait s'ils avaient vu le prince mais n'obtient aucune information utile. Il continua à avancer au travers du chaos ambiant sans trouver la moindre trace du prince. Pendant ce temps Vahriz réussit à convaincre le roi de sonner la retraite et d'ordonner le repli à Ecbatâna. Cependant, de leur côté, les hommes de Kahllahn répandirent la rumeur que le roi avait fui le champ de bataille. La nouvelle se répandit telle une trainée de poudre, démoralisant tous les soldats qui l'entendaient même les marzbâhns en furent ébranlés. Tous étaient révoltés mais aucun n'abandonna son poste et ils firent leurs possibles pour remotiver et protéger leurs hommes.

Daryûn entendit aussi la nouvelle mais elle l'effleura à peine, il n'avait qu'un but : retrouver le prince quoi qu'il advienne. Il finit par tomber sur deux soldats lusitaniens qui soulevaient un casque ressemblant étrangement à celui du prince. En s'approchant il vit que c'était bel et bien le casque du prince. Il fit parler les soldats et obtint l'information qu'il souhaitait tant, il suivit la direction indiquée avec ardeur espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Arihas défendait le prince comme il pouvait en couvrant ses arrières, ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui. Heureusement que le prince se défendait ardemment contre Kahllahn qui ne montrait aucune pitié envers son ancien seigneur. Un bruit étouffé attira son attention, puis la panique s'empara de l'escorte du traître. Une présence bien connue se fit ressentir. Arihas fut soulagé de voir Daryûn apparaître. Il n'eut aucune peine à réduire à néant les hommes de Kahllahn en quelques instants. Arslan fut libéré d'un poids énorme de voir que Daryûn était de leur côté. Il entama alors le combat contre Kahllahn qui perdit rapidement l'avantage et fut contraint de fuir. Daryûn voulut le poursuivre mais il ne pouvait abandonner le prince ainsi. Et puis il l'avait promis à son oncle alors il resta auprès du prince :

« Votre Altesse ! Vous êtes blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Non ce sang n'est pas le mien, souffla-t-il.  
-Et vous messire Arihas, comment allez-vous ?  
-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je n'ai rien ! S'enquit-il.  
-Kahllahn… Pourquoi diable nous a-t-il trahis ? »

Ni Daryûn ni Arihas ne purent répondre au prince qui était effondré par cette nouvelle. La bataille qui s'annonçait facile et gagnée d'avance avait été un véritable échec. Le prince était perdu et exténué mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Ils devaient mettre le prince à l'abri :

« Votre Altesse… Cette selle maculée de sang n'est pas digne de votre rang, mais montez je vous en prie, déclara Daryûn.  
\- Mais Daryûn c'est ton cheval ! Tu l'as durement dressé pour le combat ! Je ne me permettrais pas, bégaya le prince.  
-Votre monture me suffira pour assurer votre protection, allez enfourchez le sans faire de manières ! S'il devait m'arriver malheur, Shabrang saura traverser de champ de bataille pour vous mener en lieu sûr.  
\- Vous arrivez malheur, à vous ? Un des meilleurs guerriers de Parse ? Demanda Arslan.  
\- N'y pensez pas Altesse, déclara Arihas.  
\- Vous avez raison, j'ai fait la promesse de rester à vos côtés pour vous protéger, déclara-t-il avant de s'élancer. »

Le prince et Arihas s'élancèrent à sa suite. Daryûn s'occupait d'ouvrir la voie sur le champ de bataille éliminant les ennemis. Il repéra un soldat qui avait été fait prisonnier, il le libéra en clin d'œil. Celui-ci gravement blessé eut juste le temps de leur dire ce qu'il savait, à savoir leurs annoncer la mort de plusieurs marzbâhns et la fuite du roi. Le prince fut choqué d'entendre que le roi avait fui mais il supposa qu'il avait opéré un retrait à la capitale pour préparer la prochaine attaque. Le malheureux soldat dans un dernier hoquet rendit l'âme dans les bras de Daryûn, le prince en fut horrifié. Il tenta de ne pas y penser en s'inquiétant plutôt de savoir si son père avait réussi à s'échapper. Daryûn le rassura lui rappelant que son oncle était à ses côtés pour le protéger. Et puis le roi devait aussi s'inquiéter pour le prince, Arslan sembla être ému d'entendre Daryûn dire ça. Daryûn fut surpris de la réaction du prince. Arihas de côté se dit qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que le roi se préoccupe du sort du prince. La situation était très problématique, ils étaient seuls et devaient trouver un moyen de rejoindre la troupe du roi ou trouver un abri pour être en sécurité. Daryûn eut alors une idée :

« J'ai un plan ! Allons quérir l'aide de mon ami Narsus, aux dernières nouvelles, il vivait en ermite dans les montagnes au nord-ouest d'ici.  
-C'est vrai que son aide pourrait nous être bien utile, il est très doué pour les situations désespérés, déclara Arihas.  
-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Daryûn.  
-J'ai habité dans les terres du Daylam alors difficile de passer à côté, sourit-il.  
-Narsus… Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, ne serait-ce pas cette personne que mon père a bannie du palais ? Demanda le prince.  
-Précisément votre Altesse, mais c'est surtout un esprit brillant ! Il y a de cela quelques années, quand les royaumes alliés Turân, Sindôra et Thürq ont tenté de nous envahir Narsus a réussi à les repousser sans verser une seule goutte de sang parse.  
-C'est impressionnant ! S'exclama le prince. »

Ils prirent alors tous les trois la route des montagnes. Il leur fallu plusieurs heures avant d'arriver jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, la nuit était déjà tombée. Arihas surveillait le prince depuis quelques temps déjà, il semblait complètement épuisé. Il voyait que la fièvre commençait à consumer le prince mais il ne se plaignait pas et cachait son mal difficilement. Daryûn voyait que le prince fatiguait, il se mit alors à lui parler de Narsus et de son amour pour la peinture avec beaucoup d'ironie quant à ses dons artistiques : après tout personne n'est parfait. Ses descriptions éveillaient la curiosité du prince et semblaient beaucoup l'amuser. Cette discussion avait le mérite de garder le prince bien conscient, mais un autre problème pointait le bout de son nez. Une montée de phéromones se rependit dans le corps du prince, Arihas se plaça aussitôt entre le prince et Daryûn. Ce dernier ne sembla rien remarquer.

Arslan sentait la chaleur monter en lui, ses vagues de chaleur n'étaient apparues que récemment. Au quotidien elles ne le dérangeaient pas vraiment mais cumulées avec la fatigue elles lui semblaient plus fortes que d'habitude. Cela le rassura qu'Arihas s'en soit aperçu rapidement.

Un sifflement retentit et une flèche se ficha dans un arbre près de Daryûn, un écho s'éleva alors :

« Un pas de plus et la prochaine se retrouvera entre vos deux yeux ! Vous êtes ici sur le domaine de Sieur Narsus, seul les invités peuvent pénétrer sur ses terres ! Alors partez avant d'en subir les conséquences ! Daryûn sourit.  
-Elam ! C'est moi Daryûn ! Je suis venu voir ton Maître nous autorises-tu à passer ?  
-Cela fait fort longtemps Messire Daryûn, une silhouette apparût alors dans la clarté de la lune, veuillez excuser mes manières. »

Daryûn échangea quelques politesses avec Elam qui sembla aussi reconnaître Arihas, mais il ne s'adressa pas directement à lui. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir si c'était bien une des connaissances de son Maître.

Arslan entendit qu'Elam était un fils d'esclave et qu'il avait été libéré par Narsus. Cette évocation lui rappela ce garçon lusitanien qu'il avait rencontré, mais son esprit était trop embué pour réagir.

Le garçon les conduisit à travers les bois jusqu'à une petite maison de pierres au toit bas. En arrivant à la porte Daryûn se présenta à son ami qui sortit alors un pinceau à la main. Le prince aperçu alors ce grand homme blond qui n'était d'autre qu'un des meilleurs stratèges de leur époque : Narsus.

Les deux vieux amis s'échangèrent alors quelques piques amicaux. Narsus reconnut aussi Arihas qu'il salua chaleureusement c'est alors qu'il leur demanda pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici. Daryûn introduisit le prince qui le coupa pour se présenter lui-même, Narsus comprit alors la présence d'Arihas en voyant le prince. Il n'y avait pas de doute, le prince était un oméga. Arslan pâlit brutalement, il sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur le submerger, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et il perdit l'équilibre. Arihas le rattrapa avant qu'il ne perde totalement l'équilibre et lui parla mais il n'entendait plus rien et tout devint noir.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre ? ;)**


	6. Chez le seigneur Narsus

**Je poste un peu tard aujourd'hui, navrée... Je viens de faire mon inscription à la fac... Passionnant, n'est-ce pas? ;)**

 **Je remercie Lacie95, Rosa-fic et Arashi-Ohno pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien!**

 **Et aussi... Avez-vous remarqué la nouvelle couverture? Bon il y a de grandes de chances que je rechange. Je ne suis pas trop convaincue du résultat. Je voulais montrer les jardins mais on voit pas du tout Arslan... Je suis contente pour la perspective mais la colo est pas top... Bref, je suis mitigée !**

 **Bon je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre... ~('o'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Chez le seigneur Narsus**

Le prince se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin dans une modeste chambre et un lit peu confortable. Il avait mal partout et son esprit était encore embrouillé. Il arrivait à peine à bouger. Il parvint tout juste à tourner la tête et remarqua un tas de couvertures à côté de son lit, il aperçut des bougies et une bassine d'eau avec des linges encore humides. Arihas avait certainement dû le veiller toute la nuit, il esquissa un léger sourire. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Arihas que fut surpris de le trouver réveillé.

« Comment vous sentez-vous votre Altesse ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.  
-J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde de chevaux.  
-Hum, c'est sûr que vous étiez mal hier vous avez eu plusieurs montées de fièvre mais je vous ai préparé plusieurs remèdes et Elam a préparé un petit-déjeuner copieux. Vous serez rapidement sur pied, sourit-il.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir manger tout de suite, si j'arrive à me relever ce sera déjà bien… Mais quelle heure est-il ?  
-Il doit être six heures, le jour commence à se lever, déclara-t-il.  
-Hum… Il sembla perplexe.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, Votre Altesse ?  
-C'est juste que vous avez dû passer la nuit à me veiller, vous devez avoir besoin de vous reposer, non ?  
-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça ! J'ai fait plusieurs petites siestes je suis en pleine forme ! »

Arihas l'aida à se redresser pour boire plusieurs infusions puis l'aida à se rallonger. Le prince se rendormit et Arihas quitta la pièce pour préparer de nouvelles plantes. Elam le regarda revenir dans la cuisine avec ses bols vides.

« Son Altesse est réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Il s'est rendormi pour le moment mais il va mieux… Je pense qu'il devrait arriver à se lever tout à l'heure, sourit-il.  
-Il est si mal que ça… Murmura Elam pour lui-même.  
-Certes ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais le prince fait de son mieux, il est du genre entêté ! Il était mal depuis un moment déjà mais il ne s'est jamais plaint ! Je crois que je déteins un peu trop sur lui, sourit-il.  
-Ce genre de situation arrive souvent ? Est-ce parce qu'il…  
\- Est un oméga ? Finit Arihas. Oui je le crains mais la bataille qu'il a dû mener l'a beaucoup fatigué, je pense que ça a dû empirer son mal. Jusqu'à maintenant les montées de fièvres n'étaient pas si importantes. Elles ne durent généralement qu'une heure ou deux avant de se calmer.  
-Hum… Je vois, déclara Elam, vous avez l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation.  
-En effet, l'ayant moi-même vécu je sais ce que c'est, il s'assombrit. Je peux peut-être vous aidez en cuisine ?  
-Non ne vous en faîtes pas ! »

Elam remarqua la tentative d'Arihas pour changer de sujet il préféra donc ne pas insister. Il s'occupa de préparer le repas pendant qu'Arihas s'afférait avec ses plantes et mixtures. Il en profita pour refaire du stock car le prince en aurait besoin tout au long de la journée. Il retourna dans la chambre du prince voyant qu'il dormait toujours il en profita pour faire un somme lui aussi.

Il entendit un léger bruissement. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux de peur que le prince ait un problème. Arihas soupira constatant qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien, le prince plissa le nez et remua légèrement. Il poussa un grognement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son corps lui semblait plus léger bien que toujours douloureux, il réussit à bouger sans trop de difficulté. Arihas l'aida pour se redresser et il lui fit boire à nouveau des infusions. Le goût était plus amer cette fois. Le prince essaya de se lever mais ce fut avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il repoussa gentiment l'aide d'Arihas qui avait accouru le voyant perdre l'équilibre. Il voulait se lever de lui-même. Il fit quelques pas. Son corps était encore endolori mais il arrivait garder l'équilibre et il respirait mieux, c'était déjà ça. On frappa à la porte : « le déjeuner est prêt » déclara doucement Elam. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Arihas et qu'il aperçut le prince déjà debout. Il les invita alors directement à venir à table. Daryûn se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il vit le prince sur pied.

« Votre Altesse, vous sentez-vous mieux ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Oui merci Daryûn, sourit-il.  
\- Je suis heureux de vous voir sur vos pieds Altesse, déclara Narsus. J'espère que vous avez pu vous reposer suffisamment malgré cette modeste chambre.  
-Je vous remercie Messire Narsus pour votre hospitalité et votre accueil, déclara-t-il.  
\- Daryûn m'a expliqué la raison de votre visite Altesse, mais malheureusement je ne puis vous être utile. Je me suis retiré du monde et j'ai choisi de me consacrer à la peinture ! S'enflamma-t-il. Et puis je crains que ma présence ne vous porte préjudice auprès de votre père, sa Majesté ne m'apprécie guère.  
-Disons que ça nous fait un point commun, dit-il tristement. Daryûn et moi ne sommes pas vraiment dans ses bonnes grâces en ce moment. »

Elam ne sut que penser de ces déclarations. Narsus avait cru comprendre que Daryûn c'était opposé au roi avant la bataille ce qui lui avait valu de perdre son rang de marzbâhn. Le cavalier avait évoqué à demi-mot la relation tendue entre le prince et le roi. Narsus s'en doutait un peu, connaissant le roi il y avait peu de chance qu'il se montre conciliant avec son seul héritier qui était un oméga. Il en avait la preuve même : il avait amené son fils sur le champ de bataille. Pas étonnant que le prince se soit effondré le soir même totalement épuisé.

Heureusement que Vahriz était un homme prévoyant et qu'il avait choisi Arihas comme précepteur. Le prince ne pouvait trouver mieux parmi les omégas de la noblesse. Il avait pu rencontrer Arihas à maintes reprises par le passé. Il a du caractère mais sait se montrer conciliant. Il se souvint des fois où il avait pu le voir s'entraîner dans des petites cours à l'écart alors qu'il venait voir le seigneur Kahzac. Son père et lui étaient de bons amis.

Il avait d'ailleurs été très surpris d'apprendre que son ami s'était marié si soudainement avec un jeune homme de presque vingt ans de moins. Lors de son retour après son mariage, son père était immédiatement parti à sa rencontre. Narsus l'avait accompagné par curiosité, pour rencontrer cet oméga qui avait à peine cinq de plus que lui. Après tout à douze ans il avait déjà entendu parler des genres mais lui n'étant pas concerné, ni même son entourage -puisqu'ils étaient tous bêtas- il avait du mal à y croire alors il avait saisi cette opportunité pour en rencontrer un en chair et en os. Il n'avait pas été déçu. Ce jeune homme brun aux yeux tout aussi sombres l'avait marqué et il avait été tellement intimidé qu'il n'avait osé lui parler.

À cette époque-là, Arihas était réellement intimidant il gardait une mine sombre et refrognée en permanence. Au fil de leurs visites ils purent constater des changements chez Arihas. Il devint de plus en plus ouvert et souriant. Son père était content de voir son ami Kahzac retrouver une seconde jeunesse, il le taquinait régulièrement à ce sujet. Au bout de quelques années leur foyer devint des plus chaleureux, Narsus s'y plaisait autant que chez lui. Cependant une seule ombre planait sur ce tableau, le jour où son père parla d'enfant. Kahzac changea de sujet immédiatement et Arihas devint blême. Son père n'en reparla plus voyant le malaise que cela avait provoqué. Et Narsus ne parla pas à son père de la dispute qu'il entendit plus tard le soir.

« Je te dis que ce n'est pas grave ! S'exclama Kahzac.  
-Mais si ! J'ai déjà échoué en tant qu'homme et aujourd'hui même en tant qu'oméga je ne suis capable de rien ! Je ne peux même pas te donner d'enfant, pleura-t-il. Narsus sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd.  
-Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! Hurla Kahzac. Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas ça, dit-il plus calmement. Et puis réfléchis un peu si tu étais stérile tu n'aurais pas de chaleurs, non ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
-J'imagine… M-mais pourquoi alors je n-ne peux… Sanglota-t-il.  
-Car ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi… »

Narsus préféra partir se sentant de trop, et puis surtout très mal-à-l'aise d'entendre une conversation aussi intime. Il n'entendit pas la fin.

« Tu sais à mon âge j'ai déjà eu plusieurs rapports avec des femmes et même quelques relations qui ont un peu plus durées, avant notre mariage bien sûr ! Précisa-t-il. Pourtant je n'ai jamais eu le moindre bâtard… Alors je pense, non je suis sûr que le problème ne vient pas de toi. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi pas à toi.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bouda-t-il. C'est pour toi, moi je m'en fiche d'avoir des enfants ou non ! » La mauvaise foi d'Arihas amusait toujours Kahzac, au moins il ne s'en ferait plus pour ça, cela lui fit plaisir.

Daryûn le sortit de ses pensées, le ramenant au sujet qui l'intéressait à savoir s'il comptait les aider ou non. Le prince aussi tenta de le convaincre mais il ne s'offusqua pas de son refus. Au contraire même, il s'excusa de se montrer si insistant. Narsus ne put déterminer si c'était sincère ou si c'était uniquement dû à son genre mais connaissant Arihas il penchait plutôt pour la première option. Arihas ne laisserait pas son protégé se cantonner à son genre, il devait plutôt le pousser à se mettre en avant et à prendre ses propres décisions.

Ils parlèrent encore longuement de la situation actuelle, le prince était de plus en plus préoccupé. Narsus pouvait lui reconnaître cette qualité il s'inquiétait réellement pour son peuple et ses hommes, comparé à de nombreux nobles qui ne les voyaient que comme de la main d'œuvre. La journée passa à une vitesse folle, en fin d'après-midi le prince tomba de fatigue et surtout ses douleurs étaient revenues. Arihas et Narsus s'en rendirent compte, Narsus l'invita à retourner se coucher. Arslan voulut décliner par politesse mais Narsus insista, le prince finit par céder. Arihas l'accompagna et l'aida se coucher. Le prince s'endormit immédiatement après une énième potion qui avait un goût horriblement amer. Narsus en profita pour discuter encore un peu avec Daryûn au sujet du prince :

« Toi qui le connaît bien, de quelle trempe est le prince Arslan ?  
\- Comme tu l'as vu il s'inquiète du sort des soldats laissés là-bas et la trahison de Kahllahn lui inspire plus de tristesse que de colère. C'est une bonne personne… Mais sa sensibilité m'inquiète, enfin j'imagine que c'est peut-être normal… Mon oncle l'êrhan Vahriz semble penser de même ! Il m'a fait jurer fidélité à son Altesse, expliqua-t-il.  
-Maître Vahriz a dit ça ?  
-Le ton qu'il a employé ne m'inspire rien de bon. Sa Majesté le roi traite son fils avec mépris et la reine semble vouloir prendre ses distances avec le prince je ne comprends pas…  
-Même la reine ? Pour le roi je crois comprendre, connaissant son orgueil ça a dû le piquer que son fils ne soit pas comme lui. Peut-être en veut-il à la reine de ne lui avoir donné que le prince comme héritier ?  
-Pourtant il se montre bien indulgent avec elle, répondit-il.  
-Hum… C'est étrange en effet, dit Narsus pensif. Tu m'as dit hier que le roi avait annoncé les fiançailles du prince… Peut-être que Vahriz veut que quelqu'un soit là pour protéger le prince au cas où le prétendent se montre violent ou profite du prince ? Avec le roi on peut s'attendre au pire !  
-… Daryûn se renfrogna.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sais quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit, je le vois sur ton visage ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît tu penses pouvoir me cacher quelques choses ?  
-Eh bien, hésita-il, mon oncle m'a sous-entendu que… Que je… Enfin que le roi aurait pensé à moi, bégaya-t-il.  
-Vraiment comment ça ? S'exclama-t-il.  
-Eh bien il m'a dit qu'il savait qui le roi avait choisi mais que mon comportement l'avait peut-être fait changer d'avis… »

Le silence s'installa. Narsus réfléchissait aux révélations que venaient de faire son ami puis il reprit :

« Si on y réfléchit, c'est plutôt logique : tu es un marzbâhn donc un bon chef de guerre, le plus jeune d'ailleurs donc celui avec le moins d'écart d'âge. Tu es le neveu de l'êrhan donc quelqu'un de confiance et qui appartient à la noblesse de Parse et puis tu ne t'es jamais rebellé –jusqu'à maintenant- contre le roi... C'est en effet le meilleur choix ! Tu obéis aux ordres du roi mais tu es quand capable de diriger, déclara-t-il avec une logique implacable.  
-Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé sous cet angle, murmura Daryûn.  
-Le prince le sait-il ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Non le roi n'a rien dit d'officiel alors je préfère ne rien dire.  
-C'est certainement mieux ainsi, cela risquerait d'influencer le prince. Il est préférable qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas pour le moment.  
-C'est vrai…  
-Qu'y a-t-il Daryûn? Je vois qu'il a encore quelque chose qui te perturbes, soupira Narsus.  
-Je me demandais : vous semblez bien vous connaître avec Messire Arihas, non ?  
\- Bien se connaître est un peu fort, rit-il. Mon père et son époux étaient amis de longue date après tout ils étaient tous les deux seigneurs dans les terres du Daylam. Comme je l'accompagnais régulièrement je voyais souvent Arihas ! Et puis nous avions peu d'écart d'âge, on discutait pendant que mon père et Kahzac parlaient de leur côté.  
-Je vois, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient un sacré écart d'âge.  
-Oui c'est vrai ! Mais les parents d'Arihas étaient des amis de Kahzac, et puis je crois qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un de particulier pour leur fils. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais leur mariage a été précipité après les premières chaleurs d'Arihas. Au début je pensais que c'était à cause d'une grossesse mais il n'a jamais eu d'enfant… Il semble qu'il y ait eu un incident qui ait précipité ce choix car ils ont conclu le mariage à peine un mois après l'annonce officielle. Mon père semblait aussi s'interroger mais il n'a jamais demandé ou ne m'a jamais dit s'il avait eu la réponse. »

Daryûn resta pensif à ces nouvelles il y repensa même avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain Arslan se réveilla aux aurores, toutes traces de fatigue oubliées. Arihas n'était pas là, il se dit qu'il devait être parti chercher des plantes. Arslan n'avait jamais posé la question d'où venaient toutes les connaissances d'Arihas sur les plantes ? Cela lui était très bénéfique, grâce à ça il était de nouveau sur pieds. D'ailleurs sans ça il n'aurait jamais pu suivre les entraînements qu'il avait subis au palais. En repensant au palais il se demanda si son Père et Vahriz avaient pu le rejoindre pour préparer le prochain assaut contre les lusitaniens. Il espérait qu'ils soient sains et saufs et que sa mère aussi aille bien. Il décida de se lever. Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et tomba sur Elam qui s'affairait autour des fourneaux. Jusque-là il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais ils semblaient avoir le même âge. Il espérait pouvoir lui parler et peut-être s'en faire un ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment engager la conversation, Elam l'aperçut et le salua aussitôt. Arslan voulut proposer son aide mais Elam la refusa. Il tenta alors d'engager la conversation en parlant de ses parents qui avaient été affranchi par Narsus. Elam se mit alors à lui raconter comment Narsus avait libéré ses esclaves pour en faire des hommes libres et de la colère du roi. Arslan repensa alors à ce garçon lusitanien qui l'avait pris en otage et avait critiqué l'esclavage parse. Il pensa alors à voix haute :

« Vaut-il mieux libérer les esclaves ou pas ? Murmura-t-il.  
-C'est à vous seul de trouver une réponse à cette question, répondit Elam. »

Des bruits de sabots se firent alors entendre dans les bois. Arslan et Elam quittèrent la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Narsus, Daryûn et Arihas à la fenêtre qui observaient dehors.

« Ce sont les hommes de Kahllahn, déclara Daryûn.  
-Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps pour vous trouver, ils sont bien entraînés ! Il réfléchit. Je ne t'ai pas demandé mais par quelle route êtes-vous passés pour venir ici ? Daryûn haussa les épaules en souriant.  
-Alors c'est pour ça qu'on est passé par là, sourit Arihas comprenant le stratagème de Daryûn.  
-Ne me dis pas que… Tu es passé ouvertement sous le château de Kahllahn ! Depuis le début tu voulais m'impliquer ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Je savais depuis le début que j'aurais besoin d'arguments pour te convaincre ! Tu n'as plus d'autres choix que de te mettre au service de Son Altesse, dit-il sournoisement. »

Narsus n'avait plus d'autre choix que de coopérer maintenant qu'il était impliqué là-dedans. Il fit monter ses invités au grenier avant que les soldats ne rentrent. Ce qu'ils apprirent leur firent froid dans le dos : Vahriz était mort ! Narsus entendit un bruit provenant du plafond, il se douta que Daryûn devait être en train de perdre son sang-froid là-haut. Les soldats essayèrent de le convaincre de rejoindre leur camp mais il expédia vite la conversation et les soldats tombèrent dans son piège.

Narsus fit descendre le prince et ses deux compagnons. Arslan vit alors la trappe dans laquelle les soldats étaient tombés. Ils ne risquaient pas de sortir de sitôt. Daryûn les regarda avec mépris et colère, Arslan était trop attristé par la nouvelle pour en être dérangé. Arihas les observa, bien que moins touché par la nouvelle il comprenait leurs sentiments. Il connaissait peu Vahriz malgré ces dernières passées au palais, mais il savait que c'était un homme bon pour le prince et que sans lui son Altesse n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait peut-être pas survécu à cette bataille.

Narsus demanda à Daryûn de se calmer, il se reprit tant bien que mal. Il se figea en voyant la détresse sur le visage du prince, cela le calma aussitôt. Arslan ne dit rien, il repensait à son Maître d'armes qui avait été comme un père pour lui. Il lui avait tout appris, sans lui il serait mort à la bataille et ne serait certainement pas capable de faire face à un alpha aujourd'hui. Arihas posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et l'enveloppa dans une aura douce et chaleureuse. Il se demanda comment Arihas faisait ça. Un oméga ne produisait pas de phéromones hors des chaleurs alors pourquoi il arrivait toujours à le réconforter ainsi. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être enveloppé dans une couverture moelleuse et sa présence le rassurait toujours. Il était heureux qu'Arihas l'ait accompagné, il se sentirait perdu sans lui sinon.

Si il n'y avait eu que Daryûn avec lui il se serait senti gêné. Même s'il apprécie beaucoup Daryûn, il se rendait compte que maintenant il ne considérait plus les alphas de la même manière qu'avant. Peut-être que ses récentes montées de fièvre et d'hormones le rendaient plus sensible à leurs présences. C'était encore une chose dont il devrait parler avec Arihas.

Elam arriva et annonça le repas, Narsus conseilla de bien manger car leur journée s'annonçait longue et difficile. Arslan resta perdu dans ses pensées. Narsus l'observa du coin de l'œil, il constata qu'Arihas était aussi intrigué que lui. Daryûn, lui se concentrait sur son repas tentant d'oublier ou bien de digérer la nouvelle du décès de son oncle. Elam remarqua le trouble parmi l'assemblée quand il vit à quel point ils avaient peu touché à leurs assiettes. Il leur proposa de préparer autre chose à manger mais tous déclinèrent son offre. Daryûn entama alors la conversation. Il tenta de nouveau de convaincre Narsus de se joindre à son Altesse :

« Pourquoi ne pas abandonner ta vie d'ermite et entrer au service de son Altesse ?  
\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Je n'aspire qu'à une vie paisible consacrée à l'art !  
-Désolé d'insister à nouveau mais votre aide nous serait précieuse, déclara le prince. Mais sachez que je suis disposé à vous dédommager à la hauteur de votre sacrifice.  
-Une compensation ? Vous souhaitez me couvrir d'or comme sa Majesté ?  
-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vous acheter Messire Narsus…  
-Vous comptez me proposer un poste de ministre ?  
-Vous n'y êtes pas, quand nous aurons réussi à renvoyer les lusitaniens chez eux et que je monterais sur le trône je vous nommerais peintre officiel de la cour de Parse. »

Arihas ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les mines déconfites de Daryûn et Elam. Daryûn tenta de persuader le prince que c'était de la folie de confier un tel poste à ce « barbouilleur de toile » mais il ne réussit pas à le convaincre. Narsus, ravit, ne put s'empêcher de narguer Daryûn et son manque d'esthétique. À la grande surprise de celui-ci, Narsus s'inclina humblement devant le prince et prêta serment de rester à son service.

Ils se préparent alors pour le départ oubliant totalement les soldats dans la trappe qui enragés de pouvoir sortir. Ils quittèrent la petite maison en emportant des provisions ainsi que les chevaux des soldats. Une fois que le groupe fut parti, les soldats réussirent à sortir de la trappe bien décidés à les coincer plus tard. Elam qui les surveillait de loin alla prévenir Narsus que les soldats avaient réussi à s'enfuir, il reporta aussi ce qu'il avait entendu. Le petit groupe avait trouvé refuge dans une grotte à l'abri des regards. Narsus élabora alors un plan pour leur échapper. Il en fit part au prince qui écouta avec attention toutes les explications que donner Narsus sur la stratégie militaire. Daryûn sourit en voyant le prince si attentif devant les « cours » de Narsus. Ce dernier ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ce qu'il disait intéressait et fascinait le prince. Le stratège le mit en garde contre l'excès d'orgueil et de confiance lors des batailles car cela risquait de le mener à sa perte de la même manière que son Père. Arslan en prit bien note.

* * *

 **Alors ce nouveau chapitre?**

 **À la semaine prochaine ~~~~**


	7. La route vers l'est

**Je remercie Lacie95, Arashi-Ohno, Sylyano et Rosa-fic pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant !**

 **~('o'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **La route vers l'est**

Arslan était couvert de poussière. Son armure commençait à lui peser mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il suivait Arihas et ses deux nouveaux compagnons : Ghîb et Faranghîs. Ils les avaient rejoints depuis un moment maintenant, grâce à eux ils avaient pu défaire Kahllahn. Arslan repensa à Kahllahn et sa mort tragique. Ils n'avaient obtenu qu'une seule information de lui : son père était vivant. Il avait été réconforté par cette nouvelle, puis Ghîb lui avait aussi annoncé que sa mère, la reine, allait bien quand il avait quitté le palais.

Depuis cet affrontement avec Kahllahn, la situation du groupe allait de mal en pique. Daryûn et Narsus s'étaient rendus à la capitale et n'avaient pu que constater le chaos qui y régnait. Là-bas ils avaient dû combattre un homme redoutable qui portait un masque d'argent. Ce dernier cachait une brûlure qui marquait son visage. Il avait aussi avoué le meurtre de Vahriz. Ensuite leur arrivée à Kashan et la trahison de Hodir, celui-ci voulait profiter du prince et se débarrasser des autres. La tentative de libération des esclaves qui avait été un véritable échec. Et maintenant leur fuite vers Peshawar alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par une horde de lusitaniens menait par le fils de Kahllahn : Zandé.

Arslan n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, beaucoup de choses étaient arrivés en si peu de temps. Heureusement qu'il avait pu trouver de nouveaux alliés. Dame Faranghîs aussi belle que meurtrière et Ghîb aussi habile que beau parleur. Ils formaient une paire bien singulière. Le prince se tendit en entendant des voix s'élever devant eux. Il espérait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait piéger par les soldats lusitaniens. Il fut vite rassuré en voyant des visages bien familiers maintenant : « Narsus ! » Il fut heureux de le retrouver ainsi que Daryûn et Elam qui étaient tous sains et saufs. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un visage qui lui était inconnu : une jeune fille avec des marques rouges sur le visage. Voyant son interrogation Narsus la présenta aussitôt :

« Voici Alfreed du clan Zot, votre Altesse. Les circonstances ont fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée à voyager avec nous !  
-Ah je vais- enfin j'espère pouvoir vous servir votre Altesse pour le-le bien de notre nation, bégaya-t-elle.  
-Merci ! Je serais heureux de vous avoir à mes côtés si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, sourit le prince. Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous offrir pour vous remercier maintenant mais j'y veillerais dans le futur. »

Alfreed fut agréablement surprise par la bienveillance qu'elle vit sur le visage du prince. Elle ne s'attendait pas ça venant du fils du roi Andragoras. Elle s'attendait à quelqu'un d'imposant, capable d'arrêter un lion à main nue mais au contraire le prince était plutôt chétif. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Les membres qu'elle ne connaissait pas se présentèrent alors à elle : Dame Faranghîs, Ghîb le ménestrel et Arihas le précepteur du prince. Elle les trouva tous très accueillant mais la situation était problématique. Ils devaient traverser la rivière, seulement leurs ennemis étaient déjà passés par là et avaient détruit le pont permettant de rejoindre Peshawar. Ils devaient trouver un nouvel endroit pour traverser.

Arslan sourit en voyant Alfreed et Elam se disputer sur la marche à suivre pour rejoindre Peshawar. Narsus finit par donner raison à Alfreed. Ils se mirent alors à longer la rivière en quête d'un endroit moins profond et avec moins de courant pour pouvoir passer avec les chevaux. Arslan regarda l'autre rive et pensa à Azrael et Soroush. Ils trouvèrent alors un endroit pour passer. Seulement les lusitaniens les attendaient déjà en embuscade. Il leurs fallut alors prendre les armes. Daryûn s'élança alors sans la moindre hésitation, massacrant tout ce qui avait le malheur de passer près de sa lame. Alfreed s'élança aussi, surprenant ses nouveaux compagnons qui purent admirer son adresse au combat –au grand dam d'Elam. Ils formèrent un cercle autour d'Arslan pour le protéger et avancer rapidement.

Zandé fit alors son apparition pour distraire Daryûn pendant que des soldats en profitaient pour attaquer le prince. Un soldat vit une ouverture dans le dos du prince et attaqua sans la moindre hésitation. Le prince n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'attendant à recevoir un coup il fut surpris de voir son adversaire tomber au sol. Il avait été griffé au visage. Il entendit un cri strident et aperçut une silhouette planer au-dessus d'eux. Il reconnut immédiatement Azrael. Si Azrael était là alors ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose :

« Ecoutez-moi ! Kishward est tout proche et il amène des renforts avec lui ! »S'exclama-t-il.

La panique commença alors à envahir les troupes adverses et ses compagnons furent alors rassurer. L'action du prince impressionna Narsus : effrayer l'ennemie et remonter le moral des troupes peut faire toute la différence dans une bataille. Cela le fit sourire. Un soldat s'exclame soudainement, les renforts étaient arrivés comme l'avait prédit le prince.

Ils ne purent qu'observer la vague qui déferla sur leurs adversaires qui n'eurent pas le temps de se replier avant l'impact. Ils furent obligés de battre en retraite rapidement avant qu'ils ne se fassent tous tuer. Zandé pesta mais fuit en amenant les hommes qui lui restaient.

Arslan vérifia que tout le monde allaient bien une fois la bataille terminée. Alfreed allait de surprises en surprises avec ce prince, il lui avait même demandé à elle, si elle allait bien ! Elle ne pensait pas qu'un prince puisse s'inquiéter pour ses hommes surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu important qu'elle. Kishward se précipita aux côtés de son Altesse et s'agenouilla respectueusement devant le prince. Le prince sembla ravi de le voir.

Ils furent accueillis triomphalement dans la forteresse. Les soldats s'amoncelèrent autour d'eux pour accueillir le prince et lui parler. Il prit le temps de leur répondre poliment à la grande surprise de certains. Le seigneur Bahman les accueillit alors, il ne semblait pas bien. Le prince pensa que l'âge et la situation actuelle devait le fatiguer mais cette explication ne sembla pas convaincre ses compagnons. Kishward les invita alors à rejoindre leurs appartements et il leur montra la voie. Il leur annonça aussi que les bains avaient été préparés à leur attention.

Le prince se laissa complément fondre dans l'eau. Il eut l'impression que cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas pris de bain. Arihas sourit en entendant le soupir d'aise du prince, et le rejoint. Arihas était le seul qui pouvait partager le bain en même temps que le prince. Ils avaient donc le privilège d'être les premiers. Le prince savoura longtemps la sensation de l'eau chaude contre sa peau, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Arihas lui était déjà sorti, il n'aimait pas rester dans les bains chauds trop longtemps. Arslan sortit à regret de l'eau et se couvrit avant de rejoindre Arihas dans une des alcôves en bordure des bains. Arihas lui servit à boire, le prince se mit à l'observer. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Arihas. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi mais cela le perturbait. Ils entendirent du bruit et Ghîb apparu. Arihas se refrogna mais Arslan ne sembla pas perturbé:

« Je croyais que personne ne se baignait j'ai voulu en profiter, sourit Ghîb.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, déclara le prince.  
-Hum… Dîtes-moi Altesse, je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas prendre de bain avec nous par pudeur pourtant Sir Arihas est là, dit-t-il.  
-À vrai dire c'est surtout que je ne peux pas me laver en présence de Daryûn, dit-il gêné.  
-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il curieux. L'insouciance de Ghîb commençait à agacer Arihas.  
-Eh bien… Parce que c'est un … Un alpha, déclara-t-il.  
-Je ne vois pas le prob- Oh ! Il s'arrêta. Alors vous êtes vraiment un oméga ?  
-Ne me dîtes pas que vous le remarquez seulement maintenant ? Demanda Arihas.  
-Euh… je ne pensais pas que le prince aussi… Quoique s'est plutôt logique vu que Sir Arihas en est un, réfléchit-il.  
-Vous aviez vu pour Arihas mais pas pour moi, comment cela se fait-il ? Demanda le prince.  
-Les faux-col sont un bon indicateur. »

Arslan comprit alors ce qu'il trouvait bizarre chez Arihas : il n'avait pas ses cols hauts habituels. Depuis qu'il le connaissait c'était la première fois qu'il apercevait sa gorge ou sa nuque. Il remarqua alors des marques légèrement rosées et des… Traces de dents ?

« Eh bien on peut dire que ce cher Daryûn cache bien son jeu, vous avez de sacrées marques! Reprit Ghîb.  
-Qu'avez-vous dit ? L'atmosphère se glaça aussitôt.  
-Ce n'est pas Daryûn votre partenaire ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Mon partenaire est mort, répondit-il sèchement.  
-Je suis navré, s'exclama-t-il, je croyais que… Je… »

Le beau parleur était à bout de paroles et l'atmosphère était devenue glaciale. Arslan demanda à Arihas de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Arihas le suivit et s'empressa de couvrir son cou à nouveau avant de sortir. Ils marchèrent dans un silence pesant, le prince ne savait pas comment faire pour apaiser son compagnon. Il tenta de lui sourire, Arihas lui rendit un léger sourire. Le prince remarqua qu'il semblait plus triste qu'en colère. Il l'accompagna alors jusqu'à ses appartements et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le prince ne le retint pas.

Arihas se cloitra dans ses appartements, il défit alors son col et les vit. _Ses_ marques. Elles étaient toujours là, le temps ne semblait pas les avoir altérées. Il posa sa main sur son cou et fit courir ses doigts dessus. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient été faites il y a quelques jours pourtant cela faisait presque quatre ans maintenant. Kahzac les avait faites quelques jours avant de partir en guerre. Cela ne devait pas durer longtemps, ce n'était pas une grande bataille, leurs ennemies n'étaient pas redoutables pourtant… Il n'était jamais revenu.

Il serra sa main sur son cou. Il pouvait encore sentir le souffle chaud de Kahzac alors qu'il enfonçait ses dents dans sa chair au moment de l'extase. Il posa son autre main sur sa bouche. Il tremblait. Sa respiration devint difficile. Il laissa échapper une plainte de sa bouche. Il sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues et sa main. Sa vision devint totalement trouble. Il avait mal. Sa poitrine le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il se sentait terriblement seul sans lui, mais surtout maintenant il culpabilisait. Ses marques étaient en train de disparaître, il le savait au fond de lui. Elles s'effaçaient doucement, mais elles s'effaçaient et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il était en train de perdre le seul lien qui lui restait avec son alpha, et ça le rendait malade. Il pensait toujours à lui pourtant ses marques continuaient à disparaître. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier, il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas, et pourtant… Il fut secoué par une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Il resserra ses mains pour ne pas laisser de son s'échapper. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il n'en voulait pas Ghîb, c'est juste que ses paroles lui rappelait qu' _il_ n'était plus là.

Arslan resta un moment dans sa chambre pour se reposer avant d'en sortir. Il fit un détour aux cuisines avant de monter sous les toits. Il tomba alors sur Kishward qui ne sembla pas surpris de le trouver ici. Arslan se mit à lui raconter ce qui était arrivé et comment Azrael l'avait sauvé du soldat lusitanien. Il lui apportait donc une récompense. Cela fit sourire Kishward de voir que le prince était toujours aussi gentil et attentionné envers ses oiseaux. Lorsque Arslan lui demanda où était Soroush il fut bien obligé de lui faire part de ses craintes. Quand il lui parla de son ancien esclave, Arslan saisit l'occasion pour parler de son souhait : libérer les esclaves. Kishward n'était pas contre mais il ne pensait pas que le roi Andragoras approuve. Il fut alors très surpris par l'attitude du prince :

« Si j'arrive à sauver mon Père des lusitaniens, je pense que ma voix deviendra suffisamment importante pour qu'il m'écoute. J'ai bien l'intention qu'il m'entende cette fois ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle détermination sur le visage du prince. Il se demanda ce que Narsus avait bien pu faire pour que le prince devienne ainsi. Le prince n'était pas du genre à défier son père, ni même à être sûr de lui pourtant sa résolution semblait sans faille. Il sourit. Il espérait que le prince y arriverait.

S'il restait aussi déterminé et résolue dans ses choix, il ne faisait aucun doute que d'ici quelques années il pourrait gouverner le pays sans avoir besoin d'être chaperonné. Peut-être qu'avoir un roi oméga changerait les mentalités et ferait avancer les choses. Il avait toujours déploré le comportement de ses semblables et le peu de considération qu'on offrait aux omégas. Il essayait de changer ça à son échelle, il veillait à ce que les droits de chacun soient reconnus dans la forteresse. Il s'assombrit, aujourd'hui encore le viol d'un oméga pendant sa période de chaleur n'est pas reconnu car « ce sont les omégas qui aguichent, les alphas ne font qu'y répondre pour les soulager » cela l'avait toujours horrifié. Il espérait que le prince montrerait à tous qu'un oméga peut diriger et ce au même titre qu'un alpha. Cela semblait fonctionner tout doucement, les soldats oubliaient que le prince était un oméga et le suivaient. Son arrivée à Peshawar en était la preuve, ils étaient venus l'accueillir comme ils auraient accueilli le roi. Il n'avait pas entendu une seule remarque déplacée à l'encontre du prince.

Le prince le quitta et rejoint à nouveau ses appartements. Il essaya de dormir seulement il n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant la journée avait été longue et épuisante, le bain l'avait certes reposé mais pas au point de l'endormir. Il fixa un moment le plafond cherchant en vain le sommeil. Peut-être les hormones ? Il fit la moue, Arihas lui avait dit qu'elles pouvaient influencer autant son humeur que son état. Si elles pouvaient l'épuiser au point de le clouer au lit alors elles pouvaient certainement le maintenir éveillé durant plusieurs heures.

« Alors comme ça son Altesse et Sir Arihas sont des omégas ? Demanda Ghîb.  
-Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué avant ? Répondit Narsus.  
-Alors c'est pour ça que le prince est si souvent épuisé et que Sir Arihas lui prépare toujours des infusions ! S'exclama Faranghîs.  
\- Ce n'est pas évident au premier coup d'œil, même chez Arihas qui est adulte c'est difficile à voir. Nous avons toujours vu le prince dans des habits amples et il a été amené au combat ! Et puis nous, nous ne sommes pas des alphas, dit Ghîb en regardant Daryûn.  
-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Alfreed. Je croyais que les omégas n'étaient pas emmenés aux combats et qu'ils ne suivaient pas d'entrainements militaires pourtant le prince sait se défendre ! Déclara-t-elle.  
-C'est le roi qui l'a voulu ainsi, déclara Daryûn. Le prince faisait de son mieux mais il était limité jusqu'à maintenant dans ses entraînements. Cela ne fait que deux ou trois mois qu'il suit des entraînements normaux.  
-Il a pu en suivre avant que son état se stabilise ? C'est impressionnant ! J'imagine qu'Arihas est passé par là, ria Narsus.  
-Cela n'a pas dû être évident à gérer, intervint Faranghîs.  
-C'était plutôt difficile d'après ce que mon oncle m'a dit, mais son Altesse faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rater ses entraînements. Arihas a réorganisé les entraînements pour qu'ils soient plus courts.  
-C'était si difficile que ça pour le prince ? Demanda Elam.  
-D'après ce que j'ai entendu d'Arihas la puberté pour un oméga male c'est comme passer trois ans avec une grippe incessante et Arihas n'est pas du genre à se plaindre ! »

Cette conversation tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Elam. Il avait toujours trouvé le prince maladroit et chétif. Au début il pensait que le prince était une petite nature du fait qu'il soit toujours épuisé et semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer après chaque entraînements avec Daryûn, mais maintenant il comprenait mieux et il s'en voulait un peu. Il devait bien l'avouer ses derniers jours le prince lui avait fait forte impression. Il n'avait pas hésité à venir l'aider contre les lusitaniens plutôt que de l'abandonner à son sort. C'était indéniable le prince était d'une nature gentil et prévenante, il s'inquiétait réellement pour ses compagnons. C'était rare de trouver un noble ainsi, à part Messire Narsus il n'en avait jamais rencontré d'autre. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs et tomba nez-à-nez avec le prince.

« Votre Altesse ?  
-Ah Elam ! Sourit le prince.  
-Vous sortez ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je vais juste prendre un peu l'air sur les remparts, c'est étrange mais j'ai du mal à m'endormir ce soir malgré la journée que nous avons eu, soupira-t-il.  
-Je vous accompagne Altesse ! S'exclama Elam.  
-Voyons ce n'est pas nécessaire, sourit-il, il n'y a rien à craindre ici !  
-Mais votre Altesse, rétorqua Elam.  
\- Ça ira ne tant fait pas, le rassura-t-il. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas… Est-ce que tu pourrais allez voir Arihas ? Je m'inquiète pour lui il n'avait pas l'air bien tout à l'heure…  
-D'accord mais faites attention à vous ! »

Arslan sourit et continua son chemin, il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir un peu. Elam le regarda s'éloigner, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser. D'habitude le prince venait chercher sa compagnie mais là il l'avait repoussé. Il semblait que le prince ait besoin d'être seul cette fois. Il se demanda ce que pouvait avoir Arihas pour que cela inquiète autant le prince. Arihas était d'une nature enjouée. Depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient il ne l'avait jamais vu sans son habituel sourire même lorsque le prince n'était pas bien il continuait de sourire pour le rassurer. Elam trouvait qu'il ressemblait un peu à une mère pour le prince, peut-être sa nature d'oméga faisait qu'il se montrait particulièrement attentif au prince. Il y avait un lien particulier entre eux, Elam l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Il alla donc frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Arihas. Il n'eut pas de réponse alors il insista encore un peu. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant Arihas ainsi. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés mais surtout il semblait terriblement triste:

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il alarmé.  
-Ah… Elam ne t'inquiètes pas, soupira-t-il. Ça va c'est juste un peu de fatigue je dois avoir les yeux rouge non ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Hum… Elam ne sut que répondre.  
-Qu'y a-t-il Elam ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.  
-Le prince était inquiet à votre sujet, il souhaitait savoir si vous alliez mieux ?  
-Je vois, dit-il. Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès du prince pour l'avoir inquiété pour si peu… Je ne suis pas un très bon précepteur, souffla-t-il.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas vous rabaisser ainsi ! Vous faîtes un excellent travail auprès du prince, s'exclama-t-il. »

Arihas sourit devant l'air gêné d'Elam quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui parla encore un peu pour lui assurer que tout allez bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Arslan arriva enfin sur les remparts, il avança tranquillement profitant de l'air frais. Il respira à plein poumons l'air revigorant des montagnes, c'était très différent de la capitale. La ville était beaucoup plus petite et calme. Il entendait de temps en temps quelques éclats de voix et apercevait de temps à autres des lumières se déplacer dans les rues. Il regarda au loin, la lune éclairait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir les collines à l'horizon. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire maintenant : comment sauver son Père ? Comment le retrouver surtout ? Et sa Mère ? Allait-elle s'en sortir à la capitale ? Et qui était ce masque d'argent qui avait donné du fils à retordre à Daryûn ? Pourquoi Kahllahn les avait-il trahis, ainsi que son fils ? Il avait avoué préférer que le prince ne sache pas et qu'il préférait passer pour un traître. Pourquoi donc ? Qu'y avait-il de si terrible pour qu'il veuille le cacher à ce point ? Et puis Bahman ne semblait pas aller mieux. Il continua à marcher seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui s'élevèrent derrière lui.

* * *

 **À la semaine prochaine~~~**


	8. Le masque dans la nuit

**Je remercie Rosa-fic, Arashi-Ohno et Solyano pour leurs reviews !**

 **Pfiou~~ Un peu plus et j'oubliais de poster aujourd'hui ! Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas comment je m'en suis rappelée ^^ Mon boulot saisonnier me fait oublier le reste XD**

 **Sur ce... Voilà le chapitre qui aurait pu n'arriver que demain ~('-'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~** **~('o')~** **~('-'~)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Le masque dans la nuit**

Daryûn n'en revenait pas. Comment diable cet homme avait-il fait pour entrer dans la cité ? Pourquoi Bahman n'avait pas réagi ? Il était resté un bon guerrier malgré son âge alors l'avait-il laissé s'échapper ? Et puis quelque chose d'autre l'intriguait... Bahman avait l'air bouleversé par l'apparition du Masque d'argent mais il chassa cette idée. Il devait se concentrer. Il espérait arrêter le Masque d'argent avant qu'il ne puisse trouver le prince. C'est alors qu'il croisa Elam affolé, le prince était sorti de sa chambre sans escorte. Elam en était malade d'avoir laissé le prince seul. Arihas était parti à sa recherche en passant par un autre chemin espérant croiser le prince. La panique avait envahi la forteresse. Tous recherchaient ce dangereux individu qui restait introuvable malgré tous les soldats mobilisés.

« Alors c'est toi, Arslan ? »

Le prince se retourna et vit un homme sortir de l'ombre. Il sentit immédiatement la menace dans le ton de sa voix et de son attitude. Cet homme était un alpha il en acquit rapidement la certitude. Il se sentait écrasé, ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Lorsqu'il s'avança il put voir son masque : c'était le Masque d'argent ! Il recula tremblant, cet homme était effrayant.

« Est-ce toi Arslan ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. Arslan hésita avant de répondre.  
-Je suis Arslan, prince héritier et fils du roi Andragoras troisième du nom !  
-« Prince héritier » dis-tu ? Toi, le maudit rejeton d'Andragoras ! S'énerva-t-il. Je vais te faire regretter d'être né ! Mais je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, je vais te faire souffrir ! Tu vas comprendre le calvaire que j'ai vécu ces seize derrières années ! »

Le Masque d'argent fut dévoré par une colère noire. _Ce maudit bâtard comment osait-il se faire appeler prince héritier !_ Pensa-t-il rageusement. Il dégaina son épée et l'attaqua brutalement avec toute la haine qui brûlait en lui. Le prince eut à peine le temps de sortir son arme pour se défendre qu'il fût propulsé contre le mur. Il arrivait à peine à bouger. Tout son corps était lourd et froid, il peinait à se mouvoir. Il tremblait tout entier, il avait peur. Il voulait qu'Arihas soit là pour le rassurer et Vahriz pour le protéger. Il ne désirait qu'une chose que cette angoisse qui le rongeait s'en aille. Son adversaire continuait de l'attaquer. Il se défendait comme il pouvait mais cela ne servait à rien. Sa lame fut brisée d'un coup net et puissant. Arslan se retrouva bloqué contre les remparts sans aucune arme, instinctivement il présenta son cou à son assaillant. Etrangement celui-ci sembla se calmer. Il baissa sa lame et s'approcha. Son comportant avait changé d'un coup, il était soudainement devenu calme toute sa colère semblait l'avoir quitté. Il se rapprocha, il était beaucoup trop près et commençait à se pencher vers lui. Arslan fut paralysé il sentit son souffle se rapprocher de son cou. Le Masque d'argent se bloqua soudainement, cette odeur… C'était un oméga !

Le prince réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait besoin de trouver une arme, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de se défendre, n'importe quoi… Il aperçut les torches. Il couvrit instinctivement son cou d'une main et de l'autre il saisit le pied de la torche la plus proche. Il la jeta vers son adversaire qui recula immédiatement. Le prince remarqua que le Masque d'argent semblait avoir peur du feu. Il saisit un morceau enflammé et le tendit devant lui. Son adversaire semblait réfléchir. Arslan entendit alors des voix derrière lui : c'étaient Arihas et Faranghîs. Puis Daryûn et Kishward arrivèrent derrière le Masque d'argent. Celui-ci se retrouva encerclé mais cela ne sembla pas l'inquiéter.

Arihas se précipita aux côtés du prince qui s'effondra aussitôt. Le brun s'inquiéta en voyant le prince ainsi. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout et puis le fait qu'il garde sa main plaqué dans son cou lui faisait craindre le pire. Cet homme aurait-il tenté de marquer le prince ? C'était bizarre. Le prince paraissait totalement perdu, il vient se blottir contre Arihas. Il sentit alors que les émotions que venait de vivre le prince avaient déclenché une nouvelle montée d'hormones : c'était mauvais.

Daryûn et Kishward attaquèrent tour à tour, le Masque d'argent répliquait sans le moindre problème. Cependant il était cerné et ne pouvait s'enfuir. Kishward s'élança une nouvelle fois mais la voix de Bahman s'éleva soudainement, presque hystérique :

« Ne le tuez pas ! Si vous le tuez, vous mettrez à fin à la véritable lignée royale ! »

Kishward perturbé par cette révélation rata son coup et le Masque d'argent se retrouva projeté par-dessus les remparts. On entendit juste le bruit de l'eau lorsqu'il tomba dans les douves. Kishward ordonna qu'on parte immédiatement à sa recherche.

Arslan eut du mal à se relever mais il se dirigea vers Bahman qui était totalement prostré au sol et qui se parlait à lui-même.

« Seigneur Bahman qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda difficilement le prince.  
-Votre Altesse pardonnez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai dit ça dans la précipitation ! » Implorât-il à genoux devant le prince qui tenait à peine debout.

« _La précipitation_ » pensa Narsus, _maudit vieille homme te rends-tu seulement compte de ce qui tu viens de dire. Non seulement il confirme nos craintes d'après les dire de Kahllahn, que ce Masque d'argent serait le neveu du roi : Hilmes ! Mais en plus il vient de dire que le prince n'est pas de sang royal. Comment le prince va-t-il réagir ?_ Il se tourna vers le prince mais il s'inquiéta aussitôt en voyant la mine blême du prince. Il tomba à genoux. Daryûn et Kishward se précipitèrent pour aider le prince mais Arihas leur cria de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Ils se figèrent tous les deux sur place, Kishward qui comprit s'éloigna aussitôt. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Daryûn pour qu'il fasse de même. Arihas vint s'agenouiller aux côtés du prince. Il vit le prince se recroqueviller complètement sur lui-même et se mettre à trembler. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge et ses yeux devinrent humides à cause de la fièvre. Il l'aida à se relever mais le prince peina à y arriver. Il se redressa complètement et tenta de garder contenance. Arihas appela Ghîb pour l'aider à ramener le prince à sa chambre. Il l'aida à marcher à l'abri des regards. Le prince s'effondra aussitôt et Ghîb le rattrapa juste à temps. Arslan tomba inconscient dans ses bras.

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de venir ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Oui je ne pouvais pas le porter et ouvrir les portes seul n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il. »

Il porta le prince jusqu'à ses appartements, heureusement ils ne croisèrent personne. Ghîb déposa le prince sur son lit. Arihas lui demanda de rester à la porte pour le moment. Elam déboula dans le couloir les bras chargés de sachets et plantes ainsi que des récipients et de l'eau chaude. Ghîb le regarda arriver avec des yeux ronds.

« Je pense que Sir Arihas en aura besoin ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Elam demanda l'autorisation avant d'entrer. Ghîb referma la porte aussitôt derrière lui dès qu'il fût entré. Elam déposa tout ce qu'il avait apporté sur une table près du lit. Un parfum étrange vint perturber ses sens, il se demanda d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Il eut du mal à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Arihas en train de déshabiller le prince. Puis il déposa des serviettes humides dans son dos. Le prince reprit conscience et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de s'enrouler autour d'un oreiller.

« Vous avez moins chaud, votre Altesse ? Il n'eut pas de réponse. Votre Altesse qu'est-il arrivé avec cet homme ?  
-I-il m'a « senti »… Murmura difficilement le prince. Je n'ai pas compris… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Ce n'est rien, je crois que votre assaillant a voulu vérifier sa pensée… Elam, si tu restes peux-tu faire infuser le sachet vert, s'il te plaît ? Mais si tu ne veux pas rester, tu n'es pas obligé je comprendrais… Ça ne doit pas être facile…  
-Non je vais vous aider, ça va !  
-Vérifier ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
-Pendant votre combat il a dû penser que vous étiez un oméga alors il a certainement voulu vérifier. Je vous ai déjà dit que les omégas ne produisent pas de phéromones hors des chaleurs n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien les glandes qui produisent ses phéromones se situent dans le cou alors en s'approchant de _très_ près on peut les sentir. Seulement comme vous n'êtes pas encore stable le fait d'avoir un alpha si près de vous, vous a chamboulé et c'est tout à fait normal !  
-Je vois, murmura-t-il.  
-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous sentirez bientôt mieux ! Ghîb est à la porte et il veille à ce qu'aucun alpha ne rentre dans la pièce. Elam peux-tu me passer le verre, s'il-te-plaît ?  
-Tout de suite !  
-Avec ceci vous irez mieux ! Tenez, buvez doucement, dit-il gentiment. »

Elam resta à l'écart observant la scène de loin. S'il avait bien compris la situation ce parfum étrange dans la pièce venait du prince. Il ne savait pas que lui aussi, en tant que béta, pouvait le sentir. Il regarda Arihas aider le prince à boire avant de l'aider à s'allonger. Il vint poser la coupe vide sur la table et en ramena une rempli d'eau sur la table de nuit à côté du prince.

« Votre Altesse, si vous le souhaitez on peut vous laisser seul quelques instants ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.  
-Hum… Je veux bien, rougit le prince.  
\- Dans ce cas appelez-moi s'il y a le moindre souci je reste à la porte. »

Arihas invita Elam à le suivre dehors. Ghîb fut surpris de les voir sortir tous les deux.

« Le prince a besoin d'être un peu seul, expliqua Arihas.  
-Je vois, répondit simplement Ghîb.  
-Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux de le laisser seul ainsi ? Dans son état il n'y a pas de risque ? S'inquiéta Elam.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a justement besoin qu'on le laisse un peu seul pour le moment. L'infusion va faire baisser la fièvre et l'aider à se calmer, mais il doit régler certaines choses de lui-même, sourit-il.  
-Hum… Je ne comprends pas vraiment mais j'imagine que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, bougonnât-il. Si seulement je n'avais pas laissé le prince sortir seul…  
-Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir, personne ne pouvait le prédire et puis le prince va bien !  
-Pourtant tout à l'heure ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu ! Il a l'air encore plus malade que d'habitude ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Il n'est pas « malade » comme tu dis, c'est juste que cette rencontre lui a fait de l'effet, expliqua Ghîb.  
-Hum… Elam ne comprit pas le sous-entendu.  
-Disons que l'adolescence et les hormones ça _éveille_ , sourit Ghîb.  
-Je ne vois toujou- Il se stoppa et vira rouge en quelques instants. J-je je, bégaya-t-il.  
-Sir Ghîb cessez de le tourmenter ainsi, le réprima gentiment Arihas.  
-Il s'inquiétait ! Il fallait bien le rassurer sur l'état du prince ! Répliqua-t-il.  
-C'est pour ça que vous avez éloigné Messire Daryûn et Messire Kishward tout à l'heure ? Demanda Elam.  
-Oui tu comprends vite. Il aurait été fâcheux qu'ils s'approchent de trop près vu son état, cela aurait pu provoquer des incidents, conclut-il. »

Elam garda le silence, il comprenait enfin la situation. Cela le rassura de savoir que ce n'était pas une des crises du prince comme celle qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le prince semblait toujours si épuisé après, il mettait plusieurs jours à s'en remettre à chaque fois. Même si elles s'étaient raréfiées au cours de leur voyage, le prince avait toujours des épisodes de grandes fatigues. Il rougit en repensant à ce qu'avait sous-entendu Ghîb. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit un problème de cet ordre- _là_.

Des pas pressés et des voix inquiètes se firent entendre dans le couloir. Kishward et Daryûn apparurent alors au bout du corridor. Daryûn se figea en voyant que Ghîb se trouvait devant la chambre du prince. _Pourquoi cet homme est-il toujours là ?_ Pensa-t-il agacé. _Pourquoi pouvait-il rester au chevet de son Altesse avec Arihas ?_ Il balaya ses pensées d'un revers, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Arihas leur demanda de rester à distance, pour que leurs présences ne puissent pas déranger le prince.

« Nous avons une nouvelle pour le prince ! S'exclama Kishward. Pouvons-nous lui parler ?  
-Dites-nous, nous lui transmettrons, déclara Arihas.  
-Les sentinelles nous ont reportés qu'une armé d'une dizaine de millier d'hommes conduite par le prince Rajendra a traversé la rivière en profitant de la nuit ! »

Pendant ce temps Hilmes avançait dans les ténèbres pour rejoindre sa monture qu'il avait laissée un peu plus haut dans les montagnes. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait entendu et découvert ce soir. Ce jeune prince dont il avait juré la mort était un oméga, cela l'avait décontenancé. Il l'avait trouvé frêle pour un alpha, mais maintenant qu'il le savait oméga il se rendit compte que ce petit se défendait bien. Après cette découverte il n'avait plus osé l'attaquer, les mots de son Père lui étaient revenus en mémoire :

« _C'est indigne d'un alpha de s'en prendre à un oméga. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous opposer mais nous compléter, tu comprends Hilmes ?_ »

Son Père lui avait toujours inculqué ça et était resté ferme sur cette position : c'était le devoir d'un alpha de protéger un oméga. Il abandonna bien vite l'idée de tuer Arslan. Cela ne servirait à rien de toute manière puisqu'il ne pouvait réclamer le trône seul. Il pouvait se contenter de le capturer sans le blesser, et il ne serait plus un problème pour lui. Les mots de Bahman lui revinrent en mémoire, il avait sous-entendu qu'Arslan n'était pas de sang royal encore une raison de plus pour ne plus s'en soucier.

Le prince grogna, il sentait le froid mordre sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux, quand s'était-il endormi ? Etait-ce déjà le matin ? Il referma sa tunique en urgence remarquant sa tenue indécente. Il aurait été bien embarrassé si Arihas été entré et l'avait vu ainsi. Il attrapa son pantalon jeté plus tôt mais il se rendit compte qu'il était tout poisseux alors il se leva et fit un brin de toilette avant de l'enfiler. Il eut le feu aux joues en repensant à ce qui était arrivé plus tôt et dans quel état cette rencontre avec le Masque d'argent l'avait mis. Son corps avait réagi en fonction de l'humeur de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il était enragé il avait été effrayé et lorsque celui-ci s'était calmé et rapproché il s'était retrouvé… _Excité_? En à peine quelques secondes ils étaient passés du coq à l'âne sans la moindre transition. Il se sentait coupable de cette réaction inopinée et très dérangeante. Heureusement pour lui qu'Arihas avait l'esprit vif et l'avait laissé seul pour régler le problème. Cependant quelque chose d'autre le tracassait : ce qu'avait dit Bahman ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Que voulait-il dire ? Etait-il possible qu'il ne soit pas le fils du roi ? Qu'il ne soit que le bâtard d'un quelconque noble ?

Il entendit des éclats de voix derrière la porte et il reconnut Kishward. Il s'approcha de la porte pour écouter. Lorsqu'il entendit la raison de sa venue, il ouvrit immédiatement la porte sans se poser de question. Des visages surpris se tournèrent vers lui. Arihas sourit en voyant la mine déterminée du prince malgré sa fatigue et son inquiétude apparente.

« Votre Altesse, vous vous sentez-vous mieux ? Demanda poliment Kishward.  
-Je vais bien ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai vécu pire… Murmura-t-il. Pour le moment nous devons nous concentrer sur comment arrêter cette armée, dit-il avec force. »

Ils accompagnèrent alors le prince jusqu'à la salle du conseil où tous ses compagnons étaient déjà. Kishward leur expliqua la situation actuelle de Sindôra. L'instabilité qui y régnait était due aux combats incessants entre les deux princes qui voulaient chacun obtenir le trône. Cette histoire de légitimité ramena les doutes du prince à la surface. Et l'état de Bahman n'était pas rassurant, il ne pouvait même pas être présent à ce conseil. Narsus rassura vite le prince, l'armée sindôrienne allait échouer. Il expliqua au prince les trois raisons qui faisaient que leurs ennemies ne pouvaient gagner. Ils pourraient les repousser sans problème et en profiter pour stabiliser leurs frontières. En quelques minutes Narsus mis au point un plan et le mis en action.

Le plan d'action fut efficace. Au lever du jour le prince Rajendra se trouvait captif dans la forteresse de Peshawar. C'est alors qu'Arslan entra en scène s'occupant de négocier avec Rajendra. Le prince garda un sourire angélique du début à la fin qui donna des frissons à Rajendra : ce jeune prince était assez effrayant -à sa manière bien sûr. Il n'allait pas se laisser décontenancer devant un oméga au physique déjà si prometteur mais les tentatives de charmes ne furent guère efficaces. Une sueur froide le parcourut lorsqu'il perçut une ombre terrifiante derrière le prince. Cet homme en noir semblait se retenir de l'assassiner sur place. Face aux arguments et menaces de Narsus, Rajendra fut contraint de céder à sceller l'alliance avec Parse.

Ils invitèrent alors leur nouvel allié à passer le repas avec qu'eux pour sceller et fêter cette toute nouvelle alliance. Rajendra continua ses tentatives de séduction mais le prince y semblait totalement hermétique et ce Daryûn était un sacré frein à ses essaies. Lorsqu'il apprit l'âge du prince il préféra abandonner : il était trop jeune pour lui (pour le moment). C'est alors qu'il aperçut une nouvelle beauté à courtiser qui était en train de vider son verre. Au moins celui-ci n'était pas encore un adolescent. Il croisa son regard d'onyx quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant, cela promettait d'être intéressant. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Arihas, non ?

* * *

 **Hum hum~~**

 **Je vous annonce déjà une ellipse au prochain chapitre~~~**

 **Fufu~~**

 **Que de mystère...**


	9. Tentation et tensions

**Merci à Solyano pour la review ^^**

 **Encore un chapitre posté tard ^^' Désolée, j'avais pris du retard sur la correction alors forcément...**

 **Comme l'indique le titre, un chapitre chaud~~~ Fufu**

 **~('o'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~** **~('o')~** **~('o'~)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Tentation et tensions**

Daryûn était de plus en plus excédé par le comportement de Rajendra, d'autant plus que c'était un alpha lui aussi ! Il ne savait vraiment pas se tenir et sous prétexte de son rang il en profitait pour harceler le prince. Il passait son temps collé à lui, à le tripoter dans le but d'attirer son attention. Dernièrement sa nouvelle cible était Arihas. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin et des petits sourires à la dérobé. De plus Arihas semblait répondre favorablement à ses avances et il ne faisait pas mine de le repousser. Et ça, ça l'énerver énormément ! À cause de cela il avait toujours le _roi_ Rajendra dans les pattes. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient mis sur le trône, il n'attendait qu'une chose : partir d'ici ! Surtout que, sans vouloir se vanter, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu devenir roi. S'il n'avait pas gagné le duel pour lui il n'en serait pas là. Depuis lors il ne pouvait que patienter en essayant d'être le plus calme possible.

Rajendra jeta un coup d'œil au cavalier qui se trouvait près de prince. Il se retint de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite. Il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait grandement de voir le puissant Daryûn si… Impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir entre le prince et lui. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. C'était assez jouissif, même. En parlant de ça d'ailleurs, cette fois il pensait avoir trouvé un compagnon pour la soirée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de l'inviter à l'écart des yeux indiscrets. Il devait agir rapidement car le prince souhaitait repartir rapidement en Parse pour reconquérir son pays.

Ce cher Arihas répondait très positivement à ses avances. Cela lui faisait particulièrement plaisir de voir que son charme opérait sur cette splendide créature. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver un moyen pour lui parler à l'écart de ses compagnons. Seulement Arihas restait toujours aux côtés du prince. Il réfléchit en vitesse. Il trouva un moment qui pourrait peut-être convenir : lorsque le prince s'entraînait avec Daryûn. Généralement Arihas en profitait pour préparer des plantes ou autres choses dans le genre.

Alors il attendit patiemment l'heure de l'entraînement du prince. Il prétendit vouloir voir comment le prince s'en sortait face à ce cher Daryûn. C'était réellement hilarant de voir le visage de Daryûn se tordre d'agacement. Il aperçut enfin Arihas qui avançait tranquillement dans les galeries autour de la cour avant de s'arrêter pour observer le prince quelques instants. Rajendra en profita pour aller à sa rencontre, il le salua chaleureusement. Il profita de l'absence de personne aux alentours pour attraper sa main et y déposer un baiser. Il l'effleura à peine mais cela déclencha un frison à Arihas qui ne retira pas sa main pour autant.

« Que me vaut un si chaleur accueil, Votre Majesté ? Demanda Arihas.  
-Je ne peux me retenir devant tant de grâce, c'est comme si votre main délicate m'appeler, dit-il.  
\- Que de belles paroles, je vais finir pas croire que vous _désirez_ quelque chose de ma part, répondit-il.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Après tout nous sommes des alliés, nous pouvons nous permettre quelques rapprochements. Nous ne sommes plus des inconnus, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il.  
-C'est vrai, j'imagine que ce n'est que pour la bonne marche de notre nouvelle amitié. Il serait dommage de la ternir par quelques froideurs. »

Rajendra offrit son sourire le plus charmeur, décidément Arihas était plein de surprises. Il se demandait pourquoi personne n'était encore tombé sous son charme ou n'essayait pas de le courtiser. Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main d'Arihas et que celui-ci ne semblait pas non plus vouloir rompre le contact. Il resserra légèrement sa prise et caressa du pouce le dos de sa main. Arihas fronça les sourcils devant le soudain changement qui s'opéra sur son interlocuteur. Il vit briller une lueur séductrice dans ses yeux alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui. L'atmosphère aussi changea : une senteur animale vint envelopper ses sens. Il se pencha vers son oreille, Arihas sentit son cœur accélérer.

« Que diriez-vous de venir dans mes appartements ce soir ? Il serait dommage que vous partiez sans que nous ayons pu resserrer nos liens… Amicaux?  
\- Hum… Je-je ne sais pas… Son Altesse a besoin de moi le soir et puis nous devons organiser le départ et- Rajendra le stoppa en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.  
-Ce n'est rien… Vous avez le temps d'y réfléchir jusqu'à ce soir de toute manière, il se pencha à nouveau vers son oreille. Je vous attendrais toute la nuit s'il faut, susurrât-il. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue l'effleurant à peine. À peine une caresse. Il s'écarta et lui sourit avant de le quitter en inclinant légèrement la tête. Arihas resta bloqué sur place, ne sachant trop comment réagir à cette proposition. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, cet échange l'avait quelque peu chamboulé.

Daryûn enrageait. Il avait aperçu Rajendra se déplacer et l'avait suivi du regard. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit ce qui suivit ! Il avait bien cru se mettre à hurler pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais la réaction d'Arihas l'avait laissée hébétée. Il lui avait souri. Il avait répondu à ses avances. Il s'était laissé séduire et approcher par cet… Cet… Ce _roi._ Lui qui se prétendait si fidèle et éperdument dévoué à son défunt époux le voilà qui tombait dans les bras de ce charmeur ! Sans se rendre compte il donna un coup beaucoup plus fort au pauvre prince qui tentait de l'affronter.

« Sir Daryûn vous semblez distrait, déclara Ghîb.  
-Hum… Ah votre Altesse, vous allez bien ? S'exclama-t-il en voyant que le prince était tombé à cause de son dernier coup.  
\- Oui, oui ça va, sourit le prince.  
-Daryûn ça ne te ressembles pas de perdre si soudainement ton sang-froid, le réprima Narsus. »

Daryûn s'en voulu de s'être laissé distraire ainsi, il avait mis en danger le prince. Son regard vint à nouveau se poser vers Arihas mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Arihas était perdu : devait-il céder aux avances du roi ? Ou bien valait-il mieux l'éconduire ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis que ses marques avaient disparu il était de nouveau sensible au charme des alphas et puis surtout sa libido était revenue. Il se sentait toujours aussi coupable vis-à-vis de Kahzac. Il avait l'impression de le trahir, ça le dévorait de l'intérieur… Mais en même temps cela faisait quatre ans… Quatre ans qu'il était seul et ça lui pesait toujours autant. Kahzac l'avait aidé à s'accepter, à accepter son corps mais surtout il l'avait aimé, il l'avait enveloppé d'amour, couvert de baisers et de caresses. Et ça lui manquait. Ça lui manquait d'être aimé, touché, désiré par quelqu'un. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour une nouvelle vraie relation, il le savait très bien et son corps aussi mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un homme et de vouloir passer la nuit avec quelqu'un. Il avait envie de se sentir comblé, de totalement lâcher prise pour quelques instants. Et Rajendra tombait au milieu de tout ça.

Il était charmant et séduisant. Il lui faisait des avances depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lors du banquet organisé à Peshawar. Il y était allé graduellement d'abord tâtant le terrain, faisant des sous-entendus et Arihas s'était surpris à y répondre. Il avait été pris au jeu et il devait le reconnaître, c'était plaisant d'avoir un homme tel que Rajendra lui faire la cour. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris lui donnait l'impression d'être un jeune homme découvrant les jeux de l'amour. Il vivait ce qu'il n'avait pu découvrir lorsqu'il était lui-même adolescent. Il était si mal dans sa peau qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté les avances de qui que ce soit et encore moins d'un homme. Mais aujourd'hui la situation était différente il pouvait choisir son partenaire. Il pouvait choisir de le faire ou non. Il était libre et non contraint de devoir s'adapter à un alpha choisi pour lui. Il était libre alors qu'allait-il faire ?

Il passa l'après-midi à peser le pour et le contre, même Arslan s'inquiéta de le voir si distrait. Il le rassura avec un grand sourire et chassa ce dilemme de ses pensées, ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur les préparatifs de leur départ qui était proche. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard insistant de Daryûn posé sur lui. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent Rajendra dans un couloir, celui-ci lui jeta un regard complice avec un grand sourire. Arihas perçut à peine le grognement qui s'éleva derrière lui. Un rayon de lumière filtra au travers d'un panneau de bois sculpté de la galerie et un éclat doré attira son attention. Il provenait du piercing de Rajendra. Il regarda un instant le bijou doré qui se situait sous les lèvres de Rajendra. Ses lèvres. Il repensa à ce qui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsqu'elles l'avaient effleuré. Il eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau le souffle chaud du roi contre son oreille, l'effleurement subtil de ses lèvres contre sa joue, telle une caresse de la soie : douce et légère. Par réflexe il posa sa main sur sa joue. Il ressentit aussitôt des picotements au contact de ses doigts.

« Arihas, vous êtes tout rouge, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda une voix lointaine.  
-C-comment ? Bégaya-t-il.  
-Arihas vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Demanda Narsus. Vous êtes étrange depuis tout à l'heure.  
-Oh ce n'est rien, dit-il. »

Cette fois il était décidé, il irait rejoindre Rajendra ce soir. Il devait mettre fin à cette tension qui le parcourait. Elle était en train de lui faire tourner la tête et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Il attendit qu'il fasse nuit et que tout le monde soit couché pour sortir de sa chambre. Il avança à pas de loup à la lueur de sa bougie, il ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne croisa personne. De temps à autre il entendait des éclats de voix et apercevait des lumières mais personne ne croisa sa route. Il arriva enfin devant la porte des appartements du roi. Il fut surpris de ne trouver aucun garde devant la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Il entendit la voix de Rajendra qui l'invita à entrer. Il plongea dans l'inconnu.

Rajendra l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement que d'habitude. Il portait une tunique de soie blanche et légèrement ouverte sur son torse bronzé, avec un pantalon large de couleur ocre. Il ne portait pas ses colliers habituels ni son turban. Il régnait une atmosphère toute particulière dans la vaste chambre illuminée uniquement par des bougies. Il l'invita alors à s'assoir au milieu des coussins près de lui et lui servit un verre de vin.

« J'espère qu'il te plaira, j'ai choisi le meilleur juste pour toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Arihas rougit au soudain tutoiement employé par Rajendra. Il pencha la tête en arrière goutant le vin tout en exposant outrageusement son cou. En effet le vin était excellent, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il vit le visage de Rajendra se rapprocher du sien. Son nez vint caresser sa joue et leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Du bout de la langue il vient cueillir les dernières gouttes de vin. Arihas ne bougea pas savourant ce contact sensuel. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Il croisa alors son regard et il y vit une lueur qui n'attendait qu'un souffle pour s'embraser. Arihas franchit alors le pas, il combla les millimètres qui les séparaient. Ce fut d'abord doux puis passionné. Rajendra mit fin au baiser au plus grand désespoir d'Arihas qui ne rêvait que de le prolonger encore un peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle excitation pour un simple baiser. Peut-être le manque ?

« Voyons, prenons le temps d'en profiter. Il serait fort dommage d'aller trop vite, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il essoufflé.  
-Vous avez raison, ne brûlons pas les étapes, susurra-t-il.  
-« Tu as raison », le corrigea-t-il. C'est ta dernière nuit ici, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me filer entre les doigts ainsi ! Répliqua-t-il.  
-Tu es bien entreprenant d'un coup Rajendra… Vais-je te manquer ? »

Le roi ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se jeta sur Arihas. Il fit glisser sa main dans le col de sa tunique dévoilant le torse de son amant d'une nuit. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se débarrasser de cet obstacle gênant mais il tomba sur quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Le cou d'Arihas était couvert d'un épais collier de cuir. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Je n'ai rien contre toi mais je préfèrerais ne pas être marqué, expliqua-t-il.  
-Je vois, bougonna-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans mon lit, nous y serons plus à l'aise.»

Arihas se laissa entraîner gentiment, et se retrouva allongé sur le lit. Rajendra l'observa un petit moment. Il caressa du dos de la main son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Arihas porta ses mains sur le torse de roi, il ouvrit alors sa tunique. Il ne put qu'admirer le corps de Rajendra, une musculature puissante se devinait sous sa peau bronzée. Il saisit les pants de sa tunique et l'ouvrit d'un seul coup pour retirer cette barrière. Ce dernier fut surpris mais apprécia l'initiative. Il vint alors se coller contre lui, il sentit Arihas frissonner sous lui. Il partit alors à la conquête de cette peau nouvelle, il quitta sa bouche, descendit sous son menton, ses clavicules…

Il savoura chaque parcelle de cette peau offerte, Arihas laissait échapper des soupirs d'aise. Il se mordit les lèvres lorsque Rajendra attaqua des zones beaucoup plus sensibles. Rajendra fut ravi de la réaction qu'il obtint. Arihas se tendit lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquine s'attaquer à un de ses tétons. Il prit un malin plaisir à torturer cette chair si sensible, la faisant rouler sur sa langue, l'effleurant des dents, l'aspirant… Il fit subir le même sort à son voisin. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de son ventre, il sentit Arihas s'accrocher à son dos. Il reprit alors sa descente, déposant des baisers et dessinant des arabesques du bout de la langue. Il descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre mais fut arrêté par une barrière de tissu. Du bout des doigts il fit glisser son pantalon doucement, lentement, se délectant des gémissements de frustration de son amant. Il finit par délivrer l'objet de sa convoitise.

Arihas profitait pleinement de chaque instant, de chaque caresse et des sensations qu'elles lui procuraient. Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit sa langue humide glisser le long de son membre tendu. Il ne put retenir ses gémissements alors qu'il sentit cette bouche l'envelopper et le cajoler. Il se tendait sous ses assauts, enivré par le plaisir qui montait en lui. La température grimpa de quelques degrés. Il atteignit ses limites, sa main s'enroula dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Rajendra, gémit-il, je vais… Je… » Il ne put finir sa phrase et se libéra dans un cri d'extase.

La tension qui l'habitait le quitta soudainement. Il se laissa tomber contre le lit tentant de reprendre son souffle. Rajendra remonta vers lui et lui offrit un beau sourire avant de l'embrasser.

« Déjà épuisé ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Pour si peu, le provoqua-t-il. Il faut bien entretenir ton égo, sourit-il.  
\- Ahahaha, il se mit à rire. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit mais tu es magnifique, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. »

Arihas lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser. Une lueur séductrice apparût dans ses yeux, Rajendra esquissa un petit sourire. Arihas se tourna tel un chat vers Rajendra qui était allongé à côté de lui avec une mine aguicheuse. Il allait voir de quoi il était capable.

Rajendra se laissa tomber sur le lit essoufflé. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Tu es incroyable ! Souffla-t-il.  
-J'ai de nombreux talents cachés, sourit-il.  
-J'ai pu le constater en effet… Il y en a-t-il d'autre comme celui-ci ? Car je suis preneur ! S'exclama-t-il encore essoufflé. Tu es incroyable Arihas ! »

Arihas souriait, tous ses compliments lui faisaient plaisir et puis… Cette sensation qui l'envahissait peu à peu : il se sentait désiré. Rajendra laissait courir distraitement ses mains sur son corps, lui offrant de chaleureuses étreintes et des baisers sans la moindre gêne comme s'ils étaient complices depuis des années. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras, il était à l'abri. Il aimerait que ses instants durent. Rajendra se rapprocha de lui, il alla se blottir au creux de son cou. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent dans le bas son dos, il sembla hésiter avant de continuer à descendre. Arihas frissonna lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur ses fesses.

« Dis-moi es-tu prêt pour une nouvelle _confrontation_ ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait essayer quelque chose d'autre… Si tu le souhaites aussi, murmura-t-il.  
-Si tu manies prudemment ton sabre et que tu prépares bien le terrain… Il n'y pas de raison de perdre la bataille, sourit-il. »

Rajendra se mit à rire devant cette métaphore guerrière. Il commença donc l'attaque de la forteresse. Il prit le temps de l'embrasser et de le caresser avant de commencer son assaut. Il descendit jusqu'à son entre jambe. Il écarta les jambes d'Arihas pour avoir un meilleur accès à son entrée. Arihas se laissa faire. Il était malgré tout gêné d'être dans cette position mais il changea vite d'avis lorsque le roi commença son _attaque_ armé d'une langue aventureuse. Il se laissa totalement faire, se concentrant sur les sensations que corps éprouvait. Il fut bien incapable de retenir ses gémissements lorsque les doigts de l' _ennemi_ se frayèrent un chemin en lui. Doucement, tout doucement ils gagnèrent du terrain. Des frissons de plaisir parcoururent tout son corps. Il se mit à gémir le nom de Rajendra avec indécence et sans aucune retenu. Il finit par trouver le point sensible, Arihas s'arqua aussitôt. Rajendra retira ses doigts, Arihas voulut protester mais son amant l'en empêcha en l'embrassant.

« Je peux ? » Arihas acquiesça simplement.

Il prit alors le temps de se positionner, devant la mine frustrée de son amant. Il commença alors à entrer doucement en lui guettant ses réactions. Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa des lèvres Arihas mais il lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer. Une fois totalement en lui il attendit patiemment que son amant lui donne le feu vert pour continuer, bien que l'envie de se mouvoir se fasse de plus en plus forte. Un léger mouvement de bassin lui fit comprendre qu'il obtenait sa bénédiction et il ne se fit pas prier pour entamer des mouvements lents et langoureux.

Arihas grimaça légèrement, le frottement était plutôt désagréable pour le moment mais il s'y attendait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à ce genre d'attention. Les caresses habilles de l'alpha l'aidèrent à se détendre et il finit par ressentir les vagues de plaisir commencer à le submerger. Voyant qu'il commençait à y prendre du plaisir, Rajendra accéléra le rythme. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus profond.

Arihas se perdit au milieu de toute ses sensations, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti ça ? Son amant s'arrêta brutalement, il voulut protester mais il se retrouva à quatre pattes sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Rajendra reprit ses mouvements comme si de rien n'était mais cela devint très vite beaucoup plus bestial. Il entendait des râles presque animal et sentait un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Ses va-et-vient devinrent de plus en plus rapprochés et rapides. Ils atteignaient tous les deux leurs limites. Ils s'accrochaient aux bords du lit pour ne pas sombrer. Arihas ne tenait plus et sentait sa délivrance proche. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes encore à ce rythme pour qu'il perde totalement pied. Il poussa un dernier gémissement se contractant complètement avant que son corps ne se relâche brutalement. Il sentit Rajendra se tendre lui aussi pour la dernière fois. Il mordit avec force le collier de cuir d'Arihas avant de retomber sur lui. Heureusement qu'il l'avait finalement.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre et reprendre leurs souffles. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers mais cette fois plus doux que leurs précédents échanges. Ils restèrent ainsi : emmêlés l'un contre l'autre profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, échangeant de distraites caresses.

Arihas se détacha à regret sous le regard interrogatif de son amant.

« Si je reste plus longtemps je vais m'endormir, il serait embêtant que le prince me cherche demain, expliqua-t-il.  
-Il serait gênant qu'il nous trouve dans le même lit, sourit-il. »

Arihas se rhabilla rapidement sous le regard insistant du roi. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du palais. Rajendra soupira, il n'était pas prêt de retrouver un amant aussi passionné.

Dès qu'il le vit, Daryûn se douta de quelque chose de louche. Pourquoi Arihas se promenait-il dans les couloirs à une telle heure de la nuit ? Il pensa d'abord que le prince ne devait pas se sentir bien et qu'on avait fait demander Arihas. Cependant sa tenue un peu trop négligée le détourna de cette idée. Arihas n'exposait jamais sa peau aux regards alors pourquoi soudainement laisserait-il paraître une partie de son torse aux yeux des regards indiscrets.

De plus il semblait ailleurs. Il ne le remarqua même pas alors qu'il se trouvait dans la cour exposé à la lueur de la lune, ce n'était pas comme s'il était transparent non plus ! Il avait bien envie d'aller à sa rencontre pour voir sa réaction mais il trouva ça plutôt puéril comme idée. Alors il attendit qu'Arihas rentre dans sa chambre pour retourner dans le sienne. S'il n'avait pas été retenu par Narsus pour les préparatifs de demain et la mise en place de leur stratégie, il ne se poserait pas toutes ces questions et ne serait pas de mauvaise humeur. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si à cran avec Arihas dernièrement ? Il n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup pour comprendre : Rajendra. Ce type ne cessait de tourner autour de tout ce qui bouge. Cela l'énervait de voir Arihas se faire embobiner par ce type plus que louche. Depuis tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ses derniers mois il considérait les membres de leur groupe comme ses amis. Il avait même fini par faire confiance à Ghîb, pour dire à quel point ils s'étaient tous rapprochés.

Il avait une grande confiance en Arihas car il faisait un travail merveilleux avec le prince. Il prenait de plus en plus d'assurance grâce à lui et Narsus. Il s'occupait du prince comme père, il veillait sur lui, était toujours là pour le rassurer ou bien prendre les armes pour le défendre. Le prince ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui sans lui. Alors il avait peur que ce comportement « libertin » avec Rajendra ne déteigne sur le prince, qu'il se laisse influencer par de mauvaises personnes qui auraient de mauvaises intentions à son égard ou qui souhaiteraient profiter de lui. C'était ça qui le mettait en rogne, sa conscience avait beau lui glisser qu'il était égoïste de penser ça, il ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit ce que son oncle lui avait dit : c'était lui le fiancé du prince ! Sa fierté d'alpha ne supportait pas qu'un autre mâle puisse approcher _son_ protéger.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer mais il se figea sur place. Cette odeur… C'était Rajendra ! Pourtant il n'était venu ici, il l'aurait vu surtout que le parfum sous-entendez qu'il était passé il n'y a pas longtemps. Seulement la seule personne qui était passé ici était Arihas. Soudain il réalisa. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il comprit pourquoi Arihas était sorti cette nuit et avec qui il l'avait passé ! Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Il savait pertinemment que Rajendra voulait les attaquer demain ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? C'était un homme intelligent pourtant ! Daryûn rejoint sa chambre rageusement et se retint de tout retourner. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour retrouver son calme et arriver à s'endormir. La journée allait être longue et il fallait qu'il reste concentré pour protéger le prince au moindre problème. Il fallait surtout qu'il parle à Arihas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce _genre_ de chose !

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était toujours en rogne. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça ! Cela le dépassait totalement. En avançant dans les couloirs il voyait les gens s'écarter autour de lui et fuir son regard. Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen pour se calmer avant de rejoindre le prince. Il ne pouvait pas arriver devant lui ainsi. Il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer avant d'entrer dans la salle où était servi le petit-déjeuner. Sans grande surprise il vit le _roi_ à côté du prince en train d'essayer de le faire boire en guise d'adieu. Il remarqua aussi Arihas qui se tenait assis de l'autre côté du prince, veillant à ce qu'il mange suffisamment car la journée allez être longue. Daryûn l'observa un moment. Il ne semblait pas différent de d'habitude et se comporter toujours de la même manière face à Rajendra. Il croisa alors son regard interrogatif.

« Qu'y a-t-il Daryûn ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Rien du tout, répondit-il froidement. »

Le ton qu'il employa interpella tout le monde. Ghîb arqua un sourcil interrogatif. Narsus se demanda quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami, lui qui semblait si heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer à Peshawar. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose, son ami ne cessait de faire des allez et retour entre Arihas et Rajendra. Il commença à s'inquiéter en voyant son visage se tendre et se crisper à plusieurs reprises. On aurait dit qu'il allait sauter au cou du roi à tout instant. Il se demanda qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que son ami soit si énervé ce matin. Il devrait lui poser la question plus tard.

L'heure du départ arriva enfin, le prince se tenait prêt à monter en selle. Daryûn écouta les dernières instructions de Narsus, et c'est là qu'il les aperçut. Rajendra s'était rapproché discrètement d'Arihas pour lui parler. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de monter à cheval. Le roi attrapa sa main et après avoir regardé autour de lui y déposa un léger baiser. Il finit par s'éloignait pour rejoindre le prince et lui souhaiter une bonne route. Quel hypocrite ! Il entendit alors Narsus l'interpeller :

« Si mes instructions ne t'intéressent pas il faut le dire ! S'exclama-t-il vexé.  
-Mais non je suis juste un peu distrait ce matin, avoua-t-il.  
-J'avais cru remarquer en effet, tu ne quittes pas Arihas des yeux et on dirait que tu vas te jeter sur _Sa Majesté_ Rajendra au moindre faux pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Daryûn ?  
-J'ai juste hâte de rentrer en Parse, répondit-il.  
-Menteur ! Il y a quelque chose d'autre, je te connais Daryûn et je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas ! Alors parles-en avant que ce ne soit moi qui devine, le réprima Narsus.  
-Je t'assure que tout va bien, je souhaite juste ne plus avoir le roi Rajendra dans les pattes.  
-Pour avoir la voie libre ? Dit narquoisement Narsus.  
-De quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles alors si tu as fini je vais rejoindre le prince, il m'attend ! »

Narsus ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, il regarda son ami partir rageusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il avait juste voulu le taquiner car Rajendra était toujours collé au prince pour lui faire du charme. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il tenait énormément au prince. Cependant ce qui alarmait Narsus était que son ami avait évité ses questions, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui cachait des choses ! Mais vu dans quel état il était, il y avait peu de chance qu'il garde ça pour lui encore longtemps. Même Jaswant qui venait d'arriver dans leur cercle avait remarqué son comportement étrange de ce matin. Il espérait que son état de nerf ne perturberait pas le prince durant la journée.

Daryûn rejoignit le prince toujours aussi fâché bien qu'il tenta de le cacher. Arihas n'était pas dupe et il remarqua tout de suite. Il était bizarre depuis ce matin, il se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec ce qui était arrivé la veille. Si lui pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de Rajendra sur sa peau alors Daryûn le pouvait certainement aussi. Cependant il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela mettrait Daryûn dans un tel état. Il n'appréciait pas Rajendra mais quand même ! De toute manière cela ne le concernait pas. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait avec qui il voulait. Rajendra était encore officiellement leur allié, il avait bien le droit d'en profiter. Il n'avait pas à se justifier auprès de Daryûn ! Cela le mit en rogne lui aussi. Pourquoi les alphas avaient toujours cet instinct territorial avec leurs amis ou proches ? Des fois c'était plaisant de se sentir protégé mais des fois c'était réellement étouffant.

* * *

 **Alors?**

 **Je voulais un chapitre "érotique" dans ses dialogues et dans les scènes... Quelque chose de bien chaud avec de la tension itou itou! Je ne sais pas si c'est bien rendu... Des avis?**


	10. Règlement de compte

**Je remercie Arashi-Ohno pour sa reviews !**

 **Pfiou~~ Je m'excuse pour le vilain retard de ce chapitre T.T La correction a été plus longue que prévu...**

 **Sur ce... Voilà le chapitre qui aurait du arriver hier ...~('-'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~** **~('o')~** **~('-'~)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Règlement de compte**

La journée se déroula relativement bien. Arihas avait chassé ses pensées concernant Daryûn, et Daryûn était beaucoup trop concentré sur le prince et trop heureux de partir enfin pour repenser à Rajendra. Seulement le soir son ombre refit surface. Ils se tenaient prêts à ce que les troupes que Rajendra leur avait _généreusement_ offert les attaquent maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Et ce ne fut pas long. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour tous les neutraliser et allumer des feux pour faire croire que le camp était en plein chaos. Rajendra ne tarda pas à lancer son attaque mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba sur un camp vide. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il se retrouva encerclé par des soldats parses qui sortirent par dizaine des tentes. Il se lança alors à la recherche du prince. Lorsqu'il le trouva il fut bien embêté de constater qu'il était entouré de Daryûn et Arihas armés et prêts à faire sauter sa tête. La fuite était la meilleure option mais il fut arrêté par la belle Faranghîs.

Il eut l'impression de revivre la scène de Peshawar, et fut à nouveau contraint de conclure un accord avec Parse : trois ans de paix. Cependant il ne renoncerait pas à conquérir Parse. Il reviendrait et serait prêt à les affronter cette fois. Il leur lança un avertissement avec son grand sourire habituel et jeta un dernier regard à Arihas qui semblait particulièrement amusé. Il l'avait bien eu c'était sûr mais il ne regrettait pas.

Les troupes parses eurent enfin droit à une soirée calme maintenant que la menace avait été chassée. Arslan était heureux de pouvoir se détendre un peu avec ses compagnons. Sa petite troupe comptait maintenant un nouveau membre : Jaswant. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs. Il ne pensait pas que le prince l'inviterait à sa propre table. Il se trouvait à milieu de haut gradé, de membre de la noblesse et d'amis du prince. Il se sentait un peu à l'écart. L'ambiance chaleureuse et détendue le mis vite à l'aise, Ghîb se mit à lui raconter leurs aventures depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les bois.

Il put en apprendre plus sur cet étrange prince qui ne cessait de le surprendre. Ce jeune oméga qui a à peine quatorze ans dirigeait déjà une armée et dont la destinée de son pays reposait sur ses épaules. Il prenait son rôle à cœur et avait de grands projets pour son pays : abolir l'esclavage. Il prenait une route difficile avec un lourd fardeau pourtant il le faisait avec le sourire et la conscience de ses responsabilités. Il avait du mérite à faire tout cela et au fond de lui Jaswant espérait sincèrement qu'il y arriverait mais avec une telle équipe il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Il espérait que lui aussi pourrait être utile au prince. Il fut soudainement interpellé par ses voisins qui commençaient à élever la voix. Il tourna alors son regard vers Daryûn et Arihas. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir pour qu'ils se disputent. Ils étaient toujours calmes et dans la retenus. Cette soudaine agitation attira l'attention de d'autres, Narsus les regarda du coin de l'œil et Ghîb leur jetait des regards en coin.

« En quoi cela vous concerne ? S'énerva Arihas.  
-Vous êtes le précepteur du prince, vous êtes un exemple pour lui ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que vous avez fait soit un bon exemple, dit-il en grinçant des dents.  
-Je vous le répète en quoi cela vous regarde ? Ce que je fais ne vous concerne pas, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Je suis parfaitement libre d'avoir ce genre rapport avec qui je souhaite ! Si j'avais été un béta ou même un alpha et qu'il avait été une femme vous ne vous en seriez pas mêlé, cracha-t-il. Vous vous sentez juste le besoin d'intervenir à cause de votre égo de mâle dominant ! Si le prince avait souhaité partager son lit, il aurait était libre de le faire et sachez que s'il le désirait réellement je ne l'en aurait pas empêché ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Pourquoi les alphas se sentent-ils le besoin de contrôler le corps des omégas, de choisir avec qu'ils peuvent ou ne peuvent pas ? S'ils peuvent ou ne peuvent pas, nous aussi nous avons bien le droit choisir avec qui partager notre lit ou bien notre première nuit !  
-Il nous avait trahis et vous le saviez ! S'exclama-t-il. »

La main d'Arihas tremblait. Il se retenait de vider le contenu de son verre sur son voisin. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin pour le critiquer ainsi ? Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Narsus les arrêta :

« Calmez-vous messieurs, vous êtes en présence du prince ! »

Cette réprimande attira le regard du prince vers eux ainsi que celui des autres convives. Ils se stoppèrent net, tous les deux bouillant de colère. Il y eut un grand silence avant que les discutions ne reprennent. Arihas ne voulait pas rester là il en avait assez entendu pour ce soir. Il trouva une échappatoire. Il renversa maladroitement son verre sur lui, il s'excusa auprès du prince et se retira. Il ne revint pas de la soirée profondément vexé et blessé du comportement de son compagnon. Il ne pensait pas Daryûn ainsi, cela le déçu énormément et réveilla sa culpabilité envers son défunt mari. L'avait-il vraiment trahi en faisant ça ? S'il avait su qu'il ne reviendrait pas, l'aurait-il encouragé à continuer à faire sa vie comme il l'entendait ? Il était persuadé que oui… Mais d'un côté il avait l'impression que cette réponse là l'arrangeait bien surtout.

Depuis le départ d'Arihas, Daryûn se terrait dans le silence. Ses compagnons pouvaient voir qu'il était toujours à cran alors ils n'osaient demander la raison de cette brutal dispute mais Narsus n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Il voulait comprendre ce qui clochait pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Daryûn était son ami depuis longtemps et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyer aussi énervé.

« Il semble qu'Arihas ne reviendra pas ce soir, déclara Narsus.  
\- Apparemment… Je me demande ce qui a pu l'y pousser, reprit Ghîb.  
\- On dirait qu'il y a quelques différents entre ces deux-là, dit-il en désignant Daryûn.  
\- Manifestement, répondit Ghîb en hochant vigoureusement la tête.  
\- Quand allez-vous cesser ce petit jeu tous les deux ? Grogna Daryûn.  
\- Quand vas-tu arrêter de grogner dans ton coin ? Demanda Narsus.  
-… Daryûn se tut.  
\- Ça c'est de la réparti, le provoqua Ghîb.  
\- Dites-moi… Je n'ai jamais osé vous demander car Arihas était toujours là… Mais depuis combien de temps son époux est mort ? Demanda doucement Alfreed.  
\- Cela doit bien faire quatre ans maintenant, réfléchit Narsus. Ghîb s'étouffa avec son vin.  
\- Autant ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Ghîb. À Peshawar il avait encore des marques dans le cou.  
\- On peut savoir comment tu sais ça toi ? S'énerva Daryûn.  
\- Eh bien, reprit-il sérieusement, je l'ai croisé à la sortie des bains avec son Altesse et comme je l'ai dit : il avait toujours des marques dans le cou. Et une autre chose que je te trouve assez étrange… Arihas n'a jamais eu de chaleur depuis qu'on s'est rencontré et il me semble que les chaleurs ne sont espacées que de trois mois, non ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça… Réfléchit Narsus en jetant un coup d'œil à Ghîb. Mais généralement ça ne dure pas si longtemps…  
\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Alfreed.  
\- Eh bien normalement, un oméga ne peut vivre sans son alpha et inversement. Très souvent il y a beaucoup de suicide à cause de cela…  
\- C'est affreux ! Reprit Alfreed.  
\- Ils sont souvent très surveillé pendant la période de deuil pour éviter ça, la rassura-t-il. Mais ce chamboulement est souvent très violent pour le partenaire qui reste vie, c'est un peu comme si son corps s'arrêtait complètement, ils repartent de zéro ! Les omégas n'ont alors plus de chaleurs et le marquage de l'alpha reste. Quant aux alphas, ils deviennent quasiment impuissants et perdent tous désir sexuel.  
\- C'est donc pour ça qu'Arihas n'a pas eu de chaleurs et a encore ses marques, conclut Ghîb.  
\- Je suppose…  
\- Tu supposes ? C'est rare de ta part, dit Daryûn.  
\- Eh bien la période de deuil ne dure pas plus de un an voir deux maximum ! Arihas devait réellement tenir à son alpha pour que ça dure autant…  
\- Il doit se sentir bien seul surtout, le plaignit Ghîb. Je ne supporterais pas de passer quatre ans sans la moindre compagnie ! Dit-il en regardant Daryûn.  
\- Rien que deux jours semblent insurmontables pour vous, commenta Faranghîs.  
\- Exactement ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, reprit-elle.  
\- Tout de même, c'est long quatre ans, intervint Jaswant. »

Cette conversation fit réfléchir Daryûn, il n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi. Arihas se sentait-il si seul ? Il sentit des regards insistants. Il releva les yeux et vit que Narsus et Ghîb attendaient une réaction de sa part. Il soupira avant de se retirer sous le regard amusé de Ghîb et l'air ravi de Narsus. Les autres avaient déjà repris leur conversation, oubliant totalement la tension qu'il y avait eu plus tôt.

Arslan avait suivi de loin la scène et leurs conversations depuis qu'Arihas était parti. Et maintenant c'était Daryûn qui s'en allait. Il se serait certainement inquiété s'il n'avait pas aperçu un sourire en coin de Narsus après que son ami soit parti. Une fois rassuré il reporta son attention envers les généraux qui l'entouraient pour le repas. Ils le félicitaient pour cette campagne réussite et ils se vantaient de leurs anciens exploits au service de son père.

Narsus vérifia que personne ne lui prêtait attention pour parler avec Ghîb :

« Pourquoi avoir fait semblant de ne rien savoir tout à l'heure et m'avoir laissé expliquer ce que vous m'aviez vous-même appris à Peshawar ?  
\- Je me suis dit que Daryûn le croirait plus facilement si cela venait de vous, sourit-il.  
\- Donc vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure entre les deux ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je les ai entendus en effet et puis cela a confirmé ce que je pensais déjà, sourit-il.  
\- À savoir ? Demanda-t-il impatient.  
\- Arihas a passé la nuit en compagnie de sa Majesté Rajendra, et si je ne connaissais pas Daryûn je jurerais qu'il est jaloux, sourit-il.  
\- Avec Rajendra ? S'étouffa-t-il. Mais comment l'avez-vous deviné ?  
\- Le langage du corps ne me trompe pas, sourit-il, et puis cela faisait un moment qu'il lui tournait autour.  
\- D'où l'intérêt d'avoir insisté sur le fait qu'il devait se sentir seul pour culpabiliser Daryûn, conclut-il. Vous êtes très malin… Et sournois Ghîb ! Je n'avais pas remarqué que Rajendra s'intéressait à Arihas, je pensais qu'il préférait le prince.  
\- Maître Stratège vous avez encore des choses à apprendre dans le domaine de la séduction ! Soupira-t-il. »

Daryûn se dirigea vers la tente d'Arihas, il se sentait un peu penaud. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait mal agi et en effet cette histoire n'avait rien avoir avec le prince ni avec lui. Cela ne concernait qu'Arihas et lui seul. Arrivé devant la tente il ne sut que faire, si son oncle avait été là il lui aurait certainement mis une gifle en lui disant de se dépêcher. Il hésita encore longuement avant de se décider à l'appeler. Il l'entendit grogner. Arihas ne devait pas être ravi de l'entendre mais il sortit de la tente malgré tout. Le silence s'installa. Daryûn ne savait pas par où commencer et le regard perçant que lui lançait Arihas ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

« Je… Je souhaiterais m'excuser … Je, balbutia-t-il.  
\- Comment ? Demanda Arihas surprit. Il devait rêver.  
\- Je suis venu pour m'excuser de mon comportement déplacé de tout à l'heure… Vous avez raison cela ne me regarde pas ! Dit-il en baisant la tête. »

Arihas resta bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il invita alors Daryûn à entrer dans sa tente, sa présence commençait à se faire remarquer. Il fut surpris mais accepta l'invitation. Il entra et Arihas lui montra où s'assoir avant de s'installer en face de lui.

« Je suis assez surpris que vous soyez venu pour vous excuser… Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis si soudainement ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Eh bien Narsus et Ghîb ont commencé à discuter… Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'avais pas me mêler de vos affaires intimes. Je… Je crois que je m'inquiétais qu'il puisse profiter de vous et que cela finisse par vous blesser, avoua-t-il. Après tout il nous a bien prouvé à quel point il pouvait être hypocrite et sournois !  
\- Je suis surpris que vous vous inquiétiez autant pour moi ! Se moqua-t-il. Je suis capable de faire la différence entre un partenaire d'une nuit et quelqu'un avec qui il peut y avoir plus, sourit-il.  
\- Et puis ce que vous avez dit concernant le fait que les alphas cherchaient à contrôler les omégas m'a fait réfléchir… C'est vrai que de la même manière que les femmes vous êtes plus contraints concernant vos partenaires… Et n'avait pas vraiment le choix…  
\- Vous savez je comprends aussi que vous souhaitiez protéger le prince. C'est assez naturel que vous vouliez le garder pour vous… Au vu de la situation, soupira-t-il. Vos arguments étaient plutôt légitimes mais je continue de penser que s'il souhaite se rapprocher de quelqu'un je ne m'y opposerais pas car je comprends cette situation… L'envie de pouvoir choisir avec qui partager sa première fois…  
\- La situation ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Je vous ai entendu en parler à Narsus quand on était chez lui, avoua-t-il. Je pense aussi que vous êtes certainement le meilleur parti que le prince puisse avoir, sourit-il.  
-Je vois, répondit-il simplement. »

Le silence s'installa. Daryûn réfléchit aux paroles d'Arihas. Il avait raison, si le prince trouvait quelqu'un avec qui il souhaitait partager sa première nuit il n'avait pas le droit de s'y opposer. Mais au fond il avait du mal à accepter cette idée. Il ne voulait pas laisser le prince à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire mal et abuser de lui. Il se résigna, si le prince trouvait quelqu'un de bien et en qui il avait confiance alors il ne s'y opposerait pas car il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour lui. Il devait mettre sa fierté et son égo d'alpha de côté. Après tout, lui il avait bien pu choisir avec qui il l'avait fait pour la première fois alors pourquoi pas le prince, et puis… Si le roi revenait il n'était pas l'abri qu'il change d'avis.

Arihas l'observa un petit moment, il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il revint enfin à lui. Il le remercia d'avoir accepté de l'écouter et le salua avant de partir. Arihas le regarda partir à travers le camp avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Il fallut plusieurs jours avant d'arriver jusqu'à Peshawar. La route avait été longue et les corps et esprits étaient épuisés. Kishward fut ravi de les accueillir à nouveau en un seul morceau. Il resta interdit en voyant le prince. Il avait beaucoup changé durant ces mois de campagne à l'étranger : il avait encore grandi et semblait avoir pris du muscle. Il commenta ces changements que le prince lui-même et ses compagnons n'avaient pas remarqués.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés et que la frontière était stable pour un bon moment, ils pouvaient se concentrer sur la reconquête de Parse. Narsus commença à préparer de nombreux plans pour trouver celui qui serait le plus efficace. Arslan décida qu'il était temps de mettre en place ses premiers décrets. Il en fit deux : l'entrée en guerre contre la Lusitania et ainsi lancer la reconquête de Parse, puis l'abolition de l'esclavage qui n'entrera en vigueur qu'une fois qu'il sera roi. En entendant ses nouvelles du prince vivant et prêt à prendre les armes contre les lusitaniens, de nombreux seigneurs se manifestèrent de tous les coins du pays. Et ceux qui émettaient des réserves car le prince était oméga finissaient par changer d'avis apprenant sa campagne victorieuse de Sindôra et l'accord signé avec le roi Rajendra. Ils envoyèrent d'abord des messages assurant leur loyauté au prince et plusieurs mois après ils furent nombreux à arriver avec leurs hommes. Peshawar devint rapidement le berceau de la reconquête. Des seigneurs arrivaient presque tous les jours pour prêter serment au prince. Ces journées lui semblèrent plus épuisantes que la campagne de Sindôra, il devait rester assis sur le trône et rencontrer tous les seigneurs qui venaient à lui. Il se demanda comment cela se faisait que la moitié des seigneurs qu'il avait rencontrés soit des alphas, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était si fatigué. Chaque discours était semblable aux précédents, alors il essayait de se concentrer pour retenir leurs noms.

Il soupira. La journée était enfin terminée, il avait vraiment besoin de prendre un peu de repos. Les jardins du palais royal lui manquaient. Il y aurait bien fait un tour pour se détendre. Il remarqua qu'Arihas semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer avant de se retirer dans ses appartements.

Il profita d'être seul pour se jeter sur son lit en arrivant dans sa chambre. Il comprit enfin pourquoi il était si fatigué en respirant l'air de sa chambre. L'air était si léger comparé à celui de la salle du trône. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, tous ses alphas qui libéraient leurs phéromones pour attirer son attention étaient la cause de son mal. Il soupira à nouveau. Bien qu'il fût entraîné pour ça, cela restait difficile à supporter. Sans s'en rendre compte il finit par s'endormir. Il fut surpris quand il entendit Elam s'exclamer :

« Votre Altesse ! Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, vous êtes malade ? Vous voulez que j'appelle Arihas ?  
\- Elam ? J'ai dû m'assoupir, ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour si peu.  
\- C'est juste que… Vous ne semblait pas bien en ce moment…  
\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien, sourit-il.  
\- Votre Altesse, je suis venu vous voir pour vous parler d'un incident qui a eu lieu devant votre chambre. J'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas entendu si vous dormiez.  
\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Il y a eu une dispute entre le seigneur Zaravant et Jaswant, dit-il un peu tendu. »

Arslan se précipita dans la salle du conseil pour demander ce qui c'était passé. Narsus lui raconta et lui avoua que cela était assez prévisible. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient plus nombreux les disputes aller se multiplier. D'autant plus que certains alphas commençaient déjà à rouler des mécaniques pour se faire remarquer par le prince, heureusement inutilement. Le prince ne leur prêtait guère plus attention que nécessaire. Le prince semblait retourné par cette nouvelle :

« Narsus, comment faire pour éviter ses disputes ?  
\- Déjà vous devriez confier mon poste à quelqu'un de plus âgé, les généraux n'apprécient pas de voir un jeunot comme moi être Satruyp.  
\- Mais qui pourrait vous remplacer ? S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Je pense que le seigneur Lucian conviendrait pour cette tâche.  
\- Etes-vous sûr que cette situation vous convient ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Tant que je peux continuer à diriger une armée, cela me convient, sourit-il. »

Cela apaisa le prince mais la fatigue le reprit à nouveau. Arihas lui conseilla d'aller se reposer, ils s'occuperaient de tout préparer pour demain en ce qui concernait le seigneur Lucian. Elam et Faranghîs s'occupèrent de le raccompagner.

« Je m'inquiète pour le prince, il est épuisé, dit Daryûn.  
\- Pourquoi avoir insisté pour que Faranghîs le raccompagne ? Demanda Narsus.  
\- Je crains que son Altesse ne soit un peu précoce, soupira Arihas. Et ces vautours qui lui tournent autour n'aident pas vraiment.  
\- C'est embêtant en effet, intervint Ghîb avec un petit sourire.  
\- Ghîb ! Grogna Arihas.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous exactement ? Demanda Narsus.  
\- Des chaleurs du prince, répondit Ghîb comme une évidence.  
\- En effet, jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était un avantage mais maintenant ça risque d'être problématique. S'il n'avait pas été avancé on n'en serait certainement pas là et heureusement jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'a pas réagi aux alphas qui l'entourent… Ses entrainements ont été efficaces. Mais il va falloir prévoir des solutions… A commencé par des gardes qui devront le suivre en permanence.  
\- Je peux le- commença Daryûn.  
\- Pas vous justement, le coupa-t-il. Cela risquerait d'empirer la situation s'ils voient qu'un alpha est favorisé auprès du prince.  
\- Et vous pensez que la première chaleur du prince pourrait arriver quand ? Demanda Narsus.  
\- D'ici la fin de l'année, je le crains, soupira-t-il.  
\- À ce point ! S'exclama Ghîb. Je croyais que ce n'était que vers les seize, dix-sept ans ?  
\- En général oui, c'est pour ça que cela m'inquiète ! Surtout que maintenant il sera toujours entouré d'alphas… Alors si jamais ses chaleurs tombaient alors qu'on est dans un camp, ce serait une catastrophe ! Et les petites guéguerres entre les égos de ses messieurs ne sont pas finies, dit-il manifestement énervé.  
\- Je vais devoir y réfléchir, déclara Narsus. En attendant il faudra veiller à ce que le prince soit toujours accompagné. Arihas pourriez-vous en parler avec le prince ? Pour qu'il fasse attention lui aussi.»

Le prince se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit la mine soucieuse d'Arihas quand il vint le voir. Il demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en privé quelques instants, il lui accorda évidemment. Arihas vint s'assoir près de lui et commença à lui parler.

« Vous savez Votre Altesse, votre état se stabilise rapidement alors je crains que vos chaleurs n'arrivent rapidement.  
\- Je vois c'est pour ça, soupira-t-il.  
\- Je vous l'ai déjà évoqué lorsqu'on était au palais mais je ne vous ai jamais parlé directement des chaleurs. Eh bien… C'est une période pendant laquelle on… Comment dire ? Assez instinctive et durant laquelle on est particulièrement fertile. »

Il en parla encore peu donnant les détails sur les sensations qui pouvaient les annoncer, si jamais cela arrivait il devait lui en parler. Il en profita pour expliquer ce qu'était le marquage.

Le prince écouta attentivement. Il avait l'impression d'entrer dans un nouvel univers. Il découvrait des choses dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Il comprenait maintenant les marques d'Arihas. Il lui expliqua aussi pourquoi il les avait encore lorsqu'ils étaient à Peshawar. Ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement. Cela lui fit du bien de parler ainsi avec Arihas, il se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Il le voyait comme un ami, comme un membre de sa famille même. C'était agréable de discuter avec lui, il pouvait parler à cœur ouvert et de tout sans craindre qu'il ne se moque ou qu'il ne le regarde bizarrement. Il lui expliqua qu'à ce stade c'était tout à fait normal d'être perturbé ou bien ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un. Cependant il préférait qu'il lui en parle si possible car les seigneurs qui les avaient rejoint n'étaient pas tous animés de bonnes intentions et certains essayeraient d'en profiter. Il lui assura que ce n'était pas arrivé –jusqu'à maintenant du moins. Cela sembla le surprendre un peu mais il n'ajouta rien. À vrai dire s'il y réfléchissait bien les seuls alphas qui avaient eu de l'effet sur lui étaient son Père qui le tétanisait et son cousin Hilmes, mais c'était surtout à cause de son geste. Enfin il le supposait, après tout qu'Arihas lui avait dit ça.

Il se détendit avec Arihas et sans même s'en rendre compte il finit par devenir très familier avec lui. Il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il vit Arihas se mettre à sourire, cela le fit rougir d'embarras. Il ne savait comment le remercier pour tous ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Il eut une soudaine idée folle : pouvait-il faire ça ? C'était un peu déplacé quand même, non ? Arihas remarqua son hésitation, il lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Il bredouilla un « rien » mais Arihas n'était pas dupe. Il était temps qu'il parte maintenant il se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit au prince. Il décida de laisser tomber l'étiquette pour une fois et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Le prince resta interdit quelques secondes avant de lui sourire tel un enfant. Il lui souhaita à nouveau une bonne nuit et se retira. Il salua Jaswant qui montait la garde devant les appartements du prince.

Le lendemain, le seigneur Lucian fut nommé Satruyp et ils lui expliquèrent alors la situation : le prince Hilmes était toujours vivant. Il fut très surpris de l'apprendre mais il prêta allégeance au prince Arslan. Le prince s'assombrit à la mention de son cousin, c'est vrai qu'il était bien plus légitime et son père était très certainement coupable de l'assassinat de son frère et la tentative de meurtre sur Hilmes. Il comprenait son ressentiment mais cela ne justifiait pas non plus ce qu'il avait fait. Certes son cousin ne pouvait pas revenir par la grande porte et dire : je suis le prince héritier, mon oncle a tenté de me tuer pour prendre le trône ! Mais de là à aider les lusitaniens à envahir son propre pays…

Il ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa tête, son Père était tout aussi coupable qu'Hilmes ! Narsus essayait de le convaincre de trouver sa résolution pour conquérir le trône. Il essayait mais il ne pouvait chasser l'idée qu'il était un oméga. Pouvait-il réellement prendre le trône ? Jamais d'oméga n'avait été Shah, et il n'était pas sûr que cela changerait quand il voyait les disputes qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait toutes les gérer. Son Père n'avait qu'à élever un peu la voix pour que cela cesse. Certes ça ne résolvait pas le problème mais s'il pouvait mêler la discussion et le pouvoir de persuasion de son Père cela réglerait certainement de nombreux problèmes. Seulement il n'était pas un alpha, il n'était pas un dominant et cela lui faisait peur. S'il se retrouvait face à un alpha comme son Père ou Hilmes comment ferrait-il ? Même en faisant de son mieux il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui tenir tête. Il avait des amis sur qui compter c'est vrai, mais il fallait bien qu'il puisse un peu se débrouiller aussi. À quoi bon être roi s'il était incapable de défendre son titre. Narsus lui avait bien dit qu'il devait avoir une idée en tête, et qu'eux ses vassaux feraient tout pour qu'il y arrive. Arihas aussi faisait tout pour le convaincre qu'il pouvait y arrivait. Que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un oméga qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver, au contraire il devait leur prouver qu'un oméga en était capable. Il aimerait pouvoir faire ça, mais il se sentait si faible. Il n'avait pas la force de Daryûn, ni l'intelligence de Narsus pour compenser ses lacunes. Qu'avait-il de spéciale pour prétendre au titre de Shah ? Qu'avait-il de si particulier pour que tous le soutiennent ?

Il savait que tous comptaient sur lui, il essayait de tenir bon et répondre à leurs attentes mais c'était difficile. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Il voulait que Parse devienne meilleur, il voulait que son peuple soit en sécurité, que tous les soldats ressemblés ici puissent rentrer chez eux auprès de leur famille. Il voulait éviter qu'ils meurent dans des combats inutiles.

Il se promenait dans les cours intérieures. Il avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Jaswant mais il sentait le regard de Ghîb posé sur lui. Il se doutait bien que s'il pouvait se balader tranquillement c'était parce que quelqu'un le surveillait de loin, mais cela lui convenait. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir. Il savait qu'il devait rester accompagné pour sa sécurité mais… De temps en temps c'était agréable de pouvoir respirer un peu sans sentir de regards inquiets ou interrogatifs posés sur lui.


	11. La conquête

**Je remercie Arashi-Ohno et** **Emelynn21** **pour leurs reviews !**

 **Réponse à** **Emelynn21: Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ^^**

 **Voilà le chapitre de la semaine ! ~('-'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~** **~('o')~** **~('-'~)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **La conquête**

Décidément se promener dans les jardins lui faisait un bien fou. Même si cela étaient assez restreints comme jardin, c'était efficace. Il entendit des éclats de voix près de la fontaine, il se dirigea d'où ils provenaient. Il vit un soldat bien imbibé en train d'importuner une jeune demoiselle blonde. Il s'y dirigea pour arrêter l'homme mais il constata qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle le fit voler dans les airs en quelques instants et il s'assomma contre l'arbre sur lequel il atterrit. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et alla à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Ils déplacèrent l'homme inconscient contre un arbre et il l'emmena avec lui. Si on la trouvait là, elle risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Il la conduisit jusque sur les remparts, elle sembla interloquée mais elle le suivit malgré tout. Sans trop savoir comment ils se mirent à parler :

« Comment se fait-il qu'un gringalet dans ton genre se retrouve à combattre ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un très bon guerrier!  
\- Tu es dure ! Soupira-t-il. Mais oui je vais combattre, un jour j'ai rencontré un jeune soldat lusitanien –tu me le rappelles d'ailleurs- il m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul modèle et que celui de Parse n'était pas parfait. J'ai pu voir les bons et les mauvais côtés… J'aimerais que Parse devienne meilleur, une fois que nous l'aurons reconquis !  
\- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, ce n'est pas à toi de réfléchir à ça. C'est le devoir du roi ! Arslan resta interloqué.  
\- C'est vrai… Tu as raison ! »

Il la conduisit à l'extérieur de la ville et lui montra des marchands. Il se dépêcha de retourner dans l'enceinte et se montra à Ghîb. Il lui sourit pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Il repensa à ce que cette fille lui avait dit. Elle avait raison, c'était le devoir du roi. Même si ses doutes ne s'étaient pas totalement dissipés, il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il défendrait ses convictions et ferait tout pour les faire entendre.

Le lendemain Arslan se rendit dans la salle du conseil d'un pas déterminé, il avait trouvé sa résolution. Narsus le sut dès qu'il le vit la flamme qui animait le jeune prince.

« Mes amis je compte sur vous pour m'aider à reconquérir notre chère Parse ! J'ai un rêve : celui de rendre notre pays meilleur et qu'il ressorte grandi de ce chaos. Je veux que mon peuple n'ait plus à souffrir des dérives qui l'ont rongé ! Je ne serais peut-être jamais Shah à cause de ma condition… Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mon royaume tomber dans les mains de personne qui ne s'intéresse pas au sort de son peuple et qui le laisse se faire massacrer par orgueil. J'ai bien l''intention de me faire entendre alors puis-je compter sur vous ? M'aiderez-vous à réaliser ce rêve ? »

Son discours fit sourire ses compagnons, sa détermination et sa conviction étaient évidentes. Tous mirent genoux à terre et prêtèrent serment : ils le soutiendraient quoi qu'il arrive, ils l'aideraient à réaliser son rêve.

Narsus leur fit alors part de ses plans : ils allaient commencer la reconquête dès le mois prochain mais avant ils devaient régler les discordes au sein de leur camp. Il expliqua son idée, de plus elle permettrait d'assoir la position de chef du prince. Il fut assez déconcerté et même triste du rôle qu'il devrait jouer mais Ghîb lui lança un petit sourire espiègle. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Narsus ne révéla pas entièrement quelle était la mission confiée à Ghîb, mais le prince lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour cela. Ils lanceraient le plan dès ce soir.

Ce rôle convenait parfaitement à Ghîb. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour provoquer les généraux. Surtout qu'il avait de bon argument pour provoquer ce cher Esfan, après tout il avait tué son frère lorsqu'il était à la capitale… En peu de temps ils en vinrent aux mains, et ils commencent à se battre. Les soldats se rangèrent derrière le général. Daryûn arriva rapidement pour stopper le combat. Il devait bien l'avouer ça l'amusa beaucoup de le provoquer mais il lui rendit bien avec un crochet dans la figure. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte le bougre ! Il aperçut une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux, bien qu'il essaye de manifester de la colère. C'était alors au tour du prince d'entrer en scène. Le prince prit alors une voix posée mais qui montrait son mécontentement. Il était doué ce petit, pensa Ghîb. C'est alors que le prince rendit sa sentence d'une voix ferme et assurée : l'exil.

Ce fut la stupeur parmi les soldats et généraux, personne ne s'y attendait mais surtout le comportement du prince en surpris plus d'un. Personne n'aurait voulu être la place de Ghîb car la décision du prince semblait irrévocable. Tous furent surpris par l'autorité du prince, aucun ne s'attendait à un tel éclat et ceux qui pensaient pouvoir influencer le prince grâce à leur charisme dominant d'alphas changèrent d'avis. Ce petit avait des atouts dans sa manche.

Le plan avait eu le mérite d'être efficace, cela calma les ardeurs des alphas. Narsus espéra que le prince se rendrait compte qu'il avait lui aussi de l'autorité. Il était loin d'être faible. Narsus s'en était rendu compte lorsque le prince s'était mis en colère contre Rajendra et avait juré de mettre sa tête sur une pique si Daryûn venait à mourir. Ils avaient tous été surpris, même Rajendra, non par ce soudain éclat de voix mais parce que le prince était bel et bien sérieux et qu'il ne le disait pas juste sous le coup de la colère. Il avait pu voir la peur traverser les yeux de Rajendra. Il savait que le prince pouvait se montrer menaçant dès qu'on touchait à ses compagnons et ce peu importe leur rang.

Les jours suivants ils préparent leur départ de la forteresse et leur plan d'attaque du fort Saint Emmanuel. Ce n'est que le mois suivant qu'ils furent prêts pour le départ. Le prince Arslan lança alors le début de la reconquête de Parse en ce mois de mai de l'an 321. Avec près de dix mille cavaliers et quarante mille fantassins. Il leur faudra cinq jours pour atteindre la forteresse.

Les seigneurs Zaravant, Tus et Esfan se trouvaient en première lignes et avançaient à grand pas, chacun désirant se démarquer auprès du prince. Leur excès de confiance leur fit perdre toute vigilance et ils furent piégés par les premières lignes ennemies. Cependant ils refusèrent de baisser le bras. Ils allaient s'en sortir et rejoindre le prince par leurs moyens prouvant ainsi leurs valeurs aux combats.

Ils avaient sous-estimés leurs ennemis, ils furent vite encerclés. Ils virent leurs dernières heures arrivés et regrettèrent amèrement leurs excès d'orgueil. Ils allaient mourir sans avoir pu se faire remarquer. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait les lusitaniens se firent attaquer par des ombres dans la nuit et ils furent vite submergés. Au petit matin l'avant-garde avait été détruite, et les seigneurs piégés se retrouvaient maintenant à genoux devant le prince. Zaravant hésita puis posa la question qu'ils se posaient tous les trois tout bas : « pourquoi être venu nous sauver au lieu de continuer à avancer ? » Le prince les regarda et leur sourit doucement avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde : « Nous n'allions pas vous abandonner ainsi ! Et puis nous aurons besoin de tous les hommes disponibles pour attaquer le fort ! »

Les généraux ne surent que dire face à ça. Ils ne purent que se montrer reconnaissant envers ce prince généreux qui avait fait demi-tour pour les sauver.

Ils arrivèrent enfin tout proche du fort, mais ils envoyèrent d'abord Elam et Alfreed en espions avant de se montrer pour préparer leur attaque. Lorsqu'ils surent le nombre d'ennemis, ils restèrent interdits : cent mille soldats dont une partie étant des soldats parses. Narsus avait déjà prévu plusieurs plans en fonction du terrain. Il en modifia certain, en réadapta d'autre au nombre d'ennemis et supprima les autres. Il arriva à un plan d'ensemble qu'il présenta au prince pour obtenir son approbation, ainsi qu'aux généraux.

Maintenant Arslan ne pouvait qu'attendre les premiers rapports, plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils n'aient de nouvelles des premières lignes. L'inquiétude commençait à monter chez le prince. La seule chose qu'il savait était que les ennemies avaient atteint le faux camp mais il n'en savait pas plus. Du bruit commença à se faire entendre dehors. Il crut d'abord que ses hommes étaient revenus mais lorsqu'il entendit le son des combats il comprit que ce n'était pas ses hommes. Des cris s'élevèrent au-dehors: des soldats lusitaniens avaient trouvé le camp.

Le prince crut un instant rêver. Les lusitaniens s'étaient faits un chemin jusqu'à sa tente et il tomba nez à nez avec une vieille connaissance : le jeune garçon lusitanien qui avait essayé de l'enlever. Le lusitanien resta aussi interdit que lui avant de demander où se trouvait « le barbare de prince ». Il fut fou de rage lorsqu'il apprit que c'était lui le prince Arslan. Il s'élança pour l'attaquer mais Elam s'interposa et reçut le coup à sa place. Les ennemies durent fuirent car trop peu nombreux pour cette attaque. Alfreed se lança à leur poursuite tout en gardant ses distances pour découvrir par où ils étaient passés.

Arslan fut complètement retourné de voir Elam blessé :

« Pourquoi avoir fait cela, Elam ?  
\- C'est ce que font les amis, ils se protègent, sourit-il. »

On emmena Elam pour le soigner, pendant ce temps les soldats partis à la bataille revinrent et Daryûn vint faire son rapport et apprit ce qui c'était passé. Il trouva le prince pensif, il semblait complètement ailleurs. Narsus demanda au prince ce qu'il comptait faire et la réponse fut des plus étonnante : « Je vais aller sur le champ de bataille ! » Tous s'en étonnèrent mais ils savaient que le prince ne changerait pas d'avis.

Le prince se tenait maintenant à cheval au milieu de ses soldats. Il avait revêtu son armure et elle lui semblait bien plus lourde que d'habitude. Il prit une grande inspiration. Cette fois il était prêt à affronter son cousin, à affronter les lusitaniens et prendre ce fort. Il s'élança.

Ils avançaient au milieu du tumulte, du sang et de la poussière. Il voyait des vies quitter le champ de bataille, ça lui faisait mal. Il sentait le poids de ses vies qui le quittait, les familles qui ne reverraient jamais leur père, leur frère ou leur fils. En tant que prince héritier il se sentait responsable de ce qui arrivait. Cependant il savait aussi que ses hommes attendaient qu'il les guide et ils comptaient sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir.

Accompagné de Daryûn, d'Arihas et de quelques soldats, ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à la salle de commandement du fort. Sans grande surprise Hilmes s'y trouvait déjà avec un autre homme, certainement le conte Barcacion.

Hilmes ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette apparition. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le prince mène ses hommes lui-même. Le prince ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, il pouvait facilement le neutraliser sans avoir à utiliser la force. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à un oméga, par contre en ce qui concernait Daryûn il ne montrerait pas de pitié.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas revu depuis cette nuit à Peshawar, Cousin ! Entama Arslan.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Tu n'as pas ta place sur un champ de bataille mais soit… Puisque que tu es là, je vais te montrer ce que m'a fait ton père ! Regarde donc ! Hilmes souleva rageusement son masque laissant paraître sa brûlure. Voilà ce dont il est capable, assassiner son frère propre et essayer de brûler vif son neveu ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! L'humiliation que j'ai vécue, cracha-t-il.  
\- Ton ressentiment n'a rien avoir avec le prince ! Répondit Daryûn.  
\- J'ai bien l'intention de récupérer le trône qui m'est dû, mais puisque tu te dresses en travers de mon chemin, je vais devoir t'arrêter ! Une fois que je me serais débarrassé de ton chevalier servant tu ne pourras pas me résister !  
\- Je comprends ton ressentiment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser _notre_ peuple souffrir ainsi pour des querelles familiales, rétorqua Arslan.  
\- … Hilmes resta pensif à cette réplique.  
\- J'ai bien l'intention de faire valoir mes droits au trône et ramener la paix en Parse.  
\- Comme si tu pouvais… Dit-il menaçant en se rapprochant du prince.  
\- Votre Altesse… commença Daryûn. Sachez que j'ai été ravi d'être à votre service, dit-il avant de s'élancer contre Hilmes. »

 _On dirait des mots d'adieu_ , pensa le prince. Le combat fit rage et très vite Daryûn chercha à éloigner Hilmes du prince, comme ça le prince aurait le temps de se mettre à l'abri si jamais le combat tournait mal. Ils finirent par se défenestrer mutuellement et continuèrent leur combat dans les cours inférieurs.

Daryûn devait de le reconnaître, Hilmes était vraiment fort. Il peinait à lui tenir tête, ça ne faisait pas de doute qu'il avait la carrure et l'assurance d'un roi. C'était un alpha dominant dans toute sa splendeur, même lui pourrait ployer genoux à terre si la situation était différente. Cependant il avait déjà choisi son seigneur et lui resterait fidèle jusqu'à la mort. Il remarqua aussi un autre détail. Hilmes paraissait plus calme et moins en colère qu'il ne l'était à Peshawar, cette fois il ne s'en était pas pris au prince ni ne l'avait directement menacé.  
« C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas choisi de mettre ta force au service du bon seigneur, déclara Hilmes.  
\- Impossible, je ne reconnais que le prince Arslan comme mon roi ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Pff, ne soit pas idiot ! Rétorqua-t-il. Comme si un oméga pouvait y arriver… Il se fera dévorer tout cru par les seigneurs de la cour ! Ils n'hésiteront pas à profiter de ses moindres faiblesses ou moments d'absences pour placer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place… Comme un mari qu'ils auront choisi par exemple ! À moins que votre petit groupe ait déjà réfléchi à la question et ait prévu le champion qui réclamera la couronne au nom du prince ! Au final vous aussi vous ne souhaitez que prendre le trône pour vous-même, en utilisant comme prétexte le prince ! Cracha-t-il.  
\- Jamais de la vie ! Nous soutenons le prince car il est le plus digne d'être roi ! »

Il réussit de justesse à esquiver le coup, les mots d'Hilmes l'avaient décontenancé. La fin du combat était proche. Ils commençaient tous les deux à s'épuiser et ils savaient que cette attaque serait la dernière. Dans un dernier élan, ils donnèrent toute la force qui leur restait pour atteindre l'autre. Ils réussirent tous les deux à atteindre leur cible mais par conséquent ils étaient tous les deux gravement blessés.

Daryûn était à terre et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever. Il vit Hilmes se lever c'en était fini de lui, il ne pourrait pas se relever. Contre toute attente Sahm arriva à la recherche de son prince, Hilmes jeta un dernier regard vers Daryûn et lui dit simplement : « On se retrouvera » avant de disparaitre avec son vassal.

Pendant ce temps le prince essaya de convaincre le conte Barcacion de mettre fin au combat en vain. À sa plus grande horreur il vit des femmes se jetaient du haut de la tour qui se situer en face. Il leur hurla d'arrêter sans aucun succès, et au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas le conte Barcacion sortie une petite lame. Par réflexe il se tint prêt à riposter mais ce n'était pas à sa vie que le conte en voulait. Arslan essaya de l'empêcher de se tuer mais il n'y arriva pas. Il sentit la chaleur du sang sur sa main et l'odeur poisseuse de fer attaquer son nez. Il se retrouva avec la lame imbibée de sang dans la main. À ce moment-là le garçon lusitanien apparut :

« Toi ! Tu te moques de moi et tu assassines mon Seigneur ! »

Il hurla avant de s'élancer vers lui. Arihas le stoppa et d'un coup d'épée fit voler son casque. La surprise du prince fut immense lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille de Peshawar, il essaya de lui expliquer mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Arihas n'eut pas de mal à la maîtriser. Faranghîs arriva pour leur annoncer que le Masque d'argent avait fui avec ses hommes, ils avaient gagné la bataille.

Arslan partit immédiatement à la recherche de Daryûn, Arihas ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Le prince était tellement préoccupé par le sort de son cavalier qu'il ne remarquait pas la moindre personne autour de lui. Il aurait très bien se faire attaquer de plein front sans même le voir. Arihas aussi était inquiet, Hilmes était un adversaire redoutable même pour le monstre qu'était Daryûn. Ils l'aperçurent enfin près d'une fontaine dans une des cours intérieures. L'angoisse monta lorsqu'ils virent qu'il bougeait à peine mais ils furent vite soulagés en arrivant de le voir se redresser.

« Je suis bien honteux de l'avouer votre Altesse mais je perdu face au Masque d'argent et je n'ai pu l'empêcher de fuir… Dit-il difficilement.  
\- Tout ce qui compte et que tu sois sain et sauf, déclara le prince soulagé.  
\- Je pense que vous aurez d'autres occasions de l'affronter, non ? Demanda Arihas.  
\- Je crois bien en effet, soupira-t-il. Et vous, Altesse est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas été blessé ? S'inquiéta Daryûn.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, sourit le prince. »

Arihas aida Daryûn à se lever et l'emmena pour qu'il puisse recevoir des soins. Sa blessure n'était pas à prendre à légère et avait besoin de soins rapidement. Le cavalier fut assez étonné de voir qu'Arihas n'avait pas de problème pour le soutenir malgré les armures. Il essaya d'alléger sa charge en tentant de marcher mais il fut vite épuisé. Arihas se moqua gentiment de lui. Il n'avait pas à se sentir embarrassé de la situation et puis il n'était pas aussi lourd qu'il paraissait. Daryûn ne sut pas trop comment le prendre et son expression fit bien rire Arihas.

Arrivé au camp, Jaswant s'occupa de ses blessures, une fois cela fait il alla voir Narsus. Il devait lui parler de ce qui était arrivé tout à l'heure. Le changement chez le Masque d'argent était pour le moins déconcertant. Narsus fut aussi surpris que lui, il réfléchit à plusieurs hypothèses mais il finit par conclure qu'Arihas pourrait peut-être les éclairer. Après tous les relations alpha-oméga étaient son rayon. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer ce changement ? Il passait d'une haine farouche envers le prince au calme, voir même de l'intérêt maintenant qu'il le savait oméga. Et puis… Narsus devait le reconnaître ses arguments n'étaient pas sans fondement, et s'il le pensait d'autres aussi pouvaient éprouver ce sentiment. Seulement cela risquait de causer de nouvelles discordes dans leur camp.

Les prisonniers faits lors de la bataille furent bien traités conformément aux demandes du prince. On soigna les blessés et les civiles ne furent pas dérangé. On prépara et regroupa les morts, autant parses que lusitaniens pour qu'ils puissent recevoir les derniers sacrements et recevoir une sépulture décente.

Arslan profita de l'heure du repas pour porter à manger à la jeune lusitanienne -qui était en réalité le garçon qui l'avait enlevé- il put apprendre son vrai nom Estelle. Un très beau nom mais elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Etoile. Il put lui parler à cœur ouvert concernant le Yahldaïsme, il avait lu la bible qu'elle lui avait confié et il ne pensait pas que ce soit de mauvais enseignements seulement… Certains profitaient de la situation pour s'imposer au peuple et commettre des méfaits au nom de la religion. La tension monta, comme il ne cherchait pas à la froisser il préféra s'arrêter là. Il lui demanda si elle voulait réciter une prière pour les soldats lusitaniens morts aux combats, évidemment elle accepta. Décidément elle n'arrivait pas comprendre ce garçon. C'était un hérétique pourtant il s'intéressait aux Saintes Ecritures, aussi un ennemi pourtant il prenait le temps de venir la voir pour parler et pour lui demander de prier pour les morts. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils repartirent mais cette fois en direction de la capitale. Seulement peu de temps après leur départ, un messager envoyé par le seigneur Lucian -resté à Peshawar- leur annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle : l'armée de Turân préparait une attaque contre la forteresse. Il fallut faire un choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Peshawar sans protection et ils ne pouvaient pas séparer leur armée. Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin et porter secours à la forteresse.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre ?**

 **Personnellement ce n'est pas mon préféré mais il était nécessaire pour faire la transition entre ces deux parties de l'histoire, entre un Arslan encore "enfant/novice" et celui qui devient un adulte trop tôt...**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvez Hilmes? Je dois avouer qu'il va être un peu OOC même si j'ai essayé de le garder le plus proche de l'original possible...**


	12. Nouveau départ

**Je remercie Solyano et** **Emelynn21** **pour leurs reviews ! Merci pour votre soutien !**

 **Réponse à** **Emelynn21: Un peu de patience l'histoire va vraiment prendre un tournant à partir du chapitre 14! ^^ Concernant tes pensées, eh bien... Je peux pas trop en dire pour le moment XD mais tu te rapproches de l'idée...**

 **Voilà le chapitre de la semaine ! ~('-'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~** **~('o')~** **~('-'~)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Nouveau départ**

Finalement un mois après être parti de Peshawar, voilà qu'ils y étaient revenu. Il fallut plusieurs jours pour repousser et défaire l'armée de Turân. Leur faire reconnaître la défaite ne fut pas facile, cela fut sanglant même. Ghîb aussi fit son retour, mais il portait une mauvaise nouvelle : l'épée Luqnabahd était tombée aux mains des lusitaniens. Narsus l'y avait envoyé pour récupérer l'épée, symbole du pouvoir Parse. Seulement d'autres aussi avaient eu cette idée. Sur le chemin Ghîb avait dû affronter le Masque d'argent, mais il s'en était sorti sans trop de problème et était arrivé au bon moment. C'est dans la salle du trône que Ghîb raconta toute son aventure et apprit ce qui était arrivé depuis son départ. Plusieurs semaines défilèrent, ils étaient de nouveau prêt à partir seulement une nouvelle inattendue vint bouleverser leurs existences : le roi Andragoras était de retour.

Arslan fut sous le choc, son Père se tenait devant lui bien vivant ! Son emprisonnement avait laissé des marques, il était couvert de cicatrices et avait maigri. Le prince fut malgré tout soulagé de voir son Père sain et sauf, bien qu'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit tous sauf réciproque. Il pensait même se faire sermonner, et le regard que lui lançait son Père n'annonçait rien de bon.

Tous les seigneurs s'étaient réunis dans la salle du trône et attendaient une annonce du roi. L'atmosphère avait bien changé en peu de temps, les jeunes généraux regrettaient déjà le temps où le prince siégeait dans le trône et les félicitaient pour le travail qu'ils accomplissaient.

« Je suis soulagé Père de vous savoir en vie, nous étions tous très- Commença le prince.  
\- Sais-tu que le pouvoir militaire n'appartient qu'au roi n'est-ce pas ? De plus un oméga n'a pas sa place à la tête d'une armée… C'est une grave trahison, Arslan!  
\- … Le prince ne savait que répondre, il s'attendait à ce que ça fasse mal mais pas à ce point.  
\- Votre Majesté ! N'est-il pas normal que le prince héritier agisse au nom du pouvoir royale ? Intervint Daryûn. Quel crime son Altesse a-t-il commis ?  
\- Messire Daryûn ! Vous opposez à sa Majesté le roi est un manque de respect ! Abstenez-vous ! Répliqua Arslan. Il ne voulait pas que Daryûn ait à nouveau des problèmes.  
\- Puisque tu as montré de si _grandes_ qualités à diriger et afin de restaurer notre royaume de Parse, rassemble une nouvelle armée… Tant que tu n'auras pas cinquante mille hommes, ne te présente plus devant ton roi. »

L'assemblée se glaça : c'était un exil déguisé ! Les plus anciens se résignèrent connaissant le caractère du roi mais les plus jeunes étaient totalement révoltés. Le prince aurait dû recevoir des louages et des félicitations pour ses faits d'armes ! Il avait protégé Parse des attaques ennemies et avait déjà regroupé une armée prête à reprendre la capitale. Certains bouillonnaient de colère, le prince avait tenu son rôle malgré son genre si bien que la plupart ne le voyaient plus juste comme le prince oméga qu'il fallait protéger. Il prenait les armes, menait ses hommes, n'hésitait pas aller en première ligne, il avait peut-être le cœur trop tendre mais son naturel gentil faisait que ses hommes le suivraient n'importe où et se battraient pour lui.

« Votre Majesté, nous ferons de notre mieux avec nos maigres moyens pour vous satisfaire, déclara Narsus.  
\- Daryûn et Narsus, vous faîtes parti de _mon_ armée, Arslan partira seul !  
\- Mais- ! Voulu protester Daryûn.  
\- Daryûn, souffla Narsus en l'attrapant par le bras. Il lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'une voix s'élevait derrière eux.  
\- Votre Majesté, dit Arihas en se rapprochant du prince et s'inclinant humblement devant le roi. Si je puis me permettre je ne fais pas partie de l'armée… Je ne suis que le précepteur du prince alors… Si vous le permettez, serait-il possible que je puisse accompagner le prince ? »

Arslan resta bouche bée, il avait l'impression de voir une autre personne. Arihas se montrait totalement soumis face au roi, lui offrant une mine de chien battu. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu : Daryûn avec une aura meurtrière et Narsus surpris qui tentait de le calmer. Il regarda à nouveau son Père qui fixait intensément Arihas. Il hésitait mais à sa plus grande surprise il vit Arihas baisser les yeux et pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté en guise de soumission.

« Je vous y autorise, tâchez de préparer rapidement vos affaires vous partirez dès ce soir.  
\- Bien Votre Majesté, le remercia Arihas. »

Le roi déclara l'assemblée terminée et demanda à Kishward de le rejoindre plus tard dans ses appartements. Arslan et Arihas devaient s'occuper immédiatement des préparatifs pour leur départ. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'entretenir avec les autres, mais Narsus réussit à glisser un léger : « Bien joué le coup de la veuve éplorée ! » à Arihas qui lui offrit un sourire en coin.

Arslan était dévasté bien qu'il essayait de chasser ça de ses pensées. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose de la part de son Père mais au moins un léger compliment déguisé au milieu de ses critiques habituels : « je n'avais pas d'attentes trop élevé pour toi mais ce n'est pas trop mal pour une fois » même ça, cela lui convenait. S'il réagissait ainsi cela ne voulait-il pas confirmer qu'il était bien un enfant illégitime comme l'avait sous-entendu Bahman? Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait pas penser ainsi. Si c'était vrai alors… Il sentait le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, il chercha Arihas du regard. Il comprit et se dépêcha de conduire le prince jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'effondra aussitôt dans les bras d'Arihas. Il le garda ainsi dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le prince s'écarte de lui-même. Il était bien plus pâle que d'habitude et tremblait tout entier.

« Votre Altesse, vous allez mieux ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Pour tout dire… Je ne sais pas… Je-Je ne sais plus… Si-si mon Père fait ça c'est qu-que, bégaya-t-il, il-je ne suis pas…  
\- Calmez-vous votre Altesse, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Respirez calmement…  
\- Arihas ! Pleura le prince en se jetant sur lui. »

Il ne s'y attendait pas, le prince se mit à sangloter dans ses bras. Arihas le serra contre lui, il n'aimait pas voir le prince ainsi. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état, à force il avait fini par le considérer comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il ne devrait pas faire ça. Il s'attachait beaucoup trop au prince mais quand il voyait le comportement de ses parents envers Arslan il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui, l'instinct paternel surement. Il le garda dans ses bras le temps qu'il se calme. Depuis combien de temps maintenant ne c'était-il pas retrouvé dans cet état ? La dernière fois devait être lorsque le prince avait commencé sa puberté. Arslan s'accrochait à lui désespérément, laissant ses larmes coulaient sans aucune retenu. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes encore avant de se calmer mais il resta malgré tout collé contre Arihas. Il ne voulait pas rompre le contact physique avec lui, le sentir près de lui le rassurait et l'aidait à se calmer.

« Mon Père me fait confiance pour lui ramener une armée, autant ne pas le décevoir…  
\- Vous avez raison… Allez nous devons nous préparer votre Altesse !  
-Attends ! Est-ce que… On peut rester encore un peu comme ça ? Demanda le prince.  
\- D'accord. »

Arihas entendit le tutoiement, il ne l'avouerait pas mais cela lui fit plaisir. Arslan semblait avoir retrouvé son calme ainsi qu'une excuse pour son Père. Tant mieux si cela l'aidait à avancer. Arihas n'était pas dupe, il savait que le prince connaissait les vraies motivations du roi à l'exiler mais il n'avait que quatorze ans et venait de passer des mois éprouvants. Au lieu de tomber sur des parents aimants ou au minimum aimables, il avait des parents froids et distants. Et maintenant son Père le bannissait ce qui confirmait les doutes qu'ils avaient et le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Le prince finit par s'éloigner d'Arihas mais il ne lâcha pas ses mains pour autant :

« Tout à l'heure… Dans la salle du trône face à mon Père, vous sembliez si… Différent de d'habitude.  
\- Excusez-moi d'avoir dû jouer ce rôle… Vous pouvez me croire ce n'était pas facile, mais en me faisant passer pour un oméga totalement soumis et sans grand intérêt pour le roi, il ne pouvait pas refuser ma demande… Ce n'était pas beau à voir n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'était vraiment étrange… Et puis je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport mais Daryûn était très en _colère_.  
\- Il ne devait pas apprécier le fait que sa Majesté ne l'autorise pas rester à vos côtés. »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi d'autre Daryûn aurait pu se mettre en colère. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres raisons de toute manière.

Arihas s'activa à préparer les bagages et conseilla au prince de se reposer. Il dût se montrer insistant pour qu'Arslan cède enfin et aille dormir un peu. Au détour d'un couloir pour aller vérifier leurs provisions, il croisa Elam qui au cours d'une banale conversation lui glissa des informations sur la situation. Ils étaient tous sous surveillance. Des gardes étaient postés devant les chambres de Narsus et Daryûn, et leurs moindre mouvements étaient épiés et surveillés. Cependant il le rassura, Narsus trouverait une solution et ils se débrouilleraient pour les rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

Le soir arriva et Arslan dût se résigner à partir mais il eut un pincement au cœur en ne voyant personne pour lui dire au revoir. Certainement un ordre de son Père, ou bien il les avait réunis pour un conseil. Il essaya de rester positif malgré l'ampleur de sa tâche, heureusement Arihas serait avec lui. Il n'était pas complètement seul. Ils partirent tous les deux sur leurs montures dans un silence pesant, les soldats osaient à peine les regarder. Ils passèrent sous la herse et ils s'élancèrent dans les pleines.

Narsus observa de loin leur départ au travers des fenêtres de sa chambre. Ils mettraient leur plan en action à la tombée de la nuit, il devait rester au moins cinq heures à attendre. Il se tourna vers Daryûn qui semblait toujours énervé de ce qui c'était passé. Narsus savait qu'il lui manquait un épisode pour comprendre totalement l'état de son ami. Apprendre qu'ils ne pourraient accompagnés le prince l'avait particulièrement contrarié mais lorsqu'Arihas était intervenu il était sorti de ses gonds. Il n'arrivait pas cerner le problème : tout le monde avait compris qu'Arihas jouait la comédie pour que le roi ne puisse refuser sa demande. Certes ils avaient eu l'impression de voir une autre personne mais il ne voyait pas où était le problème de son ami. Même Kishward en face d'eux avait lancé un regard interrogatif vers lui. Narsus n'était pas sûr de ce qui était arrivé mais il avait cru discerner un léger sourire moqueur du roi envers Daryûn. Le roi avait pris le temps de réfléchir à la demande d'Arihas -ça aussi s'était étonnant- on aurait dit qu'il avait compris le problème de Daryûn et qu'il souhaitait prendre le temps de jouer avec ses nerfs. Depuis son ami s'était calmé mais on pouvait toujours percevoir un profond agacement. Tout grand stratège qu'il était, il ne savait pas comment aborder le problème, attaque frontale ou détournée ?

Au fils des heures Arihas voyait le prince se décomposer totalement. Il essaya de le faire parler pour lui changer les idées. Il lui parla de leur destination : Ghiran, c'était un bon endroit pour commencer. Il lui décrivit la mer, des paysages nouveaux et de nouvelles saveurs, cela attisa la curiosité du prince qui se mit à le questionner. Ils purent échanger un bon moment et finirent par parler de tout et de rien. Arihas fut content de voir que cela avait détourné l'attention du prince.

La brise se rafraichit peu à peu et Peshawar était maintenant hors de vue. Ils trouvèrent un endroit abrité et s'y installèrent pour la nuit. Le prince fut à nouveau rongé par le doute, pouvait-il seulement faire ce que son Père lui avait demandé ? Pourrait-il devenir le roi que tout le monde espérait qu'il devienne ? Il ne savait pas s'il possédait la force de le faire mais tout le monde comptait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Il devait y arriver pour le bien de son peuple et pour l'avenir de son pays, il ne devait pas baisser les bras. Il fallait qu'il continue ! Depuis la prise de Saint-Emmanuel il sentait le poids de ses responsabilités peser sur ses épaules. Il était fier qu'on lui fasse confiance, qu'on le reconnaisse pour son engagement mais au fond… Il avait peur. Il avait peur de les décevoir, il avait peur qu'un jour il soit incapable de se faire obéir et que ceux qui l'avaient soutenu ne se retournent contre lui. Qu'ils se moquent de son idéalisme et qu'ils lui rappellent qu'il n'était rien. Qu'il était juste un oméga et que s'ils le suivaient c'était uniquement à cause de l'ombre de son Père toujours présente et dans leur propre intérêt.

Et surtout maintenant que son Père était revenu, n'allait-il pas annoncer ses fiançailles ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il avait dit à Atropathènes ? Cela le terrifiait : il serait marié à un inconnu et devrait faire sa vie avec lui. Et si son Père décidait de lui confier le pouvoir plutôt qu'à lui… Non c'était certain qu'il le confierait à son époux mais dans ce cas pourrait-il avoir son mot à dire ? Son mari l'écouterait-il ? Mettrait-il en place son décret ? Est-ce qu'il aurait la moindre influence sur la politique de son pays ? Il ne serait plus libre de gouverner et ses amis qui comptait tant sur lui seraient très déçus. Parse resterait comme elle l'a toujours été. Son Père choisirait forcément quelqu'un en qui il a confiance et qui partage les mêmes valeurs que lui, une personne qui suivrait la même ligne de conduite. Et si jamais il lui ressemblait… Peut-être que leur relation serait identique à celle de ses parents, aussi bien il le haïrait et refuserait de le voir. Il se retrouverait à rester seul dans ses appartements incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour améliorer son pays. Il ne viendrait le voir que parce qu'il a besoin d'un héritier ou parce qu'il est en chaleur.

Arslan ne voulait pas d'une vie comme cela, il ne voulait pas finir comme ça… Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il vit le visage inquiet d'Arihas penché sur lui mais il le trouvait étrangement flou :

« Votre Altesse, vous m'entendez ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Arihas, je… Est-ce que je serais obligé de me marier ? Dois-je forcément avoir un alpha ? Ne puis-je pas rester seul… Comme ça je pourrais gouverner sans tutelle, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Votre Altesse… En effet vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous marier mais je crains que vous ne puissiez rester seul toute votre vie sans alpha… »

Arihas ne savait pas comment le rassurer, il voyait le visage du prince se déformer par le chagrin.

« Vous savez tous les alphas ne sont pas comme votre Père, Sir Daryûn est quelqu'un de bien n'est-ce pas ? De même que Vahriz ou bien Kishward…  
\- Mais tant que mon Père sera là, je ne pourrais rien faire et puis il va certainement chercher quelqu'un qui pense comme lui… Si jamais ça se passe mal… Avec lui et que… Ça devient comme Père et Mère et que… Je ne… »

Le prince se mit à pleurer, Arihas le prit dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression que cette scène était un peu trop familière. Il n'aimait pas voir le prince ainsi. Il aimerait que cette situation ne se reproduise plus mais il savait que cela risquait de recommencer. Le prince était de nouveau chamboulé et cette fois ses doutes ne concernaient pas que son Père, le roi mais son avenir. Malgré ça il continuait à se préoccuper d'eux, il les plaçait d'ailleurs avant lui. Il s'inquiétait de ne pouvoir réaliser ce qu'on attendait lui… Le prince subissait beaucoup de pression. Arihas n'avait jamais pensé que le prince pouvait le prendre autant à cœur et qu'il essaierait de tout gérer tout seul.

« Votre Altesse… Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre tant de pression sur les épaules… Vous avez beaucoup de responsabilités certes, mais nous aussi là pour vous aider ! Parlez-nous au lieu tout garder pour vous, nous pouvons trouver des solutions ensemble vous savez ! »

Le prince acquiesça silencieusement mais resta blotti dans les bras d'Arihas. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en éloigner :

« J'ai peur que, sanglota-t-il, que… Je ne sais pas mais quand j'étais enfant j'ai toujours imaginé une famille… Une famille heureuse et nombreuse… Enfin à cette époque-là je ne pensais pas que ce serait moi qui… Porterait mes enfants… Je n'ai pas envie que ça finisse comme mes parents...  
\- Je comprends pourquoi vous avez peur, ce n'est pas facile de se faire à l'idée qu'on peut épouser un inconnu mais des fois on peut avoir de bonne surprise.  
\- Des fois… Murmura-t-il. Arihas je suis désolé de vous avoir autant inquiété aujourd'hui…  
\- Tout le monde a des jours avec et des jours sans vous savez, nous ne sommes que des humains pas des dieux. »

Arihas lui caressa les cheveux distraitement. Arslan se sentait mieux. Il se laissa aller contre lui et posa sa tête contre son cou. Les cheveux bruns d'Arihas caressèrent son visage et son odeur était rassurante. Il se sentait bien contre lui. Il aimerait rester comme ça encore un peu. Il se hasarda à poser une question qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui demander :

« Arihas, Je peux vous demander… Quelque chose de personnel ? Murmura-t-il.  
\- Hum… Il hésita, oui ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas eu d'enfant ? Enfin je ne veux pas vous embarrasser, vous n'avez pas répondre, déclara le prince se rendant compte que sa question était vraiment très personnel.  
\- Non en effet, dit-il tristement. Quand j'étais plus jeune l'idée de porter un enfant… Dans _mon_ ventre m'horrifiait complètement ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais avec le temps je… Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre, j'aurais bien aimé en avoir au moins un. Je sais que Kahzac aurait vraiment aimé, dit-il tristement. Malheureusement nous n'avons jamais pu en avoir malgré de nombreuses tentatives, sourit-il.  
\- Vous savez je suis sûr que vous auriez été un bon père, à vrai dire j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un comme vous dans ma famille, rougit-il.  
\- Sans vouloir vous paraître flatteur, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un enfant dans votre genre : gentil et adorable, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Arslan devint encore plus rouge et se cacha un peu plus dans le cou d'Arihas. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser. Il s'écarta soudainement d'Arihas :

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne devrais pas me coller ainsi à vous, dit-il gêné.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave voyons ! Si cela m'avais dérangé je ne vous aurez pas gardé dans mes bras, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
\- Hum… Le prince baissa la tête un peu penaud. Est-ce que du coup… Enfin je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse mais…  
-Allez ! Venez là, sourit-il en ouvrant les bras. »

Arslan ne se fit pas prier pour revenir contre lui, il n'avait l'habitude de ce genre de contact. Au palais c'était tout juste si ses serviteurs osaient croiser son regard et même Maître Vahriz n'avait jamais montré de gestes affectueux. Une fois il avait surpris Vahriz à vouloir lui frotter la tête mais il avait immédiatement arrêté son geste et fait comme si de rien. Arslan avait agi comme s'il n'avait pas vu mais au fond ça l'avait rendu un peu triste. Son titre mettait une barrière entre lui et le reste du monde. Ses parents pouvaient la franchir mais c'était tout juste s'ils supportaient sa présence. Arihas était le seul qui osait faire ça. Quand il se sentait triste il faisait toujours un petit geste et lorsqu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien comme aujourd'hui il le prenait dans ses bras. Des fois il hésitait à lui demander s'ils pouvaient, juste quelques instants, oublier leurs rangs et faire comme s'ils étaient des membres d'une même famille. S'ils pouvaient se parler librement sans mettre de distance, un jour peut-être il lui demanderait… Ou bien devrait-il le faire maintenant ? Il ne savait pas trop.

« Arihas… Murmura-t-il.  
\- Oui Votre Altesse ?  
\- Pourriez-vous m'appeler par mon prénom ? »

Arihas resta sans voix, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il voulut protester, dire que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il n'oserait jamais faire ça, que c'était un manque de respect envers un membre de la famille royal ! Mais en voyant la mine du prince il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça… Il semblait tant espérer une réponse positive qu'il ne savait que répondre. Il réfléchit à une solution qui pourrait les satisfaire tous les deux. Il ne se voyait pas appeler le prince par son prénom sans aucun titre devant tout le monde, alors peut-être juste quand il ne serait que tous les deux ? Le prince fut déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse, il espérait mais… Il savait que ce qu'il demandait n'était pas évident, beaucoup lui aurait déjà dit que c'était impossible, inimaginable même !

« D'accord mais lorsque nous sommes seul et si … Vous me tutoyez ! Déclara Arihas.  
\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama le prince. Vous voulez bien… Hum, tu veux bien ? Se reprit-il gêné.  
\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai… Arslan, dit-il tout aussi embarrassé. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du prince, il était aux anges. C'était assez gênant et étrange d'appeler le prince sans mettre aucun titre mais il fut assez content de son compromis. Il ne pouvait se montrer plus familier avec le prince s'il ne faisait pas de même.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi. Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du jour quand Arihas se réveilla qu'il le remarqua. Pourtant il n'osa pas réveiller le prince qui était profondément endormi contre lui, il devait bien l'avouer… À lui aussi cela lui faisait plaisir.

Il entendit des bruits de sabots au loin qui se rapprochaient. Il réveilla alors le prince pour qu'il se tienne prêt. Les voleurs étaient nombreux dans la région. Arslan à peine réveillé, se tenait déjà prêt à accueillir les visiteurs. Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand il entendit Azrael et qu'il aperçut son ombre dans le ciel. Il vit alors les silhouettes des cavaliers apparaître au milieu d'un nuage de poussière, il crut rêver lorsqu'il les reconnut enfin. Il se mit à crier leurs noms, fou de joie. Daryûn, Narsus, Elam, Alfreed, Faranghîs, Ghîb et Jaswant, ils étaient tous là. Il sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse. Au contraire même, il était ravi de les voir.

« Votre Altesse, commença Daryûn, nous sommes prêt à entendre vos reproches pour avoir désobéi aux ordres de sa Majesté, le roi.  
\- Pff… Que le ciel me punisse si je devenais aussi isolent ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis heureux de vous revoir mes amis ! Et je vous en remercie, sourit-il.»

Ses compagnons échangèrent un sourire face aux paroles sincères du prince. Eux aussi étaient heureux de le retrouver. Arihas laissa échapper un petit soupire avant de leur sourire à son tour. Il croisa quelques instants le regard de Daryûn. Il semblait soulagé de voir que le prince allait bien et qu'ils ne leur étaient rien arrivés durant la nuit.

Arslan leur demanda comment ils avaient fait pour s'échapper de Peshawar et Ghîb prit le temps de tout raconter en enjolivant un peu les choses. Leur petit stratagème, les petits groupes qu'ils avaient formés, à quel point il était mécontent de ne pas avoir était avec Dame Faranghîs… Cela fit rire le prince de voir que Ghîb serait toujours égal à lui-même. Et Daryûn était toujours là pour le reprendre pour qu'il cesse d'ennuyer le prince avec ses histoires. Elam prépara le petit-déjeuner. Ils devaient prendre la route aussi vite que possible car la route serait longue jusqu'à Ghiran. Bien qu'ils soient en petit groupe et qu'ils puissent avancer rapidement, il faudrait une dizaine de jours pour arriver à Ghiran en chevauchant toute la journée. Alors ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre plein de larmes?**

 **Pauvre Arslan je le tyrannise...**

 **Voyez-vous les changement qui se profilent à l'horizon concernant certains personnages? :D**


	13. Les liens qui nous unissent

**Je remercie Arashi-Ohno, Solyano et** **Emelynn21** **pour leurs reviews ! Merci pour vos encouragement !**

 **Réponse à** **Emelynn21: Déjà merci pour avoir mis une review cette semaine aussi ! Tu me fais plaisir ^^! Et... Tu es très perspicace ;)**

 **Du coup voilà le chapitre de la semaine ! ~('-'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~** **~('o')~** **~('-'~)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Les liens qui nous unissent**

Les journées étaient longues et épuisantes mais cela apaisa le prince. Il ne pensait plus à rien et profitait de chaque instant en compagnie de ses compagnons. Il admirait les paysages et prenait plaisir à découvrir de nouveaux de lieux. Il profitait de l'animation des villes dans lesquels ils faisaient escales pour faire le plein de provisions. Plus ils se rapprochaient du sud et plus le temps changeait. La température augmentait considérablement et les vents devenaient de plus en plus présents. Ils adoptèrent donc des tenues plus légères, hormis Arihas qui gardait toujours des cols hauts et des manches longues. Ses poignets restaient toujours encerclés par de larges bracelets de cuirs qui couvraient presque tous son avant-bras. Il ne les quittait jamais. Daryûn remarqua ce petit détail. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien cacher ses bracelets. Qu'il ne veuille pas exhiber son cou était compréhensible mais pourquoi ses poignets ? Alfreed s'était hasardée à poser la question mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Arihas avait totalement éludé la question. Pour de nombreuses raisons, Arihas restait un mystère à ses yeux.

Son propre comportement aussi l'intriguait. Cette fois-là dans la salle du trône, il avait ressenti la même rage que lorsqu'il avait su qu'Arihas avait couché avec Rajendra. Ses agissements auraient pu lui attirer beaucoup d'ennui car en réagissant ainsi il avait ouvertement défié le roi. Au vu de la situation il aurait bien pu y perdre sa tête, mais sa présence était trop utile pour le moment alors le roi l'avait ignoré. Enfin presque ignoré. Il l'avait regardé, juste quelques secondes mais durant ce temps il avait aperçu une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour rien. C'était certainement dû à l'aura menaçante du roi envers le prince et Arihas qu'il l'avait agacé.

Cependant quelque chose l'avait surpris : le prince n'avait pas semblé sensible au roi. Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il ne voyait pas le prince malade alors qu'il était en face de son père. Leur périple avait fondamentalement changé le prince autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Le prince avait bien grandi depuis Atropathène, ce n'était plus un enfant mais un jeune homme maintenant. Il avait une carrure un peu plus imposante, ses muscles commençaient à se dessiner mais il y avait d'autres changements que le prince essayait de cacher tant bien que mal. Ses hanches étaient devenues plus larges que celle d'Elam, pas de beaucoup mais suffisamment pour que sa taille se marque un peu plus. Ses modifications lui donnaient une silhouette androgyne mais on distinguait malgré tout que c'était un jeune homme. En grandissant il deviendrait comme Arihas, il aurait très certainement une silhouette similaire.

Daryûn ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il avait un corps svelte et élancé comme un arc, il possédait à la fois la souplesse et la dureté. Il gardait toujours son port de tête haut et fier qui fixait l'horizon. Il pouvait de temps en temps à quelques très rares occasions apercevoir une petite parcelle de peau de son cou ou sa nuque quand son col se desserrait légèrement. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, le temps qu'Arihas le réajuste, mais chaque fois sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se rapprochait enveloppé dans une douce léthargie alors qu'il fixait cette petite bande de peau qui apparaissait furtivement. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi cela lui faisait cet effet. Peut-être parce qu'Arihas était un oméga et qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie.

Daryûn n'avait jamais entretenu de vraie relation. Il y avait bien eu quelques femmes, certaines pour une nuit et d'autres, plus rare, avec qu'il était resté plus longtemps mais cela n'excéder jamais plus de deux mois au grand désarroi de son oncle. Vahriz l'avait souvent pressé de se trouver une épouse pour qu'il fonde une famille mais Daryûn savait que son oncle rêvait surtout d'avoir des petits neveux et nièces. Ces deux dernières années il ne l'avait plus harcelé, maintenant il se disait que le roi lui avait certainement fait part de ses projets.

Daryûn n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'impliquer dans une relation, c'était très souvent ce que lui reprochaient ses compagnes et il devait bien reconnaître que c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête et puis mettre cette distance l'arrangeait bien. Il n'avait jamais trouvé celle qui lui faisait cette étincelle dont lui parlait sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant. Son oncle aussi lui en avait parlé assez tristement d'ailleurs. Il avait perdu sa femme dix ans après leur mariage à cause d'un accouchement difficile. Il n'avait plus jamais eu de femme dans sa vie après, malgré les nombreuses demandes et tentatives de ces dames de la noblesse. Son oncle était un bon parti qui n'avait pas d'héritier, toutes les femmes non-mariées et les pères en quêtes d'un bon genre lui avaient tourné autour pendant un bon moment. Son oncle lui avait toujours dit que s'il avait la possibilité de choisir son épouse, il devait trouver celle qu'il lui était destiné s'il voulait vraiment être heureux dans la vie. On n'a pas toujours le choix mais quand on l'a il faut saisir sa chance. Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir épousé sa tendre femme, son seul regret était que sa fille n'ait pas survécu.

Des oiseaux passèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes : « Nous sommes proches de la mer maintenant ! » Affirma joyeusement Alfreed. Ses mots sortirent Daryûn de ses pensées. Le prince fut ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle, il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait la mer. Cette réaction enfantine amusa beaucoup Narsus. Le prince brûlait d'apprendre et de découvrir de nouvelles choses. À chaque fois qu'il expliquait ses plans le prince buvait ses paroles. Il voulait apprendre ce qu'il ne savait pas pour devenir un bon souverain. Cela faisait plaisir à Narsus de le voir si curieux de tout et à l'écoute. Il était diamétralement opposé à son père, le roi, qui n'écoutait que lui-même ou bien de temps à autres les conseils de Vahriz. Arslan ferait un bon roi c'était certain, mais encore fallait-il qu'il devienne roi.

Les paroles qu'avait dîtes Hilmes à Daryûn ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit : « _Comme si un oméga pouvait y arriver… Il se fera dévorer tout cru par les seigneurs de la cour ! Ils n'hésiteront pas à profiter de ses moindres faiblesses ou moments d'absences pour placer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place… Comme un mari qu'ils auront choisi par exemple ! À moins que votre petit groupe ait déjà réfléchi à la question et ait prévu le champion qui réclamera la couronne au nom du prince ! Au final vous aussi vous ne souhaitez que prendre le trône pour vous-même, en utilisant comme prétexte le prince ! »_

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça et les paroles d'Hilmes étaient justes. S'ils continuaient sans prendre en compte cet avertissement leurs efforts serraient vains. De plus il comptait sur l'épée Luqnabahd pour assoir le pouvoir du prince mais maintenant qu'elle était aux mains des lusitaniens cela compliquait les choses. Ils n'avaient pas énormément de solution, ils devaient trouver un alpha pour le prince. Un alpha respecté qui ferrait taire les mauvaises langues mais qui laisserait le prince gouverner… L'addition n'était pas évidente, la seule solution qu'ils avaient sous la main était Daryûn mais le prince accepterait-il l'idée ? Il était encore jeune pour penser à ça mais si ses chaleurs ce rapprochait comme l'annoncer Arihas alors il lui faudrait bien trouver un partenaire. Narsus ne savait pas comment régler tout ça. Il devrait en parler à Arihas pour voir combien de temps ils leur restaient pour s'occuper de cette affaire.

Narsus fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'apparition de voleurs. Daryûn était passé devant pour dissuader les assaillants. Il se rapprocha et remarqua des marques qui lui rappelaient étrangement un membre de leur groupe. À son grand désarroi ses craintes s'avèrent exact. Il s'agissait de membres du clan Zot. Une fois qu'Alfreed se montra la situation s'apaisa immédiatement. Et sans le vouloir Narsus se retrouva mêlé à ces histoires. Les hommes du clan Zot leur montrèrent la route jusqu'à Ghiran, ils étaient enfin arrivé.

Arslan fut fasciné par l'effervescence et l'animation de la ville. Il regardait les gens et les étales avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il y avait des personnes de toutes origines, il entendait des langues différentes qui se mêlaient pour former une jolie musique. Des effluves et parfums enivrant se mélangeait pour envelopper ses sens dans de nouveaux mondes. Il était totalement émerveillé bien que la fatigue du voyage commence à se faire ressentir. La seule ombre au tableau fut tous ces esclaves épuisés qui travaillaient sur les bateaux en plein soleil et sous les coups de fouet.

Narsus leur expliqua qu'il avait un ami de l'Académie Royale devenu marchant qui habitait ici. Il pensait lui demander s'il pouvait les présenter au gouverneur. Ils marchèrent encore un moment dans les rues avant d'arriver devant une immense et riche demeure. Narsus se présenta à un des serviteurs qui alla faire passer le message. Quelques minutes plus tard un grand homme aux cheveux doré et aux yeux clairs apparu, Narsus s'exclama aussitôt : « Shagâd ! » Ils échangèrent des salutations chaleureuses et amicales, puis Narsus les présenta à son ami qui fut surpris mais honoré de recevoir le prince chez lui.

Il les invita à l'intérieur et ils lui expliquèrent leur situation. Il les rassura et leur dit qu'il les présenterait dès le lendemain au gouverneur Pélagius. Arslan sentait la fatigue s'accumuler sur ses épaules, il luttait pour rester concentré sur la conversation. Son hôte le remarqua et demanda aux serviteurs de lui montrer le chemin vers ses appartements. Arihas le suivit, son état le préoccupait. Une fois arrivé le prince s'effondra aussitôt à cause de la fatigue dans son lit. Arihas réussit à le convaincre de se changer pour la nuit et il l'y aida mais une fois allongé Arslan s'endormit directement. Inquiet, Arihas vérifia sa température mais elle était normale. Il le laissa et lorsqu'il sorti il tomba sur Jaswant qui était prêt à monter la garde.

« Son Altesse ne semble pas bien, il aura besoin d'un garde pour la nuit au cas où il est un problème, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je vois, dit-il. C'est gentil de votre part mais ne vous surmenez pas pour autant, sourit-il. Vous aussi vous devez avoir besoin de vous reposer, non ?  
\- C'est juste que cet homme a beau être l'ami de Sir Narsus, j'ai dû mal à lui faire confiance, confia-t-il. »

Arihas ne sut qu'en penser mais s'il en avait eu la force il serait certainement resté aux côtés du prince vu son état. Dans les couloirs il croisa Faranghîs et Alfreed qui retournaient elles aussi à leur chambre. Il aperçut aussi Ghîb dans une cour et il était déjà en charmante compagnie. Il retint un soupir : Ghîb resterait toujours Ghîb. Il croisa Elam qui s'activait et transportait un plateau :

« Tu es encore debout Elam ? Tu sais que tu es un invité ici, pourquoi fais-tu le service ?  
\- C'est pour Sir Narsus, il parle avec Sir Shagâd. Je lui apporte un plateau dans sa chambre, il ne dort pas beaucoup ces derniers temps alors je lui amène quelque chose à boire, dit-il sérieusement.  
\- Décidément, que ferait Narsus sans toi, sourit-il.  
\- … Elam rougit. Vous aussi Sir Arihas, sans vous le prince aurait bien du souci.  
\- Tu devrais te dépêcher et aller profiter des lits que nous offre notre hôte, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Arihas se leva pour voir le prince. Il tomba sur Jaswant qui s'était endormi en tailleur devant la porte de la chambre du prince. Il l'interpella en restant à distance de peur d'un réflexe de défense. Jaswant encore un peu endormi fut surpris de le voir. Arihas lui conseilla d'aller se reposer pour le moment il resterait avec le prince. Il entra discrètement dans la chambre et il entrouvrit les rideaux du lit. Le prince dormait paisiblement. Il ne semblait pas trop agité alors il resta à l'écart et s'installa dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Arslan se sentait flotter. Il était encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil mais percevait la lumière derrière ses paupières closes. Il sentit un parfum familier, Arihas devait être là. Il se sentit soulagé de le savoir là, il aimait qu'Arihas soit près de lui. Il savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il se sentait à la fois gêné et heureux, ça l'embêtait qu'Arihas s'inquiète pour lui mais en même cela montrait qu'il tenait à lui. Arihas était comme un père pour lui et il le rassurait dans cette période difficile. Le poids de ses responsabilités l'écrasait et même temps il sentait de plus en plus l'écart qui se creusait entre lui et les alphas. Il ressentait les changements qui s'opéraient en lui et de plus en plus il éprouvait de la crainte à rester seul avec des alphas. Il comprenait aussi que désormais il ne pouvait plus se laisser approcher comme Rajendra le faisait juste quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne ressentait aucune attirance particulière envers les alphas qui l'entouraient. Pourtant durant la campagne de Sindôra, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait été attiré par Daryûn.

Son côté protecteur et dévoué, il lui vouait une entière confiance pour cela. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais de gestes déplacés et il n'en avait jamais eu, pourtant depuis quelques temps maintenant il n'avait plus ce sentiment de sécurité. Plus de la même manière en tout cas. Pareil pour Rajendra, il avait apprécié cette facilité et ce naturel qu'il avait de l'approcher, de le toucher sans pour autant que ce soit déplacé ou gênant. Cependant maintenant il ressentait de la gêne et se tendait quand on l'approchait de trop près. Arihas lui avait bien dit qu'il était normal de ressentir du désir ou de l'excitation mais c'était le contraire. Il ne ressentait rien de cela. La seule fois où il avait été chamboulé par un alpha c'était à Peshawar. Il se rendit compte que depuis cet évènement il éprouvait une sorte de blocage. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il avait été effrayé par le pouvoir de domination d'Hilmes ou si c'était à cause de la réaction qu'il avait eu après. Il s'était rendu compte qu'un alpha pouvait avoir un réel impact sur lui. Jusque-là il n'avait pas senti le fossé qui se trouvait entre un oméga et un alpha. Maintenant il en avait pleinement conscience et il se demandait s'il pouvait réellement devenir roi.

Il avait bien une idée de la réponse mais il préférait la refouler. Il avait déjà beaucoup de chose à penser. Il se redressa dans son lit. Il prit quelques minutes pour s'acclimater à la lumière qui filtrait dans la chambre. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de son lit et d'ouvrir les rideaux. Arihas était bel et bien là et lui avait déjà préparé un thé encore fumant.

« Vous vous sentez mieux … Arslan ?  
\- J'ai pu me reposer, sourit-il en entendant son prénom. Je me sens bien mieux, dit-il en s'étirant. Ça sent bon qu'ave- qu'as-tu préparé ? Se corrigea-t-il.  
\- Un petit mélange pour apaiser l'esprit, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je vois… Arihas je me demandais où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ? Sur les plantes, infusions et autres mélanges…  
\- Eh bien, les plantes sont le seul remède efficace contre les différents maux auquel nous devons faire face alors j'ai appris à les reconnaître… J'ai lu beaucoup d'herbiers regroupant les plantes médicinales. Lorsque j'avais l'occasion de voyager j'en profitais pour aller voir les médecins et herboristes du coin… J'ai accumulé pas mal de connaissances et de points de vus différents comme ça ! Et puis à force d'en boire lorsque j'étais plus jeune j'ai fini par apprécier toutes ses plantes, déclara-t-il.  
\- En existent-ils qui puissent canaliser les chaleurs ? Demanda-t-il en baisant la tête.  
\- Pas que je sache, soupira-t-il. Certaines permettent d'apaiser un peu pendant une heure ou deux mais cela ne dure pas et elles deviennent rapidement inefficaces, malheureusement…  
\- D'accord… Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Elles apparaissent vers quel âge, en générale ?  
\- Vers les seize, dix-sept ans mais… Je, hésita-t-il.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il Arihas ?  
\- Vous êtes assez précoce… Alors je pense que pour vous elles arriveront plus tôt, avoua-t-il. »

La nouvelle tomba telle une sentence. C'était presque aussi difficile à accepter que son Père l'exile. Il ne savait pas comment réagir car cela se rapprochait dangereusement. Dans deux mois il aurait quinze ans.

« Mais vous savez je peux me tromper ! Vous pouvez très bien encore passer deux ou trois ans sans qu'elles ne se manifestent pour autant, le rassura-t-il. »

Arihas s'en voulait mais il ne pouvait pas dissimuler la vérité, il devait préparer le prince à cette éventualité. La mine du prince était bien sombre ce matin, finalement il avait bien fait de préparer cette infusion. Arslan reprit contenance et lui fit un petit sourire avant de boire le contenu sa tasse.

Comme l'avait dit Shagâd la veille, il les présenta au gouverneur durant l'après-midi. Pélagius était un homme joyeux, exubérant même. Il semblait déplaire à Daryûn qui ne cessait de grogner qu'il racontait n'importe quoi. Il faisait de grands éloges aux exploits du prince et se vantait de la richesse de sa ville. Narsus ne tarda pas à lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé tous ses fonds afin de lever une armée pour reprendre la capitale. Pélagius sembla bien embêté et balbutia quelque chose avant de parler des attaques de pirates sur le port. Ces pirates sévissaient depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais restaient insaisissables.

À peine quelques heures plus tard, ils furent témoin d'une attaque. Les compagnons d'Arslan réussirent à les faire fuir mais ils constatèrent que Pélagius avait bien dit la vérité. Ces pirates disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. C'était en effet un gros problème pour le commerce de la ville. Narsus conclut un accord, une fois la ville débarrassée des pirates Pélagius devrait apporter son aide au prince.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et les pirates ne se montraient toujours pas. Ils se tenaient prêt à les contrer à tout moment mais cette situation d'attente exaspérait Narsus. Le prince se sentit soulagé durant cette période. Il avait toujours des obligations mais ils étaient obligés d'attendre à Ghiran. Il voyait bien que cela énervait Narsus mais égoïstement, lui cela le soulageait.

Il avait un peu plus de temps pour lui. Il en profita pour faire le tour de la ville et rencontrer les marchands de manière anonyme. Il restait malgré tout toujours accompagné d'une garde du corps. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cette ville regorgeait de richesses en tout genre et grouillait de vie. Au détour d'une rue il aperçut un mariage, sa surprise amusa Ghîb qui l'accompagnait pour la journée :

« Qu'y a-t-il votre Altesse ? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des mariages entre deux femmes ? Pourtant c'est assez courant lorsqu'une femme est alpha qu'elle épouse une autre femme ! Soupira-t-il. Elles sont d'ailleurs redoutables en séduction car on ne les voit pas venir ces fourbes ! S'enflamma-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est assez logique… J'ai rarement entendu parler de femme alpha, encore plus faisait partie du peuple, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Car c'est rare ! De la même manière qu'un homme oméga, vous êtes des exceptions… On trouve plus facilement d'hommes alphas et de femmes omégas car c'est plus « naturel » physiquement (au niveau reproducteur) on va dire. Les hommes omégas et femmes alphas sont des cas très particuliers. Dans certains pays on les considère comme maudits car ils ont le corps du diable, ni vraiment femme, ni vraiment homme… Or dans d'autres pays, ils sont vénérés pour cette particularité qu'ils associent aux anges.  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda le prince curieux.  
\- C'est vrai ! J'ai pu le voir de mes propres yeux, déclara-t-il. Certaines bonnes femmes m'ont dit qu'une femme alpha avait plus de chance d'avoir un fils oméga et vis-versa. Elles considèrent ça comme une sorte de cycle, je crois… Dit-il en réfléchissant.  
\- Cela voudrait dire que je pourrais avoir une fille alpha ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop j'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs et légendes vous savez, concernant les genres comme les couples destinés… Mais j'ai du mal à y croire.  
\- « Les couples destinés » qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda le prince.  
\- Ce serait des sortes d'âmes sœurs… On dit qu'une fois que leurs chemins se croisent, leur destin est scellé et qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible car ce sont des couples alpha-oméga. Ils pourraient donc inconsciemment se « sentir » et s'ils se croisaient ce serait comme s'ils se marquaient l'un l'autre. Ils n'ont donc plus qu'un choix : être ensemble ou mourir car ils ne peuvent se lier à personne d'autre, raconta-t-il. Personnellement je pense que c'est plutôt une légende pour mettre en valeur les amours contrariées et qui finissent mal ! »

Le prince ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser mais c'est vrai que cela ressemblait plus à un amour de légende ou de contes de fées plutôt qu'à la réalité.

En rentrant au palais du gouverneur il apprit que Daryûn avait arrêté un des groupes de pirates. Narsus était en train de les interroger. Lorsqu'il vint dans la salle du conseil, il leur raconta ce qu'il avait appris et ce qu'il avait déduit. Pélagius se trouvait être le chef des pirates mais Narsus le savait trop idiot pour diriger un tel plan… Et puis c'était trop évident. Le gouverneur fut malgré tout destitué de son rang et enfermé pour ses actes. Les pirates lui avaient aussi parlé d'une île sur laquelle se cacherait un immense trésor qui pourrait leur servir de fond afin d'acheter des provisions pour la guerre qui se profilait. Daryûn fut chargé de cette mission. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Narsus les rassembla pour leur expliquer de quoi il s'agissait vraiment et qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre.

Il s'agissait d'un piège tendu pour diminuer leur force dans la ville. Le reste des pirates comptaient les attaquer pendant la nuit. Il avoua aussi, à regret, que celui qui avait manigancé tout ça se trouvait être Shagâd avec la complicité du gouverneur. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait prévu pour contre-attaquer.

* * *

 **Alors on sent venir le** **schmilblick?**

 **Fufu~~~~**


	14. La dure réalité

**Merci Arashi-Ohno pour la review!**

 **Du coup je réponds là: En effet cette histoire n'est pas très nette... Hum hum... :D Et je suis navrée de te décevoir mais pas de Andragoras, ni de Hilmes pour ce chapitre... Pas directement du moins. Fufu~~~ Que de mystères (et aussi des réponses dans la suite)!**

 **Encore un début rapide... Le truc c'est que je ne me voyais pas sauté le passage de Ghiran alors c'est vrai qu'il est résumé très rapidement...**

 **Hop hop le chapitre de la semaine ! ~('-'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~** **~('o')~** **~('-'~)** **~('o')~ (~'o')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **La dure réalité**

Le lendemain à la nuit tombée, les pirates commencèrent à envahir la ville. Arslan se tenait dans la salle du trône avec Alfreed, Elam et Arihas, lorsqu'un des serviteurs arriva pour leur annoncer que les pirates, ouvertement dirigé par Shagâd, se tenaient devant la porte. Il les sommait de se rendre. Alfreed s'occupa de le distraire aux remparts. De la poussière s'éleva sur les collines et Narsus apparût suivi par une grande partie du clan Zot. Shagâd n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Narsus avait vu clair dans son jeu. Il battit en retraite dès qu'il vit Daryûn se montrer. De leurs côtés Grâzé et Ghîb incitèrent les habitants de la ville à se soulever contre les pirates qui avaient envahi la ville. Grâzé réussit à convaincre les marchands de reprendre le contrôle de leur ville. Les pirates furent vite capturés et les autres tentèrent de fuir en reprenant la mer. Narsus s'élança à leur poursuite, il en faisait une affaire personnelle.

Arslan et ses compagnons furent contraints d'attendre le retour de Narsus. Le temps défila lentement et cela parut une éternité pour Arslan. Narsus finit par revenir victorieux, Shagâd et ses hommes avaient tous étaient capturés.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle du trône, Daryûn énumérant les méfaits de l'accusé. Arslan écouta Shagâd cracher son venin sans rien dire avant de rendre sa sentence. Il restait malgré tout un ami de Narsus qu'il avait considéré comme sage. Il espérait que sa peine le ramènerait à la raison concernant le sort des esclaves. Il le condamna donc, à la grande surprise de tous, à passer l'année à vivre comme esclave au lieu de la peine capitale.

Peut-être était-il trop laxiste ? Le prince ne savait pas s'il aurait dû se montrer plus sévère… Son Père lui, n'aurait pas montré la moindre hésitation à appliquer la peine capitale mais il n'était pas son Père… Arihas le félicita pour cette idée. Selon lui la grandeur du roi ne se résume pas à appliquer des sentences mais à savoir les modifier lorsque c'était nécessaire pour se montrer équitable. Un bon roi… Qu'est-ce qu'un bon roi ? Cette question hantait le prince, il ne savait toujours pas comment y répondre…

Le temps s'écoula à une vitesse folle et l'anniversaire du prince se rapprochait. D'ici la fin de la semaine il fêterait ses quinze ans. Le prince l'avait complètement oublié avec les préparations des stocks de provision et le recrutement des soldats. Il restait concentré sur la raison de sa venue ici. Il apprit aussi dans la semaine que son Père continuait à rassembler des hommes à Peshawar et préparait la reprise de la capitale. Il devait se dépêcher de regrouper le maximum d'hommes. Il était encore bien loin d'avoir regroupé les cinquante-mille hommes.

Daryûn et Ghîb eurent ensemble l'idée d'organiser une fête surprise pour le prince. Ils leur arrivaient parfois d'être d'accord. Narsus et les autres se prêtèrent au jeu, chacun reçut une tâche précise à accomplir. Arihas et Daryûn s'occupaient de distraire le prince à tour de rôle. Narsus se chargea de l'organisation des différentes tâches. Elam et Alfreed devaient choisir le menu, à plusieurs reprises Narsus regretta son choix mais lorsqu'ils arrivaient à s'entendre ils pouvaient faire des merveilles. Grâzé s'occupait de leur fournirent les provisions. Ghîb et Faranghîs devaient s'occuper des invitations et des animations pour la soirée. Et enfin Jaswant faisait le relais entre les différentes personnes pour faire circuler les messages.

Le prince ne se doutait de rien. Il ne pensait même pas que ses compagnons pouvaient connaître sa date d'anniversaire, mis appart Daryûn et Arihas qui l'avaient fêté au palais. Il fut tout retourné lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger et qu'il vit tout le monde rassemblé là pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment remercier ses amis pour ce cadeau inattendu. Il eut bien du mal à cacher son émotion. Daryûn aperçut de petites larmes naitre au creux de ses yeux mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Tous ceux qui connaissaient bien le prince le remarquèrent.

La soirée se déroula à merveille. Arslan était absolument ravi de cette petite fête. Elle n'avait rien n'à voir avec les fêtes de la cour où les invités étaient toujours dans la retenu. Ici tout le monde agissait naturellement et de manière spontanée. L'ambiance était très chaleureuse et le prince se sentait à l'aise. Il se mit à sourire en réponse à tous ceux qui venait à lui, et ils le lui rendaient bien. Le prince aurait aimé que la soirée dure plus longtemps, bien qu'il se coucha tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt dans la matinée.

Le lendemain fut plus difficile. Le prince n'avait guère envie de se lever mais il finit par s'y résoudre. Narsus commençait déjà à parler de plan de bataille pour prendre d'assaut la capitale ainsi que contrer les projets de Hilmes. Narsus constata que le prince ne semblait toujours pas décidé concernant le cas de Hilmes : allait-il enfin se décider à le combattre pour défendre ses droits au trône? Le prince restait toujours assez vague. Après tout le roi était revenu ce problème ne le concernait plus vraiment… Cela agaçait Narsus de voir le prince aussi indécis et si peu déterminé.

« Voulez-vous vraiment monter sur le trône votre Altesse ? La question lui échappa durant le conseil du soir, Daryûn le fusilla du regard. Nous avons besoin que vous soyez déterminé et que vous ayez un but en tête.  
\- Je crois que la vraie question est : est-ce que je _peux_ vraiment devenir roi avec ma situation? Vous attendez tous beaucoup de moi et je ne veux pas vous décevoir, sourit-il tristement. »

Daryûn lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais Narsus en avait cure : il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui retenait le prince. Certes ce ne serait pas facile pour lui de s'imposer mais ils étaient là pour l'aider !

« Vous savez… Vous n'êtes pas obligé de monter sur le trône seul… Murmura Narsus. »

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Arihas de le fusiller du regard. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, il allait trop loin. C'était trop direct et abrupte pour que le prince le prenne bien ou puisse y réfléchir calmement.

« Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mais… Si vous avez- Je veux dire si vous craignez de gouverner seul, peut-être devriez-vous réfléchir à l'idée de vous fiancer… Ou même de vous marier, avec l'autorité de votre époux vous pourriez-  
\- Narsus ! Le coupa Arihas. Je pense que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en serrant les dents. Il cachait difficilement sa colère.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir, déclara simplement le prince la tête basse. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je déclare la séance terminée pour aujourd'hui. »

Le prince se retira sans un mot, Arihas s'élança à sa suite. Narsus n'avait aucunement l'intention de le blesser ou quoi que ce soit mais l'avenir de ce pays reposait sur le prince. Il ne pouvait abandonner comme cela.

Le prince resta cloitré dans ses appartements, refusant même de parler avec Arihas et sans pour autant aller se reposer. Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Narsus, finalement le mariage était peut-être la seule solution qui lui restait… Mais avec qui ? Et puis son Père ne l'avait-il pas déjà fiancé ? Et… Surtout il n'avait pas envie de se marier avec un homme ! Lui aussi était un homme alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être avec une femme ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être juste normal ? Il se retint de pleurer, il avait bien assez versé de larmes comme ça !

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il demanda donc à Arihas s'il voulait l'accompagné. De toute manière il devait toujours être accompagné au cas où… Ça l'agaçait de se sentir aussi faible et _d'être_ aussi faible malgré ses entraînements. Arihas avait un bon niveau mais il n'égalait pas Daryûn. On lui disait toujours que s'il s'entraînait bien il arriverait à se défendre de lui-même comme Arihas mais on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'un jour il arriverait au niveau de Daryûn. Il serait tout juste au niveau d'un soldat qui sort du lot comme Arihas, Alfreed ou Elam mais jamais plus… Il se sentait terriblement petit au milieu des marzbâhns, il ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville alors comment était-il censé les diriger ? Comment ? Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de trouver un alpha et de se marier. Narsus avait raison, il devait se résigner à accepter la réalité.

Sans grande surprise ses pas le conduire jusqu'aux jardins, Arihas restait en retrait à ses côtés. Il gardait le silence et observait le prince du coin de de l'œil. Il finit par laisser le prince se balader seul au milieu des parterres de verdure. Arslan s'assit sur un banc en pierre près d'une fontaine et écouta le bruit de l'eau pour se calmer. Comment pouvait-il se montrer utile ? Narsus lui dirait certainement de tirer le meilleur parti de ses capacités et des possibilités à sa disposition. Il fit le point sur la situation, il devait réfléchir à l'idée du mariage. Comment tourner ça à son avantage pour qu'il conserve sa place d'hériter ? Pourrait-il seulement la conserver ? S'il se mariait il perdrait son statut au profit de son mari. Et puis il ne devait pas se focaliser uniquement ça, il fallait aussi penser à comment aborder le problème d'Hilmes et de son Père. S'ils continuaient ainsi, cela allait finir en véritable guerre civile. Il ne pouvait approuver ce qu'avait fait Hilmes mais son Père ne faisait guère mieux. Tous les deux se battaient pour le trône sans se soucier du mal que cela faisait autour d'eux, ils étaient obnubilés par leur quête de pouvoir. Il ne pouvait tolérer ça. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de voir son peuple se faire massacrer ou alors s'entretuer… L'ennui était que ni son Père, ni Hilmes, ne lâcheraient avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'ils convoitaient : le trône. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui Arslan aurait bien offert, enfin « rendu », sa place d'héritier à Hilmes…

Les engrenages se mirent soudainement en place dans la tête du prince. Peut-être que… Non, c'était une idée totalement folle ! Il ne pouvait pas. Enfin il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait marcher… C'était beaucoup trop simple, trop fou, trop idéaliste pour fonctionner !

Arihas avait fini par s'assoir lui aussi en face du jardin. Il apercevait tout juste le prince de là où il était. Le froid commençait à le pincer et la nuit régnait en maître, seules les lanternes lui permettait de voir. Il n'aperçut même pas l'ombre qui se dirigea vers lui à pas de loup. Il sursauta lorsque Daryûn se manifesta derrière lui.

« Je me disais bien que c'était vous, commença Daryûn. Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur.  
\- Non ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais juste…  
\- Vous n'êtes pas avec le prince ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Il est juste là devant sur le banc près de la fontaine, dit-il en désignant la direction d'un mouvement de menton. Son Altesse avait besoin de s'aérer pour réfléchir.  
\- C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Narsus, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Disons que cela a ravivé les craintes du prince… Cela le tourmente ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-il. Le prince sait bien que Narsus ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela mais… C'est une étape difficile à passer pour un oméga…  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-il curieux.  
\- Eh bien… Cela oblige à s'accepter, à réaliser qu'on est bien un oméga et qu'il faut s'adapter aux contraintes qui vont avec… Ce n'est pas toujours facile, dit-il frottant ses avant-bras. Daryûn lui jeta un coup d'œil.  
\- Vous ne quittez jamais ces bracelets, fit-il remarquer. Ils ont une signification particulière pour que vous les gardiez tout le temps ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment… Disons qu'ils sont pratiques. »

Il se mit à les serrer entre ses doigts, ce geste attisa un peu plus la curiosité de Daryûn. Cela lui rappela un soldat qui conservait toujours des bandages aux bras pour cacher des cicatrices peut-être que…

« Vous avez des cicatrices sur les poignets ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Comment vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? S'exclama-t-il soudainement.  
\- Je… Hum, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, répondit-il. Il comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible chez son interlocuteur.  
\- C'est moi qui m'emporte pour pas grand-chose, soupira-t-il. »

Il se mura dans le silence tout en continuant à tenir ses poignets. Il semblait vouloir parler mais hésitait, Daryûn le voyait bien.

« Vous savez quand je dis que ce n'est pas facile comme étape à passer pour un oméga je n'exagère pas… Même si je ne pense pas que le prince soit dans le même état d'esprit que j'étais, il a d'autres préoccupations qui sont des sources de stress supplémentaire. Je dois avouer que je l'admire pour arriver à tenir le choc.  
\- Vous ? Dit-il surpris.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend autant ? Ça m'arrive aussi d'éprouver de l'admiration, je suis humain aussi, vous savez ? Rit-il.  
\- C'est juste que c'est étonnant ! Dans ce cas j'imagine que le prince réalise une vraie prouesse !  
\- Eh bien… Il faut se faire à l'idée qu'on n'aura jamais une vie normale. Et puis c'est difficile d'être élevé en tant qu'homme et du jour au lendemain vous apprenez que vous n'êtes plus l'héritier car vous êtes oméga. Vous devez vous faire à l'idée que vous n'épouserez pas une femme mais un homme… C'est un sacré coup pour sa fierté ! C'était mon cas du moins… Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être différent, de voir qu'on ne me traitait d'une autre manière, de ne plus être comme avant… Je ne voulais pas voir mon corps changer, je… Je ne l'acceptais pas !  
\- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident, répondit Daryûn.  
\- Et le pire a été lorsque j'ai eu ma première chaleur, ça était un véritable l'enfer ! Il caressa ses poignets douloureusement.  
\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret… Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il voyant qu'Arihas voulait parler ce soir.  
\- Je l'ai mal supporté, _très_ mal supporté même… Si mon précepteur n'était pas venu régulièrement pour voir comment j'allais, je… Je ne serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui… »

Arihas tourna la tête, fuyant le regard de Daryûn alors qu'il défaisait ses bracelets. Daryûn ne savait pas comment accueillir la nouvelle. Il ne pensait pas que c'était allé si loin, Arihas n'était pas le genre de personne à céder si facilement. Il paraissait pourtant si optimiste auprès du prince ! Difficile de croire qu'un jour il ait eu des pensées si sombres… Il regarda les poignets d'Arihas maintenant découverts. De larges et nombreuses cicatrices rosés tranchaient le blanc de sa peau.

« C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il tristement.  
\- Je ne trouve pas ! Dit Daryûn en attrapant ses mains. Vous aviez vos propres raisons de le faire, je n'ai pas à porter de jugement car maintenant vous faîtes un travail remarquable avec le prince ! S'exclama-t-il. Et puis… On peut tous faire des erreurs… Vous êtes en vie aujourd'hui c'est le principal, rougit-il. »

Il se mit à toucher du bout des doigts les marques qui coupaient les poignets d'Arihas. Il le regarda faire en silence, ça lui rappelait étrangement une scène qu'il avait déjà vécue.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché par la suite ? Demanda Daryûn.  
\- Eh bien… Voyant ce qui était arrivé mes parents ont tout de suite cherché à me marier pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. C'est pour cela que j'ai été marié si rapidement avec Kahzac… Mais après cette chaleur je n'étais plus vraiment moi, je ne voulais plus revivre ça…  
\- Et après ? L'encouragea-t-il.  
\- Disons que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un comme lui. Il a pris le temps de m'écouter, il n'a jamais cherché à s'imposer… Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour je que m'accepte enfin ! Sourit-il avec nostalgie.  
\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes toujours si attaché à votre époux, remarqua-t-il.  
\- Disons que je dois faire face à de nouvelles épreuves maintenant, c'est difficile de faire son deuil surtout quand on sent qu'il touche à sa fin… Murmura-t-il.  
\- Vous pensez que le prince va s'en sortir pour sa première chaleur ? Demanda soudainement Daryûn.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il aura de problème particulier… Ça devrait aller et puis je resterais dans les parages de toute manière. Il faudra que j'arrive à le convaincre de s'alimenter comme il faut.  
\- Et vous savez combien de temps il peut tenir sans alpha ?  
\- Cela dépend des gens et puis cela peut varier en fonction de l'entourage. S'il sent près de lui une personne pour qui il a de l'attirance cela sera plus difficile par exemple. Beaucoup de chose rentre en compte mais cela va aussi dépendre de comment se passe la première, elle peut révéler beaucoup de chose…  
\- Je vois… C'est très compliqué en faîtes !  
\- Pas tant que ça… C'est juste que vous n'y connaissez rien, le taquina-t-il. »

Arslan entendit des éclats de voix un peu plus loin. Il vit que Daryûn avait rejoint Arihas et qu'ils discutaient tranquillement depuis un moment déjà. Il n'osait pas les déranger, ils semblaient si proches et surtout Daryûn tenait les mains d'Arihas ! Il ne les savait pas si intimes mais tous ces voyages devaient les avoir rapprochés. Il était content pour eux mais il s'assombrit un peu. Il se demanda si lui aussi pourrait être proche de quelqu'un comme ça un jour. Cependant il en doutait un peu surtout depuis que cette idée avait germé dans son esprit. Cela l'étonnerait beaucoup qu' _il_ se montre ainsi envers lui.

Il ne pouvait s'enlever cette idée folle de la tête mais d'un autre côté… Si cela fonctionnait cela éviterait une guerre civile. Il ne voulait pas son peuple souffre plus, alors il était prêt à de tels sacrifices. Il devrait en parler avec Narsus mais il était à peu près sûr de ce qu'il lui répondrait : _vous ne pouvez pas faire une telle chose votre Altesse !_ _Vous ne pouvez oublier que c'est lui qui a causé tout ça !_

Il le savait tout ça. Il le savait pertinemment et il se sentait honteux vis-à-vis de ses amis, après tout c'était Hilmes qui avait tué l'oncle de Daryûn et le père d'Alfreed. Il ne l'oubliait pas mais il ne pourrait plus dormir en sachant qu'il n'avait pas tenté toutes les solutions pour sauver son peuple car, après tout, n'était-ce pas le devoir d'un roi ?

Arihas l'aperçut et il se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient toujours dans les mains de Daryûn. Il retira rapidement ses mains. Daryûn comprenant l'ambiguïté de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, espérait juste que le prince ne se méprendrait pas. Arihas se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre le prince :

« Vous sentez-vous mieux, votre Altesse ?  
\- Oui… J'avais surtout besoin de prendre l'air je crois. J'espère ne pas vous avoir interrompu, sourit-il.  
\- Je voulais juste avoir de vos nouvelles, répondit rapidement Daryûn embarrassé. »

Le prince le salua avant de se retirer vers sa chambre, la fatigue était retombée maintenant. Arihas le suivit mais Daryûn l'interpella pour lui rendre les bracelets qu'il avait oubliés sur le banc. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Arslan, cela le fit sourire. Il y repensa même une fois couché. Il trouvait ça adorable, surtout de la part de ces deux-là.

Hilmes était-il ce genre de personne ? À se montrer attentionné envers quelqu'un ? Il n'avait eu que deux rencontres, celle de Peshawar était assez mémorable et pas uniquement parce qu'il avait essayé de le tuer… Ce serait mentir de dire que ça ne l'avait pas marqué. À chaque fois qu'il y repensait il sentait de nouveau le souffle d'Hilmes dans sa nuque. Sa peau se réchauffait à ce souvenir, presque comme une marque indélébile sur cette petite parcelle de peau effleurée par le souffle d'Hilmes. Il se sentait bizarre à chaque fois, ce très léger contact l'avait profondément chamboulé. Leur rencontre au fort Saint-Emmanuel fut très différente. Ils étaient restés éloignés presque pour se jauger mais il n'avait pas senti d'animosité dirigée vers lui. Pourtant Hilmes se montrait ouvertement hostile envers Daryûn. Cela restait un mystère pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions ni celles d'Hilmes d'ailleurs. Sans s'en rendre compte il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

 **Encore un chapitre rapide... et encore un chapitre de transition...**

 **Faut dire que dans mon premier jet ce morceau se trouvait au milieu du chapitre 5 qui s'étendait du chapitre 12 jusqu'au chapitre 17 pour dire le monstre que c'était...**

 **Pourtant il y a des éléments importants à noter n'est-ce pas? ;) C'est donc à partir de maintenant que je m'éloigne de l'histoire originale.**

 **Fufu~~~**

 **À la semaine prochaine!**


	15. Le confinement

**Je remercie Arashi-Ohno et Solyano pour leur review! ^^ Merchi~~**

 **Hier j'ai emprunté un livre pour la premier fois dans ma BU... Pourquoi je raconte ça, hein? Eh bien j'ai pensé à vous, le premier thème qui m'est venu était la Perse ! Bon c'est un peu tard pour apporter des modification à l'histoire mais bon, ça me sera surement utile plus tard.**

 **Trêve** **de blabla voici le chapitre de la semaine ! ~('-'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~** **~('o')~** **~('-'~)** **~('o')~ (~'o')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Le confinement**

Arslan se réveilla vaseux et une masse tambourinait ses tempes avec insistances. De plus il régnait une chaleur inhabituelle ce matin-là. Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. La pièce se mit à tourner devant ses yeux, il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il attendit que ça se calme avant de se redresser plus doucement, il resta assis quelques instants. Il se servit un verre d'eau puis le bu doucement et avec précaution avant de se rallonger. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, Arihas devait encore être couché. Il se rallongea espérant que ça passe, c'était différent des autres crises qu'il avait vécu.

« Je me demande si ça va durer longtemps, murmura-t-il. »

Il avait de plus en plus chaud, il sentait ses muscles se tendre régulièrement. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, son dos était totalement mouillé et puis… Il y avait _ça_ en bas aussi qui lui posait problème. Il était très embarrassé car son érection ne voulait pas partir malgré plusieurs tentatives. Il était partagé entre l'envie de voir Arihas arriver pour l'aider à se calmer et en même temps il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans une telle situation. Cette situation était angoissante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi, et ce qu'il supposait ne le rassurer pas plus : était-ce ça une chaleur ? Est-ce qu'il était en chaleur ?

« Arihas, pleura-t-il.  
\- Votre Altesse ? Demanda une voix derrière la porte. Vous allez bien ?  
\- Appelez Arihas ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Jaswant fut alarmé par le ton du prince. Il ouvrit la porte et fut perturbé par un parfum étrange. Il aperçut le prince recroquevillé dans son lit. L'envie de se rapprocher le rongeait, ce détail l'inquiéta suffisamment pour qu'il reste à bonne distance. Lorsqu'Arslan remarqua sa présence il se couvrit aussitôt avec les draps.

« Arihas… Jaswant va le chercher s'il-te-plaît ! supplia-t-il.  
\- Votre Altesse, je ne peux pas vous laisser sans surveillance dans cet état, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose durant mon absence… déclara-t-il.  
\- Envoie quelqu'un alors, mais fais vite et sort s'il-te-plaît… »

Jaswant s'exécuta sur le champ, pas mécontent de sortir de la chambre. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu réagir dans l'état où il se trouvait s'il était resté plus longtemps. La tension qui habitait son corps alors qu'il était un béta lui faisait prendre conscience de ce que cela pouvait donner sur alpha –ceux-ci étant beaucoup plus réactifs. L'envie de le toucher, de le prendre contre lui et le faire sien… Jaswant aurait pu se frapper la tête contre un mur pour avoir eu de telles pensées envers son Seigneur mais il devait agir avant que la situation ne se dégrade. Il se mit à appeler avec véhémence dans les couloirs jusqu'à qu'un serviteur finisse par venir à lui en courant se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver alors que le soleil ne pointait pas encore son nez. Jaswant l'envoya aussitôt chercher Arihas qui arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard totalement affolé et débraillé. Il entra dans la chambre s'en se poser de question et ferma la porte à clef derrière lui.

Jaswant fut surpris de voir Faranghîs et Ghîb arrivaient quelques secondes plus tard.

« On nous a appelé pour vous aider à garder le couloir, expliqua Faranghîs.  
\- Et aussi pour dissuader Sir Daryûn de s'approcher, continua Ghîb. Si ça vous fait cet effet à vous un béta, je n'imagine pas dans quel état incontrôlable ça pourrait mettre notre cher alpha. »

Jaswant piqua un fard quand il comprit à quoi Ghîb faisait allusion. Il n'y avait pas fait attention mais une bosse c'était formée sur son pantalon. Il en était bien embarrassé surtout que sa gêne amusait beaucoup Ghîb. Elam apparut alors au bout du couloir les bras chargés de linges et sachets divers. Il salua rapidement ses compagnons avant de s'adresser à Arihas au travers de la porte :

« Messire Arihas, j'ai amené ce que vous m'avez demandé, s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Bien pose-le. Prends le sac noir, il est pour vous car la journée ne va pas être facile… Trois feuilles pour une théière pas plus, d'accord ? Buvez-en régulièrement, ça devrait calmer les effets indésirables, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Compris, répondit-il.  
\- Bien maintenant écartez-vous de la porte… C'est bon ? »

Ils obéirent docilement. Arihas défit le verrou et ouvrit lentement la porte comme pour scruter le moindre mouvement hostile. Il était totalement livide. Il attrapa le tas qu'Elam avait posé devant la porte et referma aussitôt. On entendit un léger « merci Elam » s'élever derrière le bois. La porte n'avait été ouverte que quelques secondes pourtant l'effluve qui s'en était échappée avait envahi le couloir en quelques instants. Ghîb n'avait plus envie de se moquer maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans le même état que Jaswant. Elam vira au rouge en une fraction de seconde et tremblait légèrement. Faranghîs semblait la moins touchée même si elle aussi avait été affectée.

« Elam je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te dépêches d'aller faire cette infusion, commenta Ghîb. Qui aurez cru qu'on pourrait être autant affecté pour si peu ? J'espère qu'Arihas est bien immunisé lui !»

Le prince se sentit enfin rassuré en voyant Arihas près de lui mais il n'en restait pas moins effrayé.

« Arihas est-ce que c'est ce que je crois… ? Je suis en chaleur, c'est ça ?  
\- J'en ai bien peur Arslan, dit-il calmement.  
\- N'y a-t-il rien pour me calmer ? Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Il n'y a que la manière manuelle… Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit qu'il vous serait utile de bien connaître votre corps ? Eh bien il va falloir que vous le mettiez en pratique, expliqua-t-il. Je serais là pour vous aider à manger et à boire, ainsi que vous aidez à mettre de nouveaux vêtements et changer vos draps. Je ne resterais pas là tout le temps, dit-il.  
\- Non ! Reste je- j'ai peur Arihas, pleura-t-il. Je ne veux pas rester tout seul, dit-il en s'accrochant à Arihas.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterais derrière la porte de toute manière, vous pourrez m'appeler si ça ne vas pas ! Expliqua-t-il. Et puis vous aurez besoin d'un peu d'intimité, non ?  
\- Tu resteras derrière la porte ?  
\- Oui, c'est promis ! Sourit-il.  
-… J'aimerais bien changer de vêtement, tant que c'est un plus calme, rougit-il.  
\- Bien sûr. »

Arihas attrapa une chemise de nuit propre, et prépara une bassine d'eau fraiche.

« Je crois que je vais le faire seul finalement, bredouilla le prince encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.  
\- Bien, mettez-vous derrière le paravent, je vais m'occuper du lit pendant ce temps, d'accord ? »

Le prince acquiesça et fila derrière le paravent. Il était très gêné. Il avait demandé de l'aide et finalement il se retrouvait à nouveau dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi devant Arihas, il étouffa ses gémissements derrière le paravent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la pression retombe, il fit une toilette rapide et s'habilla. Il fut _très_ embarrassé lorsqu'il se présenta devant Arihas. Il l'avait forcément entendu. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il se sentait sale et honteux.

« Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas grave je suis aussi passé par là vous savez !  
\- Mais je… Je te demande de rester là et je… Je fais ce genre de chose alors que tu es là… Je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-il. Allez profitez-en pour venir manger et boire, si vous voulez bien je partagerais les repas avec vous, ça vous va Arslan ? »

Le prince hocha de la tête et s'assit en face de lui. Le repas lui fit oublier pendant quelques minutes son état. Il se sentait bien mieux. Il discuta avec Arihas sans désagrément jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil percent l'atmosphère matinale de la chambre. Une nouvelle vague de fièvre l'assaillit, Arihas l'aida à s'allonger et le laissa seul cette fois. Il prit un des pots qu'il avait fait amener à Elam avant de sortir. À peine sorti de la chambre il vomit à l'intérieur du pot. Il s'accrocha au mur comme au salut et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci. Il entendit à peine ce qu'Elam et Faranghîs dirent mais leur inquiétude perçait au travers de la brume. Ses oreilles sifflaient et le monde taguait dangereusement menaçant de se retourner. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre.

« Il semble que cela ne vous laisse pas indifférent, dit Ghîb. J'avais déjà entendu que les phéromones des omégas étaient insupportables pour un autre oméga… On dirait bien que c'est vrai !  
\- Oui en effet… De la même manière que deux alphas s'opposent et sont rivaux… C'est très désagréable mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser le prince tout seul.  
\- Ne vous surmenez pas non plus ! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir entrer sans qu'il y ait de risques que cela dégénère, déclara Faranghîs.  
\- Je suis juste resté un peu trop longtemps, ça ira bientôt mieux… Il faudrait amener ça pour le laver-  
\- Je m'en occupe, déclara Elam sans qu'Arihas n'ait pu finir. Je vais l'amener, dit-il en disparaissant avec le pot en question.  
\- Je crois qu'Elam cherchait une excuse pour partir, il n'est pas bien depuis tout à l'heure, sourit Ghîb.  
\- L'infusion ne lui a pas fait beaucoup d'effet, remarqua Jaswant.  
\- Certainement parce qu'il est dans l'âge où on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, sourit Ghîb avec un petit clin d'œil. »

Le silence s'installa. Des bruits étouffés se firent entendre derrière la porte et la gêne s'installa avec. Jaswant tenta de lancer la conversation pour couvrir ces sons dérangeant. Ghîb se fit un plaisir de le taquiner. Il trouvait ça drôle qu'un guerrier comme lui soit aussi déstabilisé par quelques bruits –suspects- étouffés. Faranghîs le réprima à plusieurs reprises mais l'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu.

Dans le milieu de la matinée, Narsus se manifesta, enfin, accompagné par Alfreed mais Elam n'était pas avec eux. Ils venaient prendre des nouvelles du prince. Narsus leur dit qu'Elam tenait compagnie à Daryûn qui devait demeurer dans les ailes les plus opposés (et loin) avec les autres alphas du le palais. Les couloirs près des appartements du prince étaient en confinement : des soldats étaient postés à chaque entrée de couloirs et surveillaient qui circulait. Personne ne pouvait s'approcher hormis Elam et Alfreed qui amenaient les repas.

Arslan percevait les voix derrière la porte, il se sentait un peu moins seul grâce à ça. Depuis qu'Arihas était sorti il avait subi plusieurs vagues de chaleurs : il se sentait bien pendant quelques minutes puis rechutait. Le plus étonnant était certainement le fait qu'il ne soit pas fatigué malgré la tension qui régnait dans son corps. Pourtant quand il se touchait d'habitude il tombait de fatigue juste après et là cela faisait déjà quatre fois ! La fatigue risquait de retomber brutalement, alors il suivait les conseils d'Arihas : il buvait régulièrement et grignotait du pain et des fruits temps qu'il était conscient.

Comme promis Arihas vint le voir à midi pour lui amener son repas. Arslan avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis ce matin. Il fut ravi de pouvoir parler avec Arihas mais il le trouva très pâle et il ne mangea pas beaucoup. Il lui demanda s'il allait bien et Arihas lui assura que tout était normal. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer que les phéromones qu'il relâchait par moment le rendaient complètement malade et lui étaient totalement insupportables. Il resta autant qu'il put mais il éprouvait de nouveau des malaises et c'était bien pire que le matin. Il réussit à partir avant qu'une nouvelle crise ne submerge le prince.

Une fois sorti il mit bien plus de temps à s'en remettre que la fois précédente, le tout sous des regards toujours aussi inquiets. Il avoua qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il se posa quelques instants dans la cour la plus proche pour pouvoir respirer.

L'après-midi fut un véritable enfer pour le prince. Il brulait de l'intérieur et suait à grosses gouttes. Tous ses muscles se tendaient, son corps s'arquait et tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Le temps lui parut défiler lentement pourtant il eut l'impression qu'Arihas revint quelques minutes plus tard alors que plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Il n'arriva pas à manger malgré l'insistance d'Arihas mais il réussit à le faire boire et à le changer pour la nuit. Il était totalement épuisé maintenant, il ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il remarqua à peine le froid sur sa peau quand Arihas le déshabilla et le rhabilla mais il sentit la chaleur réconfortante de son corps contre le sien lorsqu'il le porta dans son lit. Il s'accrocha à lui lorsqu'il le sentit s'éloigner.

« Reste encore un peu s'il-te-plaît, murmura-t-il.  
\- D'accord Arslan, souffla-t-il. Pour le moment l'air lui était supportable alors il pouvait rester.  
\- Merci… Père… »

Arias fut trop choqué pour répondre. La fièvre devait faire délirer le prince mais… Il devait bien avouer que ça le flattait. Il était heureux que le prince l'apprécie autant et de plus c'était réciproque. S'il n'y avait pas ce lien entre eux il n'aurait jamais eu la force de rester près de lui aujourd'hui. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement. Le prince commença à se détendre et finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Une fois qu'il fut bien endormi il le déposa très lentement dans son lit et sortit sans bruit. Il se laissa tomber dans un siège une fois dans le couloir. Il était épuisé après cette journée. Jaswant lui jeta un regard inquiet :

« Vous devriez aller prendre une pause, nous monterons la garde avec Ghîb, dit-il.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais dormir un peu là et ça ira mieux, sourit-il. J'ai promis au prince de rester derrière la porte au cas où… »

Jaswant se pinça les lèvres et se retint de lui répondre. S'il avait bien appris quelque chose sur Arihas c'était qu'il pouvait être très têtu quand cela concernait le prince.

Les deux jours suivants furent aussi intenses pour le prince. Le soir il tombait de fatigue et il mangeait peu malgré l'insistance d'Arihas. Il souffla enfin le troisième soir. Les chaleurs du prince touchaient à leur fin, le lendemain devait être le dernier jour. Il ne put cacher sa surprise quand le matin suivant il constata que c'était pire. Les moments de répit se raccourcirent considérablement et même le soir Arslan n'arriva pas à s'endormir comme les autres soirs. La nuit du prince fut très courte et voilà qu'il entamait un cinquième jour de chaleur. Cela devenait insupportable. Arihas lui donna de quoi faire baisser la fièvre ainsi que pour l'aider à dormir mais cela ne fit aucun effet.

Tous les deux commençaient à désespérer. Arihas n'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler de ça pour une première chaleur. Ce genre de réaction n'arrivait que chez des omégas marqués en générale, et ses chaleurs étaient plutôt longues. Des chaleurs longues attestaient souvent d'une grande fertilité. Cela ne le mettait pas en danger mais c'était plutôt rude et intense à supporter il serait épuisé après ça.

Arslan de son côté était plongé dans une sorte de léthargie fiévreuse, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il avait de vagues moments de conscience mais replongeait rapidement. Il remarquait à peine la présence d'Arihas. Son corps cherchait désespérément quelque chose sans pour autant le trouver.

Le soir, Arihas le trouva endormi et il put constater que les phéromones avaient largement diminué depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il put enfin souffler, les chaleurs du prince étaient terminées. Il finit par s'endormir en veillant le prince. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il s'en rendit compte réveillé par les rayons du soleil et une petite voix fatiguée :

« Arihas ?  
\- Arslan ? Dit-il en sursautant. Vous êtes réveillé ? Vous vous sentez mieux ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- J'ai soif… Murmura-t-il difficilement.  
\- Oui tout de suite ! Arihas lui présenta un verre et le fit boire. Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- J'ai mal partout, dit-il. Mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir.  
\- Je vais préparer de quoi vous soulagez mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui au moins, vous devrez rester au lit. »

Le prince se rendormit juste après qu'Arihas lui donna de quoi calmer ses douleurs. Arihas alla annoncer aux autres que la chaleur du prince était enfin terminée mais qu'il resterait allongé pour la journée. Tout le monde fut soulagé que cela soit terminé. Daryûn était heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de son exil à l'autre bout du palais. Il avait passé les cinq derniers jours cloitré dans des appartements vides avec deux autres alphas qui travaillaient dans le palais. Heureusement que Narsus, Elam et Alfreed étaient venus pour lui donner des nouvelles du prince de temps en temps ainsi que lui tenir compagnie. Narsus était resté très longtemps avec lui. Il était allé prendre des nouvelles du prince directement que deux ou trois fois durant la semaine. Il se perdait dans l'élaboration de plans et ne portait attention à rien d'autre.

Le prince passa la journée allongé et à moitié endormi. Arihas resta près de lui pour le veiller. Ce n'est que le lendemain que le prince put enfin quitter son lit. Il se leva difficilement, le corps toujours endolori, mais il avait besoin de sortir pour prendre l'air. Il avait passé presque toute la semaine enfermé dans sa chambre et cloué à son lit. Il prit une grande inspiration en sortant de sa chambre, il tomba sur Jaswant qui fut surpris de le voir.

Le prince se dirigea vers la salle du conseil, surveillé de près par Jaswant et Arihas, où le reste de ses compagnons étaient regroupés. Daryûn bondit de son siège en les voyant arriver.

« Votre Altesse ? Vous allez mieux ? S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Oui, oui, je vais bien ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir inquiété ni trop embêté durant cette semaine.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous y pouviez grand-chose, après tout ! S'exclama Alfreed. »

Arslan fut heureux de les retrouver et d'être à nouveaux entouré par ses amis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Arihas qui semblait épuisé. L'ennui avec lui c'était qu'il était terriblement têtu, il fut contraint de lui ordonner d'aller se reposer. Ses compagnons finirent par retourner à leurs occupations quand la réunion fut terminée. Arslan en profita pour rester seul avec Narsus.

« J'ai réfléchis à ce que vous m'avez dit Narsus… »

Narsus releva la tête curieux mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

De son côté Daryûn raccompagna Arihas jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'était inquiété pour le prince et même maintenant qu'il l'avait vu de ses yeux il restait en alerte.

« Le prince a l'air complètement épuisé…  
\- C'est normal après ce qu'il a vécu ses derniers jours… Et puis cette chaleur était plutôt longue pour une première, dit-il pensif.  
\- C'est vrai que vous aviez dit que cela durait plutôt trois jours voir quelque fois quatre… Une journée ça change beaucoup de chose ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Eh bien pas vraiment… La durée n'a pas forcément beaucoup d'importance, même si on dit souvent que des chaleurs longues sont un signe de fertilité.  
\- Alors quel est le problème ?  
\- L'intensité… Pour une première chaleur c'est assez étrange. Si vous voulez, les chaleurs sont généralement décrescendo : les premiers jours sont les plus intenses et les derniers sont plus calmes, ce qui fait qu'on peut être sur pied plus rapidement, mais… Pour le prince ça était l'inverse et c'est ça le plus bizarre, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je comprends mais… Pourquoi est-ce étrange ?  
\- C'est que… C'est plutôt un comportement d'oméga marqué. Au début j'ai pensé que votre présence avait fini par imprégner le prince et qu'inconsciemment il cherchait à vous attirer mais… Il n'a pas essayé de vous réclamer comme il l'aurait fait si cela avait été le cas, alors je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.  
\- Je vois que vous y avez beaucoup réfléchi, sourit-il.  
\- Cela m'intrigue ! Cela fit rire Daryûn de le voir si passionné.  
\- Vous savez, plus le temps passe et plus je pense que le prince me voit comme un frère plutôt qu'un potentiel alpha…  
\- Il tient beaucoup à vous, vous savez ? Déclara Arihas.  
\- Mais c'est de la même manière qu'il tient à vous, dit-il.  
\- Cela vous vexe ?  
\- Non, au final je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, conclut-il. »

Il n'ajouta rien et Arihas resta songeur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa chambre où ils se séparèrent.

« Votre Altesse, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes ? S'exclama Narsus.  
\- Pensez-vous que je dirais cela sans y avoir réfléchi avant ? Sans avoir pesé le pour et le contre ? Et puis je n'ai pas dit que cela se ferait ! Je dis juste que c'est une possibilité à prendre en compte…  
\- Dans l'idéal pourquoi pas ! Mais vous savez ce qu'a fait cet homme, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que je sais ! S'exclama-t-il. Je sais aussi qu'il a tué Vahriz, qu'il a tué le père d'Alfreed… Narsus vous pensez réellement que je ne les prends pas en compte ? Mais si les choses continuent ainsi c'est des milliers de parses qui vont s'entretuer !  
\- Je comprends votre sentiment Altesse mais n'avez-vous pas dit que vous aboliriez l'esclavage et que vous vouliez rendre Parse meilleur ? Que se passera-t-il si vous cédez votre place d'héritier en faveur d'Hilmes ? Croyez-vous qu'il le fera à votre place ?  
\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner ma place !  
\- Vous pensez qu'il peut tenir un accord ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. C'est pour cela que je souhaiterais organiser une rencontre : si nous arrivons à discuter et que nos visions du futur de Parse peuvent converger alors nous pouvons arriver à signer un accord, n'est-ce pas ? Et si cela se passe mal et bien nous revenons au même point qu'aujourd'hui, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
\- Et votre père ? Demanda Narsus septique.  
\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, non ? Mon Père ne comprend que la force et repose tout sur ça. Et puis il est aussi question de lui proposer un héritier « digne de ce nom », tant qu'il conserve sa place je pense que cela ne lui posera pas de problème.  
\- Et vous, votre Altesse ? Cette idée vous convient-elle ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Si cela peut empêcher cette guerre cela me convient… Je sais que vous comptez sur moi mais… Je pense que vous vous en êtes rendu compte tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il tristement. Je ne monterais jamais sur le trône en ayant les pleins pouvoirs de Shah… Quitte à me marier autant que cela puisse être utile !  
\- Votre Altesse, nous comptions réellement faire de vous le Shah de ce pays et défendre vos idées ! Répliqua Narsus.  
\- Mais pour combien de temps ? Dit-il tristement. J'ai vraiment cru à un moment que je pourrais mais je ne me suis fait à l'idée… Je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne suis pas celui qui pourra changer la condition des omégas et puis je crois que notre pays n'est pas prêt non plus… Cela n'empêche pas que je ferais mon possible pour améliorer les choses !  
\- Vous comptez en parler aux autres ?  
\- Oui mais je souhaite savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je tiens réellement à connaître votre avis, est-ce complètement insensé selon vous ? »

Narsus ne sut répondre, le prince semblait déjà y avoir sérieusement pensé. Comme le prince attendait une réponse il lui dit qu'il allait y réfléchir, car en vérité il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Cela partait d'une bonne intention, dans un monde idéal cela marcherait mais on ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction d'Hilmes.

 _Au final vous aussi ne souhaitez que prendre le trône pour vous-même, en utilisant comme prétexte le prince !_

Peut-être que… Il y avait au moins la possibilité qu'il les écoute ou qu'il soit ouvert à la discussion. Après tout ils pouvaient essayer comme le suggérait le prince. Ils n'avaient rien à perdre à entamer la discussion. Le problème allait être de convaincre les autres, et pour le coup Alfreed l'inquiétait plus que Daryûn. Le prince s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il l'interpella :

« Je suis d'accord pour entamer la conversation avec Hilmes et de le rencontrer mais si cela va à l'encontre de ce que vous défendez Altesse, je ne vous suivrais pas si vous choisissez d'accepter malgré tout. Suis-je clair ?  
\- Bien sûr, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, sourit le prince. »

* * *

 **Fufu~~**

 **Alors?**

 **À la semaine prochaine?**


	16. Echanges amicaux

**Je remercie Arashi-Ohno, Emelynn21 et Solyano** **pour leurs reviews ! Merci pour vos encouragement !**

 **Réponse à** **Emelynn21: Merci beaucoup ^^ En effet ça par en** **cacahuète au niveau des couples XD mais bon j'avais rien dis "d'officiel" à ce sujet alors... Voilà, voilà...**

 **Du coup voilà le chapitre de la semaine ! ~('-'~) ~('o')~ (~'o')~** **~('o')~** **~('-'~)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Echanges amicaux**

Le courage manquait au prince, il devait pourtant se décider à parler à ses compagnons. Il les avait ressemblé dans la salle du conseil dès le matin mais il fut interrompu par des visiteurs inopinés : Etoile accompagné d'un jeune homme ayant des marques semblables à celle d'Alfreed. Il se trouva que c'était son frère, Merlein, qui était à sa recherche depuis la mort de leur père. Etoile s'agenouilla autant à cause de la fatigue que pour la demande qu'elle allait faire.

« Prince Arslan, pouvez-vous sauver notre roi ? »

Tous restèrent abasourdis par la demanda mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle expliqua la situation de la capitale. Le roi Innocentis avait failli être assassiné et le duc Ghisqâr ne savait pas que son propre frère avait été emprisonné dans la tour. Cela lui paraissait peu probable mais Narsus enregistra ses nouvelles informations qui pourraient très certainement leur utile. Il questionna Etoile : pourquoi était-elle venue ? Pourquoi se tourner vers l'ennemi et leur demander de l'aide? Les réponses furent étonnantes, Narsus comprit que le caractère et le naturel du prince avaient touché le chevalier lusitanien.

Ils l'invitèrent sur une terrasse pour discuter, Arslan l'écouta avec attention. Etoile promit que les lusitaniens se retireraient s'il sauvait le roi, mais Narsus la coupa car elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire une telle promesse. Cette proposition pourtant attira l'attention du prince. Il voulait éviter de nouveaux bains de sang et de toute manière il n'avait pas l'intention d'éliminer tous les soldats lusitaniens. Il voulait les laisser partir sans heurt, seulement il faudrait trouver le moyen pour éviter que les lusitaniens ne recommencent ces massacres. Et pour le coup Hilmes pourrait les aider, ayant été à leur service il devait bien les connaître.

Arslan demanda à ses compagnons de se réunir à nouveau dans la salle du conseil. Cette fois il était bien résolu à leur parler. Narsus le comprit lorsque le prince s'assit sur le trône avec une mine déterminée.

« Mes amis, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis pour trouver un moyen d'éviter cette guerre qui se profile entre le roi et mon cousin Hilmes, commença-t-il. J'ai cru que seule la force pourrait régler ce problème seulement… En tant que prince héritier du trône de Parse je ne peux tolérer de voir mon peuple s'entretuer à cause de rancœurs personnelles… D'une part, il y a mon cousin qui souhaite réclamer ce qu'il juge lui revenir de droit, et de l'autre mon Père qui aurait été jusqu'à tuer son propre frère et tenter de tuer son neveu, un enfant, pour obtenir le trône alors j'imagine qu'il n'aura aucun scrupule pour garder son trône… J'ai eu cette idée totalement folle, j'en conviens, dit-il en regardant Narsus. Je l'ai d'abord rejeté car elle était pour moi totalement invraisemblable et impossible à réaliser mais je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de l'esprit car si, par miracle elle fonctionnait, elle pourrait éviter une guerre fratricide. Je… Ce n'est pas évident à dire…  
\- Votre Altesse, vous commencez à nous inquiéter, déclara Ghîb.  
\- Vous savez votre Altesse, nous vous suivront quoi qu'il arrive, déclara Daryûn.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'après ce que je vais annoncer vous le souhaitiez toujours, mais je vous préviens tout de suite : ce n'est qu'une proposition et si nos opinons sont beaucoup trop divergentes cela ne se fera pas, d'accord ?  
\- Nous avons du mal à vous suivre là ! Déclara Alfreed perplexe.  
\- Ce que son Altesse veut dire, c'est qu'il souhaite que vous l'écoutiez jusqu'au bout avant de vous insurger.  
\- Vous savez de quoi il s'agit Sir Narsus, dit Arihas.  
\- En effet, j'ai d'abord consulté Narsus pour savoir si cela était quelque chose qu'on pouvait au moins tenter… Il s'agirait de conclure un accord qui conviendrait à la fois à mon Père et à mon cousin, puisqu'il permettrait au roi de conserver son trône et à Hilmes d'en hériter…  
\- Vous voulez lui céder votre place d'héritier ? S'exclama Daryûn.  
\- À la base en tant qu'oméga je n'ai pas le droit d'hériter de toute manière… Et puis je ne lui cède pas ma place, je… Je lui donne la possibilité de la revendiquer en tant que conjoint. »

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Maintenant il craignait les réponses qu'il allait recevoir. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Arihas le fixa les yeux écarquillé de même qu'Elam mais il savait que tous les deux ne le jugeraient pas sévèrement car il avait l'aval de Narsus. En revanche ce ne serait pas pareil pour Daryûn, Alfreed ou même Ghîb.

« Conj- Votre Altesse vous vous êtes mal exprimé, n'est-ce pas ? Commença Daryûn.  
\- C'est une plaisanterie ? S'énerva Alfreed. Vous vous moquez de nous ? Narsus ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ça, pas vrai ?  
\- Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Les réprima Faranghîs. Son Altesse a demandé à ce qu'on l'écoute jusqu'à la fin avant de parler.  
\- Comme je l'ai dit ce n'est qu'une idée, dit-il tremblant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'allier à lui comme cela, sans rien demander avant. Je souhaiterais qu'on ouvre d'abord la conversation. Je ne veux pas que Parse redevienne comme elle était avant la guerre et je n'ai pas l'intention non plus d'abandonner le décret pour abolir l'esclavage. Donc cet accord ne se fera que si nos visions de Parse sont compatibles et converges.  
\- Donc si les négociations ne sont pas possibles ou qu'il pense de la même manière que sa Majesté, il ne se passera rien, c'est ça ? Demanda Arihas.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Mais si jamais vous concluez ce mariage et que votre père est contre ? Demanda Faranghîs.  
\- Dans ce cas je combattrais mon Père et si cela doit arriver je serais jugé pour trahison, répondit-il.  
\- Donc vous êtes prêt à cette éventualité ? Questionna Narsus.  
\- Oui ! J'affronterais mon Père s'il le faut !  
\- Etes-vous aussi prêt à passer l'éponge sur le fait qu'il ait aidé les lusitaniens à envahir son propre royaume ? Demanda Ghîb avec mépris.  
\- Au vu de la situation ces connaissances sur nos ennemis pourraient être utiles, non ? Etoile a dit qu'il n'était plus à leur service mais peut-être pourrait-il servir d'intermédiaire entre le roi Innocentis et nous pour qu'ils quittent le pays?  
\- Comment pouvez-vous lui pardonner ? Cria Alfreed. Et vous autres ! Ça ne vous fait rien de nous allier à nos ennemis ? Votre Altesse, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez ne serait-ce que penser à l'épouser ?  
\- Cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi ! Je le fais pour le bien de mon peuple, mes sentiments n'ont pas influencé cette décision, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.  
\- Il a tué mon père ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner !  
\- C'est pour éviter cette animosité que je veux éviter la guerre ! Comment notre pays pourra se reconstruire si tout le monde se déteste ? Dit-il plus calmement. En guerre il faut savoir faire des compromis.  
\- Je suis désolée votre Altesse mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux vous suivre si vous faîtes ça… »

Alfreed s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce. Le prince cachait difficilement sa tristesse face à ce départ. Il ne croyait pas que cela puisse arriver. Alfreed venait de partir et aussi bien se serait la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

« Daryûn tu ne dis rien, déclara Narsus, qu'en penses-tu ?  
\- Je répète ce que j'ai déjà dit : je suivrais le prince quoi qu'il arrive ! Je ne crois pas que son Altesse prenne cette décision à la légère… Et puis rien n'est décidé tant qu'une rencontre n'aura pas eu lieu. »

L'ambiance resta lourde, même si la majorité de ses compagnons c'était ralliée à sa cause. Le départ d'Alfreed les affectait malgré tout. Narsus lui parla pour la convaincre de rester mais elle ne l'écouta guère. Elle avait pris sa décision. De toute manière elle n'avait pas d'obligation envers le prince et puis elle devait prendre la tête de son clan. Le moment de la séparation était venu même Narsus ne pouvait la retenir. Elle ne pouvait pas combattre aux côtés du meurtrier de son père même si Narsus, son (futur) mari, le lui demandait.

Le soir même elle retourna voir le prince pour lui parler. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur la décision de son départ.

« Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui votre Altesse ! Je fus heureuse de pouvoir vous servir et vous être utile ! Je comprends le parti que vous défendez mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas vous servir au mieux dans ses conditions. C'est pourquoi je préfère partir maintenant… Et puis… Mon clan aussi compte sur moi ! J'espère que vous comprenez mon choix.  
\- Je comprends mais je suis triste que nous séparions maintenant… Je tiens à te remercier même si je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir pour le moment, j'espère que cela vous sera utile cheffe du clan Zot ! Sourit-il. »

Il lui donna une grosse bourse en cuir, Alfreed fut surprise par son poids. Elle put cependant discerner des pièces sous ses doigts.

« Votre Altesse… Vous n'étiez pas obligé, dit-elle gênée.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un modeste dédommagement pour ton aide, je te remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à maintenant, sourit-il.  
\- Je dois y aller maintenant, dit-elle non sans difficulté. »

Elle le salua respectueusement avant de s'éclipser. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit sourire. Elle avait réussi sa sortie mais un pincement au cœur l'empêcher d'être totalement satisfaite. Narsus lui avait confié une mission et elle la réaliserait sans embûche. Le prince aurait droit à une sacrée surprise. Elle quitta le palais en compagnie de son frère et lui expliqua la suite des évènements.

Dès le lendemain ils décidèrent d'envoyer un messager à la rencontre d'Hilmes. Ghîb se proposa pour accomplir cette tâche. Le départ d'Alfreed avait laissé un gout amer en bouche à Arslan mais il se confortait dans l'idée que cela restait la meilleure solution.

 _Prince Hilmes,_

 _Sachez que j'ai à cœur le bien être de mon peuple et je pense qu'il en va de même pour vous. Je comprends la haine que vous vouez à mon Père mais j'espère que vous serez capable de passer au-dessus et ce pour le bien de notre peuple. J'aimerais vous soumettre une idée et je n'irais pas par quatre chemins : que penseriez-vous d'un mariage entre nous deux ?_

 _La demande doit vous paraître étrange mais est on ne peut plus sérieuse. Si nous nous marions vous obtiendriez le trône sans avoir à verser de sang, de plus cela permettrait de faire une transition sans effusion de sang ! Je ne souhaite pas voir des frères s'entretuer car ils ne sont pas dans le même camp. Cependant j'ai aussi des conditions. Vous le savez peut-être : j'ai promulgué un décret pour abolir l'esclavage et je souhaite qu'il soit mis en place seulement si je vous cède le pouvoir de Shah je ne peux le faire. Donc je vous demanderais de le défendre pour moi. Je pense qu'il y a matière à discuter avant de conclure un tel accord, si vous le souhaitez aussi. J'aimerais donc que nous puissions nous rencontrer si cet accord vous intéresse._

 _J'attends donc votre réponse._

 _Prince Arslan._

Hilmes ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce message. Déjà que l'apparition subite de ce ménestrel sorti de nulle part l'avait étonné. Alors découvrir qu'il portait un message du prince Arslan l'intriguait davantage. Maintenant qu'il avait lu son contenu il se trouva déboussolé, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. En entendant de donner à une réponse, il fit de Ghîb un « invité » bien qu'il soit surveillé en permanence. Ghîb fut surpris de recevoir un « bon » accueil de la part d'Hilmes (surtout après leur dernier affrontement) mais il ne s'en plaint pas.

Hilmes se retira dans sa tente pour montrer la lettre à Sahm et Zandé qui furent aussi perplexes. Zandé était persuadé que c'était un piège des Usurpateurs, Sahm était plus partagé. La lettre ressemblait bien au prince : sincère et pleine de bonne volonté. La proposition paraissait on ne peut plus sérieuse et Hilmes la considéra comme telle. Bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi y répondre. Ghîb patienta plusieurs jours avant qu'on ne lui donne la réponse.

Après plus d'un mois d'attente, Ghîb réapparut à Ghiran avec le message d'Hilmes. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension Arslan ouvrit la lettre, les mains tremblantes. La longueur interpella le prince, était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

 _Prince Arslan,_

 _J'ai été très surpris de recevoir votre message, et peut-être plus encore d'y répondre. Il paraît difficile de parler d'une affaire comme celle-ci par messages surtout qu'aux dernières nouvelles Andragoras se prépare à me combattre et attaquer la capitale. J'accepte de vous rencontrer dans un_ _lieu neutre et dégagé en petit comité. Je vous laisse le choix de l'endroit et de la date._

 _Prince Hilmes._

La rencontre put alors être arrangée entre les deux camps et le mois de novembre arrivait déjà. L'hiver commençait à s'installer bien qu'il fasse toujours chaud à Ghiran. Ils purent constater que le froid se répandait lorsqu'ils remontèrent vers le nord à l'endroit où ils avaient prévu la rencontre.

Arslan était _très_ tendu. Cette entrevue représentait beaucoup pour l'avenir de son pays ainsi que pour son futur. Plus ils avançaient, plus il se remettait en question. Si cela fonctionnait il devrait l'épouser et cela le terrifiait. De plus qu'il l'avait choisi de son plein gré. Si cela se passait mal il ne pourrait pas se plaindre, il l'avait choisi. Arihas s'inquiétait pour le prince. Il ne lui parlait pas et gardait tout pour lui. Depuis qu'il avait fait son annonce il refusait de lui parler de ce qui le tracassait. Il évitait le sujet et se contentait de lui sourire afin de le rassurer mais cela ne faisait que l'inquiéter plus.

Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous mais ils n'y trouvèrent personne. Jaswant et Elam partirent en éclaireur dans les environs pour vérifier si Hilmes et ses hommes ne c'étaient pas arrêtés plus loin. Ils revinrent tous les deux le soir sans nouvelles à donner au prince. Ils devaient patienter. Au bout de trois jours insoutenables de la poussière s'éleva derrière les montagnes et un petit groupe de cavaliers apparut au loin : déjà ils respectaient la contrainte du petit comité. Un des cavaliers se détacha du groupe, en se rapprochant ils reconnurent Ghîb qui venait à leur rencontre mais le reste de groupe s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres.

« Ravi de vous revoir Altesse ! Sourit Ghîb. Les soldats là-bas préparent une tente pour la rencontre… Il vous demande de bien vouloir patienter quelques minutes, expliqua-t-il.  
\- D'accord, j'imagine que nous avons encore un petit moment…  
\- Combien sont-ils ? Demanda aussitôt Daryûn.  
\- Les seigneurs Sahm et Zandé avec cinq autres soldats, donc huit en tout. Et personne ne nous a suivis.  
\- Bien… Penses-tu qu'ils soient favorables à cette alliance ? Demanda Narsus.  
\- Je crois qu'ils hésitent mais Sir Sahm y semble très favorable : il veut éviter la guerre. Zandé n'y croit pas, il est persuadé que c'est un piège. Quant au Masque d'argent… Je veux dire _le prince_ Hilmes, il n'a pas vraiment donné d'avis mais il a réagi sur l'abolition de l'esclavage. Il ne croit pas que cela puisse se faire aussi directement que vous le souhaitiez.  
\- Mais il n'a pas exprimé d'avis opposé ? Demanda Arslan.  
\- Pas directement en tout cas… »

 _C'est déjà ça_ , pensa-t-il. Plus la rencontre se rapprochait plus il angoissait. Arihas essaya de le rassurer mais cela n'y changeait rien. Un des soldats vint les voir, il s'inclina respectueusement avant d'inviter le prince à les rejoindre. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de partir, cette entrevue serait décisive.

Hilmes les scruta avec méfiance. Et Arslan évita consciencieusement son regard. Hilmes tentait de rester calme mais sans trop savoir pourquoi la présence de Daryûn l'agaçait au plus haut point. Certainement parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà combattu. Sahm alla à leur rencontre et salua le prince respectueusement.

« Je suis heureux de vous savoir en vie, déclara sincèrement le prince. »

Sahm ne répondit pas. Il craignait de paraître hypocrite pourtant il était réellement heureux d'avoir appris que le prince était en vie et avait pu rejoindre Peshawar sans embûche. De plus, il était entouré d'une sacré équipe bien plus redoutable qu'une armée. Il se réjouissait intérieurement du message qu'avait envoyé le prince. Il espérait secrètement que cela puisse fonctionner et qu'ils arriveraient à un accord. Il n'avait rien contre Arslan, ni contre d'Andragoras, certes ce n'était pas un roi très amical ou proche de ses hommes mais en tant que seigneur et marzbâhn il devait obéir aux règles fondamentales de Parse. Il prêta serment en devenant marzbâhn, celui de toujours servir le roi légitime et dans le cas présent c'était Hilmes.

Arslan se retrouva en face d'Hilmes. Il avait eu peur de ce premier contact mais étonnamment il se calma en une fraction de seconde. Il se sentit même plus détendu en arrivant près de lui, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Une douce aura et un étrange parfum l'enveloppèrent tel des langues de soie. Il fut comme hypnotisé lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Impossible de s'en détacher. Il commençait à se sentir mal-à-l'aise, la sensation était vraiment bizarre et s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Il se demanda s'il devait avancer. Il avait l'impression que s'il continuait il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour mais il n'arrivait pas à stopper ses pas. Il sentit le regard d'Arihas devenir plus insistant sur sa nuque mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus. Il ne voulait plus que se rapprocher encore et encore. Juste un peu plus.

Un bras le retint et le charme se brisa d'un coup. Etonnamment une scène similaire se déroula en face, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Sahm interpeller Hilmes. Arslan ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer, il jeta un coup d'œil à Arihas qui semblait angoissé. Il constata que tous ses compagnons affichaient les mêmes mines interrogatives. Après ça il n'osa plus croiser le regard d'Hilmes.

Sahm et Arihas se lancèrent un regard entendus. Ils comprirent tous les deux ce qui venait de se passer. D'un accord tacite ils se mirent tous les deux de parts et autres de leurs seigneurs pour calmer le jeu. Arihas se pencha vers Daryûn pour lui demander de se mettre en retrait. Il voulu protester mais voyant la mine sérieuse d'Arihas il obéit à contre cœur.


	17. Rencontre au sommet

**Je remercie Nine, Arashi-Ohno, Djiinn** **pour leurs reviews !**

 **Réponse à Nine** **: Bon retour parmi nous X) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Je dois t'avouer que j'ai tellement la tête dans les chapitres que j'ai dû mal à prendre du recul dessus alors ce genre de reviews me font plaisir (et me rassure beaucoup aussi ^^). En ce qui concerne Arslan et Hilmes, voilà des réponses dans ce chapitre...**

 **Et heureuse de t'avoir permis une découverte manga ^^**

 **Vous l'avez attendu ? Vous l'avez désiré?**

 **Le voici...**

 **... le chapitre de la semaine ! ~('-'~) ~(*0*)~ (~'o')~** **~(*0*)~** **~('-'~)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **Rencontre au sommet**

Narsus comprit que quelque chose se jouait sans qu'il n'en n'ait conscience. Arihas et Sahm semblaient comprendre la situation et cela l'agaçait de voir que ça lui échappait totalement. La réaction du prince et de Hilmes en étaient la cause. Tous les deux avaient agi étrangement lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Seul Sahm et Arihas avaient été alarmé par ce comportement inhabituel. Grâce à leur intervention tout revint à la normal.

Ils échangèrent quelques brèves civilités mais cela restait froid et distant. La tension était palpable maintenant qu'ils se faisaient face. Difficile de croire que cette scène surréaliste ait vraiment lieu.

« Je dois avouer avoir été très surpris d'avoir reçu votre message, c'est plutôt atypique comme demande, commença poliment Hilmes.  
\- Je l'ai été tout autant en voyant que vous acceptiez une rencontre.  
\- Comme vous l'avez dit n'y allons pas par quatre chemins, vous disiez avoir plusieurs conditions n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant commencer par l'abolition de l'esclavage, je vais être direct : personnellement je n'ai rien contre mais l'abolir aussi directement ne me semble pas possible. Il faut qu'il y ait une transition sinon les seigneurs vont se révolter.  
\- J'ai pu constater par moi-même que les esclaves ne peuvent pas prendre une vie « normale » d'un seul coup. Ils ont besoin d'apprendre à gérer leurs argents et leurs propres intérêts.  
\- J'imagine…  
\- Et comment voyez-vous cette transition ? Demanda Narsus irrité.  
\- En imposant des conditions pour posséder des esclaves : qu'ils travaillent soit de jour, soit de nuit mais pas les deux, qu'ils aient droit au moins à une journée de repos, que les enfants –il faudrait délimiter l'âge- ne fassent pas de travail trop difficile. Puis en réduisant la possibilité d'acheter ou de vendre des esclaves et en limitant le nombre d'esclaves par maître jusqu'à l'interdiction totale.  
\- On pourrait donc profiter de ce temps là pour qu'ils puissent apprendre à devenir indépendant, conclut Arslan. »

La maturité acquise par le prince impressionna Sahm, Narsus avait bien fait son travail. Le stratège sourit en entendant les paroles qui s'échangeaient, Hilmes avait clairement un point de vue différent mais sa vision donnait un nouvel angle d'approche non-négligeable. La conversation commençait bien, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Ils parlèrent encore un moment de la position des esclaves. Le calme que manifestait Hilmes contrastait avec les derniers échanges qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler d'ailleurs. Seulement les sujets épineux allaient arriver : Andragoras, les lusitaniens, le mariage…

« Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais il serait temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, non ? Intervint Narsus. »

Arslan tourna la tête vers lui en rougissant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Narsus intervienne pour les presser. Hilmes n'apprécia pas vraiment d'être interrompu par le barbouilleur de toile même s'il n'avait pas tort. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés pour parler chiffons.

« Soit, commença-t-il. Il était question de mariage n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet… Vous devez déjà le savoir : je suis oméga même en étant l'ainé et seul héritier je ne peux accéder au trône seul de toute manière. Les mariages dans la noblesse n'ont que des fins politiques ou diplomatiques donc quitte à me marier autant essayer de mettre fin aux tensions qui ronge le pays ! C'est donc dans cette optique que je vous ai fait cette proposition, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Vous avez pris cette décision seul ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- J'en ai fait part à mes compagnons avant de vous envoyer la lettre.  
\- Je veux dire est-ce que votre… _Père_ le sait ?  
\- Non, dit-il de but en blanc.  
\- Vous le faîte donc sans son accord ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Pour dire la vérité, dit-il baisant la tête, mon Père m'a exilé… Je ne dois plus me présenter devant lui à moins d'avoir regroupé une armée de cinquante mille hommes… J'imagine qu'il se moque pas mal de ce qu'il peut m'arriver durant ce périple sinon il ne m'aurait pas envoyé seul pour faire cela.  
\- Pourtant vous n'êtes pas seul aujourd'hui…  
\- Disons que nous avons quelque peu désobéi au roi, sourit Ghîb.  
\- Ce sont des hommes de confiance, déclara Arslan avec la franchise qui le caractérisait.  
\- Cela veut dire que vous agissez contre votre _père_ ? Interrogea Hilmes.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! S'indigna Arslan. Comme je vous l'ai dit je souhaite que la paix revienne le plus rapidement possible mais surtout qu'elle soit durable.  
\- Ah bon ? Vous croyez que votre _père_ sera pour, lui ? S'énerva-t-il.  
\- Et vous ? S'exclama Arslan. Vous parlez du roi mais serez-vous capable d'attendre plusieurs années avant de devenir roi et renoncer à votre vengeance ?  
\- Je crois que je ne suis plus à quelques années près maintenant mais… Croiser Andragoras dans les couloirs tous les jours, cela m'étonnerais que cela puisse durer longtemps, dit-il avec une rage non-dissimulée.  
\- Si c'est juste ça, ça peut s'arranger ! Il existe plusieurs pavillons au palais royal, commenta-t-il. Pensez-vous pouvoir faire l'effort de le supporter pendant les cérémonies officielles ?  
\- Peut-être devrions-nous faire une pause ? Intervint Sahm.  
\- Bien mais je tiens à ajouter que c'est important pour moi de savoir si vous ferez cet effort ! Conclut Arslan. »

Hilmes et ses hommes se retirèrent un peu plus loin tout en continuant à parler. Arslan se tourna vers les siens : c'était l'heure du bilan. Ghîb affichait une mine étonnamment joyeuse :

« Vous m'impressionnez Altesse ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, répondit-il.  
\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, déclara Narsus. Nous devons faire un bilan de ce que nous avons appris-  
\- Nous étions tous là je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, le coupa Ghîb. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux se concentrer sur la suite ? Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?  
\- Les Djinns ne s'agite que lorsqu'il parle de sa Majesté le roi, pour le reste il dit vrai, déclara Faranghîs.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance mais au moins j'ai l'impression qu'il s'intéresse à ce que lui dit le prince, dit Daryûn.  
\- Je crois qu'il s'intéresse au prince tout court, ajouta Ghîb. »

Ce commentaire gêna beaucoup le prince il préféra ne rien répondre. Narsus lui parla alors des autres sujets qu'il devait aborder avec Hilmes. Ils ne prêtèrent plus attention aux autres. Ghîb en profita pour se tourner vers Arihas :

« Qu'est-il arrivé tout à l'heure entre le prince et Hilmes ? On dirait que vous avez compris ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- C'est assez compliqué… Je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant mais comme Sir Sahm a réagi de la même manière… Je ne saurais trop comment dire...  
\- Est-ce grave ? Cela a un rapport avec le fait que son Altesse soit oméga ?  
\- En soit ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose mais cela dépend de comment vont se terminer ces négociations… Bien que je croie qu'elles soient déjà jouées d'avance, murmura-t-il. Cela pourrait avoir de terribles répercutions si ce que je pense s'avère exact et que les discussions se finissent mal…  
\- Vous commencez à m'inquiéter, déclara Faranghîs. Déjà que les Djinns étaient étranges lors de leur rencontre.  
-Que voulez-vous dire par « de terribles répercutions »? Demanda Daryûn. Arihas lui lança un regard sans équivoque.  
\- Espérons simplement que cela se passe bien !  
\- Et peut-on savoir ce que vous craignez ? Demanda Jaswant qui était resté à l'écart jusqu'à maintenant.  
\- Hum… Il hésita. Vous connaissez les couples destinés ? Parce que cela y ressemble drôlement… »

Il ne put leur en dire plus car l'attention du prince se porta à nouveau vers eux. Ils étaient prêts pour continuer les discussions. À contre cœur Hilmes avoua qu'il _pourrait_ faire des efforts mais sa résolution était trop fragile pour compter dessus. Après plusieurs heures de discussion ils purent aborder tous les sujets préoccupants, tels que l'invasion des lusitaniens, le duc Guiscard et le roi Innocentis : « Mais le réel problème est ce Bodin, déclara Hilmes. Le roi n'a aucune conscience de son rôle et obéit aveuglément à Bodin.  
\- N'est-ce pas le duc qui dirigeait à la place de son frère ? Demanda Narsus.  
\- Il tire les ficelles, ses compétences le rendent bien plus redoutable que le roi mais ses mouvements sont limités par l'Eglise car Bodin le déteste.  
\- Il faut donc se débarrasser lui, intervint Daryûn.  
\- Le problème est que s'il meurt en martyr cela empirera la situation. Il faut le discréditer et lui trouver un remplaçant crédible… Seulement l'Eglise est complètement pourrie de l'intérieur …  
-Peut-être devrions-nous demander à Etoile ? Demanda le prince en se tournant vers Narsus.  
\- Ou bien pourquoi ne pas faire du roi Innocentis le nouveau Pape ? Puisqu'il n'est pas fait pour être roi et qu'il est moins dangereux… Ainsi Guiscard devint roi, expliqua Narsus.  
\- Et comme il nous devra sa place de roi, il se montrera plus conciliant et enclin à négocier leur départ sans verser de sang, conclut Hilmes.  
\- Exact, répondit-il.  
\- Je crois que nous avons fait le tour des sujets, maintenant ? Intervint Sahm. Nous devrions récapituler. »

Narsus se chargea du bilan. Il en ressortait qu'ils étaient tombé d'accord sur tout, un traité était donc possible.

« Dans ce cas, nous pouvons passer à la question du mariage, conclut Narsus. S'il y a des conditions à mettre en place…  
\- Déjà il faut organiser une rencontre avec mon Père ! Je propose que nous nous retrouvions à la capitale d'ici le mois de janvier. Je suis sûr que si mon Père apprend que votre armée se dirige vers la capitale il en fera de même.  
\- En effet cela lui ressemble bien, remarqua Hilmes. Si vous me permettez quel âge avez-vous ?  
\- J'ai eu mes quinze ans au mois de septembre, répondit-il.  
\- Dans ce cas attendons au moins vos seize ans, d'ici là vous aurez certainement vos premiers signes de chaleurs.  
\- C'est-à-dire que… J'ai déjà eu ma première chaleur, rougit le prince. La nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence choqué.  
\- Déjà ? Souffla Hilmes. Enfin j'imagine que nous pouvons quand même attendre vos seize ans !  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura Arihas pour lui-même.  
\- Et dans le cas où il n'y a pas d'héritier ? Demanda Zandé resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.  
\- L'annulation de ce mariage ne sera pas possible, fit remarquer Sahm qui voyait où Zandé voulait en venir.  
\- Il existe une loi qui permet de choisir une concubine ou un concubin dans les cas extrêmes, déclara Narsus.  
\- Je ne pense pas que cela sera un jour nécessaire. Comme vous pouvez le constater le prince est jeune. Il y a donc de la marge avant d'en arriver là, on peut compter au maximum vingt-cinq ans. Et puis c'est rare des couples alpha-oméga qui n'arrivent pas à avoir d'enfant, expliqua Arihas. _De plus le prince est très fertile, et s'ils sont bien un couple destiné ils devraient avoir un bon paquet d'héritiers,_ pensa-t-il. _  
_\- Dans ce cas tout est réglé, conclut Arslan gêné. Nous pouvons donc signer cet accord ? »

Narsus et Sahm furent chargé de rédiger l'accord. Ils échangeaient souvent entre eux et demandaient des précisions lorsque c'était nécessaire. Une fois cela fait, ils le relurent à voix haute en attendant les réactions de leurs seigneurs respectifs. Tout était en règle, ils étaient prêts à signer. Arslan fut le premier à ratifier le parchemin. Arihas restait sur ses gardes. La conversation s'était déroulée à merveille et sans embûche jusqu'à maintenant mais il redoutait ce moment. Arslan et Hilmes étaient très proches au moindre contact la situation pouvait déraper. Sahm était tout aussi tendu que lui et se tenait entre les deux dirigeants prêt à intervenir.

Dans un léger bruissement, Arslan orienta le parchemin vers Hilmes. Il saisit le texte tendu vers lui, d'un mouvement souple il effleura la main d'Arslan. Aussitôt leurs regards s'accrochèrent de la même manière que quelques heures auparavant. Seulement ils se situaient à quelques centimètres maintenant. Leurs mains se fondirent l'une dans l'autre. Arslan n'arrivait pas détacher son regard du sien, il fut en proie à d'étranges sensations. La chaleur envahissait tout son corps et la fièvre montait en lui à une vitesse folle. Il commença à trembler. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il se sentait tomber de plus en plus vers Hilmes. Une main saisit brusquement son bras mais contrairement à la dernière fois il éprouva un sentiment de mal être en étant éloigné si brutalement. Il souhaitait rester près de lui. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il entendit une voix floue et familière l'appeler au loin. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout et il s'effondra lourdement, à ce qui lui parut être le sol. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il sentait juste la présence d'Hilmes s'éloigner mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Hilmes n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. On lui retirait _son_ oméga sous son nez. Lorsque leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact, une vague de phéromones s'étaient échappés d'Arslan et il y avait aussitôt répondu. Dès lors il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie : le marquer. Un désir sauvage de le faire sien. De le marquer comme lui appartenant, comme _son_ territoire. Ce désir irrésistible ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Seulement ils furent interrompus par des troubles fêtes : Arihas se plaça entre lui et Arslan pour les éloigner, de l'autre côté Sahm le retenait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi on l'en empêchait, il se défit de l'étreinte de Sahm et se tourna vers Arihas.

Daryûn vit Hilmes se diriger vers Arihas d'un pas décidé et l'aura qu'il dégageait n'avait rien d'amical. Sans réfléchir il s'interposa entre les deux, ce qui eut le don d'enrager Hilmes. Arihas leur hurla de s'arrêter sur un ton autoritaire que personne ne lui connaissait, cela fut efficace ils se stoppèrent nets tous les deux.

« Daryûn écartez-vous ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Mais c'est lui qui- Commença-t-il.  
\- Ecartez-vous, maintenant ! Dit-il plus fort et Daryûn obéit malgré lui.  
\- Votre Altesse Hilmes calmez-vous, personne ne le touchera, d'accord ? Déclara-t-il plus calmement. Hilmes répondit d'un grognement peu engageant. Personne ne vous le prendra est-ce clair ? Daryûn a réagi par réflexe automatique, il n'y a rien entre lui et le prince.  
\- J'espère bien, cracha-t-il.  
\- Maintenant n'oubliez pas la raison de cette rencontre et sa finalité… Vous n'avez qu'à signer. »

Sahm était impressionné et éprouvait une réelle admiration. Arihas venait de calmer Hilmes en à peine quelques secondes. Les omégas détenaient se pouvoir étonnant, à l'instar des alphas qui s'imposaient par la force, les omégas s'imposaient par la douceur. Un pouvoir très puissant qu'Arihas savait manier à la perfection. Hilmes réfléchissait, il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire quelques minutes auparavant.

Lui qui se croyait capable de se contrôler avait bien failli s'en prendre à Arslan, à un oméga. Son Père lui avait appris que si les alphas possédaient cette force c'était pour protéger leur partenaire, et pour utiliser cette force il devait d'abord la maitriser. Un alpha qui abuse de son autorité sur un oméga ne mérite pas son rang. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais eu le moindre souci avec les omégas, pourtant aujourd'hui il avait lamentablement échoué. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, il voulait juste le toucher, le calmer. Seulement lorsque Daryûn se mit entre eux, il crut devenir fou. Comment osait-il se mettre entre eux ? Arslan était _son_ fiancé, _son_ oméga alors pourquoi venait-il se mettre là ? Lui avait-on menti ? Daryûn voulait-il lui voler _son_ partenaire? Heureusement que cet oméga s'était interposé, il avait prononcé les mots justes pour l'apaiser.

Il se sentait coupable de son comportement. Il comprit qu'il devait s'éloigner d'Arslan s'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Son désir de le posséder et sa jalousie l'avaient aveuglé. Il prit une grande inspiration et sans réfléchir il signa l'accord. Sahm et Zandé l'observaient, se demandant comment cette histoire allait se finir. Hilmes leur donna l'ordre de se replier :

« Nous vous laissons la tente je crois qu'elle vous sera plus utile qu'à nous. Nous nous reverrons au mois de janvier devant la capitale ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Hilmes et ses hommes décampèrent rapidement et sans laisser de trace. Arihas se précipita auprès du prince où Faranghîs veillait sur lui. Il tenta de lui parler pour le calmer mais l'esprit du prince était bien trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne. De lui-même Daryûn sortit de la tente, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Les phéromones du prince étaient si fortes qu'il ne pouvait rester à côté de lui. D'ailleurs Narsus, Ghîb et Jaswant le rejoignirent peu après, eux aussi étaient affectés. Se pourrait-il qu'un simple effleurement est mis le prince dans cet état ?

Arslan était nauséeux mais il refaisait surface doucement. La voix d'Arihas lui parvenait étouffée malgré tout il sentait sa présence juste à côté de lui. Sa vue redevint normale et sa température baissa mais il était toujours secoué par des vagues de tremblements. Il put enfin voir le visage d'Arihas près du sien.

« Vous devez avoir froid maintenant, non ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Oui, murmura-t-il.  
\- Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Le prince acquiesça vaguement, il se sentait encore vaseux et avait dû mal à répondre. Il remarqua la présence de Faranghîs et Elam pas loin. Il était gêné de se retrouver dans un tel état en leur présence.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il difficilement. »

Sa question tomba dans le vide. Faranghîs échangea un regard avec Elam avant de lui faire un léger signe de la tête, lui indiquant qu'ils devaient sortir. Arslan se demanda pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi à sa question mais d'un autre côté cela le soulager de se retrouver seul avec Arihas.

« Il ne vous aura pas échappé que vous êtes plutôt réactif au prince Hilmes… Et… Il semble que ce soit le cas pour lui aussi. Dès le début de la rencontre vous avez dû le sentir, non ? Une sorte de lien qui vous relie peut-être ? Bafouilla-t-il.  
\- Arihas, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Vous êtes très compatible avec lui. Je dirais même qu'on pourrait évoquer les couples destinés…  
\- Hilmes et moi ? Ce serait pour ça que j'ai réagi ainsi ?  
\- Sachez que vous n'êtes pas seul à avoir réagi, le rassura-t-il. Le prince Hilmes aussi a été touché, cela aurait pu mal tourner avec Daryûn !  
\- À ce point-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a arrêté alors ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- J'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous apprendre, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Les omégas aussi ont des ressources insoupçonnées. »


	18. La fin et le commencement

**Grande annonce ! (ou pas)**

 **J'ai pris de l'avance dans la correction (et je tente de continuer d'en prendre ce qui n'est pas gagné) mais pourquoi je vous dis ça… Et bien pour le mois de novembre je vais me frotter au terrible Nanowrimo donc c'est mieux d'avoir fini mes corrections de** **Un Jardin pour deux** **…**

 **Mais en quoi cela vous concerne me direz-vous ? Hum hum…**

 **Eh bien j'ai prévu (enfin je vais essayer de faire) des OS sur the Heroic Legend of Arslan dont des omégaverses… Normalement deux :** **Se méfier des apparences** **(Arslan x Daryûn) et** **La légende du Ξ (Xi) ****(Hilmes x Arslan x Daryûn) ouais ouais un threesome omegaverse rien que ça...**

 **Ainsi que trois OS yaoi :** **L'amant e(s)t le conseiller ****(OC x Arslan, Arslan x Narsus)** **Ce qui se cache derrière le Masque** **(Daryûn x Hilmes)** **et enfin un, un peu particulier** **Le dresseur de Sirène** **(Arslan x Daryûn).  
**

 **Donc un total de cinq OS, Nanowrimo c'est 50,000 mots donc ça ferait des OS des 10,000 mots chacun mais je sens que comme pour cette fic ça va partir en cacahuète et s'alloooonger ~~~~!**

 **Du coup si tout se passait bien cela voudrait dire des sorties pour le mois décembre (cadeau de Noël) et Janvier. Mais j'ai encore plein de projets ! Notamment une autre fic longue omégaverse mais beaucoup plus sombre cette fois… Et un couple trèèèès… Comment dire ? Inattendu ? Bizarre ? Carrément chelou ? Un peu tout ça à la fois.**

 **Bon j'ai fait un trèèèès gros blabla aujourd'hui X) (je ne sais pas si tout le monde aura suivi mais je te remercie toi qui a lu ce petit pavé) Je vous tiendrais au courant concernant mon avancement dans le Nano**

 **Sur ce, voilà le chapitre de la semaine~~~~** **~('-'~) ~(*0*)~ (~'o')~** **~(*0*)~** **~('-'~)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **La fin et le commencement**

Ils étaient enfin de retour à Ghiran après un voyage éprouvant. Pourtant le prince n'était pas au bout de ses peines, à peine revenu il devait s'occuper de gérer leur proche départ et surtout le retour de ses chaleurs. Selon Arihas cela risquait d'être plus difficile cette fois car il avait pris conscience de son partenaire. Arslan avait étonnamment bien accueilli la nouvelle, ni choqué, ni vraiment surpris de l'apprendre. Au fond peut-être qu'il s'en doutait.

Pourtant Arslan préférait continuer comme si de rien n'était et n'évoquait plus le sujet avec ses compagnons. Un simple évènement sans importance pour la suite. Cependant tous savaient de quoi il retournait, Arihas avait dû leur expliquer en détail. Narsus conclut que cela n'était pas un problème puisqu'ils étaient alliés maintenant. De plus Hilmes s'était montré plus coopératif et ouvert qu'ils ne pouvaient l'espérer. En son for intérieur Arihas se demandait si ce n'était pas parce qu'Arslan et Hilmes formaient un couple destiné que les négociations s'étaient si bien déroulées.

L'hiver prenait enfin sa place sur la ville. Les bateaux se trouvaient contraints de rester au port. Cela donnait un aspect bien singulier à la ville comme une forêt de mâts se dressant face à la ville. Tel un défi silencieux lancé au vent : essaies de nous renverser !

Malgré l'air glacé qui régnait le prince était brûlant. Arihas avait raison : cette fois c'était bien pire. Arihas peinait à rester dans la chambre d'Arslan seulement il y était bien obligé. Dès le premier jour, le prince était tombé dans une inconscience fiévreuse qui ne le quittait qu'à de rares occasions. Arihas devait le forcer boire, à manger et s'occupait aussi de le changer régulièrement. Le prince le remarquait à peine. Une fois qu'il avait fini il se jetait dehors et tentait de se retenir de vomir, ce qui ne marchait pas toujours. L'état dans lequel il se trouvait inquiétait beaucoup Elam et Faranghîs. Arihas semblait totalement vidé de son énergie à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la chambre. Et surtout ça le rendait malade d'y aller. Faranghîs se proposa de l'accompagner et de l'aider pour le soulager. Arihas refusa poliment, il ne pensait pas que le prince souhaite être vu dans cet état même s'il n'en n'avait pas conscience.

Arslan se sentait à la fois réveillé et endormi, il ne se rendait même pas compte de quand il passait d'un état à l'autre. Dans ce cycle étrange il n'arrivait pas à se reposer et s'épuisait plus qu'autre chose car il ne dormait jamais totalement. Son corps était régulièrement parcouru de tremblements et sueurs froides. Sa peau le démangeait mais à l'intérieur il sentait une brûlure glacée. Il gémissait de frustration, il brûlait d'être touché, caressé, dévoré mais il n'arrivait pas à assouvir son désir. Il y avait toujours un manque et personne pour le combler. Il avait beau présenter sa nuque, personne ne le marquait. Personne pour le toucher, l'embrasser ou l'enlacer. Il _l'_ appelait pourtant il ne lui répondait pas.

Une vague de chaleur le submergea à nouveau, son corps se tendit pour la énième fois demandant à être comblé. Ses mains pouvaient s'activer autant qu'elles voulaient il n'arrivait jamais à être pleinement satisfait car _son_ alpha n'était pas là pour le compléter. Il laissa échapper un soupir involontaire :

« Hilmes… »

Ses cinq jours furent certainement les plus longs de leur vie. Arslan et Arihas tombèrent de fatigue une fois que la période fut terminée. Une journée suffit à Arihas pour se « remettre » mais le prince était toujours épuisé. Arihas revint à ses côtés bien qu'il soit totalement vidé, il tenait difficilement debout et ses cernes s'étaient creusées. Après deux jours complets à rester alité, le prince finit par se lever. Arihas lui conseilla de demeurer allongé. Arslan serait bien resté encore un peu sous la protection des couvertures mais il avait des responsabilités et il fallait préparer leur départ déjà retardé à cause de lui. Dès qu'il sortit de son confinement il fut scruté par des yeux étonnés.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Altesse ? Demanda Elam.  
\- Vous devriez rester encore au lit, nous pouvons très bien organiser le départ ! Déclara Faranghîs.  
\- Ne vous en faîte pour moi, je vais bien ! Dit-il simplement. »

Même Narsus et Daryûn s'en inquiétèrent. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient le prince si épuisé. Ses cernes voilettes tranchaient sur le blanc de sa peau accentuant encore plus la pâleur de son visage. Daryûn vit aussi qu'Arihas n'était pas dans son assiette. Ghîb lui avait dit dans quel état il se trouvait à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la chambre du prince. Et ça lui déplaisait fortement qu'ils ne l'aient pas remplacé auprès du prince. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé faire ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas obligé à s'arrêter et se reposer ? Même si maintenant qu'il le voyait il était plus calme, cela l'avait énormément agacé lorsque Ghîb lui avait raconté. Arihas lui lança un regard interrogatif lorsqu'il vit qu'il le fixait, mais il évita son regard avec une moue renfrognée. Ce comportement amusa Arihas qui afficha un petit sourire.

Malgré sa fatigue le prince tint conseil sur les préparatifs du départ. Ils devaient se dépêcher et optimiser leur temps au maximum pour rattraper leur retard. Hilmes et son armé était parti depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Le prince avait vu juste puisque le roi Andragoras avait fait de même. Arslan culpabilisa, par sa faute ils avaient dû reculer le départ car ils devaient attendre que sa chaleur soit passée pour quitter Ghiran. Narsus, Daryûn et Grâzé s'occupaient des préparatifs chacun gérant respectivement la logistique, les hommes et armes ainsi que l'approvisionnement en vivre. Il ne restait plus qu'à choisir la date et annoncer le départ pour la capitale.

« Nous devons partir au plus vite Altesse ! Déclara Narsus.  
\- Croyez-vous que d'ici deux jours cela ira ? Demanda le prince. J'imagine que partir demain serait trop difficile pour les hommes et il faut organiser le départ.  
\- En effet, répondit Narsus. Une sage décision… Il y a autre chose Altesse, des nouvelles sont arrivées de Peshawar : les renforts de Rajendra ont passé la frontière depuis trois jours. L'écart s'est creusé entre les deux armées. Les soldats sindôriens auront du mal à trouver leur chemin et puis il vaudrait mieux que sa Majesté ne les remarque pas.  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils auront besoin d'un guide ?  
\- Oui mais surtout il faut que ce groupe reste discret pour le moment.  
\- Je suis sûr que Jaswant peut s'en occuper, sourit-il en le regardant.  
\- C'est trop d'honneur votre Altesse !  
\- Les soldats sindôriens suivront plus facilement quelqu'un qui leur est connu, répondit Narsus. Je pense que tu auras compris : il nous faut quelqu'un de confiance pour les diriger. »

Jaswant s'agenouilla acceptant humblement la tâche qui lui incombait et écoutant les recommandations de Narsus. Il partit quelques heures plus tard prenant la route vers le nord. Arslan en profita pour souffler un peu tant qu'il lui restait un peu de répit. Il se dirigea sans grande surprise vers les jardins où il trouva Etoile. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis leur retour. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il apparut soudainement derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Ils discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien mais des sujets plus sensibles finirent par arriver :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez oméga, dit-elle. Si je n'avais pas su que votre absence de la semaine dernière résultait de vos chaleurs je ne m'en serais jamais douté.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant la plupart des gens le remarque assez vite d'habitude… Soupira-t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas, vous avez quelque chose de différent, dit-elle. J'ai entendu que vous partiez pour la capitale après-demain ? Comptez-vous sauver notre roi ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.  
\- Tu es bien renseignée mais cela dépendra aussi de votre roi… Dis-moi, crois-tu que Lusitania accepterait l'idée de voir ses pouvoirs séparés ? Je veux dire avec le roi d'un côté et le chef de l'Eglise de l'autre ?  
\- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.  
\- Eh bien je ne veux pas te vexer mais… Il prit une grande inspiration : votre Eglise donne de bon enseignement en soit cependant ceux qui la dirigent profitent de leur pouvoir notamment Bodin qui s'en sert de prétextes pour commettre des crimes et je ne crois pas que ce soit le seul, dit-il d'une traite. »

Etoile bouillonnait intérieurement mais n'ajouta rien. Au fond elle, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort.

« Mais saches que je ferais mon maximum pour vous éviter des batailles inutiles. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser les lusitaniens présents dans la capitale se faire massacrer !  
\- Je le sais bien, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Le temps s'écoula bien trop vite au goût du prince. Leur départ arriva bien plus rapidement qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

L'armée du prince héritier du puissant royaume de Parse se tenait dans les plaines autour de Ghiran, attendant l'ordre de départ dans une impatience confuse. Arslan attendait que les convois de provisions soient prêts à partir. Etoile les accompagnait cette fois-ci, après tout cela concernait son roi. Elle resta bien sagement aux côtés de Faranghîs et Ghîb. Narsus adressa un hochement de tête à Arslan confirmant que tout était en ordre pour le départ. Le prince lança aussitôt la marche.

 _Une vingtaine d'années plus tôt…_

Hilmes venait de fêter ses huit ans. Il entrait donc officiellement dans la société en tant que prince héritier. Les nobles et courtisans accoururent de tout le pays pour assister à cette cérémonie. Les apparitions du prince s'étaient faites rares depuis le décès de sa mère cinq ans au paravent, alors un évènement aussi exceptionnel ne pouvait se rater. Hilmes rayonnait de bonheur de voir son petit monde s'ouvrir et de ne plus se cantonner à son Père, son Oncle ou à Bahman son Maître d'armes. Il se trouvait assis dans la salle du trône, non sans fierté, aux côtés du roi. Tous les seigneurs du pays se présentaient et s'inclinaient devant lui. Certains n'hésitaient pas à glisser, plus ou moins discrètement, des allusions à leurs _très_ jolies filles présentes dans l'assemblée durant la cérémonie. Cela faisait rougir Hilmes et amusait beaucoup son Père qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de couver son fils d'un regard bienveillant. Le prince s'émerveillait de voir tous ses nouveaux visages mais au final se fut épuisant voir même un peu ennuyant. Le banquet l'intéressa beaucoup plus.

Il discuta avec des héritiers de bonnes familles. Son Maître ne cessait de vanter la bravoure du jeune prince, qui deviendrait un grand roi, sous le regard empreint de fierté du roi. La seule ombre au tableau était la mine sombre de son Oncle Andragoras. Peut-être trop d'agitation pour lui ? En tout cas ce fut un banquet très plaisant. La soirée qui suivit aussi mais Hilmes remarqua qu'une personne attirait l'attention du roi.

« Votre Majesté, qui a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il. Vous semblez préoccupé…  
\- Il y a quelqu'un à l'écart là-bas mais il ne s'est pas présenté parmi les seigneurs, n'est-ce pas étrange ? »

Hilmes tourna la tête dans la même direction que son Père. Il aperçut alors cette fameuse personne qui errait seule dans un coin de la salle sans que personne ne lui prête attention. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années plutôt fin, voir maigre avec une chevelure dorée qui tombait en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Pourtant aucun doute avec sa tenue : il était un invité. Il portait une tunique faite d'une étoffe voilette et précieuse agrémentée de broderies alambiquées bleues d'artisan. Simple, épurée mais efficace. Il paraissait si gracile qu'il pourrait s'envoler au moindre vent. Hilmes n'avait jamais vu une telle personne, on aurait dit un ange.

« Père vous croyez que c'est un humain ?  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il en riant.  
\- On dirait une statue de marbre ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton d'évidence.  
\- Vous parlez de l'oméga ? Zaïd je crois, déclara Bahman.  
\- Il est oméga vous dîtes ? Demanda Osloes. C'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas vu…Dit-il songeur. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit seul ? Son mari n'est pas avec lui ?  
\- Le seigneur Saeed semble occupé, dit-il embarrassé en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle. »

Tous deux suivirent le regard de Bahman, en effet le seigneur Saeed était _occupé_ à boire et enlacer des serveuses. Hilmes ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait mais cela agaçait son Père qui poussa un grognement.

« Père que voulez-vous dire par « son mari » ? N'est-ce pas un homme ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non c'est n'est pas un homme : c'est un oméga ! Cracha son oncle avec mépris.  
\- Calme-toi mon frère ! Je n'aime pas ce genre de remarque, répliqua-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'un oméga ? Interrogea le prince.  
\- C'est étrange que ton précepteur ne te l'ait pas encore expliqué, dit le roi. Eh bien comme tu le sais il y a deux sexes : homme et femme qui sont définis dès naissance. Ensuite il y a un deuxième type qui se développe vers les onze-douze ans voir jusqu'à quatorze ans. Trois choix possibles : alpha, béta et oméga. Les bétas sont les plus nombreux, ça n'a pas vraiment d'influence sur leur vie. Ensuite les alphas : ils sont naturellement dominant et très souvent ils occupent des postes importants comme ton oncle, Bahman ou bien moi-même. Il y a de grande chance pour que tu en sois un aussi. Et puis il y a les omégas, les moins nombreux, qui s'opposent naturellement aux alphas, avec un caractère assez soumis et dociles… Les hommes omégas peuvent de porter l'enfant de leur alpha, que ce soit un homme ou bien une femme. Voilà dans les grandes lignes, expliqua le roi à son fils qui l'écoutait attentivement.  
\- Cela veut dire que si je suis un alpha, je vais être marié à un oméga ?  
-Hum…  
\- Cela ne serait pas une bonne idée… Amener un oméga dans la lignée royale augmente les risques d'avoir des enfants omégas ! Ce sont des héritiers inutiles, grogna Andragoras.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment le prince.  
\- Car ils sont inutiles ! Ce sont les femmes qui portent les enfants et non les hommes, un homme comme ça n'est qu'un sous-hom-  
\- Il suffit ! S'exclama Osloes. Cesse de proférer des horreurs pareilles ! Je t'interdis de redire cela ! »

Ce soudain éclat de voix attira l'attention des personnes aux alentours. Andragoras s'assombrit mais préféra faire bonne figure et se retira sans rien ajouter. Ce comportement énervait Osloes, il aurait préféré que son fils n'entende pas ce genre de chose de la part de son oncle. Hilmes le regardait avec une mine inquiète et interrogative. Des paroles encore abstraites pour un enfant. Il ne devait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait mais l'animosité d'Andragoras contre les omégas suffisait à elle seule pour mener un jeune enfant sur les chemins tortueux de la haine. Il préférerait que son fils reste hors de ça.

Toute la soirée il surveilla de loin Zaïd qui passait la soirée seul malgré ses nombreux regards en direction de son alpha. Ce dernier ne lui prêta aucune attention trop occupé à peloter des serveuses ou des danseuses.

Zaïd se sentait terriblement seul. Personne ne lui parlait, tout le monde agissait comme s'il n'existait pas et Saeed le premier. Il faut dire que sa mine ne devait pas être très encourageante. Depuis leur arrivé le matin même son époux l'ignorait royalement. Rien de nouveau mais il avait espéré qu'au moins pour cette cérémonie il ferait l'effort de rester à ses côtés… Encore une fois il en avait trop espéré… Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Depuis le début leur mariage était voué à l'échec, Saeed ne voulait pas épouser d'oméga et encore moins un homme.

L'affreux souvenir de leur nuit de noce lui revint en mémoire : Saeed complètement saoul et la douleur qui le déchirait… Le lendemain matin fut plus horrible encore. Saeed se réveilla après avoir décuvé et le dévisagea comme s'il était un monstre : « Tu n'es qu'un être abject ! » Voilà la seul chose qu'il lui dît avant de partir.

Depuis il évitait son regard, ne lui parlait pas, refusait tout simplement rester dans la même pièce que lui. Ils ne partageaient jamais le même lit hormis pour la seule chaleur qu'il avait eu. Ils étaient mariés depuis seulement deux mois, pourtant il lui semblait que les années marquaient déjà son visage qui se creusait au fils des jours. Son corps se vidait de toute énergie. Lui qui jadis souriait pour un rien ne savait plus comment faire. Il mangeait si peu que ses os finissaient par percer sous sa peau. En à peine deux mois il était devenu une épave et sa situation ne risquait pas de s'arranger… Son alpha l'avait marqué : ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Seulement son alpha refusait de l'approcher… Il se mourrait depuis. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là… Il lui fallait son alpha.

Un homme s'approcha de lui en titubant. La puanteur de l'alcool qui le suivait rebuta Zaïd. Cet homme commença à se montrer très insistant, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il jeta des regards suppliant en direction de Saeed. Il se glaça sur place. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes pourtant il vit dans ses yeux une lueur de dégout et de malveillance. Il prit le soin d'enlacer la femme se trouvant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui et, avec une terrible lenteur il l'embrassa sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel avec Zaïd. Cette fois il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il ne remarquait plus l'homme qui le harcelait, ni même que quelqu'un vient à sa rescousse.

Sans savoir comment il se retrouva à l'extérieur de la salle du trône. Il entendait quelqu'un lui parler sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de voir qui se tenait en face de lui, il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut le roi.

« Votre Majesté ? S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Vous m'entendez enfin ? Demanda-t-il soulagé. Vous vous sentez bien ?  
\- Je vais bien ! S'exclama-t-il. Juste un peu de fatigue, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire je… »

Zaïd était terriblement embarrassé, il se demandait pourquoi le roi s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Vous êtes encore très pâle, je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre, dit-il simplement.  
\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps et puis vous en avez fait suffisamment… Je vous en remercie, dit-il en s'inclinant. Je suis très honoré que vous ayez pris le temps de vous soucier de ma personne. »

Depuis cette discussion Osloes ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de Zaïd. Le désespoir qui se lissait dans sur son visage l'inquiétait.

Hilmes n'avait jamais vu son Père agir ainsi : c'était très étrange. Il demanda au seigneur Saeed de rester pour quelques raisons diplomatiques mais il passait son temps à scruter son époux Zaïd. Du haut de ses huit ans Hilmes comprenait bien que ces deux-là ne formaient pas un couple heureux ou au moins « normal ». Peut-être parce que c'était deux hommes ? Cela l'interrogeait beaucoup depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que deux personnes du même sexe pouvaient se marier. Il n'avait jamais vu de tel couple pourtant Bahman lui assura qu'il existait beaucoup des couple ainsi : Saeed et Zaïd n'étaient pas un cas isolé. Seulement la plupart du temps les couples alpha-oméga sont très fusionnels mais comme tous les mariages arrangés, cela ne se passe pas toujours bien.

Hilmes surprit à plusieurs reprises son Père en compagnie de Zaïd à l'abri des regards dans les jardins. Il les trouvait souvent assis l'un près de l'autre. Son Père enlaçait tendrement ses mains dans les siennes, les embrassait sans se soucier des protestations de son vis-à-vis. Hilmes n'avait jamais vu son Père si attentionné. Une fois il les vit s'embrasser, Osloes le serrait étroitement contre lui.

« Votre Majesté, protesta-t-il, vous ne devriez pas… Je ne suis pas… Je… Bégaya-t-il.  
\- Cessez de dire des bêtises… Dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
\- Je suis marié Majesté, je… Cela va vous attirer des ennuis…  
\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne pense pas que votre mari s'en soucie, murmura-t-il.  
\- Vous avez raison mais… Il n'en reste pas moins mon époux. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, dit-il en baissant la tête.  
\- Vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous continuez ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, je le sais pertinemment…  
\- Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ses derniers instants ? »

Zaïd semblait rongé par le dilemme. Hilmes ne comprenait pas les mots de son Père ni son air peiné. Les jours s'écoulaient et Hilmes voyait Zaïd maigrir et se faner un peu plus chaque jour. Son Père lui consacrait tout son temps maintenant, Hilmes en devenait peu à peu jaloux mais il se rendit compte que l'état de Zaïd empirait de jour en jour.

En à peine semaine il se retrouva cloué au lit sans plus pouvoir se relever. Hilmes fut choqué en le voyant ainsi. Il était parti en quête de son Père à travers le palais et comme il passait son temps avec Zaïd il espérait le trouver avec ce dernier. Voilà comment il tomba sur un Zaïd méconnaissable avec les yeux vides et humides comme s'il pleurait sans pour autant verser des larmes.

« Votre Altesse ? Veuillez m'excuser de ne pouvoir vous saluer comme il se doit…  
\- Ce n'est rien, vous devez vous reposer. Je cherchais mon Père, savez-vous où il se trouve ? Je pensais qu'il serait avec vous… Bouda-t-il.  
\- Il était là il y a une heure mais il n'est pas revenu depuis…  
\- Je vois, je vais vous laisser dans ce cas, dit-il en repartant.  
\- Excusez-moi mais… N'auriez-vous pas vu mon époux Saeed par hasard ?  
\- Ah non, je suis navré.  
\- Ah, merci. »

Les larmes qui attendaient patiemment au coin de ses yeux coulèrent sur ses joues. Hilmes ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait mais une vague d'émotions submergea Zaïd. Il ne savait plus s'il devait partir ou non, mais que pourrait-il bien lui dire pour le réconforter ? Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne savait rien de la nature exacte de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son Père. Il sursauta en entendant la porte claquer violement. Osloes entra en trombe dans la chambre, les poings serrés. Il manifestait clairement sa colère et son agacement, il s'apprêtait à pester quand il vit les larmes rouler sur les joues de Zaïd. Il remarqua à peine la présence de son fils dans la chambre et alla aux côtés du soufrant. Il se calma au fur et mesure qu'il se rapprochait mais Zaïd grimaçait tout autant à chaque pas qui les rapprochaient.

« Il ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pleura-t-il.  
\- Je le crains, répondit-il sombrement. »

Il commença à être secoué de sanglots, il fut bientôt impossible de l'arrêter. Son corps frêle s'agitait et devait le faire souffrir. Osloes s'assit sur le bord du lit à ses côtés tout en essayant de le calmer et le rassurer.

« Je le savais… J-je… Pourtant je pensais qu'il aurait fait l'effort… Au moins cette fois… Je-je… Merci d'avoir essayé. J'ai encore abusé de votre gentillesse, bégaya-t-il. »

Le roi lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur, cela l'apaisa un peu mais la tristesse se lisait toujours sur son visage.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester vous savez, vous en avez fait suffisamment pour moi… Je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps…  
\- Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je resterais avec vous jusqu'à la fin, si vous le voulez bien… Dit-il doucement.  
\- Je… J-j'ai peur, avoua-t-il tremblant. »

Osloes le prit dans ses bras, Zaïd se laissa faire et l'enlaça en retour. Hilmes ne comprit pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux mais quelques minutes plus tard Zaïd ferma les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir.

* * *

 **Vous l'aviez pas vu venir ça, hein?**


	19. Confrontation et rapprochement

**Je remercie Arashi-Ohno pour la review et Djiinn pour le mp ^^ Merci beaucoup**

 **Voilà le chapitre de la semaine~~~~** **~('-'~) ~(*0*)~ (~'o')~** **~(*0*)~** **~('-'~)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 **Confrontation et rapprochement**

Hilmes resta sans voix lorsque son Père lui expliqua la raison de la mort Zaïd. Il était tout simplement mort d'abandon, ou plutôt il s'était laissé mourir car son alpha refusait de tenir son rôle. Le pire résidait dans le fait que Saeed le savait pertinemment pourtant il ne fit rien pour l'aider. Il ne se déplaça même pas pour ses derniers instants, le laissant seul et effrayé de mourir sans lui porter le moindre soutien. Si Osloes n'était pas resté avec lui, il serait mort seul sans personne pour le rassurer. Hilmes apprit plus tard que son Père avait frappé Saeed lorsque ce dernier refusa de rejoindre son époux sur son lit de mort. Il rechignait même à s'occuper des funérailles mais en voyant le regard du roi il s'y résigna.

Ce comportement avait tellement dégouté et choqué Hilmes qu'il ne s'en remit jamais totalement. Même aujourd'hui il ressentait de la colère envers cet alpha qui préféra ignorer son oméga mourant plutôt que de lui accorder du temps.

Ce passage de son existence marqua et empreint sa vie d'un profond respect envers les omégas. Il se rappellerait toujours de son Père qui tenait les mains de Zaïd dans les siennes comme des objets précieux qu'il avait peur de briser. Cette image forte lui restait en tête depuis qu'il avait conclu cet accord avec le prince Arslan. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette histoire et puis ce prince… Il se montrait bien courageux pour un oméga, il prenait les devant et ne se laissait pas faire. Il avait d'abord cru que les droits au trône du prince servaient de couverture à ses compagnons qui convoitaient le pouvoir… Mais il constatait à quel point il s'était trompé. Ce petit avait quelque chose de particulier. Il se dévouait corps et âme à son pays quitte à y jouer sa vie. Comment pouvait-il être sûr de ne pas subir le même sort que Zaïd ? Qu'il n'allait pas tomber sur un monstre qui abuserait de lui ? Ou pire qui l'ignorerait et le laisserait mourir sans un regard ?

Hilmes ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver. Il ferait son devoir d'alpha : protéger son partenaire. Il fera tout pour que cela se passe bien avec son futur oméga, même si d'après Sahm cela devrait bien se passer. Selon lui, ils étaient « destinés » ils seraient donc un couple heureux et fécond. Ça lui paraissait trop beau pour être vrai, il s'en contenterait s'ils pouvaient au moins s'entendre et élever leurs enfants dans une bonne entente. Une minute… Leurs enfants ? Hilmes n'avait jamais imaginé avoir d'enfants jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion… Et là maintenant cela lui faisait tout drôle de penser en avoir plusieurs en plus ! Il préféra se stopper-là, c'était trop étrange à imaginer et puis le moment ne convenait pas pour penser à ça, il avait d'autres soucis actuellement : ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de la capitale et toujours aucune nouvelle de leur allié.

Arslan commença à paniquer : il se trouvait tout près de la capitale et l'armée du roi se trouvait déjà dans les plaines. Son Père était tout proche maintenant et il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de l'affronter. Devait-il faire chercher le roi ? Valait-il mieux envoyer un message à son Père ou à Hilmes en premier ? Comment arranger la rencontre entre les deux ? Comment faire accepter cette idée à son Père ? Qui avait eu cette idée déjà ? Narsus voyant son trouble tenta de le calmer sans grand succès apparemment.

« Le mieux serait certainement de le mettre au pied du mur, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de raisonner avec sa Majesté.  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'il faut les convoquer ensemble ? Sans que le roi le sache ?  
\- C'est exactement ça !  
\- Cela ne va-t-il pas empirer la situation ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
\- Ce sera quitte ou double, Altesse. Et puis… Nous avons eu des nouvelles de Jaswant ils seront ici dans quelques heures, nous devons gagner du temps…  
\- Vous voulez le prendre en tenailles ? S'exclama le prince.  
\- Disons que nous aurons un moyen de pression si les choses tournent mal, expliqua-t-il. »

Arslan resta perplexe devant cette argumentation, Narsus restait très mystérieux. Il devait déjà avoir un plan dont ne souhaitait pas encore faire part. Ghîb joua à nouveau les messagers et alla à la rencontre d'Hilmes. Il fut surpris par le visage soulagé d'Hilmes en le voyant arriver, il lui expliqua alors l'idée de Narsus de mettre Andragoras au pied du mur.

Hilmes s'installa dans la tente avec ses généraux aux côtés d'Arslan, ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots. Arslan évitait son regard, il se demanda si c'était à cause de la dernière fois. Faranghîs ouvrit les pans de la tente pour entrer et fit un léger signe de tête. Ils comprirent alors que le roi avait accepté de venir, ce qui représentait déjà un miracle en soit.

Arslan se sentait mal. Une bête griffue était en train de lui déchirer le ventre lui causant de terriblement douleurs et nausées. Il en eut des sueurs froides. Il angoissait. Il prit le temps de calmer sa respiration et de respirer profondément mais cela ne s'avéra pas efficace. Il entendit des cliquetis d'armures se rapprocher, ainsi que des voix graves. Ils étaient là, _il_ était là. Une vague de froid s'immisça en lui telle la marée, instinctivement il baissa les yeux comme pour fuir le choc à venir.

 _Rahh… Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher…_ Pensa-t-il. _N'oublie pas pourquoi tu le fais ! Tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution… Tes compagnons te suivent, tu ne dois pas les décevoir et puis… C'est ton rôle, ton devoir de prince !_

Arslan releva la tête d'un air déterminé. Hilmes se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Arslan pour qu'il y ait un tel changement d'humeur.

« Arslan ! Puis-je savoir d'où te vient une telle assurance pour _me_ convoquer dans _ta_ tente plutôt que de venir toi-même ? As-tu réuni tes cinquante mille hommes au moins ? J'espère qu- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Arslan ? S'exclama le roi en apercevant Hilmes. »

La tension monta d'un coup. Hilmes et Andragoras se jaugèrent du regard comme prêt à se jeter à la gorge de l'autre au moindre faux pas. Kishward dévisagea le prince Arslan en quête d'une explication.

« Mon oncle ! Cela faisait longtemps, ironisa Hilmes.  
\- J'exige des explications immédiatement Arslan ! Gronda-t-il.  
\- Et vous les aurez mais venez donc vous assoir votre Majesté, déclara calmement le prince.  
\- Tu te moques de moi, _Arslan_ ? S'énerva Andragoras.  
\- Votre Majesté je pense que nous devrions l'écouter, commença Kishward avec précaution. Les éclaireurs surveillent Ecbatâna, il n'y a rien à craindre des lusitaniens et comme le Pr- le Masque d'argent se situe ici il n'y a pas à craindre d'attaque. »

Cette situation déplaisait grandement au roi mais à contre cœur il s'installa en face d'Hilmes non sans jeter un regard haineux à son fils qui le mettait dans une telle situation. Hilmes vit Arslan frissonnait.

Les marzbâhns qui n'avaient pas participé à la bataille du fort Saint Emmanuel nageaient dans l'incompréhension en voyant Sahm à côté du Masque d'argent. Les seigneurs qui avaient accompagné le prince lors de ses batailles étaient ravis de le voir en pleine forme mais ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il souhaitait faire, de plus Narsus restait silencieux.

« Alors que me vaut cette _réunion_ , demanda le roi la mâchoire serrée.  
\- Le prince Hilmes et moi avons conclu un accord dans le but de ramener la paix…  
\- Tu me trahi et tu t'en vantes ? Hurla le roi.  
\- Ce n'est pas une trahison ! S'exclama le prince.  
\- C'est sûr que s'il avait voulu se débarrasser de vous, il aurait mieux fait de vous assassiner dans votre sommeille, reprit Hilmes. Cette remarque jeta un froid dans l'assemblée.  
-Es-tu donc si laid que tu ne puisses enlever ton masque ? Ricana le roi. Qu'est-ce qui nous confirme que tu es bien celui que tu prétends être ?  
\- Si ce n'est que ça… »

Hilmes retira son masque dévoilant son visage. Les plus anciens des marzbâhns le reconnurent sans peine même avec la moitié du visage brûlée. Quant au plus jeunes ils remarquèrent la ressemblance entre les traits de ce prince et le roi.

« _Tu_ es content maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Bien, nous avons notre réponse maintenant, déclara le prince.  
\- Votre Majesté, puis-je poser une question ? Intervint Kishward.  
\- Allez-y, grogna le roi.  
\- Votre Altesse, vous avez dit avoir conclu un accord… De quel genre ?  
\- Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un accord diplomatique qui éviterait qu'on ne s'entretue pour le trône à condition que sa Majesté accepte…  
\- Cesse de tourner en rond Arslan ! L'interrompit le roi. Le prince prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Je cède ma place d'héritier à Hilmes…  
\- Tu ne peux céder ce qui ne t'appartient pas ! Tu ne possèdes pas le titre il appartient à ton futur ép- Le roi se stoppa. Je vois… C'est donc ça, rit-il. Ahh… Hilmes tu es bien comme ton père… À avoir pitié des petites choses comme… Hum, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Zaïd, non ?… »

Hilmes se leva brutalement, il était dans une colère noir cette fois. Andragoras en fit de même et tout aussi agressif. Ils ne furent pas les seuls à se lever, Zandé et Kishward sortirent leurs armes par réflexe pour protéger leurs seigneurs respectifs. Daryûn et Ghîb aussi avaient dégainés pour protéger le prince qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Les joutes verbales entre les deux parties se firent plus violentes. Ils étaient prêts à en venir aux armes lorsque le prince intervint :

« Ça suffit ! Cessez ces petites guerres d'égo ! N'avez-vous donc aucun respect pour les hommes qui se sacrifient pour vous ? Si vous avez la moindre once de respect pour ces hommes, arrêtez-vous maintenant ! Si vous êtes contre votre _Majesté,_ faite le simplement savoir ! Pas besoin d'en venir aux mains mais sachez une chose : je ne représente peut-être pas de menace pour vous mais si vous refusez cette accord alors vous n'aurez qu'à me juger pour trahison car je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre un roi orgueilleux qui préfère sacrifier ses hommes plutôt que parlementer quand c'est possible ! Je pensais que la bataille d'Atropathène vous avez servi de leçon !»

Hilmes fit signe à Zandé de ranger son arme. Il rassit simplement malgré sa rage toujours perceptible et ce à la grande surprise de tous. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le seul évènement surprenant, l'intervention du prince impressionna toute l'assemblée qui resta muette. Il venait de clouer le bec au roi. Où était donc passé le jeune oméga craintif de la capitale qui ne supportait même pas le regard de son Père ?

« Comment oses-tu… Commença le roi mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Jaswant.  
\- Votre Altesse Arslan ! Les renforts de Sindôra sont là ! S'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant.  
\- Des renforts ? Demanda Kishward en se tournant vers Narsus.  
\- Le prince est doué en diplomatie, sourit-il.  
\- Des renforts ! S'exclama le roi en se tournant vers le prince. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Combien sont-ils ? Beugla-t-il à Jaswant  
\- Dix mille normalement, répondit le prince.  
\- Cinquante mille, corrigea Jaswant. Sa Majesté Rajendra vous a confié cinquante mille hommes comme il l'avait promis, votre Altesse !  
\- Je crois qu'il tenait surtout à être bien vu auprès d'Arihas, murmura Ghîb ce qui fit grogner Daryûn.  
\- Le problème n'est pas là, reprit Arslan toujours aussi imperturbable. Votre majesté vous n'avez pas répondu.  
\- Vous me mettez un couteau sous la gorge et ensuite vous me demandez de répondre ?  
\- Il n'y a aucune menace, répondit Arslan. »

Le roi refusait de donner une réponse. Il se trouvait pris au piège et se sentait obliger de mordre telle une bête sauvage acculée par des chasseurs. Et comme toute bête sauvage il se montrait agressif et peu coopératif. Andragoras ne voulait pas accepter, Narsus voyait que la situation se corsait. Il y eut des cliquetis d'armures derrière eux, Kubard venait de se lever et sans la moindre parole il alla se rassoir derrière Daryûn.

« Dix mille hommes sauvés.  
\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Kubard ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que la réponse vous plaise, répondit-il. »

Les généraux Tus, Esfan et Zaravant se levèrent aussi. Le roi leur lança un regard menaçant tous les trois tressaillirent mais ils se dirigèrent malgré tout, eux aussi, aux côtés du prince. Cette fois le roi se trouvait pieds et mains liés, s'il continuait à s'entêter il allait se ridiculiser. Narsus fut ravi, le miracle qu'il attendait venait de se produire. Décidément la capacité du prince à toucher le cœur des gens les aidait beaucoup. Le roi ragea mais rendit les armes.

« Bien, mariez-vous donc ! Mais j'ai aussi des conditions, une seule en faîte : pour éviter tout retrait possible ou trahison de ta part Hilmes… Vous serez mariés dès ce soir et _j'exige_ que le mariage soit consommé, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Comme il s'agit d'un mariage diplomatique vous aurez droit à du public…  
\- Quoi ? Demanda le prince horrifié.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Un médecin serait suffisant pour le vérifier, à la limite deux médecins… Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin de plus pour le confirmer. »

Arslan se préparait dans sa tente, seul Arihas lui tenait compagnie.

« Arslan, vous avez évité une guerre pourtant j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas soulagé…  
\- Si… C'est juste que… Que je suis anxieux, je me marie dans quelles heures j'imagine que c'est normal, dit-il.  
\- Vous avez peur ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui je… balbutia-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Je croyais que j'aurais le temps de m'habituer à l'idée de l'épouser… Que nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître avant… C'est si soudain que je…  
\- Je comprends, je suis aussi passé par là aussi vous savez.  
\- C'est personnel comme question mais est-ce que ça… C'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il gêné.  
\- Pour être honnête, c'est assez étrange… Voir bizarre comme sensation mais lorsque le lien se crée, c'est assez « magique » comme sentiment. À l'époque je ne supportais pas l'idée de partager mon lit avec un homme… J'avais peur de me retrouver soumis, passif et… Je ne voulais pas ça. Je me suis longtemps refusé à mon mari, sourit-il, mais il était très patient avec moi alors que j'étais vraiment une… Sale teigne on peut le dire !  
\- J'ai dû mal à y croire !  
\- Et pourtant… Enfin lorsque c'est arrivé je ne me suis pas senti soumis, j'étais comme complet… Je n'avais plus peur de me retrouver seul avec un alpha, je me sentais protégé, à l'abri de tout. Je prenais confiance en moi et j'ai réussi à m'accepter grâce à lui… Et puis je vous en ai déjà parlé, non ? Vous et le prince Hilmes êtes un couple très compatible ça devrait bien se passer…  
\- Tu dois avoir raison… Hum… Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à me préparer ?  
\- Bien sûr voyons ! »

Arihas dut fouiller longtemps dans les affaires du prince pour trouver quelques choses de précieux à lui faire porter. La quantité de vêtements étant limités, difficile de trouver son bonheur. Arihas voulait que le prince puisse porter quelque chose de particulier, c'était son mariage quand même ! Il choisit finalement un pantalon blanc en lin très simple mais une tunique bleu nuit avec des broderies d'argent sur le col et les épaule, accompagnée d'une ceinture de soie blanche qu'il noua sur les hanches du prince. Il trouva aussi quelques bijoux, il opta pour des boucles d'oreilles pendantes argentées sertis de larmes de lapis lazuli aux marbrures blanches et argentés. Il para aussi le prince de colliers assortis aux boucles d'oreilles. Arslan constata qu'Arihas s'amusait comme un fou à l'habiller ou le coiffer. Il essaya de lui attacher les cheveux, de les coiffer de plusieurs façons avant de finir par réaliser deux petites tresses naissant au-dessus de ses oreilles et se raccordant à l'arrière de la tête par une petite broche dorée (faute d'en trouver une argentée). Finalement il obtint un ensemble assez harmonieux.

La cérémonie se rapprochait maintenant. Le prince était plutôt tendu même si cela ne serait qu'une petite cérémonie plus administrative qu'autre chose. Une vraie cérémonie dans les règles de l'art aurait lieu une fois qu'ils auraient repris la capitale. C'était donc plus un repas avec un échange de vœux qu'autre chose. Le moment venu, il sortit de la tente accompagné d'Arihas, Daryûn et Narsus attendaient sa sortie pour lui servir de garde. Quelques soldats s'étaient regroupés pour saluer le prince ou l'encourager.

L'anxiété se rependait dans ses veines au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la tente décorée pour l'occasion. Cela restait sommaire mais il y avait eu des efforts. Le prince entra seul et s'installa au bord du tapis face à l'endroit où se tiendrait l'assemblée, Hilmes le rejoignit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Il se tenait bien droit et fier. Il portait une tenue d'un bleue sombre presque noir mais –coup du sort- assortie à celle d'Arslan. Il le salua avec une voix douce, très différente de d'habitude. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps seuls, le roi entra accompagné des généraux, seigneurs et conseillers important en guise d'invités. Faranghîs en tant que prêtresse célébra la cérémonie qui fut concise pour laisser place à un repas entrecoupé d'échanges froids et tendus mais l'ambiance finit par se détendre et devenir un peu plus chaleureusement, du moins entre les seigneurs. Arslan remarqua à peine les heures qui défilaient, elles s'échappèrent en un battement de paupières.

Hilmes se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il leva la tête pour tomber sur des yeux qui le fixaient et attendaient sa réaction. Il comprit alors que c'était le moment. Il croisa le regard d'Hilmes qui lui fit un léger signe de tête. Les invités continuèrent à parler comme si de rien n'était mais tous les fixaient. Ils sortirent alors de la tente où Daryûn, Zandé et deux soldats du roi les attendaient pour les conduire dans une tente à l'écart. Ils avancèrent ainsi dans un silence tendu.

Hilmes laissa Arslan entrer le premier dans leur « chambre » pour leur nuit de noce. Plusieurs meubles habillaient ce petit espace : un lit au sol couvert de coussins et de draps brodés, une petite table sur laquelle reposait deux verres et une jarre allongée avec une anse et un petit coffret près du lit avec une fiole. Arslan avança jusqu'à la table et se servit un verre de vin qu'il but d'une traite. Il n'avait pas bu d'alcool durant la soirée et n'en buvait que rarement mais là il en ressentait le besoin. Il garda la tête baissée et ne se tourna pas non plus lorsqu'il entendit Hilmes se rapprocher. Il n'osait pas. Il avait peur. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ça se passait… Enfin si justement, il savait assez pour avoir peur. Il voulut se servir un autre verre mais Hilmes l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Je comprends mais ce n'est pas une solution, dit-il doucement. »

Ils restèrent ainsi sans oser bouger. Hilmes ne savait pas trop comment aborder Arslan. Alors il profita de leur proximité pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Espérant enfin capter son regard fuyant. Il caressa sa main avant de la prendre dans la sienne.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous retournez ? »

Arslan prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner mais il garda les yeux rivés au sol. Il se sentit enveloppé par un parfum à la fois étranger et familier. Hilmes se servit de son autre main pour relever le visage d'Arslan vers le sien. Il sursauta en voyant de si près la brûlure d'Hilmes, il culpabilisa aussitôt de sa réaction puérile en voyant Hilmes s'assombrir. Il devait agir. Sans trop réfléchir il posa sa main sur sa joue brûlée en la fixant. Le contact était rugueux mais étonnamment ça ne le dérangea pas. Il se sentit un peu ridicule à rester là comme ça mais Hilmes se détendit et laissa reposer sa tête contre elle. Il fit glisser sa main sur la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres et embrassa la paume de sa main. Arslan rougit à ce contact inattendu et leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, ils furent bien incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Hilmes saisit la taille d'Arslan pour le ramener à lui sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux. Arslan sentit son corps se réchauffer et fondre à son contact avant de finalement sombrer.

Après ça Arslan ne réalisa plus vraiment de ce qui se passait. Il fut comme possédé. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher de ces yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Au début ça lui fit peur mais Hilmes le rassura, le cajola et prit le temps de s'occuper de lui. Au milieu des ténèbres, de gémissements étouffés et d'effluves suaves, leurs corps se mêlaient. L'odeur de son alpha le recouvrait à chaque caresse. Il n'avait que de vagues moments de conscience au milieu de ces moments… Intimes. Pourtant il sentait son corps se tendre, s'offrant sans retenu ni limite à _son alpha._


	20. Les nouvelles alliances

**Je remercie Arashi-Ohno et Djiinn pour leurs reviews ^^**

 **Je vois que l'humiliation d'Andragoras fait plaisir... À moi aussi j'avoue X)**

 **Rahhh j'ai toujours pas finis les corrections des chapitres pourtant j'ai carburé! (J'avoue que j'ai pas beaucoup avancé la semaine dernière) J'ai fais six chapitres depuis le début du mois et il m'en reste cinq... *je meurs***

 **Voilà le chapitre de la semaine~~~~** **~('*'~) ~('0')~ (~'o')~** **~(*0*)~** **~('o'~)** **~('0')~ (~'*')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Les nouvelles alliances**

Arslan fut réveillé par un poids qui l'enveloppait. Il sentait une présence réconfortante mais n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il bougea ses mains et pût sentir un dos musclé : celui d'Hilmes. Ses joues se mirent à brûler quand il prit peu à peu conscience de la situation et de la _position_ dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ainsi que de leurs, manifeste, nudités. Hilmes grogna en sentant son confortable « matelas » bouger, il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Arslan qui poussa un petit cri. Hilmes avait le sentiment d'être chez lui, il pouvait sentir les marques qu'il avait faites à _son_ _oméga_ … Une minute… Son oméga ? Il réalisa soudainement qu'il s'agissait Arslan sous lui et quelques souvenirs flous lui revinrent en mémoire. Pourtant il n'éprouva pas l'envi de s'éloigner au contraire même, il voulait se rapprocher un peu plus. Il enlaça Arslan l'attirant encore plus près. C'était agréable, il appréciait beaucoup l'odeur douce et sucrée qu'il dégageait.

« Hilmes… »

« Hilmes ? »

« Hum… Est-ce que vous… Pouvez bouger?  
\- Pas envi. »

Arslan resta ahuri devant cette réponse, Hilmes avait employé un ton tout à fait enfantin pour lui répondre. Il hésita à insister pour le pousser. Il sentit Hilmes déposer des baisers volatiles dans son cou. Une des jambe de son assaillant vint à la rencontre du zone sensible le matin et trop exposé à son goût. Il voulut repousser Hilmes à cause de la gêne mais il n'en eut pas la force ou plutôt la volonté. Hilmes se rendit compte qu'il l'embarrassait, il chercha à s'écarter mais son oméga devint encore plus rouge.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il. »

Arslan cacha son visage derrière ses mains avant de se tourner sur le côté et s'écarter d'Hilmes terriblement gêné. Ce dernier resta interdit mais un parfum familier vint taquiner et éveiller ses sens. Il ne put résister à l'envi de se rapprocher à nouveau de son partenaire. Il colla son torse dans son dos et nicha son menton dans cou.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- C'est trop gênant, répondit le prince encore plus rouge. »

Hilmes l'observa essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il remarqua qu'Arslan gardait les jambes serrées et essayait de se couvrir. Il eut le déclic : matin et phéromones, ça nous donne une érection. D'où la gêne de son, maintenant, mari. Il aurait très bien pu le laisser seul pour s'en occuper mais, il devait bien l'avouer, cela dérangeait grandement son égo d'alpha. Il embrassa le cou et la nuque de son oméga. Arslan chercha à empêcher Hilmes de l'embêter mais du coup il se retrouva encore plus proche et son corps totalement exposé aux convoitises.

Ils se retrouvèrent à se chamailler comme deux gamins. Arslan se sentait en sécurité et Hilmes n'avait qu'une envie : toucher son oméga et marquer chaque parcelle de son corps comme son territoire. Arslan finit par totalement oublier sa gêne. Ce rapprochement permit à Hilmes de l'habituer à son contact. Il profita surtout du sentiment post-nuit de noce car il était persuadé que d'ici quelques heures leur relation retournerait à ce qu'elle était la veille.

Son regard tomba sur la fiole du coffret, il tendit le bras pour la saisir sous le regard interrogatif d'Arslan. Il la déboucha et ne fut pas étonné de son contenu : de l'huile. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'utiliser durant la nuit mais surtout il se rendit compte qu'il en avait peu de souvenirs. Une question le heurta :

« Arslan est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire… Tu n'as pas mal ?  
-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais mal ? Demanda-t-il innocemment. Hilmes ne sut pas trop s'il devait être vexé au non.  
\- Eh bien… Hier enfin cette nuit plutôt nous avons- il fut coupé.  
\- Oui bien sûr, je… Non ça va mais, il hésita, pour dire la vérité je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé…  
\- Pour le coup, j'ai le même souci… Il y a juste le-  
\- Marquage ? Finit Arslan. »

Hilmes le regarda avant d'acquiescer. C'était vraiment étrange qu'ils ne se rappellent de rien hormis ce moment précis. Ils se rappelaient du plus important donc ça lui convenait mais ça l'interrogeait malgré tout.

Hilmes s'assombrit et en une fraction de seconde il saisit une couverture pour couvrir Arslan. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'il entendit des voix les interpeller :

« Vos Altesses, êtes-vous réveillés ? Nous sommes les médecins envoyés par le roi. »

Après avoir vérifié que son oméga était couvert Hilmes les autorisa à entrer mais resta sur la défensive. Deux médecins ridés entrèrent, s'inclinant bien bas et gardant les yeux rivés sols en guise de respect.

« Je reste avec toi, d'accord ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Arslan. »

Arslan ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Hilmes se leva et enfila un pantalon sans la moindre gêne. Il vint se rassoir sur lit près d'Arslan qui ne cessait de faire des allers-et-retour entre Hilmes et les médecins.

« Ils sont là pour vérifier que le mariage a été consommé… Ça va aller, je reste là pour les surveiller, dit-il doucement.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que… ?  
\- Votre Altesse, êtes-vous prêt ?  
\- J'imagine. »

Ce fut horrible. C'était horrible. La seule chose dont il se souviendrait de sa nuit de noce serait ce seul moment, se faire tâter par un vieux médecin pendant que l'autre le regardait sous tous les angles. Arslan dut se retenir de grimacer de dégoût. Il remercia le ciel qu'Hilmes soit resté avec lui. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, le prince se roula en boule, il avait la nausée. Hilmes voulut parler mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il essaya de se montrer rassurant et cela fonctionna : Arslan se calma peu à peu. Il s'apprêtait à se rallonger à ses côtés mais une voix se manifesta, le jeune prince sursauta :

« Arihas, c'est vous ?  
\- Votre Altesse, je venais voir si vous aviez besoin de mon aide. »

Hilmes changea alors d'avis, il le laissait entre de bonnes mains. Il finit de se rhabiller et sortit de la tente. Il parla brièvement avec Arihas avant que celui-ci ne s'engouffre dans la tente. Hilmes tomba nez-à-nez avec Daryûn qui le fixait dangereusement, ils se jaugèrent du regard un moment. Daryûn abandonna lorsqu'il fut appelé par un soldat devant prendre la relève. Zandé vint s'incliner devant lui, il le regarda surpris :

« Votre Altesse, vous ne portez pas votre masque ? »

Hilmes posa sa main sur sa joue et put constater que Zandé disait vrai.

« De toute manière cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant… Soupira-t-il. »

Arihas fut alarmé de voir le prince recroquevillé sur lui-même lorsqu'il entra dans la tente. Il accourut vers lui :

« Arslan vous allez bien ? S'exclama-t-il.  
-Arihas ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait, Altesse ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Euh rien… Enfin rien d'inhabituel j'imagine, rougit-il.  
\- Oh ? Oh… Excusez ma méprise mais en vous voyant ainsi, j'ai cru que… Qu'il vous avait fait du mal, je… Balbutia-t-il.  
\- Oh non, au contraire même ! C'est juste que la visite des médecins n'est pas des plus agréable…  
\- Je comprends… Mais il semble que cela c'est bien passé, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
\- J-je je, rougit-il, je ne sais pas vraiment… Pour tout vous dire je ne me souviens pas vraiment… Je… Est-ce normal ? Demanda-t-il embarrassé.  
\- C'est étrange en effet, réfléchit-il. Les seules fois où cela peut se produire c'est pendant les chaleurs mais… Ah moins que… Est-ce que vous avez ressenti quelque chose de similaire à votre dernière rencontre ?  
\- Oui, c'était plus fort même…  
\- Je pense que c'est pour ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Les couples destinés ressentent une très forte attirance pour leur partenaire, cela peut provoquer des réactions qui ont pour but de « convaincre » ou pousser l'autre à procéder au marquage. Cela a dû provoquer une forme de chaleur, voilà pourquoi cela a altéré votre mémoire ! Enfin je suppose…  
\- Hilmes a le même problème… On se rappelle juste du marquage, rougit-il.  
\- C'est bon signe ! Mais lequel ? S'emporta-t-il. Oh excusez-moi, c'est très indiscret  
\- Comment ça, lequel ?  
\- Vous en avez trois… Méfiez-vous votre alpha est possessif, il risque d'être jaloux facilement. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que le prince se rende compte qu'il ne s'était toujours pas habillé et qu'il commençait à frissonner. Arihas alla chercher des vêtements pendant qu'Arslan se lavait. En faisant ça il put constater toutes les marques « d'affections » qu'Hilmes avait laissés. Il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il en voyait une nouvelle. Certaines se situaient dans des endroits _vraiment_ embarrassant, d'ailleurs la plupart se situaient dans un endroit embarrassant, comme sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses… Finalement, il était content de ne pas se souvenir de tout, bien que des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient. C'était terriblement gênant !

 _D'une main Hilmes tenait sa cuisse plaquée contre le lit. Il déposait des baisers sur son aine et sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de lécher son membre tendu. Il faisait de long et lent va-et-vient savourant ses gémissements étouffés qui l'invitait à continuer. Il put sentir un de ses doigts s'immiscer en lui et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire._

Il devint encore plus rouge. Il s'était réellement comporté ainsi ? Bon d'un côté il avait apprécié mais… Etre autant vulnérable, se montrer entièrement et se livrer totalement à quelqu'un étaient effrayant. D'autant plus lorsque vous connaissez à peine la personne ou qu'elle a tenté de vous tuer… De plus il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour ça.

Arslan revint sur terre lorsqu'il sentit un liquide couler le long de ses cuisses. Sa bouche se tordit de dégoût lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il se dépêcha de se laver avant qu'Arihas revienne.

« Son Altesse va bien ? Demanda Narsus.  
\- Oui, répondit simplement Arihas.  
\- Et cela c'est bien passé ? Demanda Ghîb avec une hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas. »

Tous se stoppèrent ils attendaient _la_ réponse. Dans une autre situation la question aurait été déplacé mais ils étaient plus inquiets qu'autre chose, ce n'était pour assouvir une curiosité malsaine.

« Apparemment, sourit-il. Les médecins semblent l'avoir plus dérangé que son Altesse Hilmes. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour lui. Par contre je crois qu'il va falloir faire attention au prince Hilmes, je crois qu'il est assez…  
\- Jaloux ? Demanda Ghîb.  
\- Oui mais comment vous… ?  
\- N'est-ce pas le cas de la plupart des _alphas_ ? Le côté _possessif_ envers _leur_ oméga, c'est assez courant… Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Daryûn.  
\- En générale… Mais j'insiste, je crois qu'il faut vraiment y prêter attention pour éviter des problèmes et pas seulement avec les alphas, avec les bêtas aussi… Du moins au début.  
\- À ce point ? Demanda Ghîb.  
\- Avec trois marquages je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Pas de commentaire Ghîb, s'il vous plaît…  
\- Je n'ai rien dit, sourit-il.  
\- On lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, soupira Faranghîs.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi, déclara Narsus.  
\- Vous avez beau être un génie, certaine chose vous échappe toujours, reprit Ghîb.  
\- Je dois retourner auprès de son Altesse, déclara Arihas. »

Un conseil de guerre fut réuni en début d'après-midi la tension était palpable. Ses nouvelles alliances étaient encore fragiles et la reconquête de la capitale toute proche risquait de raviver quelques blessures d'orgueil encore douloureuse. Ils devaient préparer l'attaque, même si maintenant ils avaient l'avantage numérique le manque de confiance posait un sérieux problème.

Kishward commença à exposer son plan. Sahm le coupa régulièrement mais toujours de manière constructive et surtout pour éviter une confrontation trop direct entre leurs chefs respectifs. Narsus resta étonnement silencieux alors qu'ils exposaient leurs idées.

« Vous souhaitez attaquer de front alors ? Intervint-il.  
\- On peut dire ça lorsqu'on attaque par la porte de devant en effet ! N'as-tu rien de mieux à proposer Narsus ? Demanda le roi.  
\- On peut faire ouvrir la porte depuis l'intérieur, ce qui évitera de perdre du temps. Cela mettra suffisamment la pagaille pour infiltrer le palais et capturer le roi avec le duc Guiscard.  
\- Et comment voulez-vous entrer dans le palais ?  
\- Par les égouts en entrant en petit comité.  
\- Vous avez parlé de la porte mais qui va l'ouvrir ? Demanda Hilmes.  
\- Un groupe est déjà infiltré et prêt à agir sur les ordres de son Altesse, sourit Narsus. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Narsus y compris le prince mais il se retint de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« À son Altesse ? Siffla le roi.  
\- Ce groupe a prêté serment au prince lorsque votre Majesté était emprisonné.  
\- Des mercenaires ?  
\- En quelque sorte…  
\- Et qui va diriger l'infiltration de la capitale ? Demanda Kishward.  
\- Je pense qu'il serait sage de confier cette mission au prince Arslan.  
\- Arslan n'a pas sa place à la tête d'une armée, il n'a pas non plus la capacité de gérer cette situation, grogna le roi.  
\- Votre Majesté, commença Narsus.  
\- Il suffit ! Arslan n'a _plus_ sa place dans l'armée mais au palais. Il a lui-même choisi sa place d' _épouse_ maintenant il doit faire avec… Il restera dans les dernières lignes. »

Arslan s'y attendait mais c'était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il entendit des protestations s'élever derrière lui.

« Le prince s'en est bien sorti jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi le disgracier de la sorte. »

« Il nous a mené à la victoire au fort Saint-Emmanuel ! »

« C'est vrai ! Il vaincu l'ennemi alors qu'il était avantagé. »

Hilmes n'avait pas envie de voir Arslan sur le champ de bataille, la décision du roi l'arrangeait mais… Elle était aussi très injuste, pourtant Arslan se résigna et ne protesta pas. Ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumer. Les hommes présents pour le conseil par contre se montraient très mécontents et ne s'en cachaient pas vraiment.

« Votre majesté, je suis sûr que…  
\- Narsus, intervint le prince, sa Majesté a-  
\- Narsus a raison les nouvelles vont vites, ils seront rapidement au courant du mariage et ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que Arslan soit présent. Ils ne s'interrogeront pas s'il ne le voit pas sur le champ de bataille par contre s'il manque un générale cela sera repéré plus rapidement… Déclara Hilmes. »

Cette intervention déplût au roi, il ne pouvait pas vraiment rétorquer car l'argument était bon. Derrière lui il entendit des soupirs de soulagement : le prince serait avec eux lors de la bataille.

« Dans ce cas il faut trouver une équipe pour l'accompagner, dit-il les dents serrées. Nous aurons besoin de tous nos hommes.  
\- Je prendrais un groupe de soldats sindôriens avec moi. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit sous les ordres de Daryûn ou de Jaswant comme ils ont déjà travaillés sous leurs ordres.  
\- Si vous nous le permettez Majesté nous pourrons accompagnés le prince, déclara Faranghîs en désignant Ghîb.  
\- Faite donc, grogna le roi. »

La stratégie maintenant réglée et peaufinée, chaque groupe savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Tout était en place pour demain dès la première heure. Arslan sentait la fatigue l'envahir, passer la journée en continue avec des alphas qui se disputaient le tout fermé dans un endroit clos où l'air circulait peu, l'avait tout simplement vidé. Il ne rêvait que de dormir mais il souhaitait aussi passer du temps avec ses compagnons. Depuis ce matin il avait à peine pu leur parler, il resta avec eux le soir mais la fatigue le rattrapa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Arihas l'incita à aller se coucher et il finit par y consentir sous des regards inquiets. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa tente il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt que sa joue toucha l'oreiller.

Daryûn regarda le prince partir totalement épuisé mais il put constater qu'Arihas n'était pas mieux. Lui aussi finit par les laisser avant même que les derniers rayons de soleil ne disparaissent. Daryûn se retint de grogner en repensant à cette nuit où il avait dû monter la garde devant la tente du prince avec Zandé. Ils étaient quatre à faire la garde : deux gardes du roi, le champion d'Hilmes et lui, le champion du prince Arslan. La garde fut organisée pour éviter des disputes mais pourtant il se retrouva seul avec Zandé.

Ils attendaient que les heures défilent dans un silence lourd, seulement il y eut quelques chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pris en compte : les princes devaient consommer leur mariage. Le silence devint gênant lorsque des bruits étouffés commencèrent à se faire entendre. Point positif ce n'était pas des appels à l'aide mais ça n'en restait pas moins terriblement dérangeant. Daryûn n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qui se passait là-dedans ou plutôt il ne voulait pas en avoir conscience. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Zandé prit la parole :

« Comment est-il mort ?  
\- De quoi ? Sursauta Daryûn.  
\- Mon père, comment est-il mort ? »

Daryûn hésita mais il finit par lui raconter l'accident qui fit perdre la vie à son père. Zandé resta silencieux un moment face à cette annonce.

« Le prince Arslan était prêt à lui pardonner malgré tout…  
\- Son Altesse est quelqu'un de bien, il se soucie de ses hommes… Tu devrais demander à Jaswant de te raconter comment il s'est retrouvé à servir son Altesse, sourit-il.  
\- C'est aussi le cas de son Altesse Hilmes il défend ceux qui lui ont prêté allégeance même s'il se montre dur envers les autres…  
\- D'une certaine manière ils se complètent bien, soupira Daryûn.  
\- En effet cela s'entend… »

Daryûn se sentit mal-à-l'aise en y repensant. Il aurait préféré ne rien entendre du tout, il vida son verre d'une traite.

Arslan sentit un parfum familier taquiner son odorat, il entre-ouvrit les yeux et vit de la lumière. Il aperçut une silhouette se mouvoir dans la lumière vacillante d'une chandelle. Arslan finit par discerner un dos musclé sur lequel tombaient des cheveux noirs. La silhouette se déplaça avec souplesse avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il mit un moment à réaliser que Hilmes venait de se coucher dans son lit. Il se tourna vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non non, je suis juste surpris je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous-  
\- Tu, le corrigea-t-il.  
\- Je suis surpris c'est tout… Murmura-t-il.»

Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas mais la suite le surprit encore plus. Il entendit un bruissement de tissus et sentit des bras l'envelopper. Il se retrouva collé contre le torse d'Hilmes. Il chercha à protester mais le brun s'était déjà endormi. Arslan se résigna, il se blottit confortablement contre son alpha. Au final ce n'était pas désagréable.

L'effervescence régnait déjà dehors lorsque le prince se réveilla toujours enveloppé dans la douce étreinte de son partenaire. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais il savait qu'il devait se lever. Il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue et entendit son nom murmuré.

« Arslan réveille-toi, il est temps. »

Il ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur, cela amusa beaucoup Hilmes de voir sa moue boudeuse. Arslan finit par se réveiller mais resta accroché à son mari, Hilmes non plus ne semblait pas vouloir s'en défaire. Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi avant de réaliser qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Arslan remarqua enfin qu'il s'accrochait à son alpha, il fut gêné et surpris de son propre geste. Hilmes se leva et se prépara sans grande motivation, Arslan fit de même. Le silence apaisant fut soudainement interrompu :

« Votre Altesse Hilmes ! Etes-vous là ?  
\- Zandé ? Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre… Et que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Eh bien je ne vous trouvais pas dans votre tente… Dit-il déconcerté. Je suis venu vous dire que vos hommes sont prêts.  
\- Bien, j'arrive dans quelques instants. »

Hilmes se tourna vers Arslan, il hésita quelques instants avant de parler :

« Fais attention à toi… »

Il disparut avant qu'Arslan n'ait eu le temps de réaliser.

Ils étaient maintenant prêts à l'attaque, ils n'attendaient plus que les ordres du roi pour lancer l'assaut. Arslan profita de l'agitation pour se déplacer et infiltrer les tunnels d'eau qui serpentaient sous la ville. Il était accompagné par Arihas, Faranghîs, Etoile, Ghîb, Elam et une douzaine d'hommes recommandés par Jaswant. Ce dernier avec Daryûn menaient les renforts de Sindôra pendant que Narsus restait en retrait pour surveiller comment se déroulait l'attaque et préparait la deuxième vagues d'assaut.

Arslan sourit en reconnaissant une bannière bien connu s'élever au-dessus des remparts de Ecbatâna. Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

« Décidément Narsus est très fort, sourit Ghîb, il nous a bien mené en bateau.  
\- Je n'aurais pas cru revoir Alfreed un jour, dit le prince. Quand elle est partie, elle était bien déterminée à ne plus me revoir.  
\- Qui sait peut-être que Narsus a fini par tomber sous son charme et l'a imploré de continuer à soutenir votre cause, reprit Ghîb.  
\- Ne dîtes pas de bêtise Messire Ghîb ! S'exclama Elam. »

Ils avançaient péniblement dans les canaux souterrains depuis plus d'une heure et ne voyaient toujours pas de signes le palais. Ils étaient sans nouvelles de l'extérieur, aussi bien ils pouvaient débarquer dans le palais aux prises de l'ennemi et apprendre que leurs armées s'étaient entretuées. Cette vision peu réjouissante commençait à inquiéter le prince.

La prise de la capitale s'annonçait plus difficile que prévue. Ils avaient pu entrer sans embuche seulement les soldats lusitaniens se battaient férocement et n'abandonnaient pas facilement. Ils avançaient difficilement dans les rues étroites et les soldats commençaient à fatiguer. Les généraux montraient la voie en ne baissant pas les bras, gardant ainsi les combattants motivés. Hilmes aperçut la fille du clan Zot mener ses bandits. Elle avait aussi soulevé les esclaves contre les soldats lusitaniens. Ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient aux coins des rues tel des fantômes et assommaient les ennemies qui leurs passaient sous la main.

Narsus avait bien réussi son coup, Hilmes devait le reconnaître et il était soulagé de le savoir de son côté cette fois-ci. Il remarqua le groupe mené par Daryûn et Jaswant, les soldats sindôriens agissaient efficacement. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment Arslan s'était arrangé pour obtenir l'appui du roi de Sindôra durant cette bataille. Il aperçut un fantassin charger sur le côté du cavalier noir qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, par réflexe il saisit une lance et visa le fantassin. Sous le choc la victime se retrouva à terre. Daryûn se retourna en entendant le cri du blessé. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Hilmes venait-il de le sauver ? Il resta perplexe.

Ils prenaient du terrain dans la capitale et s'approchaient de plus en plus du palais. Des messagers se déplaçaient sur l'ensemble du champ de bataille pour maintenir les différents groupes au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Celui du roi et de Kishward était le plus difficulté, ils se retrouvaient coincés dans des impasses et des pièges tendus par l'ennemi. À défaut de pouvoir battre l'armée Parse, les lusitaniens essayaient de faire tomber le roi. Cela ne déplaisait pas forcément à Hilmes mais il devait faire preuve de bonne foi, il envoya des hommes soutenir le roi (et éventuellement pour qu'ils le préviennent s'il se fait tué).

Le soleil continuait sa course alors que les combats devenaient de plus en plus rudes, et toujours aucune nouvelles d'Arslan et de ses hommes. Les lusitaniens combattaient avec l'énergie du désespoir mais n'en démordaient pas malgré l'absence de leurs supérieurs qui commençaient à influencer sur le moral des troupes.

Un cri retentit au milieu du vacarme de la bataille :

« Retraite ! Cessez le feu ! »

Impossible de savoir de quel camp venait cet appel.

« Arrêtez tout ! »

Un soldat lusitanien arriva en courant pour annoncer la nouvelle : le roi Innocentis se rendait après avoir négocié la paix. Les soldats lusitaniens restèrent interdits face à la nouvelle. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Difficile de le dire. Hilmes fit un geste pour stopper ses hommes.

« Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal si vous vous rendez calmement. »

Les soldats totalement ahuris et abasourdis laissèrent tomber leurs armes à terre et s'écartèrent pour ouvrir la voie aux vainqueurs. Hilmes fut le premier à arriver au palais suivi de près par Daryûn et Sahm. Arslan les attendait dans la salle du trône où Innocentis détrôné se tenait les mains tremblantes alors qu'à côté de lui se tenait son frère la tête haute.

Arslan était couvert de poussière mais gardait le sourire. C'était finit. Le répit fut de courte durée, le roi arriva dans une colère noire. On pouvait sentir sa présence sans même le voir.

« Arslan ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Quelle est cette histoire de négociations ? »

Arslan s'y attendait. Affronter son Père lui faisait peur mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il défendait une cause juste et il le savait.

« Qui t'as permis de négocier ? De quel droit te permets-tu de prendre des décisions comme celle-ci ? Hurla le roi.  
\- Votre Majesté, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire ! Le sang appelle le sang, il ne sert à rien de réaliser des massacres uniquement pour la vengeance. Il est temps que nos pays repartent sur de nouvelles bases. Les soldats lusitaniens répareront les dégâts qu'ils ont causés et repartiront une fois cela fait. L'instigateur des massacres qui ont eu lieu, l'évêque Bodin, sera livré à la Justice de Parse.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu oublies ta place ! Grogna le roi. »

Il se rapprocha d'Arslan avec une aura menaçante, même ses plus fidèles hommes s'insurgèrent face à ce comportement. Le roi allait lever la main sur le prince mais Himes devint très menaçant, même Andragoras en frissonna. Sa main se tenait sur la garde de son épée, prête à sortir pour trancher la main du roi.

La tension monta d'une dizaine de cran : lequel des deux cèderaient ?

Arslan s'agenouilla bien bas face au roi et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Veuillez m'excuser Votre Majesté, je n'aurais pas dû agir sans votre consentement… Seulement cela me paraissait être décision sage et digne de votre raisonnement. »

Le roi abaissa son bras satisfait par la soumission d'Arslan mais surtout par la colère que cela suscita chez Hilmes. Il bouillonnait de rage. Son oméga venait de se montrer vulnérable face à quelqu'un d'autre, il avait exposé son cou face à un autre alpha. Et pire encore, il s'était volontairement humilié pour éviter une confrontation entre son alpha et le roi.

 _Il pense que je ne peux pas le défendre c'est ça ? Il me croit faible parce que j'ai perdu lors de la bataille du fort Saint-Emmanuel ? Il aurait préféré que ce soit Daryûn qui le protège, peut-être ? Je peux le défendre ! J'ai la force pour le protéger alors pourquoi s'humilie-t-il ?_

Hilmes n'avait qu'une envie : marquer son oméga, lui rappeler qu'il était là pour le défendre mais il devrait attendre pour ça. Il espérait que d'ici là il aurait retrouvé son calme.

La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsque tous les combats prirent fin. Arslan put retrouver tous ses compagnons et surtout Alfreed.

« Merci, sourit-il, merci d'être revenue !  
\- C'est moi qui suis honorée de voir que vous ne m'en voulez pas… Et puis je serais plus proche de _lui_ pour me venger, bouda-t-il.  
\- Je vois, sourit-il gêné.  
\- C'est donc toi qui as ouvert la porte ? Intervint Hilmes. Je dois aussi te remercier, sans toi nous aurions perdu un temps précieux-  
\- Pas la peine, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous mais pour son Altesse et sachez que je ne vous ais pas oublié ! Je vengerais la mort de mon père !  
\- Dans ce cas j'espère que tu as l'éternité devant toi pour y arriver, répliqua-t-il. »

Alfreed se mit en rogne mais ne répliqua pas. Au cours de cette bataille Hilmes avait sauvé ses hommes, certes s'en sans rendre compte, mais elle était bien obligée de l'amnistier pour cela. Seulement ça, elle ne le reconnaitrait jamais !

On soigna les blessures des soldats et civils blessés lors des affrontements. Les lusitaniens furent regroupés en petit groupe et gardés sous surveillance. Etoile leur parla et les rassura sur les intentions des parses. Le roi et les hautes instances lusitaniennes restèrent enfermés dans les prisons du palais.

En à peine quelques heures se fut comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, du moins au palais, le roi fêta sa victoire avec ses marzbâhns. Cela rendait Arslan malade de penser au sang qui s'écoulait encore dans les rues, au mur couvert de sang et aux pavés jonchés de cadavres. Les familles récupéraient leurs membres pour leur offrir des sépultures décentes, les autres étaient regroupés dans une fosse commune. Une cérémonie aurait lieu dans les prochains jours pour leur offrir les derniers sacrements. Le prince préféra se retirer. Il n'assista pas aux fêtes mais cela n'offusqua personne, le roi remarqua à peine l'absence de son fils.

Arslan put regagner sa chambre au palais le soir même, Arihas l'aida à retirer son armure mais aussi à soigner ses blessures. Elles commençaient à le faire souffrir et il devait les nettoyer. Il se sentait terriblement poisseux, il rêvait de prendre un bain. Arihas lut dans ses pensées et fit chauffer de l'eau pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses blessures : des entailles peu profondes mais nombreuses et étendues. Arihas les nettoya avec précautions et remplie la baignoire d'eau.

Arslan sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent de plus en plus et le contact de l'eau chaude ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Arihas n'étant pas loin il en profita pour fermer les yeux une seconde. Il sentit des bras l'entourer et le soulever. Il entendit aussi un son assez lointain qui ressemblait à de l'eau. Il entre-ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Hilmes.

« Que faites-vous là ? Demanda le prince.  
\- Nous partageons la même chambre désormais et pourquoi me vouvois-tu ?  
\- Quand êtes-vous… Es-tu entré ?  
\- Cela fait dix minutes, lorsque j'ai constaté que tu dormais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te sortir… Pourquoi m'avoir caché tes blessures ?  
\- Je n'ai pas caché mes blessures, bouda-t-il. »

Hilmes le sécha et l'allongea directement sous les couvertures. Il se lava lui aussi, la poussière et le sang collaient à sa peau et ses cheveux, il ne voulait pas imposer ça à son époux. Arslan s'était rendormi, il aurait aimé lui parler encore un peu mais il devrait attendre le lendemain. Ce qui s'était déroulé l'après-midi lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Il vint s'allonger à ses côtés et il l'observa dormir, il n'osa pas déplacer la mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage. Demain il lui en parlerait.

Arslan s'était blotti contre la source de la chaleur à côté de lui. Il se sentait bien et n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Au bout d'un moment il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de constater qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, sa vraie chambre. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qui était arrivé la veille. Ils venaient de reconquérir la capitale et le pays en une seule journée ! Ils leur avaient fallu plus d'un an pour en arriver là mais ils avaient réussi !

Le prince soupira soulagé. Les guerres et les morts allaient enfin diminuer mais la reconstruction de Parse serait longue et douloureuse. Certaines blessures mettent du temps à cicatriser et tout ne serait pas facile jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le trône. Il devra gérer la tension entre son Père et Hilmes, amorcer la transition vers ce qu'il espère, ainsi que préparer les seigneurs à l'abolition de l'esclavage et en rallier le plus grand nombre à sa cause. Cela ne s'annonçait pas évident mais il n'abandonnerait pas.

Au final ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était son mariage et le début de sa vie conjugale même si Hilmes se montrait plus calme et affectueux qu'il n'y paraissait, il avait peur. Il ne savait pas s'il était réellement prêt pour ça. Ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une fois et il ne s'en rappelait même pas ou par brides. Il savait que les alphas possédaient « une faim » assez développée et ça l'inquiétait car il doutait de pouvoir satisfaire son alpha. Il n'avait aucune expérience et ne se sentait pas capable de suivre un rythme trop effréné comme s'offrir tous les soirs à son époux. Il connaissait son rôle pourtant, il devait donner un héritier à son époux mais… Il voulait aussi découvrir sa sexualité et ne pas la subir car son unique but devait être de porter un héritier rapidement. Est-ce qu'il allait l'obliger à faire l'amour ? Est-ce qu'il prendrait des maitresses une fois son fils né ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête telle un cercle vicieux. Il était effrayé et n'oserait jamais lui en parler.

Un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il sentit une masse se rapprocher de son dos.

« Tu es réveillé ? Demanda Hilmes. »

Arslan acquiesça silencieusement. Hilmes s'avança un peu bien que le parfum d'Arslan l'incitait à se rapprocher davantage. Une odeur sucrée qui l'invitait à goûter. Il le sentit se tendre lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou, il voulait le marquer à nouveau mais il se retint il devait lui parler.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu humilié ainsi devant le roi hier ? Dit-il abruptement.  
\- Pardon ? S'exclama le prince surpris.  
\- Hier tu as montré ton cou au roi, pourquoi ?  
\- Eh bien… J'ai senti votre colère envers le roi, je voulais éviter que vous ne vous battiez…  
\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.  
\- Je ne comprends pas…  
\- Je peux te protéger, tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver là ! Offrir sa nuque à un alpha c'est montrer sa soumission mais aussi que tu t'en remets à lui et que tu lui fais confiance, expliqua-t-il. C'est insupportable pour moi de te voir montrer ton cou à un autre alpha même si c'est ton père… Peut-être que notre lien est encore très fragile mais je n'en reste pas moins ton alpha !  
\- Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement le prince, je ne savais pas que cela pourrait te blesser… »

Arslan se retourna pour serrer son partenaire dans ses bras, Hilmes surpris par le geste n'opposa aucune résistance. Il accepta avec plaisir ce geste n'affection de son oméga. Leur toute nouvelle vie débutait à peine.


	21. Le retour à une vie paisible ou presque

**Je remercie Solyano et Camille D Tornwood pour leur review ^^**

 **Ah~~~~ J'ai pas finis mes corrections bouuuuuh -.-' mais bonne nouvelle pour vous j'ai fini de corriger le chapitre 25 du coup les chapitres pour le mois sont assurés! (Youpi)**

 **NANO START!**

 **Voilà le chapitre de la semaine~~~~** **~('*'~) ~('0')~ (~'o')~** **~(*0*)~** **~('o'~)** **~('0')~ (~'*')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Le retour à une vie paisible ou presque**

On arrivait maintenant au mois de mars et beaucoup d'évènements avaient eu lieu. Arslan et Hilmes furent mariés officiellement et dans les règles de l'art cette fois. Ce fut un grand évènement qui redonna du baume au cœur du peuple meurtri par les récents évènements. Après ce fut le coup d'envoi pour les reconstructions dont la ville avait grand besoin. Peu à peu Ecbatâna reprit son calme et sa vie paisible. Hilmes réussit à convaincre des nobles de la ville et des marchands d'affranchir les esclaves qui avaient participé à la libération de la ville. On leur proposa de travailler à la reconstruction de la ville ce qu'ils firent pour la plupart, les autres partirent pour rejoindre leur pays natal. Arslan sauta de joie en l'apprenant.

Les troupes du roi Rajendra retournèrent vers Sindôra après avoir reçu les remerciements des princes et les louanges des habitants. Jaswant ainsi que Kishward et ses hommes les raccompagnèrent. Arslan fut triste de devoir dire au revoir à Kishward mais celui-ci le rassura qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Il raccompagnait Bahman à Peshawar et reviendrait à la capitale avec sa femme et son fils. Kishward venait d'être nommé Erhan, ce poste devait revenir à Bahman seulement sa santé s'était rapidement dégradée depuis son départ de Peshawar aux côtés du roi.

La vie reprenait son cours malgré les massacres. Le couple princier déménagea dans un autre pavillon près des jardins, à la plus grande joie d'Arslan, et à l'opposé des appartements du roi, au grand soulagement d'Hilmes. Arihas continuait de s'occuper d'Arslan même si depuis son mariage son état s'était stabilisé. Il venait surtout lui tenir compagnie et lui servir d'oreille pour l'écouter. Au début le prince angoissait de partager sa chambre avec Hilmes mais il avait fini par se détendre voyant que son époux ne cherchait pas à abuser de lui. Arslan rechignait à se confier de peur d'être ridicule mais Arihas réussit à le convaincre de lui parler de ses inquiétudes. Hilmes se montrait désintéressé par le sexe malgré son côté tactile. Cela rendait presque Arslan perplexe au vu de ce qu'il avait pu entendre sur les alphas, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de comportement. Il pensait qu'Hilmes essaierait d'amorcer les choses mais non, il ne tentait rien. Cela arrangeait Arslan car il n'aurait pas su comment réagir. Devait-il accepter ou non ? Est-ce qu'il en avait envi ou pas ? Par devoir il devait accepter mais son cœur hésitait. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Au final ce n'était pas si mal qu'Hilmes ne tente rien.

Arslan reprit ses vieilles habitudes. Quand il en avait l'occasion il se rendait dans les jardins, il pouvait même en profiter avant d'aller se coucher. Etonnamment les jardins avaient été épargnés par les violences de la guerre mais ils risquaient de ne pas aimer le manque d'eau. Les troupes de Bodin avaient endommagé les aqueducs qui acheminaient une grande partie de l'eau de la capitale. Un groupe y travaillait déjà, d'ici quelques jours de l'eau devrait recommencer à arriver. D'ailleurs Bodin ne ferait pas long feu, des soldats le poursuivaient avec ardeur.

Il restait encore beaucoup d'affaires à régler mais le prince réussit à retrouver une certaine paix et sérénité. Les jardins possédaient ce pouvoir hypnotique qui l'apaisait malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

Il continuait à s'entrainer aux armes même s'il n'avait plus de maître attitré. Les marzbâhns qui passaient par là, venaient le voir et ils finissaient par faire une séance d'entrainement avec lui. À son retour Kishward avait promis de l'entrainer mais le roi s'y montrait peu favorable. Il voulait que le prince coupe tout rapport avec les armes ou les questions militaires. Arslan entrait dans une colère noire à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Son Père lui avait fait endurer des entrainements insupportables et il les avait subits sans broncher. Alors que depuis le début il prévoyait de donner tous les pouvoirs à son époux sans ne lui laisser aucune chance de prouver sa valeur, ça le mettait hors de lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire cette fois, il continuerait ses entrainements, et continuerait à se mêler des affaires militaires !

C'était grâce à lui que son Père se trouvait sur le trône aujourd'hui alors il n'avait plus à lui obéir aveuglément. Le manque de gratitude et de considération de son Père lui laissait un goût amer, quant à sa Mère rien n'avait changé, quoique de temps en temps il apercevait des regards compatissants de sa part.

Arihas faisait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées. Il remarquait bien la frustration du prince depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie de cour. Il retournait dans l'ombre de son Père alors qu'il s'était habitué à toujours avoir ses compagnons avec lui, à pouvoir leur parler mais dernièrement ils s'étaient éparpillés. Faranghîs et Etoile restaient auprès des blessés et disaient les prières aux morts. Ghîb agissait en électrons libres mais il venait souvent auprès du prince pour lui raconter les dernières nouvelles. Daryûn et Narsus se retrouvaient sous les ordres du roi, quant à Elam et Alfreed ils restaient avec Narsus. Il voyait très peu de monde et cela l'attristait. Son monde rétrécissait à vue d'œil depuis un mois. Arihas essayait de le rassurer, que tout reviendrait à la normale même s'il savait que ce serait difficile maintenant. La vie devait suivre son cours.

Arihas n'osait pas lui évoquer ses chaleurs qui se rapprochaient surtout que sa situation risquait d'empirer après cela. Le roi ne se gênerait pas pour faire des remarques sur ses petits-enfants qui tardaient à venir… Il ne se priverait pas non plus de contraindre Arslan à rester enfermé dans ses appartements pour lui éviter « des désagréments » tel une fausse couche. Le prince aurait aussi droit à la pression de la cour pour ses grossesses.

« Nous espérons que vous aurez un fils ! Après tout, il ne peut en être autrement…»

«La prochaine fois sera la bonne ! »

« Une fille ? Il ne pouvait pas la perdre en couche celle-là. »

« Espérons que ce ne sera pas un oméga comme son père ! »

« Encore une fausse couche ? Décidément il n'est pas fait pour ça ! »

Ou bien l'inverse : « Encore un enfant ? Il ne peut pas fermer les jambes ou quoi ! »

Toutes ces remarques adorables qui risquaient de déprimer le prince. Finalement peut-être que rester isolé lui serrait plus favorable…

Heureusement pour lui le prince était loin de toutes ces considérations. Il prenait le temps de se détendre dans les jardins, de toute manière il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Arihas voulut le rejoindre mais il aperçut au loin le prince Hilmes qui se diriger vers lui, il choisit de rester en retrait pour le moment. Hilmes alla s'assoir à côté d'Arslan sans faire de bruit. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaitre Hilmes.

« Est-ce que tu restes souvent dans les jardins ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, dernièrement j'ai le temps pour ça, soupira-t-il.  
\- Narsus devrait bientôt être libéré par le roi, il a dit avoir hâte de pouvoir faire son premier portrait officiel… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives tu deviens pâle tout à coup ?  
\- Non ce n'est rien, sourit-il en repensant aux effroyables « peintures » de Narsus, je suis content qu'il puisse s'adonner à sa… Passion ?  
\- Il a l'intention de faire ton portrait.  
\- Mince, souffla le prince. Ça nous fera l'occasion de parler au moins…  
\- La situation s'améliore, les lusitaniens tiennent leurs promesses et il n'y a pas eu d'incident ce qui est déjà un miracle.  
\- Tu as raison…  
\- Arslan, qu'y a-t-il ? Arslan sursauta en entendant son nom.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda-t-il surpris.  
\- Tu sembles ailleurs en ce moment…  
\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste le temps de m'habituer à nouveau à la vie au palais.  
\- Tu t'ennuis ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, c'est juste que… C'est différent de lorsque j'étais à Ghiran, je n'ai plus la même place, ni le même rôle…  
\- Andragoras t'écartes du pouvoir car tu as du succès auprès des marzbâhns et des seigneurs, je pense que beaucoup n'auraient pas eu de problèmes à te voir monter sur le trône en tant que Shah et cela l'agace _énormément_ alors il te le fait payer, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, ils sont nombreux à te vanter lors des conseils et beaucoup à raller que : « le prince Arslan n'aurait pas fait ça lui… » Il bouillonne de rage à chaque fois, sourit-il.  
\- J'ai l'impression que cela t'amuses, sourit le prince.  
\- Disons que le voir perdre son pouvoir rend sa présence plus supportable, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je vois et toi ? Les seigneurs t'ont bien intégré ?  
\- Oui du moins les plus anciens car beaucoup me connaissaient d'avant, les plus jeunes se méfient et n'osent pas m'approcher, je crois que ma blessure les rebutent…  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! Je n'en crois pas un mot, ce sont des guerriers cela m'étonneraient qu'une brûlure les effraye… D'ailleurs je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander mais peut-être qu'Arihas pourrait faire quelque chose pour ça. Il s'y connait bien dans les plantes, peut-être qu'il existe un remède pour estomper tes brûlures.  
\- Cela te dérange ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Pas particulièrement, répondit-il. Cela ne me dérange pas temps que tu ne te mets pas en colère, lorsque tu t'énerves cela te donne un visage effrayant, dit-il franchement.  
\- Dans ce cas je ne dois plus me mettre en colère. Cette remarque fit sourire Arslan. Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner pour une promenade dans les jardins ? J'aimerais te montrer un endroit. »

Arslan accepta avec surprise la demande d'Hilmes. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui montrer.

Arihas sourit en les voyant partir ensemble. Il était heureux qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre et que cela se passe si bien entre eux. Ils avançaient doucement et maladroitement l'un vers l'autre et grâce à ça ils apprenaient à se connaître au fur et à mesure. Il se retourna avec un sourire et tomba nez-à-nez avec Daryûn. Il sursauta aussitôt, il ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

« Je vous ai fait peur ?  
\- Surpris je dirais ! Si je peux me permettre, que venez-vous faire ici ?  
\- Je venais voir son Altesse pour lui proposer de s'entrainer…  
\- Vous arrivez trop tard, dit-il. Il vient juste de partir avec son Altesse Hilmes.  
\- Je vois… On dirait qu'ils s'entendent bien, grogna-t-il.  
\- C'est mieux ainsi, non ? Il vaut mieux qu'ils s'entendent bien que de ne pas pouvoir se voir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Certes…  
\- Vous ne le supportez toujours pas, fit-il remarquer.  
\- Non, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur pour son Altesse.  
\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour lui !  
\- Mais si vous partez, Daryûn se mordit la lèvre.  
\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris. »

Daryûn s'en voulut d'avoir fait une gaffe aussi stupide. Il hésita avant de finalement avouer :

« Je vous ai entendu parler avec Jaswant… Vous… Est-ce que vous allez nous quitter ? Allez-vous épouser Rajendra ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
\- Ah… Soupira-t-il. Vous savez toujours ce qui se passe entre Rajendra et moi, impossible de vous échapper… Mais je vous rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser, Jaswant va d'ailleurs s'occuper de lui transmettre. Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous semblez surpris, c'est pourtant ce que vous espériez, non ?  
\- Non, c'est juste que… Je croyais que vous accepteriez, après tout vous avez… Tous les deux…  
\- Je n'allais pas laisser son Altesse seul et puis à Sindôra le roi peut avoir plusieurs épouses. Je ne suis pas du genre à partager, sourit-il. Je sais faire la différence entre le rêve d'une nuit et une vraie relation.  
\- Vous êtes bien une des rares personnes capables de refuser sa main à un roi !  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous auriez accepté, vous ? Sourit-il.  
\- Voyons, j'aurais adoré ! Ironisa-t-il.  
\- Pff, Arihas se mit à rire.  
\- Mais dîtes-moi… Ne comptez-vous pas vous remarier ? Je veux dire, maintenant que la situation est redevenue plus tranquille, vous ne voulez pas fonder une famille ?  
\- Me remarier certainement, il serait mal vu que le précepteur du prince ait des amants, soupira-t-il. Il va falloir que j'y songe sérieusement mes chaleurs se rapprochent, murmura-t-il.  
\- Vous avez déjà reçu des demandes ? Interrogea Daryûn sur la même lancée.  
\- J'ai l'impression que cela vous intrigue, dit-il. Vous êtes très bavard aujourd'hui.  
\- Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu c'est tout, je voulais juste discuter, bouda-t-il.  
\- Dans ce cas à votre tour, vous n'êtes pas marié mais est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans votre vie ?  
\- Non je n'ai jamais eu personne, j'ai dédié ma vie à la famille royale et je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé…  
\- J'ai dû mal à croire qu'un homme tel que vous n'attire personne, vous avez dû recevoir de nombreuses demandes. Vous êtes le gendre idéal ! Sourit-il.  
\- J'ai désespéré mon oncle, soupira-t-il, à refuser toutes les demandes et les entres-vues des seigneurs qui voulaient me marier à leurs filles… Mais je crois que je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. Je ne pensais pas au mariage, aux filles, à fonder une famille et tout ce que cela engendre…  
\- Maintenant vous l'êtes ? »

Daryûn se tourna vers lui et hésita avant de répondre.

« Je pense qu'on l'est jamais vraiment mais oui, je dirais que je me sens prêt. »

Arihas trouva l'attitude de Daryûn plutôt étrange lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Une lueur inconnue brillait dans ses yeux.

« Arihas, est-ce que vous-  
\- Arihas ! Daryûn ! S'exclama le prince qui apparut soudainement de nulle part.  
\- Votre Altesse ? »

La mine du prince était radieuse, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il se mit à parler gaiement avec Arihas mais Daryûn n'entendit rien de ce qu'ils dirent. Il se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire avant que le prince ne les interrompt.

« Messire Daryûn ? Messire Daryûn ! Vous nous entendez ? L'interpella Arihas  
\- Excusez-moi, je- j'étais ailleurs…  
\- Vous veniez pour entraîner son Altesse, non ? »

Le prince qui exultait de joie partit enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable pour manier les armes. Daryûn resta hébété ce qui inquiéta Arihas. Il finit par se reprendre et se dirigea vers la cour pour attendre le prince et débuter l'entraînement. Arihas plutôt inquiet du soudain manque de réaction du cavalier le suivit en silence.

Il observa silencieusement l'entrainement. La scène était complètement surréaliste : le prince qui débordait de joie et Daryûn complètement apathique. Daryûn était plutôt enthousiaste jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? Il regarda distraitement les échanges d'armes entre les deux. Il eut un frisson lorsqu'il sentit une aura glaciale s'élever derrière lui. Il se tourna et aperçut Hilmes particulièrement mécontent alors qu'il observait la scène. Il ne devait pas apprécier de voir son oméga si souriant avec un autre alpha.

« Votre Altesse Hilmes, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait au prince mais depuis il ne cesse de sourire, intervient Arihas. »

Hilmes ne le remarqua pas, il fixait son oméga qui souriait à un autre. Il en avait le droit bien sûr mais… Ça l'agaçait. Ça l'énervait même ! Il ne pouvait que grincer des dents et attendre que ça passe.

Il rumina toute la journée en pensant à la mine ravie d'Arslan alors qu'il s'entraînait avec Daryûn. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir fait mouche en montrant à Arslan un endroit que seul lui connaissait. Un accès derrière des buissons qui menait vers un petit terre-plein d'où la vue sur les jardins était magnifique, un panorama complet d'où on pouvait voir sans être vu. Hilmes venait souvent s'y cacher pour échapper à Bahman durant quelques heures. Ça lui faisait plaisir de partager ce secret avec Arslan d'autant plus qu'il avait apprécié et qu'il adorait ces jardins. Il pensa que c'était un bon moyen de passer du temps avec lui et le connaître un peu plus. Il souhaitait aussi lui remonter le morale, ces derniers temps il était distant même avec Arihas.

Il fut fier de son petit effet sur Arslan mais il déchanta vite en le voyant si amical avec Daryûn. Il ne pouvait enlever cette scène de son esprit et il passa le reste de la journée à grogner. Zandé osait à peine lui parler de peur d'empirer la mauvaise humeur de son seigneur. Hilmes se rendait bien compte que c'était idiot, il lui souriait juste! Il ne les avait pas surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Daryûn ne serait plus de ce monde si cela avait été le cas… Ça l'agaçait d'agir ainsi mais il n'arrivait pas à ce calmer. Arslan était le seul à le faire tourner en bourrique comme ça. Il se sentait ridicule en y pensant.

La journée continua ainsi et lui parut bien longue. Le soir il se retrouva enfin seul avec son oméga mais sa mauvaise humeur ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Arslan par contre rayonnait toujours, il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Hilmes se contrôlait difficilement, il n'avait qu'une envie : le faire sien, le marquer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Arslan se tenait bien loin des considérations de son alpha, il remarquait à peine l'état dans lequel il se trouvait mais son mutisme commençait à l'interroger. Il se tourna vers lui pour parler mais arrêta son geste tout aussi rapidement.

Il eut un mouvement de recule devant le visage fermé et coléreux de son mari. Il voyait bien qu'il se retenait mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Hilmes ne lui avait jamais paru si inquiétant.

« Hilmes, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour se rapprocher de lui mais Hilmes ferma les yeux et détourna le visage. Arslan crut avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'il réagisse ainsi mais avant qu'il ne comprenne Hilmes se jeta sur lui.

En un éclair il se trouva plaqué contre le lit. Sans ménagement Hilmes ouvrit sa tunique, il la déchira presque. Arslan paniquait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hilmes se comportait ainsi et ses poignées le faisaient souffrir. Hilmes les tenait fermement au-dessus de sa tête. Arslan tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais ses mains le seraient tel un étau. Il se débattait comme il pouvait mais le poids d'Hilmes l'écrasait complètement. Hilmes plongea dans son cou et le mordit violement. Arslan poussa un cri aigu sous la douleur que lui infligea la morsure. Il pouvait sentir ses dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair, plus la morsure se faisait profonde plus Hilmes semblait se calmer. Il relâcha son emprise sur les mains d'Arslan qui tenta de le repousser mais son énergie s'était évanouie en quelques instants. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues, pour la première fois depuis leur mariage il avait peur de son alpha. Hilmes le terrifiait et il osait à peine bouger.

Pourtant Hilmes le serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte beaucoup plus passionnée que d'habitude. Toute sa colère et sa frustration s'étaient envolées. Il se releva mais se figea en voyant le visage d'Arslan plein de larmes. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire subir à son oméga. Il s'en voulut immédiatement et regretta amèrement son geste. Arslan roula sur le côté et se recroquevilla tremblant. Hilmes n'osait plus le toucher et il ne savait pas comment le calmer ni comment se faire pardonner.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je… C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû… »

Arslan se détendit en voyant son alpha redevenu calme.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il sans reproche dans le ton de sa voix.  
\- Cette après-midi je t'ai vu avec Daryûn… Tu semblais si heureux avec lui que… Ça m'a rendu jaloux, avoua-t-il. Tu es mon oméga… Je ne pouvais pas le tolérer, dit-il les dents serrées, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser ni te faire peur d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas mon but… Je voulais juste… Juste te marquer à nouveau, dit-il difficilement.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir juste dit ? Je- j'aurais compris… »

Hilmes ne savait que répondre à cela, il se sentait misérable face à son oméga. Il échouait dans son rôle d'alpha, il devait protéger son oméga pas l'effrayer en se jetant sur lui comme une bête. Il s'assit au bord du lit, la tête entre ses mains : il était pitoyable. Le lit s'affaissa, Arslan s'assit à côté de lui il posa simplement sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu ne fais pas confiance ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Si, c'est juste que... Il détourna le regard.  
\- Que quoi ? Dis-moi la vérité ! Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre moi et Daryûn ?  
\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps et vous êtes plutôt proche…  
\- Mais il n'y rien entre nous… Je pense qu'il s'intéresse déjà à quelqu'un.  
\- Oui… Mais je n'aime pas voir d'autres alphas te tourner autour, cela m'énerve et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ni à me calmer ! Je ne voulais qu'une chose te marquer ! Te faire mien pour qu'il cesse de t'approcher… C'est assez « puéril » comme action… Je suis juste terriblement jaloux en faites, soupira-t-il. Et dire que je voulais être un bon alpha, qui te protèges et avec qui tu te sentes en sécurité… J'ai lamentablement échoué. »

Arslan réfléchit à ce que venait de lui révéler Hilmes. Il comprenait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait méchamment et Hilmes culpabilisait de ce qui venait d'arriver. Seulement ça lui avait fait peur, que lui aurait dit Arihas dans une telle situation : _lorsqu'on tombe de cheval il faut remonter en scelle._ Ça ressemblait bien à Arihas en effet. Si jamais il laissait la peur s'installer entre son alpha et lui, il serait trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Il attrapa la main d'Hilmes et l'attira vers lui tous en les faisant basculer à nouveau sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hilmes perplexe.  
\- Recommence ! Prouves moi que tu ne me feras plus mal !  
\- Arslan tu trembles, dit-il en caressant sa joue.  
\- Fais-le ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Arslan pencha sa tête sur le côté offrant complétement son cou. Hilmes s'approcha de manière hésitante, il se bloqua en voyant la marque sanglante qu'il avait déjà laissée. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pourtant Arslan l'encourageait alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Décidément son oméga se montrait plus courageux que lui alors qu'il était la victime. Il se rapprocha doucement, son nez effleura le cou d'Arslan. Il déposa un baiser, son oméga sursauta presque à ce contact. Il en déposa d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'Arslan se détende et cesse de trembler. Il lécha cette petite parcelle de peau, l'aspira, la mordilla doucement. Arslan ne tremblait plus au contraire maintenant il se détendait. Hilmes se décida à le marquer, il enfonça lentement ses dents dans sa peau scrutant les réactions de son partenaire. Arslan poussa un petit gémissement et s'enroula autour de son alpha. Hilmes continua d'enfoncer ses dents jusqu'à qu'il poussât un gémissement de douleur. Il se stoppa immédiatement et desserra son emprise laissant une marque rouge tachetée de traces de dents violettes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Arslan se mit à rougir, ses joues le brûlaient. « Oui » Souffla-t-il embarrassé. Cette fois cela lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet. Il fut submergé par une vague de plaisir lorsque son alpha le mordit. _Voilà ce que cela donne normalement_ , pensa-t-il. _Au moins maintenant je n'aurais plus à avoir peur._ Hilmes se laissa tomber à côté de lui, les yeux rivés au plafond, il réfléchissait.

« Arslan… J'aimerais que tu fasses pareil…  
\- Comment ? S'exclama-t-il ne se tournant vers Hilmes.  
\- Je veux que tu me marques, dit-il en détournant le visage. Arslan le soupçonna de rougir.  
\- Tu es sûr ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête tout en évitant le regard d'Arslan. Arslan se déplaça, sa position actuelle ne lui permettait pas d'atteindre le cou d'Hilmes. Il s'allongea en partie sur lui, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre alors il copia les gestes de Hilmes. Il s'attaqua au creux de son cou et y déposa une marque identique à la sienne mais Hilmes refusait toujours son regard. Il gardait la tête obstinément tournée sur le côté. Arslan voulait qu'il le regarde. Il profita donc de leurs positions pour aller mordiller l'oreille d'Hilmes. La réaction fut immédiate, il se retourna en poussant un grognement bizarre. Arslan se mit à rire en voyant le visage rouge de son alpha, il n'aurait jamais cru voir un tel spectacle un jour. Hilmes le réprima ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

« Cesse de te moquer ! Bouda-t-il. »

Arslan s'arrêta essoufflé, il se trouvait nez-à-nez avec Hilmes. Une lueur réconfortante dansait dans ses yeux et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hilmes rompit la distance qui les séparait et scella leurs lèvres. Ce fut le premier baiser dont ils se souvinrent.


	22. Le feu qui brûle

**Je remercie Solyano, Camille D Tornwood et Djiinn pour leurs reviews ^^**

 **Je suis dans les temps pour le Nano! Wiiiiiii** **~(*0*)~ J'ai donc passé les 10.000 mots mais devinez quoi ? J'ai pas fini le premier OS et là je dirais que le développement en est au deux tiers de l'histoire (à peu près)...**

 **Bref je le voyais venir gros comme une maison**

 **Sur ce voilà le chapitre de la semaine et comme le nom le sous-entend c'est chaud~~~~** **~('-'~) ~('0')~ (~'o')~** **~(*0*)~** **~('o'~)** **~('0')~ (~'-')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 **Le feu qui brûle**

Arslan se sentait vaseux ce matin mais surtout il brûlait de l'intérieur. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas attrapé une grippe ou un vilain rhume bien que ce ne soit pas de saison. Hilmes se levant plus tôt était déjà parti. Il se leva avec difficulté. Il s'interrogea sur la raison de son mal avant de réaliser que le temps passait à une vitesse folle et qu'on se trouvait déjà au milieu du mois de mars. Il se rallongea comprenant le mal que le toucher : ses chaleurs étaient revenues mais Hilmes n'était pas là. Arihas ne s'inquièterait pas tout de suite et ne viendrait pas le voir avant au moins une heure mais il était le seul qui puisse donner l'information à Hilmes.

Les premières vagues de fièvres l'assaillirent, il perdit pied rapidement. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : Hilmes. Ce fut la seule pensée qui perça au travers de son esprit embrumé. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et reconnut un parfum familier.

« Nous ne reverrons pas son Altesse Arslan tout de suite, annonça Arihas.  
\- Je me faisais une joie de retrouver son Altesse maintenant que sa Majesté n'a plus besoin de moi, soupira Narsus.  
\- Son Altesse est rentré en période de chaleur ? Demanda Elam.  
\- Oui, son Altesse Hilmes m'a prévenu ce matin au réveil. Il s'occupait de régler des affaires pendant que le prince dormait, il doit l'avoir rejoint maintenant…  
\- Cela va durer aussi longtemps que les dernières fois ? Demanda Alfreed.  
\- Il y a de fortes chances que oui et je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra immédiatement après… Ils ne devraient pas sortir avant au moins une semaine. Plus une chaleur est longue plus elle épuise, et pas seulement les omégas je crois que les alphas sont souvent les plus fatigués, sourit-il.  
\- On ne reverra pas son Altesse Hilmes de sitôt alors, remarqua Daryûn.  
\- Le prince Arslan non plus, ajouta Arihas.  
\- Je rêvais de peindre son portrait pendant le répit que me donnait sa Majesté mais à force je crois que je n'en n'aurais même pas l'occasion, soupira Narsus.  
\- Grâce au ciel ! S'exclama Daryûn.  
\- Il y a de l'animation par ici ! Dit une voix qui s'éleva derrière eux.  
\- Ghîb ? Où étiez-vous donc durant tout ce temps ? Demanda Daryûn.  
\- J'aidais Dame Faranghîs et le petit chevalier lusitanien dans leur tâche, dit-il.  
\- Vous nous avez plus dérangées qu'autre chose ! Commenta Faranghîs qui arriva derrière lui.  
\- C'est bien vrai, ajouta Etoile qui l'accompagnait. Le prince Arslan n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.  
\- Son Altesse ne pourra pas nous rejoindre cette semaine, il doit rester dans ses appartements, expliqua Arihas.  
\- Oh ! Je vois…  
\- Et dire que nous étions tous réunis pour le revoir ! Déclara théâtralement Ghîb.  
\- Vous pouvez parler vous ! »

Hilmes fut décontenancé en entrant dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il était parti les phéromones de son oméga étaient moins présentes. Maintenant elles envahissaient entièrement la pièce et réveillaient son instinct d'alpha. Il se dirigea vers le lit pour rejoindre son époux, le regard d'Arslan se perdait dans le vide mais lorsqu'il sentit Hilmes il se réveilla d'un coup. Il partit alors en quête de son partenaire, il traversa le lit à quatre pattes et rejoignit Hilmes qui se trouvait l'autre côté. Il chercha tout de suite à capter les caresses de son alpha en se collant à lui. Hilmes ne tenant plus empoigna sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux mais il était passionné et débordant de promesses. Hilmes poussa son oméga contre le lit et n'attendit pas pour le libérer de ses vêtements. Sa chemise de nuit se retrouva très vite au sol, il voulut faire subir le même sort au sous-vêtement de son oméga mais il retint sa main. Surpris par ce geste il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Arslan, une lueur de conscience perçait au travers de son regard embrumé. Hilmes n'insista pas et en profita pour enlever sa propre tunique. Il reprit alors leur baiser. Cette fois leurs peaux se touchaient déclenchant des brûlures aux moindres effleurements. Il mordait ses lèvres, les embrassait sans le moindre ménagement si bien que les lèvres pâles d'Arslan virèrent au rouge.

Arslan enroula ses bras autour des épaules d'Hilmes pour l'attirer contre lui. Il voulait sentir leurs corps se toucher, sentir le contact de son alpha contre lui. Arslan se reconnaissait difficilement dans ce comportement mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Heureusement Hilmes le rassurait, ses caresses lui faisaient du bien, elles étaient si agréables. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne souhaitait pas faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Seulement avec Hilmes, juste lui et uniquement lui, personne d'autre.

Hilmes se mit à embrasser son cou, à le mordiller et à laisser sa langue vagabonder. Il continua à descendre caressant son torse. Il vint embrasser un de ses tétons et caressa l'autre du bout des doigts. Arslan ne put se retenir de gémir lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son amant l'aspirer et jouer avec à l'aide de sa langue. Quant à l'autre il le faisait rouler entre ses doigts. Hilmes s'y attela avec minutie, inversant le traitement et de sa main libre caressait le torse son amant à la recherche de points sensibles à découvrir. Il abandonna son occupation et se mit à parsemer son torse de baisers et de caresses. Il revint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa descente où il l'avait laissé. Il embrassa son ventre, le caressa de ses mains mais vint le moment où il se retrouva face à un obstacle.

Il fit glisser lentement le sous-vêtement d'Arslan guettant sa réaction. Il croisa son regard et il lui fit un petit hochement de tête en guise de confirmation. Il retira alors ce vêtement gênant sans hésitation, Arslan cacha son visage : c'était très embarrassant. Hilmes se trouva face à l'érection de son amant, il décida de ne pas faire l'attendre. Il l'empoigna et commença à faire des vas-et-viens, puis il vint l'embrasser et laissa glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de son membre avant de le prendre en bouche. Il se délectait des gémissements de son amant. Arslan se mit à bouger inconsciemment les hanches au rythme que lui imposait Hilmes. Ses gémissements devinrent plus fort ainsi que ses mouvements de hanches, il était proche de ses limites.

« Hilmes, je… »

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase qu'il lâcha totalement prise avant de se laisser retomber contre le lit haletant. Il peina à retrouver une respiration normale. Hilmes se redressa et embrassa une de ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, tu n'as pas pu en profiter, bredouilla Arslan aussi rouge qu'une tomate, si tu veux… Je peux peut-être…  
\- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau, nous aurons d'autre occasion, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- … Arslan rougit davantage.  
\- Regarde, sourit-t-il, tu es déjà prêt pour un nouveau tour. »

En effet Arslan avait de nouveau une érection. Hilmes l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en écartant ses jambes.

« Tu es d'accord pour qu'on aille plus loin cette fois ? Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais… »

Arslan hocha vigoureusement la tête, lui aussi attendait de pouvoir sentir son alpha en lui. Il ressentait un manque, une sensation de vide et il comprit que seul Hilmes pouvait y remédier.

Hilmes lécha ses doigts (à défaut d'avoir de l'huile) avant de faire glisser sa main entre les jambes de son mari. Il le rassura lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille, il glissa doucement un doigt en lui sans rencontrer de difficulté. Cela ne dérangea pas Arslan mais le deuxième fut plus difficile, il se tendit, ce n'était pas douloureux mais plutôt étrange comme sensation. Il n'était pas habitué à être touché par quelqu'un. Seul, il savait à quel rythme aller pour être détendu mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hilmes d'aller plus vite. Ils n'avaient pas encore l'habitude l'un de l'autre, c'était normal qu'ils soient maladroits. Hilmes continua de le rassurer et de le détendre, il fit bouger lentement ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'Arslan se détende. Il put en glisser un troisième, cette fois il fallut un peu plus de temps pour que son amant s'habitue. Hilmes accéléra doucement le rythme et Arslan n'y opposa aucune résistance, il commençait même à laisser échapper des gémissements de plaisir.

« Hilmes, souffla-t-il, s'il-te-plaît… Je te veux… Murmura-t-il. »

Cette demande ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Hilmes retira ses doigts, Arslan grogna de frustration. Il enleva son pantalon et se positionna, cherchant une position confortable pour son oméga. Arslan commença à avoir peur en voyant le sexe de son alpha. Hilmes vint le rassurer, l'embrasser, le cajoler avant d'entrer en lui. Ce qu'il fit lentement, caressant son oméga pour l'aider à se détendre. Il finit par être totalement en lui, Arslan grimaça : c'était douloureux mais d'un autre côté il se sentait enfin complet. Hilmes le lut dans ses yeux et se figea aussitôt. Il caressa le membre de son amant et ce fut efficace. Arslan se détendit et autorisa Hilmes à se mouvoir. Il commença très lentement en faisant de petit mouvement et les allongea au fur et à mesure que son oméga se détendait.

Arslan poussa des gémissements de plaisir, il se sentait complet, entier. Hilmes donna des coups de hanches de plus en plus rapides et profonds. Il touchait un point sensible en lui qui lui donnait des frissons et des décharges de plaisir. Arslan relâcha complètement la tête vers l'arrière, il ne retenait plus ses cris désormais. Ils arrivaient tous les deux à leurs limites. Arslan fut le premier à se libérer, Hilmes continua encore ses mouvements avant de mordre la gorge qui lui était offerte. Il poussa un dernier râle avant de jouir lui aussi.

Il se laissa tomber sur Arslan, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Hilmes finit par bouger et s'allongea à côté d'Arslan qui s'était endormi épuisé. Sans s'en rendre compte il tomba lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

Il fut réveillé une heure après par une espèce de « ronronnement », il sentit Arslan venir se coller à lui.

« Hilmes… Dit-il d'une voix plaintive.»

Il le sentait se tortiller et se frotter contre lui. Il ouvrit un œil et constata qu'Arslan était bien _éveillé_ , les phéromones qu'il relâchait finir par lui faire de l'effet aussi. Il se retourna pour s'occuper de son oméga qui demandait son attention.

Il était à peine midi pourtant il était déjà épuisé. Son oméga quémandait son attention et ses caresses à chaque instant. Il comprit enfin pourquoi on nommait cette période : chaleur. Arslan venait enfin de s'assoupir, il soupira soulagé de ce moment de répit. Il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se leva en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, il en oublia presque de remettre un pantalon. Il entre-ouvrit la porte et aperçut Arihas qui apportait un plateau et une jarre.

« Je vous ai amené de quoi manger et boire.  
\- Merci, dit-il surpris.  
\- Pensez à le faire boire régulièrement même s'il ne veut pas, vous devez le convaincre de boire et de manger sinon il risque de faire un malaise… Ce serait embêtant, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Certes… Mais dîtes-moi… Cela va durer longtemps ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Pour le prince ? Ces chaleurs durent en moyenne cinq jours, dit-il compatissant.  
\- Je vois… En tout cas merci d'avoir amené tout ça. Vous repasserez plus tard je suppose ?  
\- Oui je viendrais quatre fois par jour, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Et n'hésitez pas à me demander s'ils vous manquent quoi que ce soit. »

Hilmes prit le plateau de ses mains et le remercia une nouvelle fois. Il vit qu'Arslan se réveillait à nouveau, il réussit à le faire lever pour venir manger. Arslan grogna, il ne voulait pas manger lui. Il se mit à bouder, cela amusa Hilmes qui le taquina. Il réussit malgré tout à le faire manger et boire bien que ce fut à contre cœur. Hilmes n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il n'eut pas de mal à s'endormir le soir.

Les jours passèrent rapidement pourtant Hilmes les trouva très long, son oméga l'avait complètement vidé de tout son énergie. Il se demanda comment il faisait pour toujours être en pleine forme et quémander sans cesse des étreintes.

Arihas amena un plateau comme tous les matins depuis le début de la semaine. Il toqua à la porte mais cette fois il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour qu'on vienne enfin lui ouvrir. Il sursauta en voyant Arslan ouvrir la porte. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda Arihas avec un air perdu.

« Arihas… Que fais-tu là ? Murmura-t-il.  
\- Je suis venu vous amenez des « provisions », sourit-il. »

Arslan ouvrit complètement la porte, Arihas soupira face à la tenue négligée de son seigneur surtout qu'il n'avait pas dû faire attention à ce qu'il avait pris pour se vêtir. Il portait une tunique noire trop grande pour lui et à moitié ouverte.

« Est-ce que tu peux le poser sur la table, s'il-te-plaît ? Je n'ai plus aucune force…  
\- Votre Altesse, êtes-vous sûr que je peux entrer ? Je veux dire : je ne veux pas déranger son Altesse Hilmes…  
\- Tu ne risques pas de le réveiller, il dort comme une masse ! Sourit-il. »

Il entra en gardant les yeux rivés vers la table ou vers le sol. Même avec un champ vision restreint, il pouvait voir le lit défait et les draps éparpillés autour du lit. Il posa le plateau et ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Arslan partit se rallonger à côté de son alpha, il l'observa un moment. Il semblait vraiment épuisé et depuis que sa chaleur était terminée il ne l'avait pas encore vu réveillé, s'il ne voyait pas son dos se soulever régulièrement il l'aurait cru mort. Le prince chercha à se rendormir, lui aussi était épuisé et puis le bas de son dos le faisait souffrir. Pour le coup il se souvenait très bien de la raison, il rougit face aux souvenirs qui affluaient dans sa tête. Hilmes se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

« Tu te réveilles enfin ? Sourit Arslan.  
\- J'imagine que c'est terminé sinon tu m'aurais déjà réveillé…  
\- Oui, c'est finis… Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air épuisé, fit-il remarqué.  
\- Je crois que je ne suis pas assez endurant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Et toi tu n'es pas fatigué ? Pas trop mal ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- J'en ai passé deux déjà alors ça va, ce n'est pas plus difficile que les dernières fois… Mais je dois avouer que j'ai mal dans le bas du dos, rougit-il.  
\- Je crois que c'est de ma faute. »

Arslan sourit à la remarque, Hilmes se rapprocha et embrassa son épaule. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'obligea à se rallonger contre lui.

« Ils ne nous en voudront pas si nous restons encore un peu cloitrés… C'est juste pour être sûr que ta chaleur soit terminée. »

Ils ne sortirent de leur confinement que le jour suivant. Arslan fut très surpris de revoir tous ses compagnons réunis qui l'attendaient. Il fut ravi de les revoir et de pouvoir leur parler à nouveau. Cependant le répit fut de courte durée, le roi convoqua tous les seigneurs dans la salle du conseil pour faire une annonce.

« Nous avons reçu un message de Peshawar hier soir, l'armée de Turân a tenté une nouvelle attaque contre la cité. C'est une attaque de grande ampleur et Kishward a demandé un appui des forces de la capitale pour les soutenir. Seulement nous ne pouvons pas laisser la capitale sans défense surtout avec des lusitaniens qui pullulent dans la ville. Puisque le _prince Arslan_ entretient de si bonne relation avec Sindôra, lui et son époux iront donc amener du renfort jusqu'à Peshawar. Trente mille hommes devraient être suffisants, Narsus, Kubard, Zaravant, Esfan, Tus et Daryûn vous partez avec eux… Si cela se passe bien je reverrais peut-être ma position pour ton titre de marzbâhn Daryûn… »

Le roi n'ajouta rien de plus et leur départ s'organisa rapidement. Ils partirent trois jours après ce conseil. Arslan trouva les premières journées à cheval particulièrement inconfortable, heureusement pour lui cela passa vite. Il fallut presque un mois pour arriver jusqu'à Peshawar, même en conservant une bonne allure. Devant la ville il n'y avait aucune trace d'ennemi mais cela inquiéta Narsus. Ils envoyèrent d'abord un messager pour vérifier que la cité n'était pas son contrôle ennemi. Peu de temps après, les portes s'ouvrirent et Kishward se montra pour les assurer que toute aller bien dans la cité. L'armée entra dans la ville et ils organisèrent rapidement un conseil de guerre.

« Où sont les forces ennemies ? Demanda Hilmes.  
\- Elles sont situés près de la frontière, le camp se situe à deux jours de marche d'ici. Ils attaquent par vague et se replient immédiatement après, on dirait qu'ils cherchent à nous tester, expliqua Kishward.  
\- Vous savez combien ils sont ?  
\- Entre trente-cinq et quarante mille hommes grand maximum.  
\- On est donc à égalité au niveau des forces, remarqua-t-il.  
\- Mais il semblerait que des renforts arrivent de Sindôra car l'armée de Turân se trouve près de leur frontière. Jaswant est parti les accueillir, ils ont l'intention de les prendre à revers.  
\- Il faudrait donc combiner nos attaques pour encercler l'armée de Turân, commenta Narsus.  
\- J'ai l'impression que vous avez l'habitude de travailler avec le roi Rajendra, remarqua Hilmes.  
\- Disons qu'il nous laisse faire le sale boulot avant de se montrer, soupira Daryûn.  
\- Daryûn n'est pas objectif quant au roi Rajendra, déclara Ghîb.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je crois que vous comprendrez lorsque vous le rencontrerez, ralla Daryûn. »

La mauvaise humeur de Daryûn ne passa pas inaperçu, Hilmes arqua un sourcil interrogatif en voyant Arihas rouler les yeux.

Le soir un éclaireur les informa que l'armée Turân levait le camp pour se déplacer vers le nord. Le lendemain ils comprirent pourquoi ce soudain déplacement, une armée avec Rajendra à sa tête arriva à Peshawar. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis leur séparation.

Arslan fut le premier à le saluer et comme à son habitude Rajendra se montra très tactile. Il prit Arslan dans ses bras toujours en parlant fort et familièrement.

« Arslan, mon frère ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais marié, c'est vrai ? Avec Daryûn, peut-être ? »

Rajendra eut une soudaine sueur froide, il retint un cri de surprise lorsqu'une main se referma sur son bras.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas, déclara une voix glaciale.  
\- Ah Hilmes ! Je te présente sa Majesté Rajendra ! Et Rajendra voici mon mari Hilmes.  
\- Hum… Le roi déglutit difficilement. Donc vous êtes son mari… Vous êtes un général peut-être ?  
\- Non je suis prince de Parse ! Et le cousin d'Arslan, dit-il en fixant froidement le roi qui se faisait petit.  
\- Je vois… Mais dis-moi Arslan, reprit-il, y a-t-il eu d'autre évènement comme celui-ci ? Je veux dire, d'autre mariage parmi tes compagnons par exemple ?  
\- Non, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Arslan.  
\- Oh je croyais… Mais ce n'est pas important ! Il faut fêter nos retrouvailles ! S'exclama-t-il. Enfin si son Altesse veut bien me lâcher… »

Rajendra commençait à souffrir Hilmes possédait une poigne effrayante. Il espérait que ses mains ne viendraient jamais se fermer sur son cou. Cependant il obtint une bonne nouvelle du prince : Arihas n'était pas marié. En recevant sa réponse, il crut qu'Arihas avait donné sa main à quelqu'un d'autre comme Daryûn _par exemple…_ Heureusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré le refus qu'il avait reçu il ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement, Arihas était une fleur rare qu'il rêvait de cueillir et en amour comme en guerre il n'aimait pas perdre.

Une fois les civilités finies avec le couple princier et le seigneur de la cité, il chercha du regard Arihas. Une fois qu'il le repéra il chercha à se rapprocher mais _étonnamment_ il se huerta à la montagne de muscle et l'adversaire qu'était Daryûn. Il prit un malin plaisir à le saluer avec un grand sourire et une accolade amicale. Il ne cacha pas le contentement qu'il tira de le voir enrager. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait l'emmerder ! Le plus hilarant était certainement le fait qu'il tombait dans le piège à chaque fois. Après toutes ces embûches il finit par arriver à sa cible, il ne se gêna pas pour le saluer _très_ chaleureusement. Il prit sa main pour y déposer un léger baiser. Il entendit Daryûn grogner mais il ne s'en souciait plus désormais. Ses yeux ne lâchaient plus Arihas.

« Cela fait longtemps… »

Lors du conseil de guerre qui suivit, Rajendra ne cacha pas son intérêt pour Arihas à défaut de s'intéresser à la stratégie que Narsus mettait en place. Hilmes comprit enfin pourquoi Daryûn détestait Rajendra, il lui jetait des regards meurtriers qui ne rencontraient que l'indifférence de leur cible. Rajendra se montrait toujours très tactile avec le prince même s'il s'arrêtait de lui-même lorsqu'il sentait le regard d'Hilmes, certes ça l'agaçait mais il savait que ce n'était pas Arslan qui l'intéressait. Il plaignait presque Daryûn de supporter l'insistance de ce _rival,_ à sa place il l'aurait déjà étripé.

Rajendra continua son petit manège tout le reste de la journée, Arihas ne pouvait pas le rater. Il voyait bien qu'il essayait de leur arranger un moment en tête-à-tête mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour contrecarrer ses tentatives. Le plus souvent Daryûn. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas les seuls tous les deux mais il ne pouvait pas être partout. Au détour d'un couloir Rajendra réussit à le « capturer » pour l'attirer avec lui dans une cour à l'abri des regards.

Il le fit s'assoir sur un banc et saisit ses mains pour les embrasser. Il resta un moment agenouillé à ses pieds. Arihas mentirait s'il disait ne pas être flatté par toute l'attention qu'il lui portait mais il ne pouvait rendre cette affection.

« Je te l'ai déjà demandé mais je tenais à te faire une vraie demande en personne cette fois… Arihas, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Devenir mon époux et régner à mes côtés ?  
\- Rajendra… Je vous ai déjà répondu et… Je ne changerais pas d'avis. J'apprécie l'attention que vous me portez, cela me fait plaisir mais je ne souhaite pas aller plus loin avec vous. Je ne suis pas fait pour monter sur un trône, je suis âgé maintenant, j'ai déjà été marié et je n'ai eu aucun enfant…  
\- Cela m'importe peu tout ça ! Je te veux à mes côtés ! Dis-moi ce qui te retient ?  
\- Je ne souhaite pas quitter mon pays et je veux rester aux côtés de son Altesse. Il a besoin de moi et… J'ai besoin de m'occuper de lui, je me sentirais coupable de le laisser maintenant, je ne peux l'abandonner alors qu'il va traverser le plus difficile…  
\- Soit honnête avec moi, n'y a-t-il que ça qui te retiennes ? Seulement son Altesse ? Personne d'autre ?  
\- Non, pourquoi y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Arihas ne comprit pas le sens de ces questions pour lui il n'y avait pas raison particulière. Il voulait simplement rester pour servir son Altesse rien de plus. La vie à la cour était agréable et paisible, et puis il se sentait libre. Il doutait que cela dure car il devrait trouver un alpha rapidement. Les traces de chaleur se faisaient sentir plus que jamais, il subissait depuis plusieurs jours des fièvres et ses phéromones devenaient plus fortes chaque mois qui s'écoulait. La déception s'inscrivait sur le visage de Rajendra mais il s'avoua vaincu.

« Bien… J'imagine que je dois l'accepter, soupira-t-il. Mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésites pas ! Je garderais une place pour toi au palais et… Dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
\- J'en prends note. »

Les jours suivants Rajendra se montra plus distant avec Arihas, Ghîb comprit qu'il avait abandonné et cela soulagea Daryûn.

L'armée turâniene s'était établie plus loin, à environ quatre jours à cheval. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'arrêter leur « conquête » là. Ils étaient donc obligés de lancer une attaque contre l'armée turâniene qui semblait bien décidé à conquérir Peshawar. Les éclaireurs apprirent que le roi Ilterish réclamait l'aide son frère, en réponse à l'arrivée de l'armée du roi Rajendra. Il fut décidé que l'attaque se ferait le plus rapidement possible pour les faire battre en retraite avant que leurs renforts n'arrivent.

La guerre était déclarée. Dans deux jours ils lanceraient leur attaque. Le prince Arslan participerait lui aussi. Hilmes rechigna à accepter mais finit par lui confier la direction de l'arrière, normalement il n'aurait pas besoin d'intervenir. Hilmes ne voulait pas qu'il soit sur le champ de bataille mais il ne pouvait pas lui imposer de rester cloitré à Peshawar. Il trouvait le compromis plutôt équitable même si Arslan le bouda. Il n'appréciait pas de se retrouver mis de côté par Hilmes, ils durent faire face à leur première dispute. Après des explications, Arslan finit par lui pardonner.

Demain ils partiraient dans les plaines pour marcher vers leurs ennemis, ils étaient supérieurs en nombre et ne devraient pas rencontrer de problème. Pourtant Arihas eut dû mal à s'endormir, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cela lui rappelait bien trop Atropathène.


	23. Le captif

**Je remercie Camille D Tornwood et Djiinn (désolée je viens juste de la voir j'ai pas encore répondu du coup ) pour leurs reviews ^^**

 **Je suis dans les temps pour le Nano! Wiiiiiii** **~(*0*)~ J'ai donc passé les 23.000 mots et j'ai enfin commencé le deuxième OS (youpi)**

 **ATTENTION: Ce chapitre contient une scène violente qui mérite bien son rating **

**~('-'~) ~('0')~ (~'o')~** **~(*0*)~** **~('o'~)** **~('0')~ (~'-')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

 **Le captif**

La bataille aurait lieu demain mais pour le moment les soldats tentaient tant bien que mal de se détendre et de se reposer malgré l'angoisse qui les étreignait. Narsus polissait les derniers détails de son plan et finissait d'accorder les tâches à chacun. Hilmes, Zandé et Esfan seraient en première ligne Sahm, Tus, Zaravant et Ghîb sur le flanc gauche sur le flanc droit Daryûn, Jaswant, Faranghîs ainsi que l'armé de Rajendra qui se situerait sur ce flanc puis se déploierait pour encercler l'ennemi. Arslan resterait avec le reste du groupe à l'arrière, ils veilleraient à ce que tout se passe bien et n'agiraient qu'en cas d'urgence.

Maintenant que tout était organisé ils devaient prendre du repos, la journée de demain serait longue. Les princes se retirèrent dans leur tente, Arslan se sentait nauséeux depuis leur chevauchée de l'après-midi. Il était totalement épuisé alors que les jours précédents il débordait d'énergie. Même les infusions d'Arihas se trouvaient inefficaces contre le mal qui rongeait Arslan. Hilmes resta toute la soirée à ses côtés, aux petits soins et prêt à satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Il restait tout près de lui et gardait son bras autour de sa taille dès qu'ils se trouvaient en petit comité. Il montrait ouvertement des gestes d'affection malgré la présence d'autres personnes. Il ne cachait pas non plus son inquiétude sur l'état de son oméga.

Hilmes devenait méconnaissable, Sahm et Zandé ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi doux et démonstratif depuis qu'ils le servaient. Les compagnons du prince trouvèrent ce comportement rassurant, ils s'entendaient bien et Hilmes se montrait attentionné et protecteur envers leur seigneur. Ils trouvèrent ça touchant de le voir aider Arslan à se lever et le soutenir lorsqu'ils se retirent.

Arihas restait assez distant, son mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait pas pourtant ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Rajendra remarqua son regard inquiet et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Tu sembles ailleurs, dit-il.  
\- Je suis inquiet… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis notre départ de Peshawar, c'est presque trop facile, trop évident...  
\- Tu t'inquiètes inutilement, tu sais ?  
\- Certainement, murmura-t-il.  
\- Veux-tu que je t'aide à te détendre ? Sourit-il. Si tu le veux évidemment… Je suis très habile de mes mains, mes massages sont apaisants et très… Revigorant, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- C'est intéressant comme proposition mais si j'accepte cela s'arrêtera-t-il vraiment au massage ?  
\- Tu en as ma parole ! Je m'arrêterais là _où_ tu voudras.»

Arihas se laissa convaincre, son dos le faisait souffrir et il était ravi de la proposition de Rajendra même s'il craignait que cela dégénère. Il enleva sa tunique face au regard brûlant de Rajendra qui lui indiqua de s'allonger face au lit, ce qu'il fit. Il le sentit s'installer à califourchon dans son dos. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains dans son dos se fut la libération. Rajendra disait vrai il excellait dans les massages. Tout son stress disparut en un rien de temps et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit.

Rajendra sourit en voyant qu'il s'était endormi si rapidement. Il souleva les cheveux bruns d'Arihas et vit son visage endormi. Il paraissait si calme, si apaisé qu'il en oublierait presque qu'ils partaient en guerre le lendemain. Sa main glissa jusqu'à son cou, il enleva les mèches qui couvraient son cou. Il fut déçu d'y voir son collier de cuir, il se pencha vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour le mordre. Il ne força pas il sentait cet obstacle qui le bloquer. _Si ce truc ne se trouvait pas là Arihas serait à moi,_ pensa-t-il.

Il choisit de partir, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Lorsqu'il sortit de la tente d'Arihas il tomba sur Daryûn qui se refroidit aussitôt. Sentant l'orage arriver il lui souhaita bonne nuit et disparut aussitôt. Daryûn resta bloqué là. Lorsqu'il les avait vus partir ensemble une heure plus tôt il se douta que quelque chose clochait et là il en acquit la certitude. Il était persuadé que Rajendra avait abandonné sa tentative de séduction mais il se dit qu'il s'était bien fait avoir. Il hésita entre continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa tente ou bien parler à Arihas. Pour dire quoi ? Aucune idée mais il voulait savoir si Arihas lui avait menti ou s'il se faisait des idées et que rien n'était arrivé. Il penchait pour la dernière option.

Il serra les points et s'annonça en entrant, il se figea en voyant Arihas allongé dans son lit. Seule une couverture couvrait sa peau dénudée. Arihas commençait à se réveiller lorsqu'une main attrapa brusquement son bras et le tira du sommeil. Il se retrouva debout et complètement sonné face une masse de muscle peu commode. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux il tomba sur ceux de Daryûn qui lui lancèrent des éclairs.

« Daryûn ? Qu'est-ce qu- »

Arihas n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Daryûn le tira et le plaqua contre lui. Il l'attrapa par la racine des cheveux et tira sa tête vers l'arrière. Il mordit de toutes ses forces dans le collier. Arihas ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait mais lutta pour rester calme, dans l'état des choses il ne pouvait rien faire et il le savait. Un alpha dans cet état de nerfs n'écoute rien de ce qu'on peut lui dire. Il attendit, bien que cela devienne douloureux. Daryûn finit par se calmer et relâcher sa prise. La crise était passée et sa colère avec.

« Ça va ? Demanda Arihas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dit-il en tremblant.  
\- Hey… Calmez-vous… Murmura-t-il. »

Daryûn se trouvait en état de choc, il se crispa sur Arihas. Arihas dut jouer de ses phéromones pour le calmer mais Daryûn continua à le serrer contre lui. Il le tenait fermement dans ses bras et gardait son visage dans son cou. Arihas finit par le serrer contre lui à son tour espérant que cela soit plus efficace pour l'apaiser. Le cavalier noir nageait dans l'incompréhension, il ne voulait pas faire ça, ce n'était pas son idée. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ni lui faire peur.

« Je ne voulais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… J-je suis vraiment désolé, bégaya-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Je porte toujours mon collier alors cela n'a pas d'incidence…  
\- Vous devez me détester…  
\- Non, je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais.»

Daryûn tremblait toujours, il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner d'Arihas mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ses muscles se crispaient dès qu'il cherchait à se détacher de lui.

« Je suis désolé je n'arrive pas à vous lâcher, murmura-t-il.  
\- Je sais ne vous en faîte pas.  
\- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?  
\- Hum… Allez-y on verra bien !  
\- Vous et Rajendra… Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous pourtant il est sorti de votre tente, non ? »

Arihas resta interdit, si n'importe qui lui avait demandé de justifier sa vie privée il l'aurait envoyé balader mais là… Il se sentait presque obligé de lui répondre.

« En effet c'est indiscret comme question… Je vous l'ai déjà dit en plus, soupira-t-il, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Il m'a proposé un massage car je lui ai avoué être stressé pour demain. Et c'est tout !  
-Et… Il vous a demandé de vous déshabiller pour ça ?  
\- Vous voulez bien arrêter ça oui ! Je vous ai répondu il me semble !  
\- Excusez-moi… Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher…  
\- Je sais…  
\- Depuis tout à l'heure vous dîtes ça mais comment pouvez-vous savoir ?  
-Votre comportement et votre attitude je peux les lire… Je les ai déjà vus chez d'autre, Kahzac faisait ça aussi lorsque je m'approchais d'un autre alpha. C'est l'attitude d'un alpha…  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire…  
\- Je crois que vous me considérez comme votre oméga…  
\- Comment ? Sursauta-t-il. »

Il se détacha d'Arihas mais il fut trop surpris pour le remarquer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Quant à Arihas, il ne pensait pas un jour se retrouver dans cette situation : Daryûn, même s'il le montrait peu, restait un alpha et souhaitait se lier à lui. Arihas ne savait pas comment gérer la situation : en restant aux côtés de son Altesse il ferait souffrir Daryûn s'il épousait un autre alpha et la situation risquerait de dégénérer. Il pourrait très bien tuer son alpha dans un état de rage pour l'obtenir.

Ce genre d'instinct enfoui finissait toujours par ressurgir, un instinct animal qui pousse à trouver son partenaire et tout faire pour l'obtenir une fois choisi. De la même manière que deux mâles vont se battre pour un territoire ou un partenaire. Plusieurs années auparavant il n'aurait pas compris ces histoires d'instincts et les aurait prises pour de simples rumeurs, de fausses idées et que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour les alphas… Pourtant tous les jours il devait faire face à ce lui enfoui, luttait pour garder un comportement « humain ». Les omégas sont soumis à ses « règles » lorsqu'ils sont en chaleur et les alphas le vivent pour posséder ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur appartenant.

Ses choix se limitaient à rester vivre à la cour et se donner à Daryûn ou partir et trouver un autre partenaire. Daryûn semblait reprendre conscience peu à peu, lui aussi réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire et comment agir. Il l'aimait et il le savait depuis le début, depuis qu'il l'avait vu mais ce n'était pas simplement physique. Plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus il aimait son esprit libre et sa volonté de défendre ses idéaux. Il ne se contentait pas de ce qu'on lui imposait, il prenait ce qu'il désirait. Il adorait cette partie de lui, il adorait tout chez lui mais il avait préféré fermer les yeux. Après l'annonce de son oncle, il s'était mis des œillères pour ne plus voir que le prince. Il l'appréciait et s'ils s'étaient mariés il aurait tout fait pour le rendre heureux. D'une certaine manière il s'était senti libéré lorsque le prince épousa Hilmes mais il ne restait plus qu'une obsession pour Arihas. Il le voulait.

« Epousez-moi après cette bataille ! »

Arihas resta interloqué mais c'était la seul chose à faire. Il appréciait Daryûn et de toute manière il devait se remarier alors autant que ce soit avec lui. Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne : ses cicatrices. Il le laissait se montrer « indiscret » et à chaque fois il lui répondait. Et puis il n'était pas le genre de personne à tomber amoureux à premier regard, pour lui une relation n'existe que sur la durée. Un couple de la noblesse n'est pas la même chose qu'un couple du peuple, car le choix est très souvent restreint à des fins politiques ou diplomatiques. Un couple doit s'entendre et pouvoir communiquer ouvertement, c'est une relation de confiance. Si tout ça est réuni alors l'amour peut naître. Cela s'était passé ainsi avec Kahzac, ils s'entendaient bien et avaient fini par s'aimer et former un couple très fusionnel.

« D'accord, dit-il simplement. »

Daryûn se sentit idiot après sa demande. Il s'attendait encore moins à recevoir une réponse positive de la part d'Arihas.

« Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Oui mais après la bataille, dit-il fermement.  
\- Je… Je sais que je ne me suis pas bien comporté ce soir mais je… Je te protègerais et je n'ai pas l'intention de te priver de ta liberté ! »

Daryûn avait besoin de lui dire. Arihas lui sourit, il ressemblait à un enfant en disant ça. Il alla s'agenouiller devant un sac d'où il sortit un coffret qu'il ouvrit, Daryûn le regarda faire sans rien dire. Arihas défit son collier et en mit un autre qu'il tira du coffret. Il se l'accrocha autour du cou et se retourna vers Daryûn. Il fixa ce nouveau collier noir, très différent du précédent, un détail en particulier attira son attention : une petite serrure sur l'avant. Arihas attrapa une veste pour se couvrir avant de s'approcher à nouveau de Daryûn et lui tendre une petite clef.

« Ceci est la preuve de mon accord, je te donne la seule clef de mon collier… Toi seul peux l'ouvrir, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Vous… Enfin tu, se corrigea-t-il, es sûr ?  
\- Je ne te la donnerais pas sinon ! N'oublies pas aussi de faire une demande officielle…  
\- Je n'y manquerais pas !  
\- Bien tu devrais te retirer maintenant et aller te reposer, nous avons une dure journée qui nous attend demain.  
\- Est-ce que je peux…  
\- Demain ! Ce sera ta récompense pour me revenir, sourit-il. »

Daryûn accepta bien qu'un peu frustré, il aurait bien aimé l'embrasser.

Le lendemain, Daryûn se leva plus léger. Il ne pensait qu'à ce qui arriverait après la bataille. Il fonderait sa propre famille, enfin si Arihas souhaitait lui aussi avoir des enfants. Il souriait stupidement malgré l'air pesant, sa béatitude interrogea Narsus et Ghîb qui furent les premiers à la constater. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de lui poser de questions car Daryûn du partir avec Jaswant et Faranghîs pour accompagner Rajendra. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté de l'avoir battu, il possédait la clef. Il l'avait d'ailleurs attaché à son propre collier pour la garder près de lui et à l'abri des regards.

Il était heureux qu'Arihas lui fasse confiance et accepte sa demande, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il attendait avec impatience la fin de la bataille, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être si peu concentré pour une bataille mais là la situation était différente. Toute sa vie allait changer ! Il devrait en parler aux princes et faire une vraie demande cette fois. Peut-être devrait-il lui offrir un bijou… Une bague par exemple ? Mais quel genre de bague Arihas aimerait-il ? Et puis cela lui convenait-il vraiment ? Il avait l'impression de lui avoir forcé la main, il eut un pincement au cœur. Est-ce qu'Arihas le voulait vraiment ? Avait-il eu trop peur pour refuser sa demande ? Cela l'étonnerait qu'il se laisse faire mais il se sentait quand même coupable. Lui se réjouissait mais était-ce le cas d'Arihas ?

Faranghîs le rappela à l'ordre voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils se rapprochaient du camp et l'armée se stoppa attendant le signal d'attaquer d'Hilmes. Daryûn chassa ses réflexions pour se concentrer pleinement sur l'attaque qui allait se dérouler. Il devait revenir vivant pour avoir la moindre chance de l'épouser. Le clairon sonna dans le silence matinal et une mâchoire de fer se referma sur le camp endormi.

Les ennemis ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque ils n'auraient pas le temps de réagir et l'attaque serait rapide mais rien ne se déroula comme prévu. Aucun soldat ne se manifesta malgré le bruit et le fracas des armes, aucune alerte ennemie ne fut donnée pour signaler l'attaque. Dès lors Hilmes sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était beaucoup trop calme pour être normale. Tous les généraux en vinrent à la même conclusion, cela ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Pourtant les éclaireurs avaient vu des lumières durant la nuit, les hommes n'avaient pas pu se volatiliser en peine quelques heures.

Le constat fut identique pour tous les groupes: le camp était désert. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Hilmes ordonna un repli immédiat vers le camp, il craignait de se faire prendre à revers ou pire… Que l'ennemi attaque leur camp ! Certes il y avait des soldats en grand nombre et ils pourraient tenir jusqu'à leur arrivée mais il craignait qu'il n'arrive malheur à Arslan. L'armée turâniene n'est pas connue pour être stratège mais barbare, alors qu'ils fassent un plan n'annonçait rien de bon. Il espérait avoir tort.

Malheureusement ce qu'il craignait arriva. Sur la route menant au camp ils tombèrent sur des messagers qui leur annoncèrent que le camp était attaqué par l'ennemi. Ils tenaient bon mais avaient besoin de renfort au plus vite. Cependant ils arrivèrent trop tard, l'ennemi avait déjà disparu laissant derrière eux une trainée de sang visqueuse. Hilmes partit en quête d'Arslan sans grand succès, il fut interpellé par Daryûn :

« Votre Altesse, le prince est-il avec vous ?  
\- Non, je le cherche mais je ne trouve aucune trace de lui et personne ne semble savoir où il est…  
\- Je ne trouve pas Arihas non plus, avoua-t-il, mais un soldat a aperçu Narsus auprès d'Etoile qui est blessée… Peut-être qu'ils savent où est son Altesse Arslan ! »

Hilmes le suivit sans un mot, cette situation l'agaçait et il commençait à avoir peur. Il ne le voyait nulle part, il n'arrivait pas à le sentir non plus… Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Cela se confirma lorsqu'il vit la mine inquiète de Narsus au chevet de la soldate lusitanienne. Elle reprenait conscience quand il arriva, elle était gravement blessée et souffrait rien qu'en respirant. Hilmes s'adressa d'abord à Narsus qui évitait son regard :

« Où est Arslan ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.  
\- Nous essayons de le savoir… Etoile est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu…  
\- Comment ça « la dernière à l'avoir vu » ? Dit-il en serrant les dents.  
\- Nous ne savons pas où il est, avoua Narsus. Et Arihas reste lui aussi introuvable… Il devait certainement être avec le prince… Je crains qu'ils n'aient été enlevés pour servir d'otage, l'attaque de Turân a été soudaine et ils sont repartis presque aussi vite. Toutes leurs forces n'étaient pas réunis, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de combattre…  
\- Vous dîtes que le prince Arslan a été enlevé sous _votre_ responsabilité… Grinça-t-il.  
\- C'est une supposition nous attendons la version d'Etoile.  
\- Tu m'entends ? Demanda Alfreed à Etoile.  
\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Tu nous as entendus pas vrai ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé au prince ?  
\- Ils nous ont encerclés… Ils ont dit de prendre le prince vivant… Avec Arihas nous avons essayé de leur tenir tête mais on ne faisait pas le poids, ils étaient trop nombreux et Arihas était blessé au bras. Je me suis fait assommer alors que j'allais le soutenir… Je suis tombée et je les ai vus faire pareil au prince et à Arihas puis ils les ont amenés… J'ai essayé de le protéger, pleura-t-elle, je voulais vraiment mais- elle fut coupée par un sanglot.  
\- Tu as fait de ton mieux, répondit Hilmes. »

Il enrageait, c'est lui qui aurait dû être là pour le protéger… Il aurait dû le convaincre de rester à Peshawar en sécurité ! Il n'avait pas sa place sur un champ de bataille… Hilmes s'en voulait, il ne pouvait même pas protéger son oméga ou le convaincre de rester à l'abri. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sa colère et garda les points fermés. Cela ne devait pas arriver, Arslan devait être en sécurité à l'arrière, il lui avait donné ce poste pour qu'il ne soit pas exposé et finalement ce fut l'inverse… Il se sentait coupable, s'il l'avait pris avec lui rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Il espérait, non il priait pour qu'il aille bien.

La tête d'Arihas était douloureuse et ce n'était pas la seule, tout son corps de le faisait horriblement souffrir. Un liquide chaud coulait sur son visage et avec l'odeur de rouille, il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que c'était du sang. Le sien. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil, sa vision se troubla à cause du sang. Il chercha le prince, il arrivait à sentir sa présence pas loin.

« Votre Altesse ? Appela-t-il. Il entendit un bruit de chaines.  
\- Arihas tu es réveillé ? J'ai cru que tu étais… Sanglota le prince.  
\- Arslan comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes blessé ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je vais bien… Mais toi… T-tu es couvert de sang Arihas et tu es tout pâle, pleura-t-il.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça va… Même si j'ai connu mieux, dit-il en essayant de sourire. Savez-vous où nous sommes ?  
\- Aucune idée, ils m'ont bandé les yeux… Je… Arihas j'ai peur, avoua-t-il, et puis j'ai mal au ventre.  
\- Ne vous en faîte pas, son Altesse Hilmes doit déjà être à votre recherche à l'heure qu'il est ! Et Narsus prépare certainement un plan génial pour nous tirer de là ! »

Arihas essayait de le rassurer. Arslan paniquait, il le sentait clairement et cela l'inquiétait car cette situation cachait quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il se passait quelque de grave chez le prince mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il arriva enfin à y voir net, il observa autour de lui. Il remarqua qu'on leur avait retiré leurs armures. Ils étaient prisonniers dans une petite tente et attaché par des chaines au poteau central. Il n'arrivait pas à voir à l'extérieure mais il entendait le vent souffler et l'air était froid. Ils devaient se situer dans les montagnes. Des voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur et s'approchaient dangereusement.

Un grand homme en armure entra dans la tente. Arslan reconnut sans peine le roi Ilterish, il eut un frison de dégout.

« Alors comment vont nos prisonniers ? Sourit-il ravi. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et cela l'énerva apparemment. Il s'approcha et saisit Arslan par le col.

« Tu fais moins le malin quand t'es plus sur tes remparts pas vrai ! Comment un oméga peu diriger une armée ? T'es fait pour écarter les cuisses, t'as pas compris encore ? Ton alpha te l'as pas dit ? Pourtant on dirait qu'il se fait plaisir ! »

Pour accompagner ses mots, il arracha le col d'Arslan laissant apparaître ses nombreuses marques.

« En plus, t'es pas le seul ! T'as même un petit soldat oméga pour te défendre ! L'armée Parse est tombée bien bas !  
\- Parles pour toi ! S'énerva Arihas. Tu as peur de nous au point de nous attacher pour nous parler !  
\- Il a une grande gueule celui-là ! Pourtant je suis sûr que je peux te faire taire… On dirait que t'es pas marqué toi… Et si je te marquais pour voir ? Il lâcha le prince et se dirigea vers Arihas.  
\- Arrêtez ! S'exclama le prince. »

Il saisit le bras blessé d'Arihas pour l'obliger à se lever. Il prit plaisir à appuyer volontairement sur sa blessure mais Arihas resta de marbre. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Ilterish arracha son col et une bonne partie de sa chemise suivit avec. Son agresseur grogna en voyant le collier au cou d'Arihas.

« Je vois… Un gars comme toi a un fiancé, je me demande quelle tête peut avoir une énergumène pareil pour te supporter. Il doit être bien laxiste pour que tu parles comme ça.  
\- C'est pas un con lui ! »

Arihas prit un coup en plein visage, il n'en attendait pas moins d'un type de ce genre. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, il entendit le prince crier à côté. Il se sentit partir et lutta pour rester conscient. Il fut soulagé lorsque les coups cessèrent enfin.

« Tu l'as bien cherché, p'tit pute ! Cracha-t-il.  
\- Ilterish qu'est-ce que ça signifie cette histoire ? Demanda une voix qui s'éleva derrière.  
\- Itoqt te voilà enfin ! Je t'ai attendu ! Si on n'avait pas bougé l'armée Parse nous aurait détruits avec ton retard ! S'énerva-t-il.  
\- Mon frère pourquoi avoir enlevé ces deux omégas ?  
\- Là c'est le prince Arslan et le mari du prince Hilmes, et à ton avis que va-t-il faire ?  
\- Il va nous tuer pour avoir enlevé son oméga voilà ce qu'il va faire ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Il va foncer tête baissée pour le récupérer et on va lui tendre un piège ! Je me ferais un plaisir de le tuer et d'humilier Parse !  
\- C'est de la folie mon frère ! Et que vas-tu faire d'eux après ?  
\- J'en ferais mes épouses, sourit-il.  
\- Plutôt mourir ! S'exclama soudainement le prince.  
\- Ah bon ? Ilterish se tourna vers lui. Tu crois ? Tu verras que lorsque tu seras en chaleur ça t'importera peu de savoir qui te remplit… Il jeta Arslan à terre, et lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Maintenant je veux plus vous entendre vous deux ! Je m'occuperais de vous après… »

Son frère fut choqué de ce comportement mais ne dit rien et suivit son frère lorsqu'il sortit de la tente. Arihas se précipita auprès du prince qui ne bougeait pas et restait recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Arslan est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Arihas, pleura-t-il, je saigne !  
\- Où ça ? Demanda-t-il. »

Arslan baissa les yeux et il comprit. Il y avait du sang sur le pantalon d'Arslan. Arihas se mit à hurler pour interpeller les gardes. Un d'eux daigna montrer le bout de son nez par l'entrée de la tente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Allez chercher un médecin, le prince fait une fausse-couche ! »

Le garde écarquilla les yeux avant de partir en courant chercher un médecin. Le prince tremblait, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Arihas aperçut un matelas il poussa Arslan à aller s'allonger dessus.

« Arihas… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sanglota-t-il.  
\- Arslan, je suis navré de vous dire ça mais vous faîtes une fausse-couche… Vous êtes enceint mais votre enfant arrive trop tôt… C'est à cause des coups que vous avez reçus…  
\- J'ai un bébé… Dans mon ventre ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Je suis en train de perdre mon bébé ? Arihas… Je ne veux pas… J'ai peur, pleura-t-il.  
\- Je suis là, d'accord ? Dit-il en saisissant sa main. Je resterais avec vous, je ne vous lâcherais pas ! Un médecin va arriver et il va s'occuper de vous. Tenez bon ! »

Arslan se blottit contre Arihas en pleurant. Le médecin arriva peu après, c'était un vieil homme au visage grave qui tenait des petites fioles dans ses mains. Le garde qui était parti le chercher arriva les bras chargés de linges. Il les posa à côté d'Arihas et parti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Enlevez-lui son pantalon, ordonna-t-il fermement. »

Arihas obéit immédiatement tout en continuant à rassurer le prince. Il passa des serviettes sous lui et le couvrit avec un drap. Le médecin le souleva et observa un moment avant de parler.

« Les saignements ne sont pas préoccupant mais il faut surveiller qu'ils n'augmentent pas. Je vais vous donner de quoi vous revigorer, la nuit va être longue. »

Il lui fit boire plusieurs fioles et se tourna vers Arihas.

« Je vous le confie pour le moment, vérifiez bien les saignements ! S'ils augmentent donnez-lui ça, dit-il en désignant une fiole. Il risque aussi d'avoir de la fièvre… Je vais aller chercher de quoi le soulager rapidement, je ne serais pas long… »

Arihas n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce que voulait dire le médecin. Il allait fabriquer une potion pour le faire avorter plus rapidement mais ce genre de phrase effrayait les parents. Les mères se mettaient à paniquer et refusaient de boire le remède, elles avaient l'impression de tuer leur enfant en le faisant. Il était impossible de leur faire comprendre que c'était pour les soulager. Le remède permet d'accélérer le processus pour éviter des efforts inutiles aux porteurs et mettre fin rapidement à ce moment traumatisant. Arslan tremblait toujours dans ses bras, il se mettait à sangloter par moment. Arihas faisait de son mieux pour le calmer et le rassurer, comme le médecin lui avait demandé il vérifiait régulièrement les saignements qui par chance restèrent stables.

Le médecin revint avec une infusion encore fumante, il la fit boire au prince qui pleura à nouveau. Il resta avec eux et s'assit dans un coin à l'écart. Le prince finit par somnoler dans les bras d'Arihas, dans son sommeil il réclama Hilmes.

« Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda simplement le médecin.  
\- On ne savait pas, dit Arihas, mais je suppose que c'est depuis sa chaleur donc bientôt un mois et demie. »

Le prince se réveilla brutalement à cause d'une crampe. Il se plaignit de la douleur. Arihas lui tint fermement la main, cela dura plusieurs minutes. Le médecin vérifia les saignements qui s'étaient intensifiés. La crampe s'arrêta et les saignement aussi. Le prince retomba en arrière contre le matelas et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Le médecin retira les serviettes de sous Arslan et les remplaça. Arihas aperçut le sang mais aussi de petits bouts de chairs, il eut un haut le cœur et détoura les yeux. Le médecin replia les serviettes ensanglantées et les emballa soigneusement. Le médecin les tendit à Arihas. C'était terminé.

« Il en aura besoin pour faire son deuil, dit-il simplement. Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe de vos blessures aussi ? »


	24. Oraison

**Je remercie Camille D Tornwood, Lacie95 et Djiinn pour leurs reviews ^^ Vraiment merci pour votre soutien !**

 **Hey je suis eeencoooore dans les temps pour le nanoooo~~~~ Wiiiiii ~(*0*)~**

 **35.610 mots et troisième OS yeah**

 **Je sens l'émotion monter on se rapproche de la fin... Plus que trois chapitres après celui-là ! Ça me fait tout drôle d'y penser ;_;**

 **~('-'~) ~(*0*)~ (~'o')~** **~(*.*)~** **~('o'~)** **~(*0*)~ (~'-')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

 **Oraison**

Arihas dormit peu cette nuit-là. Il se réveillait constamment pour s'assurer que le prince aille bien. Ses blessures devinrent de plus en plus douloureuses au fils des heures, heureusement pour lui que le médecin les avait soignées. Il commençait à avoir de la fièvre et ça l'angoissait. Elle devait être due à ses blessures mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était causée par autre chose…. Il essaya de chasser cette pensée en vain. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était espérer qu'il se trompe et qu'ils se sortent de là rapidement. Cependant ils étaient trop faibles pour s'évader par eux même. Il peinait rien qu'à lever les bras et le prince venait de faire une fausse-couche, il était affaibli à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Arihas ne savait pas comment il réagirait à son réveil. Il ne cessait de réclamer Hilmes dans son sommeil. Il avait besoin du réconfort de son alpha pour se calmer, Arihas ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part le serrer dans ses bras et il lui dire que tout irait bien.

Les heures défilait lentement, Arihas avait l'impression que des jours s'étaient écoulés lorsqu'un garde leur apporta à manger. Le prince se réveilla difficilement, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes. Il restait silencieux malgré les tentatives d'Arihas pour le faire parler. Il réussit cependant à le faire manger malgré sa réticence. Le médecin passa le voir pour vérifier que les saignements étaient terminés et que tout allait bien.

Arslan fixait un point que seul lui pouvait voir. Il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il avait porté un enfant dans son ventre et qu'il avait découvert son existence alors qu'il disparaissait. Il avait perdu leur bébé, le fils ou la fille d'Hilmes. Leur bébé était mort et il se sentait coupable. S'il était resté à Peshawar cela ne serait pas arrivé, il aurait dû écouter Hilmes… C'était de sa faute.

« Où est mon bébé ? Murmura-t-il. »

Arihas entendit sa plainte, il prit le petit baluchon de tissu et le tendit à Arslan. Le prince le regarda les yeux plein de larmes.

« C'est encore trop tôt pour pouvoir voir un vrai bébé mais le médecin a gardé les serviettes avec votre sang… Il est dedans, expliqua-t-il doucement. »

Arslan l'attrapa comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite créature fragile. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il le saisit. Il l'attira contre lui et se mit à sangloter. Arihas s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute Arslan… C'est des choses qui arrivent malheureusement mais cela ne vous empêchera pas d'avoir d'autres enfants après… »

Arslan n'arrivait pas comprendre comment il avait pu porter un enfant et le perdre si vite. Il ne croyait qu'il pouvait être enceint si vite, s'il avait su il aurait écouté Hilmes. S'il avait cru une seule seconde que ce soit possible, il n'aurait pas mis leur enfant en danger. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir un enfant mais en apprenant ce qu'il se passait il avait tout de suite éprouvé de l'attachement pour cette petite vie qui grandissait en lui. Il culpabilisait et ressentait un sentiment d'échec. Il appréhendait la réaction d'Hilmes, il craignait qu'il ne lui en veuille d'avoir perdu son héritier. Heureusement Arihas était avec lui, ses mots lui allait droit au cœur et arrivait à le rassurer. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras tout en serrant contre lui le petit tas de tissu.

La journée fut longue et ennuyeuse, heureusement pour eux Ilterish ne leur refit pas de visite. Arihas sentait toujours la fièvre montait en lui et se répandre dans tout son corps à chaque minute qui passait. Il espérait qu'on vienne vite les sortir de là, il se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité sous cette tente.

Le soir venu, le silence devint total comme si une tempête se préparait. Arihas se rapprocha d'Arslan prêt à le défendre en cas d'attaque. Lorsque la nuit tomba des cris commencèrent à s'élever aux quatre coins du camp. Quelque chose se tramait dans l'obscurité sans que les soldats turâniens n'arrivent à saisir ce qui leur tombait dessus. Une vague silencieuse les engloutit peu à peu, s'immisçant dans la tente des gardes et les assommant sans qu'ils n'aient pu donner l'alarme.

Un cri brisa le silence et le cliquetis des armures retentirent, l'assaut fut lancé et submergea le camp. L'ennemi dévoila son visage et les soldats turâniens furent prit par surprise. Ils ne purent réagir face l'ennemi Parse qui les assaillaient de toute part. L'alarme put enfin être sonnée, l'ennemi ne se cachait plus et attaquait de front maintenant. Les cris et les chocs des armes résonnèrent dans les montagnes. Arihas s'enroula autour d'Arslan qui se réveillait peu à peu à cause du bruit. Il s'accrocha à lui en sentant l'air lourd s'écraser sur eux.

Les cris d'agonie se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur tente. Arslan se serra contre Arihas en reconnaissant _sa_ présence, il avait peur de lui faire face. Une ombre ouvrit les pans de la tente et entra avec précipitation. Hilmes les avait retrouvés. Arihas fut soulagé et voulut s'écarter du prince mais Arslan s'agrippa à lui de toute ses forces et cacha son visage contre le torse d'Arihas. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, il ne voulait pas lui dire, ça le terrifié. Hilmes ne comprit pas la réaction d'Arslan, il resta stupéfait. Arslan aurait-il peur de lui ? Il entendit Sahm l'appeler derrière lui : le roi Ilterish était proche. Hilmes ressortit de la tente très énervé, il interpella Daryûn pour qu'il s'occupe d'eux.

« Je te confie Arslan cette fois, veilles à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, déclara-t-il. »

Daryûn resta sans voix face à cette demande soudaine. Hilmes venait de lui confier la protection du prince plutôt que de s'en occuper lui-même. C'était surprenant, étonnant même. Se pourrait-il qu'il lui fasse confiance pour lui donner cette tâche ? Et puis leur retrouvailles avaient été un peu courte, non ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'il ne puisse pas les séparer…

Hilmes avançait rongé par la colère, son oméga était blessé et en larmes. Il refusait même de croiser son regard. Il allait le faire payer au roi Ilterish. Zandé s'écarta devant Hilmes en voyant la colère brûler dans ses yeux, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Kishward se tenait debout près du roi et de son frère attachés et agenouillés contre le sol. Ilterish eut un sourire provocateur en le voyant arriver et Itoqt savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon…

Il priait pour son frère ne le provoque pas, même lui béta pouvait sentir la menace que représentait actuellement Hilmes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait son frère mais il supposait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

« Alors vous avez retrouvé votre épouse ? Demanda-t-il rieur.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'épouse mais un époux ! Vous ne faites pas la différence entre un homme et une femme ?  
\- J'ai pu le _constater_ par moi-même… »

Hilmes enragea au sous-entendu d'Ilterish. S'il avait osé ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur lui… Et son attitude désinvolte commençait sérieusement à lui faire voir rouge. Il allait le tuer ! Sahm et Kishward voyaient la situation se dégrader mais ne savaient pas comment agir pour calmer Hilmes.

« Vous savez que vous ne faîtes pas le poids alors vous prenez des otages, c'est plutôt lâche de votre part ! Pourquoi nous attaquer alors que vous savez que vous allez perdre ?  
\- Comme Atropathènes, j'imagine que vous ne pensiez pas perdre, raia-t-il. »

Hilmes sourit et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer :

« J'ai moi-même fait tomber Andragoras de son cheval à Atropathènes, alors je ne crains pas un petit roi couard dans votre genre… Il se releva. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de vous ? Pourquoi ne pas vous ramener vous et vos hommes prisonniers jusqu'à la capitale, je suis sûr que le roi Rajendra sera ravi de veiller sur vos terres !  
\- En effet, sourit l'intéressé.  
\- Mais les sermons ne fonctionnent pas avec les têtes de mules dans votre genre, vous ne comprenez que la force et la douleur… Vous connaissez le sort réservé à ceux qui essayent de voler ce qui ne leur appartient pas… Détachez-le ! »

Kishward fit un signe de tête aux soldats qui détachèrent les liens d'Ilterish. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde pour tenter de saisir une arme mais une lame siffla, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre son bras se retrouva parterre. Il mit une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver et celle d'après il se retrouva au sol à hurler et se tordre de douleurs. Hilmes se sentit mieux, ce geste de rage réussit à le calmer.

« C'est ça ! Va donc engrosser à nouveau ta putain ! »

Hilmes se figea, il se retourna lentement vers Ilterish. Il _allait_ le tuer. Kishward réagit le premier et le frappa au visage l'assommant d'un coup. Narsus vint attraper Hilmes pour le pousser à partir et ainsi calmer son animosité. Il réfléchit aux paroles d'Ilterish et à ce qu'elles sous-entendaient. Hilmes en vint à la même conclusion peu réjouissante. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la tente où il avait laissé Arslan et il demanda à Narsus d'aller chercher Faranghîs.

Il fut surpris de voir Daryûn toujours debout hors de la tente. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise.

« Pourquoi restez-vous dehors ?  
\- À cause d'Arihas… Lorsque je suis entré il… »

Daryûn ne termina même pas sa phrase tellement il était embarrassé. Hilmes entra voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui. Il comprit alors la raison du malaise de Daryûn, Arihas venait d'entrer en période de chaleur. La situation s'était inversée, cette fois Arslan se tenait au chevet d'Arihas allongé sur le matelas.

« Hilmes tu dois pas rester, Arihas…  
\- Je ne suis pas affecté par Arihas, répondit-il simplement. Arslan… Regarde-moi. Tu fuis mon regard depuis tout à l'heure. Arslan…  
\- Je ne peux pas, sanglota-t-il.  
\- Que s'était-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- J'ai… J'ai perdu notre enfant, pleura-t-il. Je ne savais pas ! Je te le jure ! Si j'avais su je serais resté à Peshawar…  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Arslan, regarde-moi ! »

Arslan se tourna lentement vers Hilmes, les larmes aux yeux. Hilmes vint s'agenouiller en face de lui et lui caressa la joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Il posa son front contre le sien.

« Est-ce que tu as mal, je veux dire physiquement ?  
\- Oui j'ai des douleurs et des crampes de temps à autres mais à chaque fois… J'ai l'impression que cela recommence. »

Hilmes l'attira dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête. Il réussit à l'apaiser avec ses gestes doux et calmes. Pour la première fois depuis la nuit dernière Arslan se sentit enfin paisible.

« Vous souhaitez que je vous laisse ? Demanda une petite voix à côté d'eux.  
\- Arihas ! S'exclama Arslan. Tu vas mieux ? Je croyais que tu…  
\- Non pas encore mais cela ne vas pas tarder maintenant… Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Vous pensez avoir encore combien de temps avant que votre chaleur ne se déclenche ? Demanda Hilmes.  
\- Deux jours maximum, je pense… Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir plus.  
\- Dans ce cas il vaut mieux que vous retourniez à Peshawar en urgence avec Daryûn.  
\- Mais Daryûn est un alpha ! Protesta Arslan. S'il l'accompagne il risque de… À moins que… Arslan se tourna vers Arihas. Vous deux, vous… ?  
\- Je souhaitais vous en parler mais les circonstances ne l'ont pas permis, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Mais toi, comment sais-tu ? Demanda Arslan.  
\- Sa réaction à la disparition d'Arihas m'a suffi pour comprendre, étant donné que j'étais dans le même état… Et puis il est d'usage pour un haut-gradé de demander l'autorisation à son seigneur pour se marier.  
\- Tu l'y as autorisé au moins ?  
\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient sinon je ne l'aurais pas proposé pour accompagner Arihas jusqu'à Peshawar connaissant les risques que cela engendreraient. »

Arihas se releva prudemment sous le regard inquiet d'Arslan. Il était malgré tout heureux que ce petit moment ait permis au prince de penser à autre chose.

« Votre Altesse, si vous me permettez j'aimerais sortir dehors pour prendre l'air. »

Arslan voulut protester mais Hilmes le retint, il ne craignait rien maintenant. Daryûn le regarda sortir interloqué.

« Arihas, qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais en chaleur…  
\- Non pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder…  
\- Je suis désolé d'être parti si rapidement tout à l'heure, je craignais de… Perdre le contrôle.  
\- Je sais et j'apprécie le geste, sourit-il. Moi-même j'ai cru que c'était mes chaleurs mais cela s'est calmé rapidement… Je pense que c'est plutôt un avertissement. Son Altesse Hilmes m'a conseillé de repartir à Peshawar rapidement pour éviter les incidents.  
\- Il veut te renvoyer seul à Peshawar ? S'exclama-t-il. C'est encore plus dangereux !  
\- Eh bien… Il a conseillé que tu m'accompagnes. »

Daryûn resta sans voix.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu lui en parlerais si tôt, dit-il.  
\- Il l'a compris tout seul, il m'a juste demandé quand est-ce que je t'avais demandé en mariage et si la date était fixée, dit-il en baissant les yeux embarrassés.  
\- Son Altesse est perspicace ! Sourit-il.  
\- Je voulais te demander… Es-tu _réellement_ sûr de vouloir m'épouser ? Je veux dire, tu avais l'air plutôt résigné que d'accord…  
\- Si j'étais contre tu l'aurais su rapidement, non ? Cela me convient et puis je te fais confiance ! Je t'ai avoué des secrets que je n'ai jamais dits à personne, les seuls qui savaient étaient mes parents ou bien Kahzac par le biais de mes parents… Je ne l'ai jamais dit ouvertement à personne, dit-il sincèrement.  
\- Dans ce cas laisse-moi te dire que je ferais mon possible pour te rendre heureux ! »

Daryûn tourna aussitôt la tête pour cacher sa gêne. C'était plutôt basique comme phrase et pas vraiment original mais il le pensait sincèrement.

« Voilà une déclaration enflammée !  
\- Ghîb ? Sursauta Daryûn.  
\- Vous nous avez caché des choses tous les deux ! Bouda Narsus qui n'avait rien vu venir.  
\- Sans vouloir vous vexer Sire Narsus, je crois que vous êtes le seul qui ne s'en doutait pas, déclara Faranghîs.  
\- J'en connais un qui va être vert de jalousie ! Sourit Ghîb.  
\- Messire Arihas, son Altesse est-il là ? Demanda Elam. Comment va le prince ?  
\- Pas très bien malheureusement… »

L'assemblée devint silencieuse. Kishward, Sahm, Zandé et les autres généraux arrivèrent au milieu d'un silence pesant. Les arrivants restèrent muets face aux mines sombres de leurs compagnons. Daryûn rompit le silence :

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? Le prince est blessé ?  
\- C'est Ilterish, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Sahm.  
\- C'est surtout un concours d'évènement difficile, déclara-t-il.  
\- Est-ce pour cela que son Altesse Hilmes m'a fait chercher ? Questionna Faranghîs.  
\- Oui… Le prince Arslan a besoin de faire son deuil, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Alors c'est bien une fausse-couche, conclut Narsus.  
\- Ilterish l'a sous-entendu avec des termes peu élogieux, expliqua Kishward.  
\- Comment se fait-il que le prince était sur le champ de bataille dans son état ? Intervint Zandé.  
\- Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire, répondit Arihas. Pour un oméga il faut au moins trois mois pour le constater, le prince n'était qu'à un peu plus d'un mois.  
\- C'est une grosse perte pour le royaume, c'était une chance d'avoir un héritier si rapidement pour le trône, dit Zaravant.  
\- Nos princes sont jeunes, il y aura d'autre occasion, répondit Kishward.  
\- Si vous pouviez avoir cette discussion ailleurs se serait bien mieux !  
\- Votre Altesse Hilmes ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.  
\- Dame Faranghîs, si vous voulez bien entrer, nous avons besoin de vous… »

Faranghîs s'engouffra dans la tente avec lui. Elle fut attristée par la mine du prince. Il ne semblait pas bien du tout. Hilmes lui demanda si elle pouvait faire une prière pour leur enfant mort avant même de naître. Elle accepta sans hésitation. Arslan lui tendit sans un mot le petit baluchon de tissu qu'elle saisit. Hilmes attrapa les mains d'Arslan dans les siennes et le serra contre lui. Faranghîs commença à réciter ses prières, depuis qu'elle connaissait le prince elle ne l'avait jamais vu si fragile et vulnérable. Il n'osait même pas croiser son regard et fixait le baluchon qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Quand elle eut fini il se mit à pleurer et il l'a remercia d'avoir fait ça pour eux. Elle lui rendit le baluchon qu'il prit dans ses bras avec précaution et alla se coller dans les bras d'Hilmes. Faranghîs se retira en silence pour ne pas briser leur moment d'intimité. Après un tel évènement ils en avaient besoin.

Hilmes tenait précieusement Arslan dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était épuisé et n'avait pas envie de combattre la fatigue qui lui tombait dessus. Il voulait qu'Hilmes reste près de lui, sa présence lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Voyant les yeux de son mari se fermer, Hilmes chercha à l'allonger pour qu'il se repose mais Arslan le retint en attrapant son bras.

« Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plaît… Murmura-t-il.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste là. »

Hilmes s'allongea contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Arslan leva son visage vers le sien et se rapprocha timidement. Hilmes fut surpris, Arslan prenait rarement ce genre d'incitative alors il le laissa faire. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Hilmes passa sa main sur sa joue et colla son front au sien.

« J'ai eu si peur, murmura Arslan. J'avais tellement mal, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans Arihas… Et j'ai peur que ça recommence, que ça arrive à nouveau… Je sais que les grossesses des omégas ne sont pas faciles… J'ai peur, avoua-t-il.  
\- La prochaine fois cela se passera bien, tu m'entends ? Maintenant on sait que tu es plutôt fertile alors on vérifiera à chaque fois si tu peux participer aux campagnes militaires ou pour les longs voyages.  
\- Je crois que je préfère rester en retrait de tout ça maintenant… C'est lâche mais… Je ne veux pas perdre un autre enfant. Je ne veux plus revivre ça !  
\- Tu sais, c'est des choses qui arrivent… Tu n'es pas le premier et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier. Beaucoup de reines ont fait une fausse-couche pour leur première grossesse et cela ne les a pas empêché d'avoir plusieurs enfants après, sans plus avoir de fausse-couche.  
\- J'imagine mais… J'appréhende un peu maintenant, je ne pensais pas possible d'avoir un enfant si rapidement. Je ne pensais même pas que je pouvais tomber enceint si facilement…  
\- Nous pourrons avoir une grande famille, sourit-il. Arslan releva la tête à ses propos.  
\- Tu crois ? Tu veux beaucoup d'enfants ?  
\- Quand j'étais enfant j'aurais aimé avoir des frères et sœurs…  
\- Moi aussi, sourit-il tristement, j'aurais pu parler et jouer avec eux.  
\- Quatre ou cinq, c'est bien non ? Reprit-il. »

Arslan lui sourit, il ne pensait pas qu'Hilmes voulait avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

« J'aimerais bien avoir une fille, avoua-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Arslan.  
\- Oui, pourquoi cela t'étonne-t-il autant ?  
\- Eh bien… D'habitude les seigneurs préfèrent avoir des fils pour leur succéder…  
\- On pourrait très bien avoir une fille alpha, tu ne crois pas ? En tout cas nous avons plus de chance qu'un couple classique. Et puis si elle est oméga ce n'est pas grave ! Ou même si nous avons des fils omégas ce n'est pas grave, pas vrai ?  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- Evidemment ! J'aimerais tous nos enfants de la même façon. »

Hilmes continua à lui parler de leurs futurs enfants, il espérait qu'ils auraient les yeux bleus d'Arslan. Il l'écouta avec attention, souriant aux remarques de son alpha. Cela lui faisait plaisir, il sentait un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Il n'avait plus peur de décevoir Hilmes, tout ce qu'il espérait était que sa prochaine grossesse se passe bien cette fois. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Hilmes le couvrit et se leva en faisait attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il sortit devant la tente et fut surpris de voir que la petite assemblée de tout à l'heure était toujours là. Ils hésitèrent avant de lui demander des nouvelles du prince. Il les rassura mais leur avoua que le prince était fatigué. La nouvelle de la fausse-couche du prince avait déjà tourné dans le camp, même de simples soldats venaient demander des nouvelles de leur prince.

Hilmes laissa Narsus et Kishward gérer le camp et la fin de la guerre contre Turân. Ils avaient décidé dès le début de faire prisonnier un bon tiers des soldats Turâniens. Ils ne voulaient pas conquérir Turân –cela serait une perte de temps- alors ils les amputaient de leur armée pour qu'ils se tiennent à carreaux. Les soldats seraient renvoyés chez eux au compte-goutte d'ici un an ou deux espérant que d'ici là Ilterish se serait calmé.

Lorsqu'Arslan se réveilla il retrouva Hilmes à ses côtés. Il lui annonça qu'ils partaient pour rejoindre leur camp au pied des montagnes. Ils y seraient avant la fin de l'après-midi. Il lui dit aussi qu'Arihas et Daryûn étaient partis à Peshawar quelques heures auparavant. Arslan se leva et le suivit à l'extérieur, il fut surpris de voir tous ses compagnons réunis là. Il essaya de paraître normal et de leur sourire pour les rassurer mais il n'y arriva pas. Ils lui racontèrent comment ils les avaient retrouvés et comment ils s'étaient organisés pour attaquer le camp turânien. Il apprit aussi le sort réservé à Ilterish, il comprit alors qu'Hilmes s'était retenu pour ne pas le tuer sur place. Par contre il ne savait pas comment son Père prendrait la nouvelle…

Daryûn arriva juste à temps à Peshawar. Arihas tremblait dans ses bras et son taux de phéromones montait en flèche. En arrivant il demanda aussitôt où se trouvait les appartements d'Arihas pour l'y amener. Il déposa Arihas sur son lit avec autant de délicatesse qu'il put mais Arihas le retint.

« Daryûn, gémit-il. Reste avec moi… Je te veux… »

Il dut se faire violence pour le lâcher et sortir de la chambre. Lorsqu'il était encore conscient Arihas lui avait demandé de ne pas passer cette chaleur avec lui. Ils devaient se marier avant. Daryûn fut un peu vexé mais au fond il préférait ça. Il voulait qu'Arihas soit pleinement conscient pour leur première nuit. Il se laissa glisser au sol contre la porte de la chambre. Il veillerait à ce que personne ne le dérange. Il respira à plein poumon, le parfum d'Arihas était vraiment attirant.

Sa chaleur se termina au lendemain du retour de l'armée des princes. Arihas avait oublié combien une chaleur était épuisante. Heureusement que pour lui cela ne durait que trois jours ! Lorsqu'il se leva et s'approcha de la porte il sentit une présence agréable. Daryûn était resté derrière la porte durant les trois jours. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et le vit endormi dans un siège face à sa porte. Il s'avança à pas de loup, il le trouva adorable endormi ainsi. Il approcha son visage du sien pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il le sentit répondre. Quand il se recula il vit Daryûn à moitié endormi lancer un regard interrogateur. Il lui sourit :

« Je te l'avais promis en récompense pour m'être revenu vivant, non ? J'honore toujours mes promesses, sourit-il. »

Daryûn saisit sa nuque et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Marions-nous à notre retour à la capitale ! »

Arihas lui sourit pour toute réponse. Des pas pressés se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais, vous savez ? Je dérange, peut-être ? Sourit Ghîb.  
\- Que faîtes-vous là ? Grogna Daryûn.  
\- Sir Arihas ? Vôtre confinement est déjà terminé ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis sûr que le prince sera ravi de l'apprendre. Puisque vous êtes sur pieds alors autant que vous veniez aussi. L'enterrement va bientôt avoir lieu… Dit-il plus gravement. »

Kishward avait proposé aux princes d'enterrer les restes de leur enfant à Peshawar, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de corps à proprement dit, il ne pouvait bénéficier d'un vrai enterrement royal à la capitale. Le couple princier accepta, ils auraient une bonne raison pour quitter la capitale. Arslan avait demandé à ses amis s'ils voulaient y assister, ils acceptèrent et demandèrent même au prince pourquoi il leur posait la question. Etoile qui s'était remise de ses blessures demanda si elle pouvait aussi réciter une prière pour leur enfant, ils furent surpris mais acceptèrent. Sahm et Zandé y assistèrent aussi après tout ils étaient les plus proches compagnons d'Hilmes. Rajendra les avait accompagnés jusqu'à Peshawar y assista lui aussi.

Arslan fut soulagé de voir Arihas suivre Daryûn. Cela lui fit plaisir qu'il puisse être là lui aussi. Hilmes arqua un sourcil en remarquant qu'Arihas portait toujours son collier et qu'il n'avait pas été marqué mais ne dit rien. Ils étaient tous réunis alors Faranghîs commença à résister une oraison funèbre puis ce fut au tour d'Etoile. Arslan fut touché par son intervention bien qu'elle surprit Sahm, Zandé et Kishward. On mit sur la tombe une plaque aux armories de la famille royale et l'emblème de Parse, il fut inscrit :

 _Ci-gît le premier enfant du couple princier Hilmes et Arslan._

 _13 mai de l'an 322_

Bahman devait assister à la cérémonie mais sa santé se dégradait de plus en plus, les médecins ne lui donnaient plus qu'un mois ou deux à vivre. Hilmes fut attristé de l'apprendre, son Maître d'armes lui paraissait bien différent maintenant qu'il le voyait allongé sur un lit. Il dut pourtant lui dire adieu car ils devaient retourner à la capitale aussitôt la campagne militaire terminée.

Rajendra aussi dut se préparer à rentrer chez lui dans son palais. Il ne manqua pas d'embêter Daryûn en disant à Arihas que s'il le souhaitait il pourrait toujours le rejoindre. Il glissa aussi un dernier mot à l'oreille de Daryûn :

« Tu as intérêt à le rendre heureux car je n'hésiterais pas à venir te le voler si tu échoues.  
\- Dans vos rêves ! Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Hilmes confia la garde des soldats prisonniers au seigneur qui protégeait Peshawar. Leur départ pour la capitale se ferait dans une semaine, le temps que les blessés soient suffisamment forts pour supporter le voyage. Arslan se préparait déjà à affronter les remarques de son Père quand il apprendrait sa fausse-couche. Il se ferait un plaisir de le rabaisser.


	25. Vie paisible ?

**50 REVIEWS! WOOOHOUU!**

 **Merci à toutes (et tous ?) pour votre soutien et vos encouragements ! C'est la première fois que je passe la barre des 50... C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche je vais fêter ça avec un muffin... X)**

 **Le nano se termine jeudi... Sauf cas majeur cela devrait être bon ^^ Je devrais y arriver. (yeaye)**

 **Sur ce... Voilà le chapitre (court je l'avoue) de cette semaine!**

 **~('-'~) ~(*0*)~ (~'o')~** **~(*.*)~** **~('o'~)** **~(*0*)~ (~'-')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

 **Vie paisible ?**

Arslan ne s'était pas trompé. Son Père ne manqua pas l'occasion de faire des remarques désobligeantes. Le plus étonnant fut certainement l'intervention de la reine, elle stoppa le roi avant qu'il n'ait pu proférer une autre horreur. Arslan fut surpris, sa Mère n'intervenait jamais elle restait toujours en retrait alors il devait bien l'avouer cela lui avait fait plaisir.

Une autre nouvelle réjouit le prince, Arihas et Daryûn allaient se marier à la fin du mois. Les marzbâhns félicitèrent chaleureusement leur compagnon –le roi aillant tenu sa parole, Daryûn était de nouveau marzbâhn. Le roi afficha un air dédaigneux en apprenant la nouvelle mais n'ajouta rien et préféra critiquer les décisions et choix d'Hilmes durant la campagne. Comme le fait qu'Arslan ait pu être en enlever si facilement ou la punition envers Turân trop laxiste à son goût. Hilmes ne manqua pas de lui faire comprendre que si cela ne lui convenait pas il aurait dû lui donner des ordres plus clairs et précis quant aux sanctions à prendre. La tension entre les deux alphas réapparut aussitôt, rappelant que même dans le palais les risques de rupture existaient bel et bien. Kishward reprit la parole pour expliquer leurs choix et Arslan attrapa discrètement la main d'Hilmes pour calmer son animosité. À ce contact, Hilmes coupa tout lien visuel avec le roi pour se tourner vers Arslan avec un regard interrogatif.

Arslan soupira soulagé de voir son alpha se calmer aussitôt. Il voulut enlever sa main pour ne pas embarrasser Hilmes mais il le retint quelques instants encore un peu dans sa main avant de finalement le laisser partir. Le roi demanda à ce qu'on lui fasse un rapport détaillé et congédia les autres. Le prince se retrouva parmi le groupe congédié, cela le soulagea de ne pas rester dans la même pièce que son Père. Une mauvaise énergie émanait de lui et son aura l'étouffait à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Il supportait de moins en moins sa présence.

La journée fut plutôt chargée, on le demanda de toute part autant par les médecins pour s'assurer qu'il s'était remis que par des nobles pour lui dire des civilités d'usage. On le félicita pour cette campagne et lui souhaita un bon retour mais la nouvelle de sa fausse-couche fit vite le tour de la cour… On lui dit que c'était un incident, que cela arrivait… Arslan avait été rassuré de l'entendre de la part d'Hilmes et d'Arihas mais venant des courtisans cela sonnait terriblement faux et hypocrite. Tous ce monde l'épuisa, il n'eut même pas la force d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui prépare un bain et il s'y glissa sans hésitation. Il savoura la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau et resta là sans bouger. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir ainsi qu'une voix raller. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas revu Hilmes de la journée, il espéra qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'incident majeur entre lui et son Père. La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit :

« Tu es là ? Je pensais que tu serais dans les jardins… »

Arslan ne répondit pas, il se sentait gêné par la situation et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Hilmes se mit à se déshabiller tout en lui racontant le déroulement du conseil qui s'était éternisé. Il se dévêtit sans la moindre pudeur et le rejoint dans le bain toujours aussi distrait. Arslan fut déconcerté, certes ils avaient partagé des moments intimes pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être gêné. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour c'était dans des circonstances particulières et il ne se souvenait jamais entièrement… Il avait dû mal à se faire à cette proximité alors qu'ils étaient nus, leurs jambes se touchaient et Hilmes ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre problème. Arslan préféra replier ses jambes pour limiter les contacts.

Hilmes s'arrêta de parler et le fixa, cela n'arrangea pas la situation d'Arslan qui se mit à rougir.

« Arslan ça va ? Tu es tout rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ? »

Il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son front. Arslan laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

« Arslan… Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- C'est juste que… C'est gênant ! »

Hilmes l'observa un petit moment sans rien dire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la gêne de son oméga. Ils avaient déjà partagé une chaleur et avaient plus souvent été imbriqués l'un dans l'autre que séparés. Il avait déjà vu Arslan sous toutes les coutures alors il ne voyait pas le problème à ce qu'ils prennent un bain ensemble.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le souci… Nous avons déjà partagé des moments plus intimes, bouda-t-il.  
\- Je sais… C'est juste que ce n'est pas pareil… Et puis je ne me souviens pas de tout alors… Rahh ! Je ne sais pas, c'est gênant c'est tout ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Hilmes fut amusé par son comportement, il le trouvait adorable.

« Je suis navré, si j'avais su que cela te dérangerais autant je ne serais pas venu, j'aurais attendu. Puisque cela te gêne je vais te laisser tranquille, dit-il en commençant à se lever.  
\- Non, c'est moi ! Je suis là depuis bien plus longtemps que toi alors je vais te laisser… Est-ce que tu peux regarder ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hilmes s'exécuta et détourna la tête à contrecœur. Cependant il ne résista pas à l'envi de jeter un coup d'œil. Son corps était vraiment superbe, il l'adorait. Arslan l'aperçut et fit un faux mouvement alors qu'il allait protester, Hilmes le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

Arslan se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore écrasé sur le sol en mosaïque dans une position terriblement gênante. Il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans la baignoire mais contre Hilmes cette fois-ci. Il devint plus rouge encore et n'osa pas bouger. Il bredouilla difficilement un petit « merci » et voulut se dégager mais Hilmes le retint.

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? »

Arslan n'osa pas bouger, il se sentit étonnement apaisé dans ses bras. Peut-être des souvenirs inconscients des moments passés ensemble. La gêne disparût rapidement. Le contact de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre faisait un drôle d'effet, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il finit par se détendre complètement dans ses bras et s'allongea de tout son long contre lui. Finalement c'était plutôt agréable comme sensation. Il se serra contre lui et observa distraitement le torse qui s'offrait à lui. D'une main il se mit à en faire les contours comme hypnotisé. Hilmes le regarda faire intrigué.

« Tu crois que j'aurais des muscles comme ça un jour ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu es en bon chemin en tout cas… Dit-il en posant sa main sur son dos. Mais tu sais, tu es très bien comme ça, soupira-t-il.  
\- Tu trouves ? Je grandis beaucoup ces derniers temps mais j'ai l'impression que malgré mes entrainements je ne prends pas beaucoup de muscles… J'imagine que c'est parce que je suis un oméga, murmura-t-il.  
\- Tu es mince, c'est tout ! Et puis ce serait bizarre si d'un coup tu te retrouvais avec les muscles de Daryûn, non ? Cette remarque fit rire Arslan. Tu vois bien Arihas ! Il ne parait pas très musclé pourtant il est très fort, pas vrai ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas que je sois plus musclé que toi en faîte ? Sourit-il.  
\- Pff… Essaye donc ! Dit-il avec une moue boudeuse. »

Arslan éclata de rire et se resserra contre Hilmes, l'eau commençait à refroidir.

« On dirait que tu n'es plus gêné, fit remarquer Hilmes. »

Arslan ne répondit pas et préféra rester contre son alpha.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? Finit-il par demander.  
\- Tu veux sortir ?  
\- Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger, avoua-t-il. »

Hilmes le saisit et le souleva sans lui demander son avis. Il se dépêcha de le rouler dans une serviette à la plus grande surprise d'Arslan. Il en saisit une autre et s'agenouilla pour sécher ses jambes. Arslan le regarda faire en silence, il dut l'avouer c'était plutôt agréable. Il remarqua que les cheveux d'Hilmes gouttaient sur ses jambes, il saisit une autre serviette pour lui sécher les cheveux. Il s'amusa surtout à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, Hilmes finit par lui demander d'arrêter car il n'y voyait plus rien. Il profita de son inattention pour déposer un baiser sur son genou. Arslan se figea mais ne protesta pas, il se contenta de le fixer alors celui-ci recommença. Il continua encouragé par le consentement tacite de son partenaire. Il remonta le long de sa cuisse en faisant glisser la serviette qui le couvrait avec ses mains. Du bout des doigts il effleura l'intérieur de sa cuisse, dessinant des arabesques invisibles. Et il continua sa conquête remontant de plus en plus et scrutant les réactions de son oméga qui se cambrait de plus en plus vers l'avant. Un véritable régal pour Hilmes.

« Hilmes, soupira-t-il. Si tu continues comme ça… Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.  
\- Dans ce cas laisse-toi faire, murmura-t-il. »

Quand il le sentit monter encore, Arslan se crispa sur la serviette et la redescendit pour couvrir son sexe qui commençait à se tendre. Hilmes ne chercha pas l'en empêcher et continua sa quête en écartant les cuisses d'Arslan pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il finit par arriver jusqu'à la jointure de sa cuisse et de son bassin, ce dernier baiser ne fut qu'un effleurement mais il arracha un gémissement à Arslan. Hilmes chercha à soulever le morceau de tissu qui le dérangeait mais Arslan se crispa et refusa de le laisser faire.

Hilmes remonta alors embrasser son oméga. Il attrapa sa main et la posa sur son propre membre exposé.

« Tu vois… Je suis dans le même état que toi, murmura-t-il. On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout si tu ne veux pas mais on peut au moins se soulager l'un l'autre, d'accord ? »

Arslan rassuré acquiesça et laissa Hilmes le découvrir. Il se rapprocha de lui pour coller leurs entre-jambes. Hilmes se frotta contre lui, la friction était agréable. Il l'invita à le toucher et caresser son membre. Arslan n'osait pas vraiment le toucher, il ne l'effleura que du bout des doigts. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour procurer du plaisir à son alpha, il avait peur de mal s'y prendre. Hilmes ne le pressa pas mais il n'hésita pas une seconde à caresser Arslan. Il l'embrassa, mordilla son cou et le lécha sans la moindre gêne. Il frotta la paume de sa main contre son membre, Arslan décida de reproduire le geste bien que plus timidement.

Le rythme s'accéléra et Arslan oublia sa pudeur pour laisser place à l'instinct. Il relâcha la tête vers l'arrière et offrit son gorge à son alpha qui ne rata pas cette occasion. Il l'embrassa partant du bas de sa gorge et remonta jusque sous son menton en passant sur sa pomme d'Adam. Il mordilla la peau à la jonction du menton et de la gorge avant de le mordre pour de bon. Arslan poussa un cri de soulagement et d'extase, Hilmes grogna dans son cou avant de le lâcher. Ils restèrent tous les deux un long moment haletant l'un contre l'autre. Hilmes les essuya tous les deux avec une serviette et porta Arslan jusqu'à leur lit. Son oméga avait encore les yeux embués par le plaisir et ne montrait aucune réaction. Il se lova confortablement dans ses bras et n'avait aucune envie d'en partir. Lorsqu'Hilmes l'allongea il resta agrippé à son partenaire et refusa de le laisser partir.

« Reste… Murmura-t-il. J'ai froid…  
\- Justement laisse-moi t'habiller, soupira-t-il. »

Arslan s'assit sur le lit et observa Hilmes pour vérifier qu'il revienne. Il enfila sa chemise de nuit et amena la sienne à Arslan qui le mit sans faire de difficulté. Il s'allongea sous les couvertures et attendit patiemment qu'Hilmes le rejoigne. À peine fut-il dans le lit qu'Arslan le tira à lui et s'allongea contre son torse. Hilmes fut surpris, il pensait que comme Arslan avait repris ses esprits il se coucherait sans trop se soucier de lui au contraire même, il était venu de lui-même chercher sa compagnie. Cela lui fit plaisir qu'Arslan cherche sa présence, il avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça après chaque marquage, mais au fond il attendait le moment où Arslan réclamerait de lui-même ses caresses. Il devait souvent engager les choses avec Arslan, et surtout il le voulait. Il voulait le faire sien, il voulait le prendre et le marquer. Il essayait de se montrer patient avec lui, de ne pas brusquer les choses et de lui laisser le temps. La différence d'âge se faisait sentir entre les deux, Hilmes avait déjà expérimenté mais maintenant il souhaitait surtout partager cette sexualité avec son oméga alors qu'Arslan commençait tout juste à découvrir et ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour ça. Le fait qu'il soit alpha jouait beaucoup aussi car un alpha possède une libido plus importante que la moyenne.

C'était difficile pour lui de patienter alors il essayait de concilier les deux : laisser du temps à Arslan pour découvrir et expérimenter mais en même temps satisfaire son propre besoin de contact. Il attendait presque avec impatience la prochaine chaleur d'Arslan pour réussir à apaiser ses ardeurs. Arslan ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'il libérait de temps à autre des phéromones, l'ennuie était que dans ces moments il n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus sans hésitation. Il espérait que bientôt il pourrait partager _plus_ de moment d'intimité mais surtout qu'Arslan le ferait par plaisir et non par obligation envers son alpha. Il souhaitait que cette envie, ce désir de partager plus soit réciproque et non à sens unique. Il se resserra autour de son oméga endormi et finit par le rejoindre dans les limbes du sommeil.

Lorsque la date du mariage avait été fixée, il l'avait trouvé plutôt lointaine mais maintenant que ses parents étaient là il se rendit compte que s'était bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ses parents furent ravis de rencontrer Daryûn, sa mère le félicita d'avoir trouvé un si bon parti et si bel homme… Et son père, lui, était ravi d'avoir un gendre marzbâhn. Daryûn trouva ses futurs beaux-parents très amicaux et fut ravi de passer du temps avec eux. L'inverse ne fut pas réciproque…

Le père de Daryûn ne prit pas la peine de faire le voyage et sa mère ne semblait pas très favorable à cette union. (Une très belle femme dont Daryûn tenait les traits.) Elle semblait en vouloir plus à son fils qu'à Arihas. Elle se montrait assez froide mais polie malgré tout avec lui. Ce comportement agaça rapidement Daryûn. Il ne comprenait pas que sa mère, avec qui il s'entendait si bien, se comporte ainsi et qu'elle ne semble pas heureuse pour lui. Il aimait Arihas et souhaitait que sa mère l'apprécie aussi. Arihas n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de difficile à aborder.

Daryûn et sa mère se disputèrent assez régulièrement sous le prétexte des préparatifs du mariage. Arihas et son père durent intervenir pour calmer le jeu. Il saisit alors l'occasion pour lui parler en tête à tête et l'invita à marcher dans les jardins pour essayer de comprendre le malaise qu'il y avait. Elle accepta très facilement sa proposition ce qui le surpris un peu. Peut-être souhaitait-elle aussi lui parler ? Une fois qu'ils furent seul et loin d'oreilles indiscrètes il engagea la discussion prudemment :

« Je comprends que ce soit difficile de laisser votre fils se marier surtout avec quelqu'un comme moi… Je sais que beaucoup de familles voient d'un mauvais œil un oméga arriver dans leurs lignées mais je-  
\- Je n'ai pas problème avec les omégas ! Le coupa-t-elle. Vous n'y pouvez rien…  
\- Dans ce cas permettez-moi de vous demander ce qui ne vas pas ? Si ce n'est pas le fait que je sois oméga…  
\- Répondez-moi en toute honnêteté ! Pria-t-elle. Pourquoi portez-vous ce collier ? Il vous a déjà marqué c'est ça ! Je l'ai bien élevé pourtant c'est un bon garçon, pleura-t-elle.  
\- Non pas du tout, je le porte pour ne pas être marqué, répondit-il. Votre fils ne m'a rien fait de mal… Et vous avez parfaitement raison, vous l'avez bien élevé, la rassura-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai ? Tant mieux dans ce cas… J'ai cru que…  
\- Je vois ça mais pourquoi avez-vous pensé ça ? »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

« J'imagine qu'avec tout ce que j'ai dit ces derniers jours je vous dois bien la vérité mais gardez-le pour vous, s'il-vous-plaît… N'en parlez pas à Daryûn.  
-Bien, je ne lui dirais rien.  
\- Vous savez j'ai été très surprise quand il nous a annoncé qu'il se mariait avec un oméga, encore plus lorsque j'ai appris que c'était avec un homme... J'ai toujours cru que mon fils préférait les femmes, mais je n'ai rien contre ça ! Je crois que j'ai surtout beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé… J'aurais compris… Je l'aurais aidé à trouver quelqu'un qui lui plaisait plutôt que de lui demander sans cesse s'il s'était trouvé une bonne épouse… J'étais proche de mon fils lorsqu'il vivait encore avec nous… Alors… J'étais déroutée et puis il n'a jamais montré d'attirance particulière pour des omégas ! Alors j'ai eu peur, vous savez avec tout ce qu'on entend sur les alphas… J'ai cru qu'il s'en était pris à vous et qu'il cherchait à réparer sa faute en vous épousant !  
\- Je crois que je peux comprendre votre raisonnement, déclara Arihas. Mais votre fils n'est pas ainsi ! »

Arihas lui assura qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave et que Daryûn l'avait simplement demandé en mariage avant la bataille. Il n'osa pas lui avouer ce qui c'était réellement passé de peur qu'elle s'inquiète. Même si au fond rien de grave n'était réellement arrivé, s'il ne voulait vraiment pas l'épouser il pouvait très bien refuser. Pourtant il avait choisi d'accepter et de lui-même cette fois alors il ne regrettait pas.


	26. (Re)Naissance

**Je remercie Guest, Djiinn et Arashi-Ohno pour leurs reviews ^^ Merci pour votre soutien !**

 **Nanowrimo finiiiii~~~~ Yeah ! Je l'ai fini le mercredi soir d'ailleurs mais je l'ai continué jeudi pour pouvoir terminer le OS et du coup...**

 **Un total de 51.764 mots et quatre OS de faits ^^**

 **Oh mon dieu dernier chapitre ;_; (c'est l'épilogue après, je vous rassure...)**

 **~('-'~) ~(*0*)~ (~'o')~** **~(*.*)~** **~('o'~)** **~(*0*)~ (~'-')~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

 **(Re)Naissance**

Durant le mois Arihas eut peu l'occasion de voir le prince ou alors il était toujours accompagné. Finalement le fait qu'il ne soit pas là, donnait la possibilité à Hilmes de monopoliser son oméga autant qu'il le souhaitait. La marque sur la gorge du prince ne lui échappa pas. Les marques ont des significations différentes selon l'endroit où elles se trouvent : sur la nuque, c'est le marquage des chaleurs et souvent le plus bestiale; dans le cou, c'est une marque plus basique, assez habituelle mais qui montre un couple plutôt attaché l'un à l'autre et enfin la gorge, la marque de la passion, qui montre un très grand attachement et une totale confiance de l'oméga envers son alpha. Il était heureux de voir que tout se passait bien entre eux.

Maintenant il devait se concentrer sur _son_ mariage, il commençait à angoisser. Il croisait très rarement Daryûn ces derniers jours, sa mère lui interdisait car selon elle ça porterait malheur. Alfreed s'amusait beaucoup pour l'aider dans les préparatifs et pour choisir sa tenue. Arslan s'ajouta à eux dans les derniers jours pour faire le choix final, Alfreed l'obligea à revêtir des dizaines de tenues. L'air désespéré d'Arihas amusa le prince, Ghîb et Faranghîs se joignirent aussi à eux. L'effervescence d'Alfreed amusa tout le monde.

« Tu comptes préparer le tien avec Narsus après ? Plaisanta Ghîb.  
\- Je ne me marierais pas avant mes dix-huit ans de toute manière alors j'ai le temps ! Répondit-elle sérieusement.  
\- Elle va l'avoir à l'usure, murmura Ghîb à Arihas. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement, mais en attendant de se marier avec Narsus elle reportait sa frustration sur lui. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait porter alors tous ses essayages étaient inutiles mais puisque cela lui faisait plaisir, il l'a laissé faire…

Le jour j arriva très vite, il revêtit sa tenue : une tunique longue fendu sur l'avant et l'arrière couverte de broderies dorés et cuivrés avec un pantalon ocre plutôt simple. Alfreed avait insisté pour qu'il s'attache les cheveux alors il avait cédé. Il les tira vers l'arrière et les attacha avec une broche doré. Le prince quant à lui tient à lui offrir des bijoux qu'il porta évidemment. Il s'agissait de boucles d'oreilles pendantes dorés serties d'un petit rubis écarlate avec un collier fin et assorti qui tombait sur le haut de son torse. Sa mère le rejoignit et dès qu'elle le vit elle se mit à pleurer sous l'émotion :

« Tu es tellement beau ! Pleura-t-elle.  
\- Mère voyons… C'est mon deuxième mariage pourtant.  
\- Justement… Je-je croyais que cela n'arriverait plus jamais après Kahzac… Tu étais si effondré, et puis tu ne voulais tellement pas te marier la première fois… Je me suis toujours dit que tu nous en voulais pour ça. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu souhaiterais te marier de ton plein grès comme ça… Ce garçon doit être bien pour que tu acceptes sa demande…  
\- Maman… Je suis heureux tu sais. »

Sa mère se mit à pleurer de plus belle, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Arihas lui dirait ses mots un jour. Il avait toujours renié sa position d'oméga et n'avait cessé de lutter contre depuis qu'il l'avait appris. Sa mère était heureuse qu'il ait enfin réussi à s'accepter et surtout qu'il lui dît.

« Peut-être verrais-je des petits-enfants cette fois… Sourit-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas encore gagné mais sait-on jamais ! »

Les enfants voilà un sujet qui ne le préoccupait pas, à son âge les chances étaient plus réduites et rien ne disait que la stérilité de son dernier mariage ne venait que de Kahzac. Il serait content s'il en avait mais ne chercherait pas forcement à en avoir. Cela ne lui avait jamais paru indispensable bien qu'il était très frustré avec Kahzac il savait que ce dernier en voulait alors cela le rendait triste de ne pouvoir exhausser le souhait de son alpha. Cependant cela fonctionnerait peut-être avec Daryûn… Il faudrait surement du temps car ses chaleurs étaient courtes et ils en avaient peu maintenant, il avait déjà trente-trois ans et les grossesses pouvaient s'annoncer difficiles… Il n'était pas aussi fringant que le prince. Il se résignait déjà à ne pas avoir enfants mais peut-être que Daryûn en voulait lui ?

Daryûn angoissait. Narsus se moquait de lui pour essayer de le détendre mais cela n'était pas efficace. Sa mère tentait de la convaincre de sourire.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état, remarqua Narsus. Pourtant on se connait depuis longtemps…  
\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, c'est lorsqu'il est parti vivre ici avec mon frère…  
\- Mère… Grogna-t-il.  
\- Et vous, Narsus ? Quand comptez-vous vous marier ? J'ai entendu que cela s'organisait avec la demoiselle du clan Zot ?  
\- Non pas exactement, dit-il embarrassé.  
\- Je suis contente que mon fils se marie enfin ! Et qu'il s'implique, cela a été si difficile de lui présenter des jeunes demoiselles… Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu préférais les hommes ? J'aurais compris, bon peut-être pas ton père… Mais j'aurais essayé de te trouver un oméga…  
\- Je n'étais juste pas intéressé à l'époque, répondit-il. Arihas est spécial, c'est tout !  
\- Alors c'est bien que tu es trouvé _la_ personne… Je suis enfin comblée, il y aura quelqu'un pour veiller sur ma brute de fils !  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin d'être protégé, intervint Narsus.  
\- Peut-être, mais on a tous besoin de quelqu'un avec qui tout partager… »

Elle ajusta son col et le lissa consciencieusement, Daryûn remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Il ne dit rien et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les embrasser.

« Ça va aller mère…  
\- Pff… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! »

Daryûn eut l'impression de reprendre conscience lors du repas. La cérémonie était passée à une vitesse folle… Ils étaient mariés… Arihas et lui étaient mariés… Ils étaient mariés !

« Daryûn, souffla Arihas, est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Je ne pourrais être mieux ! »

Arihas sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son, maintenant, mari. La fête devint rapidement bruyante et animée, les marzbâhns imbibés d'alcool devenaient très bavard et joyeux. Le temps s'écoula sans qu'ils ne le voient passer et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Ghîb attendait le moment propice pour s'approcher de Daryûn car l'envi de le taquiner le démangeait depuis un moment déjà. Il réussit à s'approcher du nouveau couple :

« Il serait temps pour les jeunes mariés de s'éclipser. »

Daryûn faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson et se tourna vers Ghîb avec un regard noir puis vers Arihas qui lui jeta un regard complice. Il lui tendit la main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la salle où deux serviteurs les attendaient. Ils furent guidés à _leurs_ appartements décorés pour l'occasion.

Alfreed s'était amusée à placer des fleurs partout. Arihas éternua à cause de tout ce pollen, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de mettre autant de fleurs dans un endroit restreint. Il sentit Daryûn se rapprocher et il se tourna vers lui. Il agissait plus timidement que d'habitude. Il sortit son collier de sous sa tunique et Arihas vit une petite clef y pendre.

« Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de ton collier, maintenant… Bredouilla-t-il. »

Il lui tendit la clef mais Arihas se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté pour donner l'accès à Daryûn. Il lui avait confié la clef pour qu'il déverrouille lui-même son collier. Daryûn hésita mais le fit, il agit lentement de peur de le blesser. Il entendit un léger cliquetis et le collier s'ouvrit, il l'enleva avec précaution et regarda ce qui venait de s'offrir à lui. Il voyait pour la première fois cette parcelle de peau qui se présenter à lui. Il posa sa main dans son cou, presque avec crainte, et le caressa. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et ressentit un frisson de désir le parcourir au contact de sa peau. Arihas posa ses mains sur ses joues et releva son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Alors ? Tu es heureux ? Sourit-il.  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !  
\- Tu es d'humeur pour nôtre nuit de noce, alors ?  
\- Tu sais je ne veux pas t'obliger… On peut très bien attendre encore un peu, rougit-il.  
\- Hum… Arihas resta perplexe. Que t'arrive-t-il tout à coup ?  
\- Je… Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme… J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre et de te faire mal… Dit-il gêné.  
\- Dans ce cas laisse-moi te montrer comment faire… »

Arihas attira Daryûn contre le lit et l'allongea dessus sans hésitation avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire et pour le coup il trouva ça agréable d'être choyé par Arihas. Il se laissa déshabiller, toucher et caresser sans opposer de résistance. Lorsqu'il venait l'embrasser, il l'attirait de tout son corps contre lui, accrochant ses mains sur ses épaules et enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il se demandait si sa réaction était normale. Plus ils se découvraient et plus la température montait et son désir d' _être possédé_ par Arihas augmentait tout autant. Pourtant il était l'alpha, il devrait être « dessus », non ? Il s'inquiétait de voir son comportement si différent de ce qu'on lui avait rapporté des alphas. Il décida d'arrêter Arihas :

« Arihas, soupira-t-il essoufflé, est-ce vraiment « normal » de le faire ainsi ? Je veux dire n'est-ce pas l'alpha qui doit mener, rougit-il.  
\- Tu souhaitais que je te montre, pas vrai ? Et puis il n'y a rien de mal…  
\- Mais je… J'ai envie que tu me prennes… Murmura-t-il encore plus rouge.  
\- Et moi j'ai très envie de te faire mien, souffla-t-il à son oreille.  
\- N'est-ce pas bizarre ?  
\- Non pas vraiment, c'est vrai qu'on en parle peu mais cela arriva plus souvent que tu ne le penses. Nous sommes deux hommes, pas vrai ? Peu importe le genre on garde le même instinct et le même désir de posséder son partenaire… Et puis certains couples y ont recoure pendant les chaleurs pour limiter les grossesses, donc ce n'est pas étrange du tout !  
\- Je ne savais pas tout ça…  
\- Tu veux qu'on continue ? »

Daryûn n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour faire comprendre son consentement, un mouvement de hanche suffit à inviter Arihas à continuer ses attentions. L'alpha se laissa faire, il se sentait bien et en confiance avec Arihas. Cependant il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit Arihas venir toucher une _zone_ plutôt intime. Il se doutait que c'était par _là_ mais il n'avait jamais songé que cela se passerait ainsi. Arihas s'arrêta soudainement, Daryûn le regarda surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je cherche quelque chose… Ah ! Voilà ceci devrait faciliter les choses. »

Il saisit quelque chose posé sur la table de nuit que Daryûn ne pouvait pas voir. Il l'interrogea du regard quand il aperçut enfin la fiole dans ses mains. Arihas en vida le contenu sur ses doigts.

« Tu verras, ça ira mieux… »

Daryûn se laissa faire. Il s'abandonna à son partenaire sans retenu et fut surpris de ce qu'il découvrit et éprouva. Il trouva cela d'abord désagréable puis fondit sous les sensations qui parcoururent son corps de long en large. Arihas laissa son empreinte en lui et sur son cou. Il fut surpris d'être mordu par son oméga mais apprécia d'autant plus la sensation. Arihas se laissa tomber à côté de lui essoufflé, les jambes de Daryûn en tremblaient encore.

« Alors ? Souffla-t-il.  
\- Attends un peu, haleta-t-il, je vais te rendre l'appareil ! »

Arihas lui sourit. La cérémonie et la nuit de noce furent une véritable réussite.

La chaleur de l'été étouffait maintenant la capitale et les reconstructions avaient bien avancé. Les aqueducs réparés l'eau circulait à nouveau comme avant, et les habitants pouvaient enfin se resservir des fontaines. Les premiers groupes de soldats lusitaniens furent renvoyés chez eux sous bonne escorte et Etoile s'occupait de faire les liaisons entre les deux anciens ennemis. Quant aux habitants de la capitale, ils se relevaient enfin des épreuves endurées et reprenaient peu à peu leurs vies d'avant.

Hilmes avait profité de ce dernier mois pour se rapprocher d'Arslan pendant qu'Arihas s'occupait de son propre mari et de leurs affaires à déménager. On leur avait proposé de nouveaux appartements plus grands et avec une pièce attenante, en prévision d'un potentiel premier enfant. Alors de son côté il profitait de chaque occasion pour lui parler et le toucher. Arslan s'habituait de plus en plus à lui et se montrait moins gêné lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Hilmes sentait son désir pour son oméga augmenter mais il ne voyait pas de réaction réciproque chez son partenaire. Cela l'inquiétait mais il se dit que sa fausse-couche devait l'avoir refroidi et il culpabilisa de vouloir lui imposer ses propres désirs.

Un matin pourtant son vœu fut exaucé. Les chaleurs d'Arslan montrèrent le bout de leur nez. Elles furent beaucoup plus douces et réconfortantes mais surtout moins épuisantes. De ce fait Hilmes ne chercha pas à forcer la main d'Arslan mais plutôt se plier à ses désirs et ses attentes. Ils finirent par passer le plus clair de leur temps allongés, nus l'un contre l'autre à échanger des baisers et des caresses. Ce fut la chaleur la plus paisible d'Arslan.

Il trouva cela agréable mais éprouva de l'anxiété en se disant qu'il était peut être à nouveau enceint. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas en soi mais il craignait plutôt que cela se passe mal à nouveau. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussi à se faire à l'idée que cela arrivait et qu'on y pouvait rien mais il repensait aux douleurs qu'il avait eu avant. Et si même sans les coups d'Ilterish il avait fait une fausse-couche ? Cela lui faisait peur mais il n'eut pas besoin d'en parler pour qu'Hilmes le comprenne. Il lui murmurait des « ça va aller » sans préciser de quoi il parlait exactement. Le dernier jour de ses chaleurs il se mit à pleurer dans ses bras sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur la raison mais il se sentit plus léger après.

Il en parla avec Arihas et ce dernier le rassura, avoir des douleurs au ventre pendant une grossesse n'étaient pas si rare et le mois de chevauché avait dû le fatiguer. Il lui conseilla de se reposer mais surtout de se détendre en attendant que le premier mois passe car il allait se rendre malade tout seul. Arslan ne put profiter longtemps de sa présence car quelques jours plus tard se fut au tour d'Arihas d'être confiné. Daryûn se fit un plaisir de pouvoir le marquer comme sien et partager ce moment-là avec lui.

La vie paisible fut à nouveau interrompue par des nouvelles inquiétantes venant de Peshawar. Le roi Ilterish tenterait une alliance avec Tûrq pour attaquer à nouveau Parse. Deux marzbâhns furent envoyés pour voir ce qu'il se passait vraiment et vérifier leurs informations. Deux mois plus tard ils reçurent de mauvaises nouvelles. Les négociations entre Turân et Tûrq avaient abouti à un accord mais le roi de Tûrq ne se mouillait pas. Il confia six milles fantassins mais ne se déplaça pas lui-même.

Andragoras décida de se déplacer lui-même cette fois mais emmena Hilmes dans sa campagne. Cependant Arslan resta à la capitale. Le traumatisme de la dernière fois l'ayant profondément marqué, il préférait être sûr de ne pas être à nouveau enceint pour y aller bien qu'il ait passé ses deux mois post-chaleurs sans incident, mais non sans crainte. Il se sentit soulagé de passer ce stade et eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Hilmes le quitta à regret, le confiant aux soins d'Arihas et à la garde de Kishward et Daryûn qui protègeraient la capitale en l'absence du roi.

Pourtant au front la situation se dégrada plus facilement que prévu, le mois suivant Daryûn et ses hommes furent appelés en renfort. Il put au moins ramener une bonne nouvelle de capitale… La nouvelle grossesse du prince avait été confirmée. Hilmes se retint de sauter de joie, cela n'aurait pas été très approprié…

Pour régler la crise cette fois ils avaient dû en finir avec Ilterish. Il n'aurait jamais abandonné son ambition de toute manière. Son frère, Itoqt fut nommé roi de Turân mais contraint de signer des accords de non-agression contre Parse durant tout son règne.

o~~O~~o

« Votre Altesse ! Ils sont arrivés ! S'exclama Arihas en courant vers lui. »

Arslan releva la tête vers lui.

« C'est vrai ? »

Arslan se leva pour quitter les jardins accompagné d'Arihas. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en sortir, qu'il entendit des voix bien connues s'élever pas loin d'eux. Il se mit aussitôt à courir vers elles. Il profita d'être en petit comité pour sauter dans les bras de son alpha. Hilmes fut d'abord surpris puis sans plus d'hésitation le serra dans ses bras. Il remarqua alors un _petit_ détail. Lorsqu'il le relâcha il vit le changement qui avait opéré chez son oméga. Son ventre bien rond l'interpella, il le regarda sans pour autant oser le toucher.

« J'ai pris du poids on dirait, sourit Arslan. »

Kishward regarda la scène avec bienveillance, il s'étonnait du contraste entre le couple princier et le couple royale. La reine ignorait complètement le roi à son retour et ne venait même pas pour l'accueillir alors qu'Arslan se jetait dans les bras d'Hilmes. Pourtant cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient mariés… Il fut aussi surpris qu'Hilmes de voir le ventre arrondi du prince, lorsqu'ils étaient partis Arslan ne montrait aucun signe de grossesse et maintenant on ne voyait que ça.

Arslan se trouvait au milieu de son sixième mois et cela commençait à devenir difficile pour lui. D'après les médecins du palais son bébé arriverait plus tôt que prévu comme c'était souvent le cas pour les grossesses d'omégas mâles. Il ne devait lui rester qu'un mois et demi avant d'accoucher. Cela le rassura quand il apprit qu'Hilmes sera là pour la naissance de leur premier enfant. Il ne savait pas si Hilmes serait vraiment content d'apprendre qu'il aurait très certainement une fille. Les plus anciennes servantes du palais lui avaient dit et même Arihas semblait le penser. La raison ? Son ventre haut apparemment…

« Messire Arihas, vous n'êtes pas en confinement ? Demanda Kishward.  
-… Non en effet, grogna-t-il.  
\- Vous devriez l'annoncer à Daryûn avant qu'il ne s'inquiète de ne pas vous trouver. Il nous a quittés presque en courant pour vous rejoindre, dit Hilmes.  
\- « L'annoncer » ? Demanda Kishward perplexe.  
\- Une autre bonne nouvelle, soupira Arihas. »

Daryûn explosa de joie lorsqu'il apprit que lui aussi allait être papa dans cinq mois… Arihas ne put que sourire face à sa réaction. Pour le coup il ne se doutait pas que cela arriverait aussi rapidement.

Le ventre d'Arslan s'arrondissait un peu plus chaque jour au grand bonheur d'Hilmes qui se plaisait à le toucher et parler à leur bébé. Il fut tout aussi ravi d'apprendre que serait certainement une fille.

À quelque jours de passer le huitième mois, Arslan espérait que cela se termine. Il priait aussi pour que cela se passe bien et que son enfant soit en bonne santé. Il demanda même à Faranghîs de faire des prières pour l'accouchement. Il angoissait de plus en plus. Arihas l'aidait à se détendre comme ils partageaient maintenant la même situation que lui. Son ventre commençait tout juste à être rebondi.

Arslan avait dû mal à se lever et souffrait de crampes nocturnes qui l'alarmaient régulièrement. Il avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois les médecins, cependant à chaque fois c'était de fausses alertes.

Une nuit il fut à nouveau réveillé par des crampes, il essaya de se rendormir mais en vain. Il finit par réveiller Hilmes, c'était trop douloureux. Hilmes l'aida à se lever pour le faire marcher, le seul moyen pour soulager les douleurs d'après les sages-femmes. Seulement quelque chose d'imprévu arriva : il perdit les eaux à peine fut il debout.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Hilmes l'aida à se rassoir et envoya un garde chercher les sages-femmes. Elles ne furent pas trop inquiètes et dire qu'il y avait encore du temps avant que le travail ne commence. Elles demandèrent à Hilmes de quitter la chambre et d'aller se reposer en attendant dans une chambre à côté. Elles le préviendraient lorsque le travail commencerait vraiment. Il trouva leurs propos aberrants, il n'allait pas dormir pendant que son oméga souffrait surtout qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Cela l'embêtait un peu de devoir faire ça mais il fit chercher Arihas pour rassurer Arslan. Arihas arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé si tôt mais je préférerais qu'il ne reste pas seul…  
\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est tout à fait normal ! Je vous tiendrais au courant. »

Les sages-femmes autorisèrent Arihas à rester au plus grand soulagement d'Arslan. Daryûn ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez dans le couloir. Il trouva Hilmes qui faisait les cent pas devant la porte. Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Daryûn.

« On vous a réveillé aussi à ce que je vois…  
\- Je me suis dit que je pouvais vous être utile. »

Le silence s'installa. Daryûn remarqua la tenue débraillé d'Hilmes : sa tunique était complètement ouverte sur son torse laissant apparaître des marques d'affection de son oméga mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Les sages-femmes avaient dû le chasser aussitôt qu'elles étaient arrivées et sans ménagement. Il était très agité.

« Vous savez vous devriez peut-être aller vous reposer…  
\- Ah bon ? Et comment suis-je censé dormir tranquillement alors que mon oméga va accoucher ? S'exclama-t-il. »

Daryûn comprit alors que le sujet était sensible et à sa place il ferrait certainement pareil. Il préféra alors changer de sujet.

« Le roi et la reine sont au courant ?  
\- Ils seront prévenus au petit matin à moins que le bébé n'arrive plus tôt…  
\- D'autres personnes savent que le travail a commencé ?  
\- J'ai fait quérir Dame Faranghîs au cas où, murmura-t-il. Les autres seront prévenus le matin. »

Daryûn comprit que les heures allaient être longue jusqu'au matin. De temps à autre ils pouvaient percevoir un gémissement douloureux, à chaque fois Hilmes se tournait vers la porte comme prêt à l'enfoncer.

Les sages-femmes obligeaient toujours Arslan à marcher. Il se stoppait à chaque contraction et elles le poussaient à continuer à marcher. Les contractions se rapprochaient doucement et devenaient plus fortes. Il fut soulagé qu'Arihas soit avec lui mais il semblait épuisé après quelques heures à attendre. Il sortait régulièrement donner des nouvelles à Hilmes, il pouvait l'entendre râler d'ici et cela le faisait sourire à chaque fois. L'aube commençait à s'éclaircir et rosir lorsqu'il sentit une contraction plus forte que les autres, il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Elles l'allongèrent dans la hâte sur le lit. Le travail sérieux commençait. Arihas sortit une dernière fois puis vint près du prince pour lui tenir la main. Les prochaines heures s'annonçaient difficiles.

Hilmes se tendait un peu plus à chaque cri de son oméga qui lui parvenait bien qu'ils soient étouffés, ils n'en restaient pas moins affreux à supporter.

Aux premières heures du jour, tout le palais savait que prince Arslan mettait au monde leur premier héritier. Tous les compagnons du prince avaient accouru vers les appartements du couple princier pour avoir des nouvelles. Ils furent étonnés de voir Hilmes si blême devant la porte de la chambre mais il ne se souciait pas d'eux et ne cachait pas son anxiété.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Arihas qui annonça qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'enfant naisse. Il referma aussitôt la porte pour retourner auprès du prince épuisé.

« Une dernière fois votre Altesse ! Répétait inlassablement la sage-femme. »

Il y eut un dernier cri déchirant avant le silence. Un silence complet qui inquiéta davantage Hilmes. Les secondes qui passèrent le glacèrent et lui semblèrent des heures. Un petit cri plus aigu et régulier finit par se faire entendre, Hilmes souffla soulagé de l'entendre enfin. Il courut presque lorsque Arihas lui dit qu'il pouvait entrer, il se précipita au côté d'Arslan dont la pâleur le frappa. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras :

« Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je suis épuisé, souffla-t-il, mais où est notre bébé ? »

Hilmes se tourna vers la sage-femme qui lavait cette nouvelle vie qui s'agitait.

« Alors ? Demanda Hilmes.  
\- Il semble que ce soit une fille en parfaite santé, répondit-elle.  
\- « Il semble » ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.  
\- Eh bien elle présente des caractéristiques d'alpha…  
\- Vous pouvez le dire dès la naissance ? Demanda Arslan.  
\- Disons que c'est plus facile à voir chez une fille que chez un garçon, sourit-elle. »

Elle tendit la petite fille emmaillotée à Hilmes. Il resta figé un moment en regardant _leur_ enfant dans ses bras. Elle avait des yeux gris et des cheveux clairsemés plutôt clair, elle ressemblerait à Arslan. Il s'assit près de son oméga pour la lui présenter.

« Elle est belle tu ne trouves pas ? Elle te ressemble… »

Arslan leva les mains pour la prendre et Hilmes la posa délicatement dans ses bras.

« Oui, souffla-t-il. Elle me paraît si petite maintenant… »

Hilmes autorisa les compagnons d'Arslan à entrer pour voir leur nouvelle princesse bien que ce ne soit pas très protocolaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, une invitée inattendue se présenta : la reine elle-même vint voir sa petite-fille. Elle se montra étonnamment expressive face à cette petite princesse.

« Quel est son nom ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Hilmes et Arslan se regardèrent avant de parler.

« Yildiz, princesse Yildiz de Parse… »


	27. Epilogue

**Je remercie Auriane07** **pour sa review ^^**

 **Ça y est c'est la fin ;_;**

 **Et je vous remercie vous tous et toutes qui avaient lu et suivis ma fic depuis le début ou le milieu ou même encore qui découvrait maintenant X) Merci pour votre soutien !**

 **Oh et j'ai mis un petit portrait de famille sur mon blog - blue(tiret)lumen15(point)tumblr(point)com**

 **~('-'~) ~(*0*)~ (~'o')~** **~(T.T)~** **~('o'~)** **~(*0*)~ (~'-')~**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Parse, an 332.

Il régnait une effervescence toute particulière dans la salle du trône car c'était un jour très particulier. Après trois jours de deuil on s'apprêtait à fêter une cérémonie importante : le couronnement du nouveau Shah. Hilmes allait accéder au trône avec beaucoup de fierté et de soulagement. De plus il n'avait pas à se soucier de sa descendance avec huit enfants en dix ans. Une fille ainée qui se révélait être une alpha suivi par trois garçons, trois autres filles et un petit dernier qui n'avait pas encore un an…

La descendance n'était pas un problème pour lui, pour Arslan se fut plus difficile surtout ses grossesses très rapprochées. Bardia était arrivé un an après Yildiz, et ensuite Osloes et Cyrus nés la même année. Avec ces quatre grossesses très rapprochées, Arslan avait été vite épuisé avec sa santé fragile. Ils avaient dû trouver un moyen de réduire les grossesses et de les écarter. Hilmes se trouvait obligé de donner de sa personne. D'abord opposé à l'idée soulevée par Arihas, il s'y était résigné pour soulager Arslan et finalement lui aussi y avait trouvé son compte. Ils étaient devenus suffisamment proche avec le temps pour ce genre de moment intime. Arslan avait aussi émis des réserves et était très gêné de se retrouver « sur » son alpha. À force de pratique, ils y avaient trouvé leur compte : Arslan aimait voir Hilmes lâcher prise sous ses attentions et Hilmes devait le reconnaître il appréciait beaucoup…

Hilmes et Daryûn nouèrent un accord tacite à ce sujet. Ils comprenaient rapidement pourquoi l'autre était peu enclin à une journée d'entrainement ou de chasse, surtout après une chaleur de leur oméga. Ils se faisaient même quelques sous-entendus et plaisanteries à ce sujet.

Il chassa toutes ses pensées et se concentra sur sa marche dans l'allée centrale. Tous les seigneurs et leurs familles s'agenouillaient sur son passage. Il s'avança jusqu'au trône où Kishward l'attendait avec la couronne. Il s'inclina et s'écarta quand il arriva jusqu'à lui. Hilmes s'agenouilla et Kishward posa la couronne sur sa tête puis il se releva et se tourna vers l'assemblée. Il fit signe à Arslan de le rejoindre, ce dernier confia leur dernier-né, Nader, à Arihas qui se trouvait derrière lui et veillait sur les jeunes princes et princesses.

Il s'avança lentement et s'inclina devant son roi, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit Hilmes poser quelque chose sur sa tête, cette couronne n'était pas prévue. Puis Hilmes lui fit signe de se relever en le prenant par la main et l'invitant à venir s'assoir à ses côtés sur le trône. Il siégeait à la même place que sa Mère le reine-mère. Elle était d'ailleurs présente dans l'assemblée au même rang que ses petits-enfants vêtue en noir. Elle devrait porter le deuil de son époux pendant un an mais surtout se retirer complètement de la vie de cour maintenant qu'une nouvelle génération tenait le trône.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Hilmes se leva une dernière fois pour appeler sa fille ainée. Il l'invita à s'assoir à côté de lui. À dix ans, elle était suffisamment âgée pour être nommée héritière et Hilmes tenait à montrer que c'était elle qu'il nommerait pour sa succession. Avec Arslan, ils négociaient déjà un mariage avec une princesse lusitanienne. La fête commença enfin : vive le nouveau roi !

Durant le premier mois de son règne, Hilmes ne manqua pas de respecter les accords qu'il avait signés avec Arslan onze ans plus tôt. Il mit en place des lois restrictives visant à abolir complètement l'esclavage.

Beaucoup d'évènements avaient eu lieu durant ses onze ans. Faranghîs resta à la capitale pour s'occuper des temples reconstruits, Ghîb aussi était resté et Arslan le nomma même musicien officiel de la cour. Narsus s'établit dans le palais en tant que peintre officiel, comme promis, et finit par céder aux avances d'Alfreed qu'il épousa deux ans après la Reconquête. Ils eurent une fille nommée Emna quatre après, le portrait de sa mère, et un petit garçon, Ramin, était né en ce début d'année. Quant à Daryûn et Arihas ils eurent deux solides garçons Dalir né deux mois après Yildiz et Keya né la même année qu'Emna. Autant dire que le palais était très animé avec tout ce petit monde. Jaswant était retourné à Sindôra et Elam avait suivi Etoile jusqu'en Lusitania. Il semblait que depuis ils voyageaient tous les deux. Ils n'avaient que peu de nouvelles depuis leur départ mais ils devaient revenir d'ici un mois.

Parse, an 340.

Après de long mois d'échange avec Lusitania, ils firent venir la princesse Simin pour rencontrer Yildiz. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à rencontrer sa promise. Elle avait beau être alpha elle se sentait angoissée, encore un trait en commun qu'elle avait avec son Père Arslan. Elle était son portrait craché comme la plupart de ses frères et sœurs d'ailleurs malgré tout c'était elle qui lui ressemblait le plus. Parmi la fratrie seuls Bardia et Anahita ressemblaient à leur Père Hilmes et pourtant ils étaient nombreux, onze pour le moment… Ils étaient cinq à avoir révélé leur genre Bardia oméga – pour son plus grand malheur- Osloes alpha comme elle, Cyrus un béta et enfin Anahita une oméga.

Sur les cinq ce fut Bardia qui le prit le plus mal, surtout que cela se révéla assez tard chez lui, il devait avoir passé ses quinze ans. Il rêvait de devenir marzbâhn avec Dalir mais ses rêves étaient tombés en morceaux. Cependant Arslan l'encouragea à ne pas abandonner, ils devinrent très proche tous les deux. Bardia n'abandonna pas, il s'entraîna sans relâche et profita que sa puberté ne soit pas trop douloureuse pour y consacrer le plus clair de son temps. Ils le reconnurent à peine lorsqu'il sortit de sa période de confinement. En le voyant il était difficile de savoir qu'il était oméga. Il n'avait pas la silhouette fine d'Arslan, il était bien plus « massif » et ressemblait beaucoup à Hilmes. À croire que sa seule volonté ralentissait sa « croissance » d'oméga, à dix-sept ans il n'avait toujours aucune trace de chaleurs alors qu'Anahita à quatorze ans commençait à souffrir de fièvre assez régulière. Elle savait que leurs parents réfléchissaient en cachette pour trouver un alpha qui pourrait lui convenir. Arslan et Hilmes se doutaient bien que cet état qui arrangeait Bardia ne durerait pas éternellement. Cependant si cela continuait ainsi, ils finiraient par marier Anahita avant Bardia. Leur père Arslan avait été très précoce alors le retard de Bardia inquiétait.

Pourtant ça lui convenait, il pouvait suivre ses entraînements et surtout on le considérait plus comme un béta qu'un oméga. Il n'avait rien contre les omégas, il adorait son Père et sa sœur et possédait un grand respect pour Arihas mais… Il n'y avait jamais eu de marzbâhn ou de général oméga. Depuis l'enfance il en rêvait, il voulait combattre aux côté de son Père Hilmes. Il savait que la guerre n'était pas une partie de plaisir mais il voulait prouver sa valeur auprès de son Père… Cependant depuis qu'il le savait être oméga, son Père n'évoquait plus l'idée qu'il l'accompagne sur le champ de bataille. Cela le rendit triste d'être mis à l'écart au profit de son frère Osloes qui était un alpha lui…

Arslan vit son malaise, et contrairement à ce que Bardia pensait il n'essaya pas de l'en dissuader. Il l'encouragea même et lui fit donner des cours de stratégies par le plus grand Maître de Parse : Narsus lui-même.

« En tant qu'oméga, on ne peut pas tout reposer sur la force… Tu es un bon guerrier mais il y aura toujours des moments où tu ne pourras pas être sur le champ de bataille. Alors tu dois pouvoir diriger, être capable de monter des plans dans un arrière poste. Ainsi même si tu as tes chaleurs ou bien une grossesse tu peux toujours participer, n'est-ce pas ? Et un bon marzbâhn ne se résume pas qu'à un tas de muscles ! »

Bien que contrarié par l'évocation de chaleurs et de grossesses, il comprit que son Père voulait l'aider, alors il l'écouta et apprit l'art de la stratégie aux côtés de Narsus. Cela ne plut pas à Hilmes, il espérait qu'Arslan le convaincrait d'abandonner l'idée.

« Ce n'est pas sa place !  
\- Sa place ? S'exclama Arslan. Parce que la place d'un oméga c'est de rester cloîtré à l'abri dans un palais ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Mais s'il lui arrive un accident ? S'il se fait marquer par un ennemi ? Qu'une chaleur se déclenche pendant une bataille ? Qu'il fasse une fausse-couche ? Arslan comprends-moi… J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me suis pas pardonné ce qui t'es arrivé… Je n'ai pas pu te protéger alors si jamais il lui arrive malheur… Dit-il tristement.  
\- Hilmes, sur un champ de bataille il peut arriver malheur à n'importe qui, même Yildiz, Osloes et Cyrus ne sont pas à l'abri…  
\- Mais il est plus exposé qu'eux… »

Ils n'arrivèrent pas à se mettre d'accord. Arslan pensait que leur fils pouvait parfaitement y arriver et Hilmes craignait qu'il n'arrive quelque de chose grave. Cette situation devenait difficile à vivre pour eux qui étaient un couple fusionnelle mais aussi pour leurs plus jeunes enfants. Saman, Leilie et Samir étaient très agités, quant à Shirin, Jasmine et Nader qui se rapprochaient de l'adolescence et de la découverte de leur genre ils étaient déboussolés par ce changement d'humeur de leurs parents. Yildiz dut intervenir en tant qu'ainée pour jouer les arbitres :

« Pères ! Vos comportements affectent vos enfants et n'aident en rien à gérer la situation…  
\- Yildiz nous pouvons gérer ça, dit tendrement Arslan. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter…  
\- Mais je pense avoir mon mot à dire en tant qu'héritière !  
\- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi ! s'exclama Hilmes.  
\- Père je ne comprends pas votre réticence à laisser Bardia combattre, l'avez-vous seulement déjà vu combattre ? Il est très doué, il est même meilleur que Dalir alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser de chance ?  
\- Yildiz ma patience à des limites, grogna-t-il.  
\- Je vous trouve bien lâche de ne pas lui dire dans les yeux vos arguments ! Vous ne lui avez jamais dit qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre son but ! Vous le laissez espérer et je trouve ça cruel de votre part ! Si vous pensez qu'il n'a pas sa place dans l'armée, dîtes-lui ! Mais sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de le mettre à l'écart et je serais fière de pouvoir dire que mon frère est le premier oméga à devenir marzbâhn !  
\- Yildiz ! Hurla-t-il. »

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle mais elle ne fléchit pas et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il se pencha vers elle, l'écrasant de toute sa présence. Il la fixa dans les yeux mais elle ne céda pas. Arslan intervint, il les savait aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Il admirait sa fille de pouvoir lui tenir tête ainsi sans fléchir d'un millimètre. Il attrapa le bras d'Hilmes mais cela ne changea rien alors il libéra ses phéromones pour attirer son attention. Cette fois-ci cela fonctionna à merveille. Hilmes se tourna vers lui toutes traces de colère effacée, il se pencha vers lui et posa son front contre le sien.

« Yildiz… Tu comprendras lorsque toi aussi tu auras ton oméga à protéger.  
\- Je peux me protéger tout seul tu sais, soupira Arslan.  
\- Père… S'il-vous-plaît venez au moins en juger par vous-même. Je me suis déjà entraînée contre lui. J'ai libéré mes phéromones une fois pour voir comment il réagirait si son adversaire le faisait mais il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et m'a envoyé valser sans problème. Il n'a pas besoin de participer à toutes les batailles ou même d'être en première ligne… Il veut vous aider et que vous soyez fier de lui, il n'y a rien de mal à ça pas vrai ? »

Hilmes finit par céder et alla voir Bardia s'entraîner. Il s'entraînait avec Kishward et Hilmes dut le reconnaître il se débrouillait bien, mais il ressentait toujours de la réticence à voir son fils combattre. Il ne se fit pas remarquer et observa de loin, Bardia maitrisait les bases à la perfection. Il parait les coups avec précision et n'était jamais surpris par les attaques de son adversaire. Il était bien meilleur qu'Osloes et Cyrus mais pas encore aussi bon que Yildiz. Il réagissait rapidement et ne se laissait jamais surprendre. Il rendait coups pour coups les attaques et visait les ouvertures avec précision. Hilmes décida de se montrer pour en juger par lui-même, Bardia fut surpris de le voir arriver comme ça. Il voulut parler mais le roi dégaina son arme en un rien de temps pour asséner un coup puissant. Il comprit alors que son Père le testait et ne ferait pas de cadeau. Il bloqua chaque coup sans pour autant avoir le temps de répondre. Les coups étaient trop rapides pour ça. Il prit du recule pour attaquer à nouveau, Hilmes vit la précipitation et fit voler la lame de son fils. Il stoppa tout mouvement lorsqu'il sentit une petite lame contre ses côtes.

« Très malin, souffla-t-il. Une diversion pour créer l'ouverture. »

Bardia l'avait eu en beauté, il entendit des applaudissements derrière lui.

« Je vous l'ai dit Père qu'il est doué ! S'exclama Yildiz.  
\- C'est vrai que tu es très habile, sourit Arslan.  
\- Merci Père ! Sourit-il en retour.  
\- Tu t'en sors bien, avoua Hilmes, mais as-tu déjà fait des entraînements avec un alpha qui cherche à te dominer mentalement ?  
\- Quelqu'un qui…  
\- Nous allons voir comment tu te débrouilles ! »

Bardia n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'il dut supporter une nouvelle pluie de coups. Cependant cette fois il étouffait par l'omniprésence de son Père, c'était effrayant. Il se sentait écrasé de toute part mais il devait tenir. Son Père Arslan lui avait dit que pour contrer un alpha en colère, il fallait soi-même être en colère. Il avait déjà vu son Père se faire obéir d'alphas récalcitrants sans l'aide de son Père Hilmes. Arslan pouvait entrer dans des colères violentes quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur, il savait se faire entendre.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à combattre l'alpha en face de lui. L'alpha qui voulait le dominer et l'obliger à se soumettre. Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffe ! Il poussa un cri et para un énième coup avec violence. Hilmes perdit son élan et Bardia profita que son Père soit déstabilisé pour attaquer avec force. Il ne subissait plus, il attaquait et répondait avec autant de fougue et de de force qu'il possédait.

Bardia laissa tomber sa lame et s'assit parterre épuisé. Il reprenait son souffle difficilement. Hilmes se tenait toujours debout mais fatigué lui aussi, son fils lui avait donné plus de fils à retordre que prévu. Yildiz avait raison, il n'avait besoin de personne pour le défendre. Elle le regarda plutôt fière de son coup.

« D'accord, d'accord… Je le reconnais, il est très doué ! Soupira-t-il. Mais je pense toujours qu'il ne peut pas aller sur un champ bataille s'il n'est pas marié et que ses chaleurs ne sont pas callés !  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama l'intéressé. Mais Père !  
\- Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! Je ne peux accepter que tu prennes le risque d'être marqué par un ennemi ou que tu es une chaleur dans un camp ! Ce n'est pas envisageable !  
\- Et si je réponds à ces deux critères ?  
\- Alors tu pourras participer aux campagnes militaires mais je ne peux pas te promettre une place de marzbâhn… »

Bardia ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas se marier lui ! Il voulait être marzbâhn après il verrait… S'il se mariait il risquait d'avoir des enfants, non ? Et s'il faisait autant de grossesses que son Père ? Il ne pourrait jamais poser un pied sur le champ de bataille. Il décida alors de demander conseil au meilleur confident qui existe :

« Arihas… Vous croyez que je serais aussi fertile que Père ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question Altesse ?  
\- Je ne veux pas avoir autant d'enfants… Je n'en veux pas vraiment d'ailleurs…  
\- Il y a beaucoup de chose qui entre en compte, vous savez… Votre Père était très précoce c'est un des premiers signes, ensuite ses chaleurs sont très longues ce qui favorisent une grossesse et enfin vos Pères forment un couple destiné ce qui ajoute encore des chances…  
\- Donc en fonction de la durée de mes chaleurs je pourrais le savoir ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ça donne un indice en effet. Vous savez on ne tombe pas forcément enceint à chaque chaleur ! Il existe aussi un moyen pour limiter…  
\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Comment croyez-vous que vos Pères font pour ne pas avoir _plus_ d'enfants ? S'ils avaient continué comme au début de leur mariage en dix-huit ans vous pourriez être dix-sept ou dix-huit enfants !  
\- Mais comment font-ils ? À part l'abstinence je ne vois pas comment… »

Arihas prit des pincettes pour lui expliquer mais Bardia vira au rouge.

« Vous voulez dire qu'un oméga aussi peut… ? Mon Père Arslan il… Et Père Hilmes ? J'ai dû mal à y croire… Et puis je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir en faites ! »

Peu après cet accord entre Bardia et son Père, la jeune princesse lusitanienne arriva accompagnée par Etoile et Elam qui rentraient enfin après trois ans de voyage. Arslan leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient escorter la jeune princesse durant son voyage comme ils rentraient en prenant la même route.

Yildiz était très, très tendue de rencontrer sa fiancée. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle ne ferait pas demi-tour en la voyant. Elle connaissait déjà son prénom : Simin. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Yildiz tremblait presque d'anxiété en attendant qu'elle la rejoigne dans la salle du trône pour être présentée à la cour. Hilmes lui dit de se détendre, que tout se passerait bien mais elle trouvait que son Père Arslan prenait un temps fou à la conduire jusqu'ici. Elle entendait Ghîb se moquer d'elle dans un coin de la salle avec Osloes. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, elle en sursauta presque.

Son Père s'avança accompagné par une magnifique jeune fille. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds couverts par un voile léger et translucide. Elle portait une longue robe bleue nuit aux manches blanches accompagné par des bijoux dorés. Sa propre robe devait paraître bien pâle à côté, Arslan lui avait choisi une robe lilas assortie à des améthystes. Elle avança, tête baissée, vers le Shah comme la coutume l'exigeait. Il se leva pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts et la salua comme un membre de sa propre famille. Elle ne montra aucune surprise face à la brûlure sur le visage de son Père. Bon point. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, son sourire était magnifique et empreint de sincérité. Yildiz croisa enfin son regard, une chaleur toute particulière se dégageait de ses yeux noisettes. Simin rougit et détourna le regard, le roi lui indiqua le siège à côté d'elle.

Simin s'assit timidement à côté de sa fiancée. Yildiz lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Une fois la cérémonie finie, elle put enfin lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas comment engager la conversion. Elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Ghîb : les femmes aiment être complimentées.

« Vous portez une très belle robe ! Elle vous va bien, dit-elle.  
\- Merci, sourit-elle, mais je dois avouer que je préfère les robes plus claires… »

 _Mince…_

« Est-ce que vous aimeriez que je vous montre les jardins ? Ils sont magnifiques en cette saison !  
\- J'en serais ravie. »

 _Courage tu peux le faire !_

Yildiz l'amena dans les jardins et l'effet fut immédiat. Simin resta bouche-bée face aux couleurs et senteurs qui envahissait ses sens.

« Je n'avais jamais vu de jardins pareils ! Tous les jardins de Parse sont ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Pas tous… Mon Père Arslan adore les jardins alors il tient beaucoup à celui-ci, c'est comme si on avait un autre petit frère ! Sourit-elle.  
\- C'est vrai que vous êtes une famille très nombreuse.  
\- Oui et je crois qu'on n'a pas fini de s'agrandir ! Mon Père tombe régulièrement enceint cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on ait encore droit à quatre ou cinq nouveaux frères et sœurs ! Cette remarque fit rire Simin.  
\- Comment est-ce d'avoir des frères et sœurs ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Yildiz se mit à lui raconter toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec ses frères et sœurs, ses anecdotes amusaient beaucoup Simin qui était fille unique.

Hilmes s'était éclipsé du palais pour voir comment s'en sortait sa fille avec sa promise. Lorsqu'il les aperçut il se glissa dans un fourré pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elles discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, ça s'engageait bien. Il décida de les laisser tranquilles et se déplaça sans bruit. Il tomba sur Daryûn au milieu des jardins alors qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose.

« Votre Majesté ? Que faites-vous dans les jardins ?  
\- Je vais où je veux dans mon palais il me semble, bouda-t-il. »

Il n'allait pas avouer la vraie raison.

« Oui vous avez raison… Vous n'auriez pas vu Keya et Emna par hasard ? Je crains qu'ils ne préparent encore quelque chose… Je les ai vus sortir dans les jardins mais impossible de mettre la main sur eux ! Cette petite a hérité du génie de son père, dommage qu'elle s'en serve pour faire des bêtises ! En plus elle se débrouille toujours pour entraîner Keya avec elle.  
\- Tu les espionnes en faîtes ?  
\- Non pas du tout ! Rougit-il. Et puis vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu surveiller la princesse Yildiz ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je cherchais juste Bardia mais je suppose qu'il s'entraîne avec Dalir !  
\- Qu'ils s'entraînent ? Qu'ils s'entraînent à quoi ? »

Il y eut un flottement.

« Bardia !  
\- Dalir ! »

« Non, on doit se faire des idées c'est tout ! Se reprit Hilmes.  
\- Vous avez raison ça ne leur ressemble pas de tout façon ! Continua Daryûn.  
\- Oui c'est juste parce qu'il y a cette histoire de fiancée et Keya et Emna !  
\- Ils s'entendent bien c'est tout ! Et puis ils sont ensembles depuis qu'ils sont petits alors c'est normal qu'ils soient proches…  
\- C'est vrai mais avec cette histoire de mariage pour Bardia, ça risque de leur donner des idées, non ?  
\- Vous croyez qu'il pourrait à penser à Dalir ? S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Comme tu l'as dit ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et Dalir est un peu comme toi tu étais avec Arslan… Alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas…  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Pour un alpha tu étais plutôt soumis…  
\- Eh ! Protesta-t-il.  
\- Alors c'est parfait pour Bardia : Dalir devient son alpha mais lui obéit quand même, il garde son indépendance et a le marquage pour partir en guerre. En plus ils aiment bien s'entraîner et se taper dessus… Leur relation reste identique mais avec le bonus…  
\- Le bonus ? Demanda Daryûn incertain.  
\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Faut-il que je te fasse un dessin ?  
\- Surtout qu'Arihas lui a expliqué comment éviter les grossesses parce que ça l'inquiétait…  
\- Encore un bon point pour Bardia, parce que Dalir… Il est un comme toi... Alors bon, on sait qui « est dessus » quoi…  
\- Vous pouvez parler vous ! S'exclama-t-il. On ne dirait pas mais avec sa Majesté Arslan vous faîtes moins le malin ! Ce n'était pas la même histoire sur le bureau la dernière fois !  
\- Pardon ? Se figea Hilmes.  
\- Je vous ai surpris dans votre bureau ou plutôt étalé sur le bureau… Vos pourriez clouer la porte dans ce genre de situation quand même ! Vous imaginez si un de vos enfants vous surprend comme ça ? Ou même n'importe qui ! Ils auront une sacré surprise, heureusement que ce n'était que moi ! »

Hilmes resta muet et Daryûn fut content de lui avoir cloué le bec. Hilmes souffla avant de se mettre à rire. Daryûn dut le reconnaître, leur conversation devait sembler très bizarre vu de l'extérieur. Ils avaient presque finis par devenir amis, enfin presque… Faut pas rêver non plus !

« On parlait de quoi au début ? Demanda Hilmes.  
-Dalir !  
\- Bardia ! »

Bardia soupira en apercevant sa sœur, elle ressemblait déjà à une idiote transie d'amour pour sa belle. Il entendit des rires se déplacer derrière les fourrées. Il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Emna qui devait encore être en train de trimballer Keya derrière elle pour lui faire faire des bêtises. À croire que c'était la saison ! Il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui, c'était Dalir. Enfin quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la tête accaparée par des bêtises.

« Je vous ai vu l'autre fois vous battre contre votre Père, c'était impressionnant ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai entendu qu'il voulait vous laisser entrer dans l'armée, est-ce vrai ?  
\- C'est ton père qui te l'a dit ?  
\- Oui… Il n'aurait pas dû ?  
\- Ce n'est pas encore fait… Mon Père ne veut pas que je participe tant que je ne suis pas marié et que je n'ai pas eu de chaleurs…  
\- Il vous a fiancé ? S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Pas du tout ! Et puis je n'en n'ai aucune envie de toute manière ! Si je me marie je ne pourrais plus rien faire… Si ça se trouve il m'a déjà choisi un mari dans un coin perdu et qui refusera de me laisser quitter son château, grogna-t-il. Et en plus si je suis aussi fertile que mon Père je ne mettrais jamais les pieds dehors…  
-Pourquoi ne pas choisir vous-même, Altesse ?  
\- Je ne connais personne alors comment veux-tu que je fasse ?  
\- Il y a beaucoup d'alphas parmi les généraux !  
\- Ils sont vieux et ne m'inspire pas confiance pour ce genre de relation… Ton père Arihas m'a parlé d'un moyen pour limiter les grossesses… Je ne suis pas sûr que des vieux grognons dans leur genre acceptent l'idée ni même que beaucoup d'alphas apprécient ce genre de chose.  
\- Vous savez les alphas peuvent se montrer très compréhensifs sur certains sujets pour faire plaisir à leur oméga.  
\- Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle, répliqua Bardia.  
\- Si je sais…  
\- Arihas t'en as parlé ?  
\- Disons qu'il n'en n'a pas eu besoin… Mes parents se montrent démonstratifs alors ils n'ont pas besoin de m'en parler et… Je crois que je comprends…  
\- Tu comprends ? Tu laisserais ton oméga, il hésita, « dominer » ?  
\- Si cela peut lui faire plaisir je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, enfin s'il accepte aussi que je puisse être actif de temps en temps.  
\- Evidemment. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Tu dis ça mais qui dit que le jour où tu auras un oméga se sera pareil ?  
\- Si je peux choisir mon oméga cela m'étonnerait que ce dernier soit un oméga docile et obéissant.  
\- Toi, tu as quelqu'un en vue ?  
\- Vous savez… Je n'ai pas oublié nos promesses d'enfants, rougit-il. »

Bardia resta interdit. Dalir se rappelait de ça ? De cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu enfants alors qu'ils évoquaient leurs rêves d'avenir. Ils voulaient tous les deux devenir marzbâhns et de grands guerriers et seigneurs comme leurs pères. Ils étaient autant fascinés par l'un que par l'autre. Arslan et Arihas, alors qu'ils étaient omégas, avaient combattu et pris les armes ce qui impressionnait Dalir, surtout au vu des récits de son père Daryûn. Bardia lui, montrait plus d'intérêt pour la force en elle-même et le combat de Daryûn contre Bahadur restait son histoire favorite, et savoir que son père avait mis à mal Daryûn le rendait très fier. Seulement Dalir éprouvait des doutes, si jamais il était oméga ? Bardia l'avait regardé comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus improbable qui soit, pour lui ils ne pouvaient qu'être des alphas.

« Si ça te fais peur d'épouser un inconnu alors je t'épouserais ! Comme ça tu resteras libre de faire ce qu'il te plaît !  
\- Mais…  
\- De toute façon il y aura bien un de nous deux qui sera alpha ! »

« Tu t'en rappelles vraiment ? Demanda-t-il incertain.  
\- Oui, vous étiez si sûr de vous, ça m'avait fait chaud au cœur ! J'aurais aimé vous dire la même chose mais je savais que vous l'auriez mal pris et je trouvais que ce n'était pas si mal ainsi. Je me voyais presque vous attendre sur les remparts pendant que vous combattiez au front dans les plaines… Oh c'est bon ! Te moques pas j'avais huit ans à l'époque !  
\- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais autant au sérieux, dit-il riant. Quoi que, c'est vrai que j'étais plutôt sérieux en le disant… Je n'imaginer pas l'époque que je serais oméga… »

Le silence tomba. Bardia se remémora toutes ses attentes qui avaient volé en éclat en apprenant qu'il était oméga. Soudain quelque chose le heurta.

« Dalir, hésita-t-il. Quand tu disais te souvenir de cette promesse et que si tu choisissais un oméga il ne serait ni docile ni obéissant… Que dois-je comprendre ?  
\- Faut-il vraiment que je le dise ?  
\- Je veux t'entendre le dire car j'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre…  
\- Eh bien… Si vous le souhaitez j'irais demander votre main, dit-il en rougissant.  
\- Toi ? S'exclama-t-il. Je veux dire, tu nous verrais ensemble tous les deux ? En couple ? Partageant la même chambre ?  
\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez… Mais ce n'est qu'une proposition après tout. Je me comporterais comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empêcher de vivre comme tu l'entends ! »

Dalir utilisait assez rarement le tutoiement, il le faisait uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et qu'il souhaitait faire comprendre qu'il était sincère. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, Bardia n'y voyait pas de problème au contraire même il préférait ça, cela le mettait plus à l'aise. Bardia réfléchit à ses mots.

« J'ai bien envie de me dégourdir un peu, pas toi ?  
\- Si vous voulez. »

Dalir ne comprenait pas le changement chez Bardia. Il supposa qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser par une de ses réponses trop abruptes alors il choisissait de l'ignorer. Il soupira. De toutes manières il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive de Bardia. Dalir se leva et allait partir chercher des armes pour s'entrainer mais Bardia le stoppa. Dalir n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçut un coup dans le tibia.

« Tu baisses ta garde Dalir ! »

Dalir ralla, il ne pensait pas faire un entrainement au corps à corps surtout après ce qui venait d'arriver. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas fait ça d'ailleurs ? Depuis qu'on savait Bardia oméga, non ? Trop absorbé par ses réflexions il se retrouva plaqué au sol sous Bardia. Ce dernier ne bougea pas.

« Tu te rappelles de comment j'ai conclu ma promesse ? Murmura-t-il.  
\- Oui je m'en souviens… »

Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Ce jour était gravé dans sa mémoire. Bardia s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait embrassé sans rougir.

« On dit que si on embrasse une fille, il faut l'épouser après pour qu'elle ne soit pas déshonorée ! Si tu es oméga se sera pareil, alors tu n'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai embrassé. Mon Père sera bien obligé de me laisser t'épouser ! »

Dalir avait été impressionné par l'argument. Bardia semblait si sûr de lui qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il finit même par se dire que ce ne serait pas si mal d'être un oméga finalement.

« Alors promets ! »

Il n'hésita pas. Il se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes comme ils l'avaient fait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avec la même brièveté pourtant il était sûr que Bardia rougissait.

« Je te l'avais dit, non ? Ton fils est comme toi ! »

Ils se figèrent tous les deux en reconnaissant la voix du Shah.

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous faîtes exactement ?  
\- Je dirais que votre fils agresse le mien !  
\- Pourtant c'est ton fils qui a embrassé le mien !  
\- Question de point de vu…  
\- Je ne peux tolérer que mon fils soit déshonoré ainsi ! Qui voudra l'épouser si on sait que le fils d'un marzbâhn l'a embrassé ? Vous pensez à sa réputation ? Dalir j'espère que tu es prêt à assumer ton acte ! »

Bardia resta complètement abasourdi devant cette scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient entendu exactement pour réagir ainsi? Quand ces deux-là étaient d'accords ce n'était jamais bon signe… Et puis c'était quoi ce jeu d'acteur catastrophique ?

« Dîtes vous comptez rester dans cette position encore longtemps ? Demanda le Shah. »

Dalir se rendit alors compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient toujours. C'est-à-dire par terre, Bardia à califourchon sur lui et leurs visages à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il éprouva de la gêne à cette constatation et les paroles du Shah ne l'aidaient guère.

 _« J'espère que tu es prêt à assumer ton acte. »_

Hilmes et Daryûn les regardèrent se relever avec maladresse. Ils avaient entendu tout ce qui s'était dit. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour décider de la marche à suivre. Hilmes avait donc entamé la conversation tout-à-fait théâtralement et Daryûn l'avait suivi avec entrain. Bardia n'était pas dupe et avait tout de suite flairé la mascarade. Quant à Dalir, Hilmes hésitait, prenait-il réellement ce scandale au sérieux ou se laissait-il lui aussi prendre au jeu ? Difficile de le dire, cela dépendait de s'il tenait de Daryûn ou d'Arihas… Dalir prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

« Bien sûr que j'assume mon acte ainsi que ses conséquences ! Je relèverais tous les défis ou épreuves que vous m'imposerez pour vous prouver que je suis digne de votre fils ! »

Bardia fut à nouveau ahuri par tant de grands sentiments. Cette niaiserie ne pouvait qu'être surjoué venant de Dalir. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais cela l'avait un peu touché quand même… Hilmes acquit la certitude que ce garçon sous ses faux airs d'ingénu tenait d'Arihas…

« Je l'espère bien ! Sinon tu peux toujours rêver pour obtenir sa main ! »

Le regard d'Hilmes lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il le balancerait lui-même du haut des remparts s'il lui faisait le moindre mal. Dalir déglutit comprenant le message à peine voilé.

 _Une petite minute… Cette histoire vient de sceller mon mariage ?_ Pensèrent Bardia et Dalir.

o~~O~~o

Simin fut touchée par cette grande famille très soudés. Elle avait peur en partant de chez elle car elle ne savait pas où elle allait tomber, de plus elle n'était pas très enchantée d'épouser une femme mais elle trouva Yildiz exceptionnelle et sa famille aussi.

Elle fut adoptée par toute la famille, même si elle avait toujours du mal à retenir les prénoms : Yildiz, Bardia, Osloes, Cyrus, Anahita, Shirin, Jasmine, Nader, Saman, Leilie et Samir ! D'autant plus que Yildiz avait raison : Arslan avait donné naissance à une nouvelle petite fille, Kiana, au début du printemps.

Finalement elle était heureuse ici et surtout elle ne s'ennuyait pas ! Depuis leur mariage il y avait eu beaucoup d'évènements : les fiançailles d'Osloes, ainsi que celle Anahita et surtout Bardia et Dalir s'étaient mariés ! La vie était agréable et paisible, elle aussi avait découvert une passion dévorante pour les jardins. Elle y venait chaque soir et Yildiz la rejoignait avant qu'elle ne l'a raccompagne jusqu'à leurs appartements.

« Je crois que ce jardin va finir par être trop petit avec tout ce monde, dit-elle en caressant son ventre rond.  
\- Tu sais mon Père me dit toujours que ces jardins ont un côté magique…  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui peu importe le nombre de personnes qui y passent ou restent se détendre. Il y a toujours un endroit où on a l'impression que c'est juste un jardin pour deux. »


End file.
